I'm Sorry I Kept You Waiting
by LinaDanielle13
Summary: EMISON FANFICTION. -A is gone and the liars' senior year is ending. The girls are still upset with Ali for not trusting them and for lying but they're slowly starting to let her back in...all except Emily. She's managed to shut Ali out and keep up a barrier. What will Ali do to win her mermaid's heart back? Will Em ever forgive her? Read to find out what I think! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Background

So, it's been a month since A has been gone. The girls were wrong about Ali, she was on the defense with them, acting somewhat shady to get the A targets off of their backs. She never stopped caring for them and trying to keep them safe, especially Emily. However, the girls are still hurt that Ali couldn't just trust them and tell them the truth. Although Spencer, Aria and Hanna are all trying slowly and with baby steps to steps to forgive Ali and let her back in, Emily has totally shut her out, ignoring phone calls and text messages and averts her eyes from the blonde even in public, but Ali is determined to win back her mermaid's heart, no matter what.

**CHAPTER 1**

February

Alison's POV

It's been a month since I got rid of A and the girls are still giving me the cold shoulder. They can't trust me so I've been going about things on my own. I never knew what they felt when they thought I was dead, but know I feel dead to them again and it hurts. I know I've lied to them, but it was all with good intention. The old me wouldn't have cared because the old them would come running back to me anyways. I was their queen b and now I'm practically nothing. It would've been near impossible to admit this to myself a few years ago, but the girls never needed me, I needed them, and I'm finally getting the pain I deserve for being that awful bitch to them and so many others a few years ago. But I'm no longer the girl I was 2 years ago, at least I'm trying my hardest not to be, and I'm trying to convince them of that too. In the 2 years that I've been gone, A has tortured my friends, and I know that they are no longer the same. Spencer isn't intimidated by me and has found someone who loves her, Aria has found someone to share her compassion with and is a woman, now longer the girl with the pink stripe in her hair, Hanna is beautiful, she always was, I was just too insecure about myself, so I made her feel like she wasn't beautiful, now she knows and then there's Emily, she's changed the most.

Emily Fields. I wish I could turn back the hands of time to that day I let her kiss me in the library. And that was just the thing, I let her believe I let her kiss me, but the truth is, I wanted her too, I wanted to feel her lips on mine, I wanted to kiss her back. I was just too confused and scared, too wrapped up in keeping up my reputation that I turned her away, harshly. I told her that her feelings were one sided, I told her I was only using her for practice and I laughed in her face. I teased her knowing how she felt, I played with her heart, the kindest of them all, I could see the hurt in her eyes and all I could do was… nothing. I regretted every lie I told her while I was gone. I had so much time to think about everyone I had hurt, so much time to feel guilty for the way I treated her. I kept thinking that if I died without telling her how I really felt, it was because I didn't even deserve closure for who I was. But she was the only thing pushing me to stay alive, when it was so easy to give up. I fought to live because of her, for her. I knew that I had to tell her how I felt, even if I said it with the last breaths I'd ever take again. I don't deserve her, but she should know. She should know I thought of her every day, and I still do. My thoughts are clouded with her, my dreams are filled with vivid images of her smile, and I can hear her laugh echoing in my head.

God, how I miss her. I miss everything about her. Her warm and inviting brown eyes, the feel of her strong arms wrapped around me, making me feel so safe and what I miss the most is the way she would look at me when she thought no one, especially me, was paying attention. But I always knew when Em was watching, I could feel her. I knew the night I got back that she had stayed up all night in bed watching me; depriving herself of much needed sleep to make sure I was ok. So protective, so caring, so Emily.

But everything is different now. It's harder.

Now she won't return any of my messages, she won't even look at me. She used to be so timid and shy and quiet. My sweet Emily. But now she's grown up. And I can still see the insecurity I have placed in her, in her eyes. If only she knew, has strong she was, how beautiful she was, especially when the sunlight would catch her hair, glimmer in her eyes and cast the most gorgeous shadows across her face, she could have anybody she wanted, she can _be _anyone she wanted. Even though A called her the weakest link, she never was, she was and still is the strongest girl I know; so strong that she's put up a barrier around her and her heart, a barrier to keep me out, when I so badly want to be let in. I think the others are starting to warm up to me but it'll never be enough. I have to win back Em's heart, no matter what. I'd spend the rest of my life, tearing her barrier down, brick by brick.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Emily's POV

A has been gone for a month now, permanently, no more texts or messages or threats, so why don't I feel any better? I still haven't felt relief when I know I should. I should be worried about school and the swim team and college and the fact that my dad is coming home before I graduate, but I'm not worried about any of that, I don't even care. The girls have gotten their lives back on track and in working order, so why am I the only one who feels dysfunctional? Aria and Ezra are back together for sure and her family is ok with them being together. Aria is planning on going to Hollis to pursue an English degree, or maybe something for art. Spencer and Toby are happier than ever, with Toby in the Rosewood PD, fully recovered from his accident and Spencer getting ready for college, and I think Toby wants to propose to her soon. Even Hanna, who's had to suffer through Mona's death, is beginning to be her normal self again, with her dumb, yet funny comments and all too frequent shopping sprees. She and Caleb seem to be over their drinking problem and happy together. She's planning on moving to New York or Los Angeles, some big city, for fashion and design. But I don't banter with Spencer anymore, I can't playfully tease Aria about her height, and I haven't even had a heart to heart with Hanna in ages. Oh, I can't forget who put us all together, and then there's—there's—

Ali. I- I- why can't I forget about her already? What do I care what she's up to lately? Maybe she's out scheming how else to ruin someone's life or break their heart or maybe she's building a new group of friends to string along while they worship her. I know Aria, Hanna and Spencer are all trying to trust her again and let her back in, but not me. It was there idea first that Alison was A, so I don't understand why they suddenly feel the urge to befriend her again. Even though we were partly wrong, she's still lied. I can't forgive her like the others are trying to, not after she's broken my heart twice. I'm not the same timid girl she knew who would melt into her hands, so she could manipulate me. She knew how I felt and she laughed in my face, used me for fun, but no part of any of that was fun for me. They say you can feel when your heart breaks and I did. As a matter of fact I felt become like lead and sink to the pt of my stomach, right before I felt it shatter into a million pieces and have each one of those pieces smashed to dust with a sledge hammer. She tore my heart out time and time again, and I was so stupid for loving her. But I won't make the same mistake for a third time, the longer I stay away and forget she exists, the easier it'll be to piece my heart back together again.

I tried alcohol but after Hanna found out, she gave me the third degree and was persistent with me, keeping tabs so I wouldn't drink anymore. I can remember the time our roles were reversed and for the first time, she was the one holding my hair back and making sure I was in bed okay. I owe it to her that I'm not drinking every day, replacing water with vodka and carrying my flask everywhere I go. I even tried to rekindle what I had with Paige around Thanksgiving but it just didn't work out. I tried to love her the way she loved me, but I just couldn't, and she could sense that. There will always be a place in my heart for Paige, but not the way she deserves. She's been with me through some of the worst parts of my life and I will never forget that. There was a point in my life where I loved her and I was happy, but that point has dulled and I can't be for her what she wants, or what she deserves. Part of me thinks it was wrong of me to get back with her when I knew it wouldn't get far, I didn't want to act like… I wanted to break up with Paige after New Year's Day so neither one of us had to spend it alone, but with A officially gone since a few weeks later, it was easier to stay, she was safe and comfortable. Valentine 's Day came along and I thought it was wrong to be her Valentine but she got me a gift early, and I didn't have the heart to do it then. A week after Valentine's day is when I did it. I couldn't keep lying to her or myself anymore, plus I thought should have time to find a proper date for Prom in May. I sat her down outside my house on my porch and let her down as easy as I could. I expected for her to yell at me and blame it on Alison again, but she just sat there and listened, letting tears fall slow but constant down her face. She apologized for not being what I wanted and said we could still be friends, we should stay apart of each other's lives, and I agreed. I'm just glad we ended on good terms. But before she walked away from my porch, she turned around and said, "Oh and Emily? You deserve the best, someone who loves you and is honest, who will take care of you and your heart. Promise me, you won't settle for anything less?" I looked at her and tried to process what she said, but I couldn't, I just nodded, and she half smiled before saying in an almost whisper, "I love you, Em, I always will." And then she left.

I went to sleep that night thinking about what Paige had said, and more importantly, what it meant.

That was a month ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Emily's POV

March

I woke up this morning with a migraine, I guess thinking all night, probably wasn't the best thing to do, and neither was the scotch. I know I promised Hanna I wouldn't drink away my problems anymore, but I was so tense, I just needed to relax, and it was only a glass, or two. I was still thinking about what Paige had told me awhile ago. In January, A was finally gone and just last month I became single, I should be living up these last few months of Senior year, but I'm not. Just as I turned to roll out of bed, I got a text message and jumped slightly. Even though A is gone, I can't help but always feel jumpy or nervous when I hear that sound. I grab my phone to see who it is, probably my mom, making sure I don't just stay in bed all day, which I've done several times over the past month. But it isn't my mom, it's Alison. I delete the message and only 2 minutes after I received another one, and another, and another…and then the phone calls started…which I also ignored and sent to voicemail.

She practically called, texted, left voicemails and knocked on my door every day since she managed to make our lives A free, and I've completely shut her out since. I should be proud of myself for standing my ground, but a part of me knows that it's all a mask, worn to cover up the feelings I've been trying so hard to suppress. I've been on guard for awhile but know I can't avoid _her_ forever. I still have to see her at school, spending every second looking over my shoulder to avoid contact. The girls have let her back in, having had a sleepover where everything got resolved just a few months ago…I respectfully declined my invitation. But it sucks to do this every day, because they have to choose between me and her every day, practically scheduling when to talk to whom. Avoiding Alison every day means avoiding Spencer and Aria and Hanna on some days. It's taking a lot of energy for everyone to keep this up, even my mom is tired of lying, turning Alison away at the door because I'm "sleeping or in the shower or am not feeling well," she knows that I'm hurting because of her but thinks I should talk to her. When I contemplate that idea, I think about the night I yelled at Ali. I was so mad that I believed her and stuck up for her against everyone, and she was planning on leaving her out of her plans again and throwing us all under a bus that I'm sure she'd drive. I was mad that I spent every day since she left thinking about her, hoping that she was alive, yearning for her touch and missing her playful laugh, or blue eyes and the way she always smelled like warm vanilla, but I wasted so much of my time loving someone who didn't love me back. So much time gone, given to someone who didn't care what she did to others, so long as she had her way. But that's what I get for being the loyal one; I just couldn't believe it took the sociopathic A for me to realize that.

And the only way to stop seeing her is for me to get away, far away where no one can find me and I wouldn't look back.

Alison's POV

I can't take any more of this. 5 texts and still no reply, I wonder if she ever actually opens them, let alone reads them. I even called her 3 times, all ignored after the first ring.

Ali- Hey Em, its Ali, call me back

Ali-Look I know you're upset but I think we should talk.

Ali-Please stop shutting me out, talk to me Em

Ali- I'm sorry. For everything, please just answer me

Ali-I miss you

Two months of this and I was desperate. I couldn't sleep at night. All I ever thought about was Em and her smile and what I would do to see that smile, better yet to be the cause of it. It was driving me nuts, I knew Emily was stubborn, but I couldn't believe she was _this_ stubborn. I wanted, no _needed _to have her back in my life. She always brought the good, what little there is, out of me and I missed that, but her shutting me out like this, I- I- it was a whole other kind of pain. And the worst thing was I didn't even a chance at making it up to her if she never let down her walls, so I called Hanna.

"Hello? Ali? Is everything okay?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah Han, calm down."

"Sorry, it's just- I mean I know A has been gone, but you usually don't just call, so what's up?"

"Um, well I mean it's hard for me to say, I- I- It's-"

And the words wouldn't come out, why wouldn't they? Dammit Em, why'd I have to care for you so much? Oh, yeah that's right; because you're the only one who actually gave a shit about me even when I was a total bitch. You were the one who always seen the best version of me, you always brought out what good was inside, but why did it take me so long to realize that I lo- But then Hanna's voice snapped me back to the present.

"Yeah Han, I said I was fine, it's just, it's Emily, okay, it's been weeks and she hasn't returned any of my phone call or texts messages and don't get me started if she sees me in public, and oh- her mom is even turning me away telling me she's sleeping…at 4 in the afternoon?! Oh bullsh-"

But Hanna cut me off, "Woah there tiger, hold on, what are you saying? Do you actually miss you're little Em-Em?" I couldn't see Hanna, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

I myself couldn't help but smile at the sound of Hanna teasing, it was a serious matter to me but Hanna was good at making others feel somewhat better, using her goofy antics. I love her for that.

I sighed heavily when I realized she was still waiting for an answer, "Yes Hanna, I miss Em, I miss her a lot," I didn't mean to say a lot, I wasn't sure if I was ready to admit my feelings to the girls when I haven't even told Em yet, I told Hanna anyway, because Emily had always found a way to make me feel vulnerable, even when she wasn't around.

It wasn't long until I realized I was wrong again, there was no need to hide the pain or yearning in my voice, if Emily was ever to believe that I cared about her and really missed her, then Hanna and the rest had to believe it too. I awoke from my reverie when Hanna continued.

"You really do love her this time, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I always did."

"Well, I hate to cut it to you, again, but you sure in the hell had a shitty way of showing it."

I sighed heavily again, thinking back to how I had treated the only person I had ever loved, "I know Hanna, and no one feels worse about that than me."

"I bet Emily does…I'm sorry Ali, I didn't mean…"

Ouch, another dagger thrown right at my heart. But I was the one who provided them with those daggers, so I embraced the sinking feeling I started to get in my chest. "Yes you did, Hanna, and its okay, I know you're just looking out for her, but I swear I'd never do anything to ever hurt her ever again."

"Hmm, alright Ali, I can live with giving you another chance, but I swear to God you hurt my best friend again, break her precious heart another time, or let her shed one little tear, I'm coming after you. You won't be let back into my life, and I'll make sure you stay out of Em's. She went through so much pain after your disappearance and when the police said they found your body, she…well I don't need to recap on every detail, do I?"

"I get it Hanna, I can respect all of that, but I won't let her down, I won't let any of you down…not again."

"Ok just make sure you're making promises you can keep, I'd hate to be the bad guy."

"Hanna, I just want her back. I _need _her back. I messed up so bad but how can I convince her that I've changed if she won't even give me a chance?"

"Ali, I'll be honest, you two were always drawn to each other, I know I say stupid things and act dumb but I was not stupid when it came to you guys. I seen the way she'd look at you, I seen how happy she was when you came back, I seen after how hurt she was, she still couldn't help but love you still and when we first thought you were A, she defended you. I also seen the way you'd look at her sometimes, even if it was only for a second, I seen you loved her back. You guys were like each others' Krypton."

Haha oh Hanna, there you go again, "Kryptonite, Hanna, its Krypton-_ite."_

"What? Who cares what Superman called it, all I'm saying is I know you have a chance, deep down Em still loves you, she's just being cautious."

It hurt thinking that Em might be scared of me, cautious around me so I couldn't use her or hurt her again. It made me so frustrated with myself.

"Thanks Han, but it's already the end of the year, pretty soon we'll all be parting ways, I can't let her go, if she goes away without telling her first."

"Well, give her some time, it's only been like 5 weeks, but who's counting, right? I'm sure she'll come around, it's just, well you know we love you Ali, we're still mad as hell but we still love you, it's just that Em loved you too. She really deeply and passionately loved you, more than as a friend and in a way that you didn't reciprocate-

Tears welled in my eyes as I listened to Hanna tell me something I already knew yet chose to ignore for so long, pretending I didn't care…

"Wait, did you just say "reciprocate"? AAAND use it correctly?"

"Yeah, stop sounding so surprised, we ARE friends with a Hastings, remember? I guess she starting to rub off on me."

Haha good old Hanna, I'm sorry for all the years I bullied you for your weight, you'll always be beautiful no matter your size.

"Haha yeah, I remember, but seriously, what do I do about Em?"

"You can start by apologizing for everything, like"

I cut her off before she could make me feel bad again "I know Hanna! You don't have to recap on that!"

"I'm sorry but I don't know what to say or tell you. I don't know how you can get her to open up, she's trying to close wounds you gave her so letting you in might hurt her more than you'd realize, right now, she needs time, besides, why did you call me, Aria is the romantic one, and if there was a formula to find how you plus something equals Emily talking to you again, you probably should've called Spence."

"Well I don't have much time, I called you because you're her best friend, come on Han, help me out."

"Ummm, okay! I've got it; meet me and the girls at the Grill in an hour, exactly an hour."

And then she hung up before I could even question her; that Hanna, it's a mystery how she thinks, but I trust her, so I went to find an outfit for later.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Emily's POV

*Beep beep *Beep beep *Beep beep

Ugh, why doesn't she just leave me alone? Doesn't she get it? She should know more than anyone what shutting someone out looks like. I should just delete her number all together but that wouldn't be any better, I've already had my fair share of messages from an unknown number thanks to A.

I need to calm down, so I leave my phone face down on my dresser and get up to take a shower.

Hanna's POV

If Ali wants to see Em, then I'll make sure it happens tonight. Hopefully Em doesn't get too mad at me though; I know I gave her the third degree for trusting Ali before any of us knew she was coming back but I can see how hard these past weeks have been for Ali. The old Ali, wouldn't have cared that Em wasn't talking to her, she wouldn't have called me for my help and the old Ali sure in the hell wouldn't have admitted to anyone, even herself, that she missed Em. Because that was the old Ali, the fake one, and I don't see her anymore, but Em still does. The Ali who called a few minutes ago was the Ali Em used to see and tried to make everyone else see too. And I know Em loves Ali and if Ali is really being sincere about her feelings, then they need to work it out and stop all this. They deserve to be happy. Emison is endgame!

Ali's POV

Why am I pacing back in forth? What exactly does Hanna have planned, will Em be there? What should I say, will she even listen? Oh god, what should I wear? Wait, why does that matter if Em won't be there? And if she is she won't look at me anymore…maybe I should just –

*Beep beep "AHH!" Ok calm down, Ali, get your shit together, it's probably just Hanna making sure I'll be there on time. I checked my phone, yup, it was. Hanna said to be there at 6:30, I looked at my phone again, it was 6:05, the grill was only a 5 minute drive but I decided to leave early.

Emily's POV

It was no more than 10 seconds that I got out of the bathroom from a much needed shower that I heard my phone ringing…again. God, she won't take a hint, so I march over and pick it up without even looking at the name on the screen

Em- God leave me alone, don't you get I don't want to talk to you so will you please stop…

But I was cut off from my rant by another blonde whose voice I recognized as my best friend's…oops

"Em, EM, EMMM! Hey, whoa, hey, hello, it's me Hanna, EMILY CALM DOWN ITS HANNA…geez what'd I do to you grouch?"

I couldn't help but smile at the sound of Hanna talking slowly and really loud even after I was done

"Oh hey it's just you, sorry Han, I thought you were— never mind that, what's up?"

"Jesus Em, I was got scared for a second...and "just me," oh well I'm sorry to disappoint miss Emily Fields, maybe I'll call back later, when I'm NOT just me, you know, unimportant ole Hanna here, just calling to see if the Queen Emily would grace us with her presence at the Grove—

"Haha okay, okay, Hanna gosh, I'm sorry…but is that really why you called? You wanna get dinner at the Grove tonight?"

"Yes can you go, I already told the girls you were gonna meet us there, so you have to go."

"Wait Hanna, dinner with "US" who's "us"?"

"Umm you know, me, you, Spencer and Aria…just be there in an hour okay? Bye, see you soon. Oh, and wear something nice."

Okay, that was kind of weird, but oh well. And why did she want me to dress nice, what ws wrong with what I usually wear? But I already showered, plus I haven't seen the girls in a few days so eh, why not? I just hope it wasn't another disastrous blind date like the one she tried to set me up on a weeks ago after my break-up with Paige.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Ali's POV

I got to the Grove at exactly 6:10…I was right about the 5 minutes, plus there was hardly any traffic. I ordered a drink to keep me busy and sat down at a table in the corner with my back to the door, I'm sure Hanna would be able to spot me once she got here, it was a slow night, and Wednesdays aren't usually that busy.

I was almost done with my coffee and was getting into an article about Paris in this travel magazine…I talked about Paris with Em a few years ago, I told her how we should go, and how good she'd look on top of the Eiffel tower, and she would look better than good, she'd look great, and I told her we would stay there forev…

"Hey Ali! Wow, you got here early, what'd you order?"

Dammit Hanna, I mentally cursed her for snapping me out of my daydream and slight fantasy of me and Em in sweet Paris…

"Hey Han, yeah I got ready pretty quickly so why not? And nothing much, just today's special, it was alright" I said waving the empty cup in my hand to show that it was gone. "Are Spencer and Aria still coming?"

"Yeah they should be here now, listen Ali, about tonight..."

But before Hanna could finish, our two friends walked in, the shorter one talking about an art show that's happening in Philly in a couple of weeks, typical, Aria. I could Spencer, spurting out some fact about how old that Museum was and so on…typical Aria, typical Spencer.

"Hey Hanna, Ali." I heard Spencer's greeting.

Aria greeted us with a simple "Hey guys!"

"Hey Spencer, Hey Aria," I addressed them both at the same time, then I turned back to Hanna.

"Hanna what was it that you were going to tell me about tonight?"

"Oh yeah right well I wanted to tell you that…"

But whatever Hanna was about to tell me didn't have to be said anymore, as a heard the little bell above the door ring, and I instinctively checked to see who it was, along with the other three. Why did I do that? No sooner than I saw her coming, I quickly turned so my back was to Hanna and the door, Hanna hopefully shielding me from the eyes that I knew burn into my soul and expose my deepest fears. Emily had just walked in. And she didn't walk in unnoticed, I knew the few people in their had their eyes glued to the gorgeous tanned skinned beauty wearing a simple black dress that showed off her curves perfectly and heels that showed just how toned her long legs were. Stop it, Ali. Stop. Her makeup was minimal, but just enough to highlight her eyes. What are you going to do when she gets here? I couldn't help but think about how soft her hair must feel right now. I wondered if the back door would be unlocked so I could make a run for it, but before I could have a clear thought that wasn't dominated by Emily…it was too late

"Hey Hanna, Spencer, Aria, oh I like your shoes, where'd…"

But she stopped mid sentence and the whole atmosphere changed. The tension was palpable. And that's I looked up slowly from my chair and around my Hanna shield into the warm brown eyes that had suddenly turned hard and angry, looking at me, through me. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing and then she blew.

"WHAT IS THIS? WHAT THE HELL HANNA! WHAT IS **SHE **DOING HERE?!"

The venom in the way Em said "she" proved to me that she was just as surprised at Hanna's idea to get us together as I was.

Emily continued, "And you two knew about this and didn't say anything?!" she pointedly at Spencer and Aria, "You all know I don't wanna talk to her," but I guess that didn't matter to some of you, as she glared down at Hanna.

She spat that out like the words were absolutely disgusting.

"Emily, we didn't know," contested Spencer

Aria followed, "Yeah Em, we really didn't."

Just as it looked like Emily was going to say something again, Hanna tried to explain, "Look Em you can't shut us out forever. Rosewood is too small to not see each other almost every day, unless like you, you try to live under a rock. Listen it's almost 7 o'clock and we are all already here and dressed and I don't know about everyone else but I'm starving, okay? So why don't we all just sit and eat some good food and try to have a good time?"

I could see Emily's face, I dared to stare at her as Hanna tried to calm her down and convince her to stay, and for a second I could swear Emily actually considered it, the barrier that she was becoming good at keeping up had lowered, but that second was all too short.

I knew that I should feel like an outsider to our group not Emily, I wish I had the courage to say something but I didn't instead, I rode slowly from my chair, facing Spencer and Aria first and then turning slowly to face Hanna, being very careful not to meet Em's glare.

"Hey Hanna, thanks for inviting me over but I think I should leave, I just remembered I have some frozen food in my freezer plus I'm really not that hungry, I'll just leave so…you guys should stay," and that's when I met Emily's eyes. They were so hard, and I was the one to blame.

"Don't bother ALISON, stay if you want, I'm leaving."

It was the first time Emily talked to me…well she mostly talked AT me, but still…and I should've been glad, but the tone in her voice and the way she towered over me. She was a good few inches taller than me without any shoes, so with the added heels…I couldn't help but feel small and powerless, when had my shy Emily become so dominant?

Then she turned to Hanna, "thanks for ruining my appetite Hanna."

But I didn't get to finish as she turned sharply on her heels and left faster than she came.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Emily's POV

What the hell WAS that? I can't believe Hanna would trick me like that. After giving me hell a few months ago for wanting Ali-Alison- to come back, she expects me to sit and have dinner with her, as if nothing ever happened. Yeah, I don't think so. So I sat in my car, head against the back of my seat, hands griping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles turned white and I sat just across the Grove trying to get my breathing under control so I didn't run someone over or end up wrapped around a tree somewhere.

When I finally felt good enough to drive myself home safely (which was in the next minute), I sped out of there to go home and shut out everyone sitting in that restaurant, until tomorrow that is, when I had to see them ALL for school.

Ali's POV

After Emily had left, I knew I couldn't keep my composure long enough to sit and eat a whole meal.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't know Hanna had such a surprise for us, but I should really be headed out too, I have a test tomorrow and didn't really study enough so I should do that. Thanks anyways Han, and I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I had lied about the test before I could stop myself, and not that I was still a repulsive liar, I just didn't want to have to reopen my heart, which Emily had just literally slammed the door on. I thought the girls wouldn't mind but all three contested.

"No don't go, Ali, stay."

If the one person I yearned for had said that, I would've stayed, I would've stayed forever, but neither of those girls sitting in front of me was Emily.

"No I really should go, but you guys stay, I'll see you all later."

"Aw alright, sure thing, we'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Ali, bye!"

I said my last goodbye's and assured Hanna I was ok and left the Grove before the tears I'd been holding back won. Once outside I ran to my car and quickly got in before anyone could see me wiping the tears away. Why was I crying, after all, what did I expect? For Em to just sit there and pretend to not hate me. No, of course not, I didn't deserve that. Or maybe I did, because that probably would've been worse than her storming out, which I expected.

I got to my house in 5 minutes and went upstairs to my room before my dad seen me looking like a mess. He's totally oblivious to my feelings toward Em so it helps; especially on nights were I stay curled up in a ball under my sheets, watching some chick flick or sapping romance (which did not help at all) while I ate a tub of ice cream straight from the container. We used to all have movie nights together, mostly at Spencer's, sometimes here and we always ended the night the same, Hanna or Spencer were usually solo on a chair or the floor, either one didn't matter, because whoever wasn't, slept with Aria on a couch and then there was us. Me and Em, we always slept next to each other on a bed, squeezed on a couch or under the blankets on the floor. I would dare myself to stay where I was and let her inch herself closer to me, I wouldn't admit but I loved that she secretly always wanted to be that close. And I pretended to be asleep just so I wouldn't have to push her away and give an explanation for it. My reputation was too important to me then, but now, her touch was all I wanted, screw what everyone would think, I only cared about what Emily thought of me, if she thought of me at all.

I stayed up until late into the night before I realized I had to do something drastic to get Em back.

Emily's POV

I got home quickly and tried to sneak upstairs as quietly as I could, I didn't want to explain to my mom why I'd gotten home so soon, and I was at the foot of my stairs, so close when

"Emily, is that you? Emmy, what are you doing home so soon, I thought you were going out with your friends for dinner at the Grove, is everything alright?"

Gosh, I love you mom, but sometimes you care too much, if that's even possible. What do I say–

"Yeah I was but then Hanna felt sick, Spencer had some big final to study for and Aria wanted to see Ezra at his apartment, so I just came home."

"Oh I'm sorry honey; there are leftovers from last night if you're hungry? Or I can just make you something fresh, and there's always take-out-

"Mom, really, it's okay I'm fine, I'm gonna put on some pajamas and get to bed." I turned towards the stairs but the look on her face told me she still had something to say, so I raised my eyebrows in acknowledgement.

"Hmmf, sooo Spencer, Hanna AND Aria had to cancel, I'm sorry to hear, but what about Alison, did you see if she wanted to go get dinner with you, I've hardly seen you two together since after…you know? You should see if she's free."

I froze in my tracks, did my mom, overprotective Mama Fields, just suggest that I go out to eat with Alison for dinner? After all that that girl has put me through? Why would she want that? I know she wanted to see us together before, but Hanna clearly ruined that, with her drunken ranting, and my mom knows that Ali has broken my heart, broken me on more than one occasion, so how could she- But I can't crack now, I've held up the I-don't-care-façade for too long to crack now.

"No mom," I said as cooly as I could, "I did _not_ check on Alison to see if she was free tonight, but I'm sure she's got better plans anyway."

"Oh, ok, I see…"

And just as I was about to thank God for letting that conversation be over and I could head up stairs-

"Emily, what happened between you and Alison? Why won't you hang out with her, or speak to her? You two used to be so close, I know she wasn't the nicest girl ever, but I think she has changed dear, she comes by almost every day and I know she's been trying your phone…if you don't want to tell me that's fine, but I'd like to think that we are a family that faces our fears, not run from them

"Mom, I'm not run-" but to my surprise again, she cut me off

"I'm just warning you that the next time she rings that doorbell, _you_ had better answer, I won't turn her away anymore, and I think you need to talk…"

"Mom, I –"

"No excuses, the least you can do is give her a proper explanation instead of keeping her guessing, she's trying, and if I of all people see it, I know you do. I don't want to hear anymore, I have to go to work extra early in the morning, goodnight. I love you."

And with that my mom returned to her room, leaving me staring in her direction, wide-eyed and jaw practically touching the floor.

Author's Note: Next few chapters are coming soon, I just want everything to be as close to perfect as I can, thanks for the patience...leave your thoughts on what you think Ali has planned :)


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Emily's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off and checked the time…8:50! I was late for school! Why hadn't my mom waken me up, oh that's right because she took an early shift and I should be responsible…I checked my phone again, seeing several messages from the girls, Spencer, Aria, Hanna (way more than the others) and … none from Alison? I couldn't help the sinking feeling I felt in my stomach, but I pushed it away, it was for the best, I put my barrier back up, she's behind if she wants to meet her daily quota today. I quickly combed through my messy hair and threw on my favorite late to school outfit that was my Rosewood Sharks swim sweats and a white T-shirt brushed my teeth and left the house.

Ten minutes later, I was pulling up to the front of the school…9:30, good I had enough time to make to English where the girls were…and Alison. Oh god, what if _she_ wants to be the one to yell at me this time, or worse, what if she tries to talk to me again. I don't know if I could stand looking into her piercing blues eyes as she gently tries to win me over. My defenses are strong, but I can only handle so much. I need to get out of here soon.

I walked down the hallway to my locker where the girls are, exchanging books to get the right one for class

Hanna was the first to spot me, "Gosh, there you are Em, I was afraid _both_ of you weren't going to show."

By the questioning look I gave Hanna and the others, they could tell I had no idea what she meant, or was talking about

"Oh, I forgot you guys aren't talking, so of course you don't know!"

"Know what Hanna?"

"Okay well while you were playing Sleeping Beauty, neither you nor Ali decided to answer your phones."

"Yeah and since after last night, we thought maybe," Spencer started, but Aria cut her off with a sharp elbow to the side, looking at her sideways.

Aria caught me looking at her, "Ali didn't come to school today so we all thought that the two of you were going to stay home, trying to avoid each other."

"Okay, and why should I care, I'm still mad at you guys by the way."

"Yeah, well, you'll get over it," said Hanna and continued, "but she hasn't answered her phone or door, Spencer went by her house after first period to see if she was home, nada, her car wasn't in the driveway."

I was almost butt hurt that they didn't check on me too, and as if she read my face Aria said, "And you texted us back that you were coming…"

"…that's why I didn't go check on you, too," Spencer finished.

"Okay, well yeah I overslept, it happens but as far as the whereabouts of Alison, I don't care where the hell she is, what she's doing or who she's with…"

I knew it was a lie, but they didn't have to, and just then, the bell rang, saved this time Fields.

"We should get going; I've missed one class today already."

I walked away so they didn't have time to read my expression. Spencer was the best at doing that, but Hanna and Aria were just as good. I couldn't bear to let them lecture me again. As, a matter of fact, I was tired of everyone telling me how I should act, first I shouldn't trust Ali at all, I was questioned for ever lov- Now, I should talk to her and stop ignoring her, even my mom thinks so and Hanna of all people tried to get us together to talk. I'm so emotionally drained and I'm starting to wonder how much more I can take. The last time I was this stressed, the only thing that helped was…no I couldn't, not again, I promised Hanna. The only I could do was toughen up and wait for school to end, I'd be outta here soon.

Hanna's POV

Why aren't they answering their phones? After last night and the whole disaster called my attempt at getting Em and Ali to talk, I was worried they'd both be mad at me and skip out on school. But after awhile, Em texted me back, she just woke up late. Thank God she replied, did this mean she wasn't mad at me? But had I really been out of line like Em suggested? I mean I just wanted to help Ali, I could tell she was just a few more days without Em before she fell apart. But on the other hand, I was the one who practically convinced Em that Ali was A. Even when Ali came back, I dyed my hair so I wouldn't resemble her as much, I kept me distance as best as I could and at one point, I'm sure Caleb had even told her something, she wasn't the only who had a hard time with her being back, and I yelled at Emily for trusting her so easily. I thought Emily was just as naïve as she was before Ali left: gooey eyed and wrapped around Ali's finger. I couldn't see what Emily seemed to see in her. I was upset that she continued to defend Ali, after all she did.

But I didn't understand love then, not when my parents had gotten a divorce and I had no one, not even Caleb was even in the picture yet, but I do now. The look that Em would give Ali when she thought no one was watching, I just thought she was admiring her. We were all pretty close, so them always taking the bed or couch together seemed normal. I thought Emily was being blind in trusting Ali when she came back, I thought she was a fool. Emily never seen the bad in Ali, and if she did, she didn't care. But I guess when you love someone, you're willing to overlook their flaws, so now, years and no A later, I see that those looks were looks of passion, that Em wanted to be that close to Ali, she had to be, and I see that Em was never a fool like I believed she was, she just cared for Ali, she _loved _Ali. I see now Alison is truly trying, she finally loves Emily the same way I know Em _still loves_ her. She just needs to be reminded why.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry I've been uploading a chapter at a time, but I'm real picky about my work, and classes have been kicking my butt with homework, anyways please leave reviews, I appreciate them a lot! Next update will be in an hour or so, Chapters 8-12. Also let me know what you think about me writing from Hanna's perspective in this chapter, and what could Emily possibly be talking about? You'll know soon enough thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Emily's POV

It's been a week since the whole thing happened at the Grove and Ali still hasn't been to school nor has she answered any of the girls' texts or phone calls. I know I shouldn't care but part of me is worried. I was almost tempted to call her myself, but I didn't know what I would say if she answered. I know the girls are worried too, even Mr. D is unavailable, probably out of town for something…but she's all they've been talking about since last Thursday, and she's probably why Spencer called us all to meet her at her house, a search party for Alison DiLaurentis…again, I don't know if I can do that again, but she probably misses some attention and is waiting somewhere for us to find her, playing another one of her infamous games.

I get to Spencer's house and see that Hanna and Aria are already there.

"Hey how'd you guys get here so fast, I thought we were coming over at," but I stop midsentence because of the stern look on Spencer's face as she motions to her sofa and says I should take a seat. Something about their demeanor is off but I sit down. What is going on. Why aren't Hanna and Aria looking at me?

"Spencer, what – "

"Em, just listen to us out before you say anything, you need to hear this: you're our friend okay, and we love you, but Ali is our friend too and we love her too"

Why was she stating the obvious, "Spencer, I know you guys want to find her, and I'm okay with that, but can't we wait until tomorrow, when it's Friday? I mean,"

"Emily that's not why I called you, I mean of course we all want to find Ali, and we're okay with tomorrow after school too but…"

"But….," I started, but when no one continued, I did, "Then why DID you want me to come over?"

I was starting to get nervous, especially since the other two seemed to fidget in their seats uncomfortably. Silence was especially not a strong suit for Hanna.

Spencer took a breath and looked at Hanna and Aria who gave them a nod of support."Well, it's about you and Ali," but I wasn't going to hear anything about me AND Ali.

"What about me and Alison, there's nothing to talk about…"

"Yes there is Em, and you know it. We ALL know Ali is not the only one suffering from your…your…"

And this was one of the very few times I have seen our brainiest friend at a lost for words.

"Your breakup," Hanna interjected, "We think you two need to talk it out and make it right. It's not right that the three of us have to be in the middle. We can't bring her up when we're with you, and we sure can't mention your name to her, or else she shuts down and

" You think we need to make up? We were never together to make me ignoring her a 'breakup,' because that would imply that somewhere along the lines, she actually had feelings for me…I mean seriously, you think that too?"

I said this as I looked at Aria who had been sitting there in silence the whole time.

"Yeah Em, it's hard to keep watching what we say and practically scheduling certain times and different days where any one of us can hang out with one of you two, it's not just hard for you and Ali, it's hard for all of us."

Hard?! There was nothing about me protecting myself that should hard to anyone, "Hard? Who said any of this was hard for me? I'm fine, so long as she keeps her distance, I'll be okay, I can't believe-"

"Oh would you please, shut up Emily!"

I was shocked at what Hanna had said and then she let it all out.

"Em, when are you gonna cut the crap and stop lying to yourself? We all see it. You putting up this tough I don't need anyone mask is bullshit, we're your best friends, and we can see right through it. I never thought anyone would have to stick up for Ali, other than her but I am! Stop acting like you don't give a damn and get over the fact that we were wrong, she wasn't A and she has changed!"

"Hanna," I tried to say in my calmest voice, but I couldn't get anything but her name out.

'No Em, you don't say anything, just listen for once okay? I didn't just set up a 'trick' for you and Ali last week, ok? She called me, practically crying, after you didn't return any of her calls, and she asked for my help, for my advice, she practically begged, she was so desperate. She wanted to know what she would have to do just so you would look at her again, let alone talk to her or even acknowledge that she stillexists. She needs you Em, she's changed and she wants you to see that. I know I gave you hell for trusting her so soon when she got back, but it's not like that anymore, there's no more A. Ali has changed and she just wants to talk to you again, and have us all together without you giving her the murder glare. Em? Em? Are you even listening?!"

Oh I was listening; I was only staring at the laces of my shoes so I didn't have to look up. Hanna was right; I couldn't keep it up anymore. I couldn't fight the urge to look at her in class or admire the outfit she had on, or imagine the smell of her vanilla perfume. There were so many times where I wanted to accept her calls and text her back, so many times during the week that I wanted to drop everything and look for her. I didn't know why, but I felt the heat rush to my face and my vision blurred, I could feel the tears welling up and it was too late to hide them so I stood up from where I was standing to leave. I couldn't admit that Hanna was right when I hadn't even admitted it to myself lately so I did the only thing I had become good at these past two years, and lied, I lied about my feelings, so i said in a voice low enough so they could all barley hear me "so that's it, I'm the bad guy now, after all she's done to us. Wow, she's fooled you all."

And with that, I grabbed my purse and keys, left without a goodbye and drove to the liquor store.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

It's now Friday, the night after the attempted Emily convention. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna have just gotten to school, but no sign of Emily. No responses either. They didn't want to worry Mrs. Fields, who had assumed Emily had spent the night after she called Spencer's house looking for her daughter. Spencer had lied and said Em was freshening up in the bathroom and her phone died, that's why Mrs. Fields was unable to reach her, and she bought it with only a slight hint of skepticism in her voice.

Just as the girls are about to turn to their cars and drive to Emily's house, they see none other than their former Queen B, Ali, walking towards them and her locker.

"Hey guys, how's everything?" she greets casually, "Anything exciting happen here while I was gone?"

The other three couldn't believe she was acting so calm about this. Spencer was the first to speak up, "Ali! Where the _hell_ have you been, we've been worried sick. We were all going to go on a search for you after school, and now you just stroll in here like we just seen you yesterday, you couldn't leave a note or answer one simply text message, saying 'hey guys, I'm fine'?"

Ali knew it was wrong to ignore them a week, put she had to take care of some personal business. "Sorry, I know I should've told you guys I was okay, but I just needed to get away for awhile, you know? School IS almost over, Prom is coming up and I have a final in just about every class next week, you get that I needed a break right?"

Aria, being the compassionate one of course, acknowledged Ali in a comforting tone, "yeah sure Ali, we just got worried and didn't want anything bad to have happened"

"Where'd you go?" Hanna pondered.

But the bell interrupted them before Ali had a chance to reply.

So the blonde bought herself some time, "Tell you all later, we better get to class."

Ali's POV

That was, close. I can't believe I couldn't just come up with a lie to tell them for a week. Me, the queen, well ex-queen of lies, without an alibi…I better come up with one before all three of them are breathing down my neck, hounding me with questions.

By lunchtime, I had told the girls my story, that I left with my dad on his work trip to Chicago, that it was all last minute and rushed, and didn't bring my phone because I wanted to soak up as much as the windy city as I could, which was partially true, my dad did have a work trip over there, except I didn't go, I had my own agenda, and if I wanted anything on it to happen, I couldn't let the girls know the truth.

After telling them about me week in 'Chicago' I got up to use the restroom, almost returning to the group before I stopped when I heard a name that caught my attention "Guys, what are we going to do about Em?" I could tell the voice belonged to Aria. Em? What does Aria mean? What had I missed while I was gone? I noticed she wasn't in English today but hadn't assumed the usual "she's sick" routine. And just as I thought, I'd get answers without asking those questions, I was bumped into and thrown back into plain view of the girls. Aria seemed as if was going to continue, but the short brunette stopped when Spencer shot her the special Hastings glare. I looked at all three of them, trying not to sound too desperate I asked "Don't worry Spence, I already heard Aria…w-w-what's wrong with Emily?"

Hanna was the one who answered me, "well nothing really, she went AWOL like you, I'm guessing last night after…"

But she didn't finish, so I prompted her "After," I got nothing, "…After what Han?"

"Well we sat her down at Spence's and tried to get her to see that she was making a mistake and should really apologize and make things right with you but then she just got really upset and left saying that you had us fooled and-"

I couldn't hear anymore, "But why would you guys do that? She hates me, I-

"Ali, we all know she doesn't hate you. She's just hurt and is trying to protect herself, you should know more than anyone that she still loves you, she's just being really stubborn that's all." Spencer tried to convince me, but I was still feeling hopeless.

At this point I was started to not care so much about how I sounded, I just needed to know that Em was safe. "So you guys have _no_ idea where she is?"

Aria answered quickly, "Nope, we're gonna stop by her house and see if she's there after school. She might've taken the day off to calm herself down. You should come with."

"No, I don't think that that's such a good idea, but text me and let me know if you find her, and if she's alright, okay?"

"Of course, Ali, we will. Talk to you later, we've got to get to History."

As soon as the girls were out of sight, I ditched school to look for Emily on my own, if I wanted what I wanted to happen soon, I needed to set my plan into action and I'd need to find Em, on my own.

Emily's POV

Ugh, I woke up with my face pressed against something cold, and hard, and the pounding in my head was relentless; I looked up at where I was and I immediately felt ten times sicker. I know I don't remember much of what happened last night after I left Spencer's and went to the liquor store with my fake ID, but I _certainly_ didn't remember coming _here_, why would I come here? Of all places! I rubbed the crust out of my eye and sat up slowly, pulling two bottles of liquor out from under me. Great, that would explain why my back hurt so damn much. I want to leave as soon as I can, but my brain is talking its sweet time waking up and making my ever-aching body move. The sun's rays were shining bright into my eyes at an all-time high, not helping my hangover one bit. I knew I had to get home before anyone happened to find me like this but just as I was starting to sit up, I hear a car door slam, which sounds like a crack of thunder in my eardrums and I hear a voice say my name, its unmistakable. The sweet voice that I used to love so much echoes in my head as she comes nearer, staring in her direction, the sun make her body transform into a beautiful angelic silhouette before me-I stopped my train of thoughts before they derailed off into the deep end, where it may never be recovered, and as she neared, confirming who I thought she was, only one word escaped my dry lips:

"_Shit_."

Alison's POV

Before I can set my agenda in motion, and look for Em, I'll need to pick up a few things from my house first. Just a few surprises that I hope I get the chance to use, to enjoy. As a near my house and pull into my driveway, I notice a familiar car parked across the street, and I think Is that…no, but that is her ca…no, no…it couldn't be, could it, but why?

I get out of my car somewhat quickly, not bothering to lock the door and before I reach the steps, I hear a groan and the sounds of glass bottles being clanked together. I look down and there she is, lying in wrinkled clothes, reeking of alcohol in front of me, on my porch and still all that clouds my brain is how prefect she looks even after the shitty night she probably just had and all I can muster from my throat, is to say her name.

"Emily?"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Emily's POV

"Em, what are you doing here?"

I felt my body shiver slightly in betrayal as I reacted to the sound of my voice on her lips. "Nothing I was just leaving," I say as I slowly try to get to my feet but I stumble and before I can fall flat on my ass, small hands grab mine and balance me again. I feel a slow lick of heat spread across where our skin is in contact, I know she feels it too. I look up at the hands' owner and we both pull our hands away, not daring to look at each in the eyes or acknowledge the fact that I also felt tiny electric shocks course through my body at the contact, or that my breathe hitched…no I'd rather ignore that and leave with any pride I might have had left. But I'm not going to lie though, because getting down Ali's- Alison's- steps looked as though it was going to be hard, even if there only was like five. But before my feet could carry me to the first one I felt her hand, on my wrist.

"Em, please wait, I can't let you drive home like that, please just come inside for some coffee, or tea, or water? I can drive you home."

I dared not to make eye contact; I couldn't look into those bright blue eyes that were filled with worry and concern. "I'm fine, besides what do you care?"

I approached the stairs but stumbled again because the world was moving to damn fast, where the hell was my phone? Where were my keys?

Alison's POV

I watched as Em tried to walk down the stairs, stopping only to feel along all of her pockets, and I couldn't help the feeling I got in my stomach as I watched her rake her hands across the front of her thighs or behind her to her butt pockets, I couldn't pull my eyes away as she continued her serach…probably for her keys…or her phone.

Then I heard her long sigh in defeat, when she found neither and she turned slowly towards me, one hand on her hip and the other pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes looking down. I could tell she wasn't too excited about what she was going to say next, "Ugh, fine, one coffee and then I'll walk home, okay?"

I tried to hide my small excitement and not smile as I said okay back, opening my house door and motioning for her to come inside.

I can't believe Em actually said yes! My thoughts rushed to my plan, this might be a little less hard than I had thought.

Emily's POV

I'm pissed that I couldn't find my phone or keys but I sure wasn't going to walk home feeling this crappy, I just can't believe that I agreed to come inside with her, I haven't been alone with her since I yelled at her for throwing us all under the bus or before that, that night she let me kiss her and it felt so right to hold her in my- holy crap Fields, get it under control. I walked absentmindedly into her house towards her kitchen…don't go anywhere where you can get too comfortable I told myself. Alison was already in the kitchen by the time I caught up.

"Em? Em? Are you okay? I said how many sugars do you want?"

"Um, I'll take it black; it might sober me up quicker."

"It's okay, there's no rush, I-"

But I cut her off, realizing this was probably her first time back in Rosewood since she left, "Wait, where have you been, the girls have been worried and they were practically going to throw a search party for you today, do they even know that you're back?"

Alison looked up with the smallest of smirks playing at the corner of her mouth, "Well I'm glad at least _they_ miss me…but yes Em, I seen them at school today and I told them that-

" Why do you sound surprised, of course they miss you, they actually care about the people in their lives ( I had hoped she'd catch on to that double meaning) and…holy crap, I forgot all about school, what time is it?" My mom would kill me.

Alison's POV

I can't believe Em would think I didn't care about the people in my life, she was in for a surprise later, but it still hurt as I caught the double meaning she laced so subtly into what she said

"Calm down, Killer, it's already 2, school's over in 30 minutes, so just relax."

I could see the way she stiffened at the use of her nickname I had given her a while ago and I quickly turned my attention to the coffee in my hand, not daring to look at the way the afternoon sun was coming in from my kitchen window, catching every feature of her face perfectly.

"And I'm not surprised that they miss me, it's just I was sure you wouldn't seem so concerned too but…" I couldn't continue, she still seemed so distant.

I couldn't dare to look into the brown eyes that looked hard but I knew were capable of being so warm and inviting, and I couldn't possibly dream of looking too closely at the outfit she had on, the tight black skinny jeans that were nothing short of sinful and her low-cut white top, framing her strong swimmer's shoulder and complimenting her perfectly tanned skim, with her favorite black sneakers, nope, I wouldn't dare.

Emily's POV

I stiffened at the use of the nickname Alison had given me, I hadn't heard it in so long, and it caught me off guard, so I looked the other direction into her living room where we used to always have sleepovers. Hanna snoring on the floor, Aria and Spencer tangled and battling for space on the love seat and Ali and I, snuggled up together on the pull out bed. I used to inch my way closer to Ali when everyone else had fallen asleep, careful not to wake her and then gently rest my hand on top of hers, or drape my arm across her stomach, marveling in the way even the slightest of touches heightened my heart beat and set a million butterflies loose in my stomach. I also couldn't ignore or deny the fact that our bodies molded perfectly, like we were made for each other…but that would be too good to be true, she would never want that, yet some nights I pretended she was awake and was holding me back. I snapped out of those happy turned painful memories when a mug of black coffee slid across the counter to right in front of me.

"Um, thanks," I said taking a sip and releasing a slight moan at the taste, as the hot liquid slid smoothly down my throat, unaware that I did so until I looked up at blue eyes that were staring at me and seen her mouth slightly ajar. Shit…again!

Alison's POV

I looked over at Emily who was intent on staring at living room so hard. I wondered what she was thinking. I wondered where her mind drifted and where she went. I would've asked but maybe another time, we aren't exactly on the terms I'd like us to be on yet. After I poured the black coffee in a mug, I slid it across the counter, next to her hand and started to put sugars and cream into my coffee when the sexiest of noises escaped the perfect lips of Emily. She had moaned at the taste of the coffee and that little noise did what many would think inappropriate, things to my body. Her eyes were shut, eyelashes casting shadows across her cheeks and her lips were closed around the brim of the coffee mug. I bit my lip slightly as I watched her swallow and when she realized what she did, her eyes flew open to mine and all I could do was stand with a gaping mouth and eyes.

I quickly snapped my mouth shut and turned to the sink to wash out the coffee pot. I didn't want her to see the power she had over me. She couldn't see the way my cheeks turned a bright red, not yet anyway. I wanted to show her how it would feel if she let me take the lead again. Then, I'd let her do whatever she-

"Um, Alison?" I heard Emily say as she cleared her throat.

"Yeah Em?" Oh no, maybe she had seen me and the look on my face when she-

"Thanks for the coffee, but I should go now, I should let the girls know I'm ok and I need to find my phone and keys, I've had a rough night. I'm never doing that again." She paused and I could see her mentally cursing herself for admitting so much to me.

I looked up at her and heard the shakiness when she tried to laugh off her hangover and drunken night with bottles of liquor that she spent on my porch, which in due time, or maybe now, I'd ask her about.

"Em, why do you do that to yourself," I asked before I had time to process that I did. Yup now, definitely now.

"What?" She snapped her head in my direction, defenses on full power, "do what Alison?"

I gulped, I shouldn't have opened my mouth, again, I should have kept it shut and not said a word but oh, her it goes again, "Why do you drink like this when you're upset, I thought maybe after Hanna," but that was still somewhat a touchy subject, "I just thought you'd know better." And there it was, I was past the point of no return. No going back now.

"Who said anything about me being upset? I'm not, I wasn't. Seriously, do you think you're the most qualified person to be giving me a lecture about how I should act? You, of all people? Hah! You know, I'm tired of everyone telling me what I should do, and how I should act, okay?! You want to know why I drink? Yeah? Why, when shit gets tough I turned to alcohol?"

I knew it was a rhetorical question.

And this was it, this is what I mentally prepared myself for, the yelling and pain and anger, maybe she would get violent, but I didn't care, all that mattered was that Emily got to speak her mind, talk to me, yell, hit me, it would be okay with me, I deserved it.

But everything that happened next, I didn't anticipate.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Alison's POV

"It's because of you okay?" I could hear the tremble in her voice as she almost whispered and in that moment I wanted to make it go away. I came to terms-again-that I had caused her so much pain in a time in her life where she was more vulnerable because she was finding out who she was. I shouldv'e been there to make it easier, not taunt and make it harder. My chest swelled with pain as my body felt waves of regret come over me. She looked in my direction and I felt the air between us turn tense, she was angry now, her words were angry, "I drink to numb the pain that only _YOU_ have ever caused! I drink so I can try and forget you, I don't want to believe that you've changed, it makes it easier, but no matter what I do, or who I'm with, I can't get you out of my freaking head!" There was no doubt about the angst in her voice as she finished, the way it was on the verge of cracking was unmistakable. I was breaking down her walls, and even if I didn't want it to be in this way, it was happening.

I looked up, slowly, in shock, half because of what she said and the other half because how she said it. Realization hit that I had heard _her_ voice, Emily's voice, not the cold tone I was getting used to hearing, but the voice when she had said 'you,' it was the soft voice of my Emily, my sweet Emily. And she sounded like she was in pain. I shouldn't have pushed and I know I should say something, but I couldn't, she realized that and continued.

"Dammit Alison, you still don't get it, do you?! You broke my freaking heart."

Her eyes were glossy and her eyebrows creased above those eyes and I immediately felt my heart jolt and tears form in my own baby blues.

"More than once, too. You broke it over and _over_ and after each time I tried to mend it, I tried, but I was stupid, I let you back in, thinking maybe it'd be different, maybe _you_ would be, but you never were, you broke it again, like the way I felt had never even mattered to you. You laughed in my face Alison, made me feel small and stupid for having those feelings and I believed you, I believed I was the only one who had those feelings and they were dumb. But I was just a game to you right? Your personal practicing buddy for the "real thing" right?! Right?! Answer me!"

I stood there with a steady stream of tears rolling from my eyes to match hers and I had nothing to say, I know a simple 'sorry' wouldn't even scratch the surface, yet she stood there still waiting so I said the truth.

"I-I- don't know what to say, I-"

She just shook her head, slightly disappointed. "God, even after you disappeared I never stopped thinking about you, and even when they said you were -dead, I hoped you were alive. I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to. I pretended that you were playing another game and you were waiting for me to find you, and I hoped that once I found you, I got to keep you. But you didn't show up, not when it mattered anyway, so I thought that if you were really dead, that I should be dead too, just so I'd get to see you again. I would've done it Ali, I would to be with you, but you never loved me anyway, so it wouldn't have mattered…You _destroyed_ me Alison. You don't know how it feels to have the only person you've ever been in love with; the only person that you care about, be taken away from you and out of your life, but I did, and I spent two years feeling that way."

I stood there, looking into the glossy brown eyes belonging to the only person who mattered to me. I felt tears well in my eyes again and I was past trying to fight them off, I let them roll clear down my face to stain my blouse and burn their marks in my skin. I listened to Emily as she let out her frustration and I could see the physical pain she felt while yelling at me this way. The little crease above her eyebrow had formed and stayed there and her voice quivered and she was crying too. I felt my heart grow heavy in my chest and a lump formed in my throat, it was getting harder to breathe with every word she said. And my chest hurt, I could feel my heart aching. She was right though; I thought that by telling her those lies I was protecting her, but all I was doing was making scars on the most beautiful heart there ever was. Emily was right; I put her through so much pain, so how could I ever make it up to her? How could I prove how sorry I am? How could I make her believe in me again, let alone love me? As she finished and I heard her say that I had no idea what it felt like to be shut out by the only person I've ever loved, I realized it was the one time since she's been here that she was wrong, because I do know. I know because I've been feeling that way for weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Emily's POV

When I was done, I sighed heavily, trying to keep my shudders under control. I can't believe I said all of that. For weeks, I managed to ignore her and avoid contact and here I was, astounded that I was pouring my heart out in front of her. Again. I braced myself for a laugh or snide remark to seal the deal and send me back to the bottle, feeling the numbness take over as I cry myself to sleep, but once the tears cleared somewhat and I was able to see clearly, I didn't see the cold, heartless Alison, with the smirk she usually had when she told me about my one-sided feelings. I seen a different Alison, or the old one, the same Alison I seen when she was being honest and not being the cruel queen b she thought she had to be all the time. I looked up and I seen the Alison I fell in love with those few years ago. And she was…crying? Before I could question what I'm sure were tears, she spoke. She spoke and not in the confident sing-song voice she used a few years ago, but with the voice she had used when she admitted her feelings for me once. She was being sincere.

"But you're wrong Emily, not about everything, I know I was cruel to you, but you're wrong about some things. Em, I WAS there; I was there when it mattered. I was there after Hanna got hit by that car, I was there when Spencer was thrown in Radley, I've visited Aria at her house, and I was there when you were almost killed by a saw, I WAS THERE. I was there when the barn was on fire, it was me who pulled you out, and I wanted you to come with me Em, I asked you and I meant it."

Alison's POV

After that, the rest of my words flowed from my mouth like the floodgates to my heart were opened. I could barely hear myself talking the beat of my heart was so loud.

"I'm sorry that I left and made you feel like you guys were fighting A alone, but I did it to protect you. And you're wrong again," this was going to be hard to say without crying so hard my words would become incomprehensible, "I do know what it feels like to have the only person who matters to me, who I care about, shut me out. I know now how painful that can be, I know how it feels to want that person back in your life, that you'd do anything for them…I know, I know because the only person I've ever loved is standing right in front of me and these past weeks have been hell for me Em, to not see you or hear your voice. I thought my years on the run was hell, I thought that was the most pain, I'd ever have to feel, but this has been worse, way worse. _You_ shut me out Em, the only person I've ever loved, who has ever loved me, despite my flaws and I know I deserve way more pain, maybe I_ should_ be laying in my grave for all the awful things I've said and done to everyone, especially to you, but I've changed and all I'm asking, no, _begging_ for is another chance, one more chance with you and I promise I won't let you down, Em, please just let me prove that I've changed, I-

But she cut me off before I could finish and said as a question in a voice so low I'm not sure I was supposed to hear it, "you love me?"

I looked at Emily, who would not meet my eyes and I looked down at the floor, she didn't love me back. I messed up too many times, she would never forgive me. I felt my stomach twist and turn and my heart turned to lead, but there was no stopping the small smile that crept and the corners of my mouth as I understood that she realized that I loved her, that's all I wanted her to know, and now she did.

"Yes Emily, I- I love you, _I love you_," I said with more conviction and confidence, "I love you, and I always loved you, no matter what I said or did, I lo-"

But again, I couldn't finish, because she cut me off again, but this time, I didn't mind because she did so without words. My eyes flew open as I felt the palms of her hands against my cheeks and marveled in the feel of her soft lips pressed against my own. I was too shocked to register anything and move until I tasted salt, they were Emily's tears. I knew that she needed to know that she could kiss me and I would kiss her back. So I did. I kissed her back, and I loved it. I wrapped my hands into her long, tousled brown hair and brought her face down, closer to mine and kissed her back with all the passion she deserved, and I put my other hand on the small of her back, but Emily was thinking something else. The way she kissed me was rough and desperate, not what I was used to but she needed this, so I let her have her way. I let her bite at my bottom lip and kiss me so hard my lips felt as if they were going to be bruised. I let her because all I cared about was that she was kissing me, touching me. I stood, kissing her back just as rough, breathing her in. I gave in to her right now, but I'd convince her later how she _should_ be kissed.

And that's when she pulled away, breath ragged and irregular and she rested her forehead against my own, hands still placed lightly on my face and said, "I love you too, Ali, I never stopped."

That was the first time Em had called me Ali in forever, and I loved the way it sounded.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Emily's POV

Before Ali could continue to tell me anything I realized that she just said she loved me and I knew I'd be lying to myself if that wasn't the best thing I've heard in my life, especially since I never, not even for a second, stopped loving her. Those three words were the only things I registered as my body gravitated towards her, and for the first time in months, I didn't resist. I have always been drawn to her, the pull she had on me was palpable, especially now. I did something that I had wanted to do since that night at the Grove, since she came back home, since then very first moment I laid my eyes on her all those years ago; I walked up, cradled her face with my hands, ignored the brief shock in her eyes, and I kissed her.

I wanted to kiss her slow and passionate, kiss her with patience, like I always imagined, but I needed rough right now, I needed to feel her against me and kiss her hard, letting her feel all the emotions I had been hiding for weeks. I felt deprived of a part of me when I wasn't with her, yet no matter how close I drew her body to mine, it was never enough, so I kissed her forcefully, slipping my tongue inside her mouth to wrestle with hers…I'd show her later how slow I could go too, but not now. I could tell she was still surprised by the way her lips were stiff against mine, and then she kissed me back, kissed me slow and soft. God, Ali was the best kisser; she was the only person I knew that could make me shiver yet set my whole body on fire wherever we made contact. She could tell that our pacing was off so she let me take the lead. I' m sure it was the first time she had ever let anyone dictate what she was going to do, and knowing that set my body into a wild frenzy. I knew if I kept at this pace, we'd end up doing something that I wasn't sure if she wanted. She may have said she loved me, but there's still a lot she has to prove before I go there with her, no matter how badly I wanted it right now, so before I could dare myself any further, I pulled away and told her that I loved her too, and I never stopped loving her. And the smile the spread across her face, to the twinkle that gleamed in her eyes told me she hoped as much.

Alison's POV

After Emily told me she loved me, I pecked her quickly on the lips "Hold on," I gasped, "I'll be right back," and ran up to my room, with a stupid grin on my face, ignoring the protests from Emily down below. I grabbed my duffel bag, shoved one of Emily's 'surprises' in it and ran quickly down the stairs before she had time follow me, she couldn't see what I was doing.

I came back to the kitchen, dropped the bag on the floor and met Emily's eyes. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her hip was out on one side. She had the most quizzical look on her face and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh because she looked absolutely adorable.

A hurt look crossed her face briefly before it evolved into an accusation, I hope she didn't think I was laughing at her like I did those many years ago, as I thought this, I pang of guilt washed over me, but she stopped my dwelling.

"Care to tell what was that about and why are you laughing?" The smile that formed told me she wasn't thinking what I was, but that didn't stop the way the regret was starting to eat at me again. I didn't want her to see all my million thoughts running through my mind at 100 miles per hour so half lied, "nothing, I just had to get my bag, I have a surprise for you."

Her eyes shock towards the bag and before I knew it she was lunging her body at it, long arms outstretched before I could snatch it and put it behind my back.

"Uh uh Em," I said while shaking my head vigorously, "Nope, you have to wait."

She scrunched her eyebrows, narrowed her eyes at me before changing her whole expression to open her eyes wide like a hurt puppy and pouted her lips. God, she was so irresistible, my hands itched to touch her again, and I licked my lips to get a small taste of the chap stick she always wore. It was cherry, just like in Katy Perry's song. I smirked as the song played in my head.

I wanted to tell her my plans, but I was afraid she wouldn't go along with them, so it's best that I only give her enough to keep guessing.

Emily's POV

Ali pecked me on the lips then turned around and ran up to her room, telling me to hold on because she'd be back. Her absence from my body made me feel cold and empty. The emptiness reminded me of when she had left, but I shook my head of those thoughts, she had kissed me and laughed in a light, playful and loving manner, it wasn't the laugh she used to turn away my feelings, but that didn't stop the small prickle in my heart.

She returned with a duffel bag that I lounged for after she didn't give me the answer I wanted, but she was faster than me and snatched it before I could get my hands on it. What could she have had in there? What 'surprise' was she hiding from me?

"Ali? What's in the bag, tell me."

"No Em, just wait, you'll see okay?"

I would? When? So I asked, "When exactly will I see my 'surprise'?"

She smiled at my impatience and my heartbeat involuntarily quickened. Her smile lit up the room and I couldn't help but smile sheepishly back, as I looked at my feet.

She let the bag fall with a soft thud behind her before closing the distance between us and kissed me and said with her lips brushing against mine, "this is the Emily I missed," I almost didn't know what she was referring to until I felt her fingers brush lightly over my cheeks and their crimson color that showed through my tan skin. But she didn't stop there; her hands closed around my face near my jaw and tilted my head to the side, allowing full access to my neck. She worked her way up to my earlobe, dragging her tongue just behind it and whispered seductively, "God, you don't know how much I've missed you Em." She stayed there and ran her hands up and down my arms, leaving trails of fire in their wake, "I've missed your body, I missed touching it, to see your reaction," Jesus, this girl was making me crazy. She moved her lips down my jaw to my neck, sucking passionately at my skin, then biting down. To anyone else, it would've been painful but from Ali, all I felt was pure pleasure, so much so I let a moan slip. She continued to suck and bite, licking the tender spots afterwards to soothe the temporary pain.

I was helpless as I stood there, back pressed against the counter…but when had she pushed me there? It didn't matter, because I never wanted her to stop. My breathing turned heavy and irregular and just as I was about to ignore any logical thoughts in my head and take her right there in her kitchen, she pulled away.

Alison's POV

The moan Emily released while I kissed her sent heat rushing down to my core, if she did that again, I would never let her leave this house. And as tempting as it was to let Emily take us there, I wanted it to be perfect, not against my kitchen counter, so I took all the willpower my body still had and pulled away from her.

The look of frustration and confusion on Em's face told me she was as into that as I was.

"Come on," I said, grabbing my bag in one hand and hers in another, "let's go."

"Go? Go where? Ali…"

"Shh, just come on Em, do you want to see your surprise or not?"

She sighed in defeat…and curiosity, "Okay."

I smiled as I coaxed her out of my house and towards my car.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Alison's POV

I grabbed Em's hand and pulled out of my house to my car, duffel bag slung over my shoulder, thudding against my hip as I walked, reminding me of what I had to do later. I let my fingers slip from her grasp as we walked towards opposite sides of the car and I immediately missed the warmth. I opened my trunk and threw my bag in. Reaching the driver's side door, I stopped.

"Em, don't just stand there, get in."

"Mmm, no, not until you tell me where we're going," she said sternly while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Em, please, it's a surprise okay, just get in?"

She stood there defiantly; she wasn't going to budge so I decided I'd force her to choose. I sighed out of frustration, Em was so stubborn, but I wasn't going to let her ruin this surprise.

"Fine," I huffed as I started easing myself into the driver's seat.

"Fine?" I heard her question before I shut my door and turned on the engine. I rolled down the window facing her, "if you don't get in, I'll find someone else to share your _surprise _with. I waited, and nothing. Fine Fields, "okay then Em, be this way, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Then I put the car in reverse and started to back out the driveway, slamming on the brakes when Em ran behind my car and slammed her hands on top of my trunk, glaring at me with pointed eyes through my rear view. She smirked in amusement and shook her head before making her way to the passenger door and dropped her body into the seat with a huff, staring at me.

I wasn't going to give her anything. "Nice of you to join me."

I looked at her again, but the frustration was erased, replaced by worry and…was that hurt? I was confused; had I hurt her…I was only going like 2 mi/hr out of the driveway.

"Em, wha-"

"Y-you can't, you can't leave me, not again."

Then I understood. It seemed like no matter what I did to try and make things right with her; she would always have memories of the pain I've caused her. I promised myself as well as her that I would work to replace those memories one by one until they were erased from her mind, from her heart.

I reached my right hand across the console and grabbed her left one in mine. She gazed out the window and although I could hardly see her face, I couldn't miss the small glisten rolling down her face. She was crying. I reached my other hand to her cheek to wipe away the tear.

"Em, I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

She sniffed and exhaled deeply, "It's ok Ali, I- it- it's just, I can't, I can't watch you leave, not again, I don't think I would be able to handle it this time."

'_This _time.' Reminding me that I hadn't just broke her heart and left once. It was my turn to cry, I so badly wanted to reassure her that I would never leave her again, it would be just as painful for me, although I may be wrong. She needed to know that even if the world stood between us, fighting against us being together, I would always want to be right by her side…I just wanted her to know that.

Emily's POV

I didn't expect to cry like this, but since about 20 minutes ago, my emotions have been on a rollercoaster. I just could not bear to watch her leave again. I know she meant it in a playful way, but that still didn't stop the panic from forming within me. The times she had left me played like repeated scenes in my mind, always ending with me feeling empty staring into the back of her head as her blonde locks were carried with the rest of her out of view.

It had mostly been a blur the summer that Ali. Those first few torturous days, turned into weeks, into months and it had just gotten too much, too pain stress, and pain– having to wait, hoping and praying that she'd turn up in one piece. But they filed a missing persons' report, and Alison was nowhere to be found. I remembered forcing myself to imagine that she was vacationing on a beach somewhere but then people started to throw around the word 'dead' and 'murdered' and I, I just… I couldn't deal with it.

I couldn't deal with the thought that I might never see Alison again; not…not _alive _anyway. It dawned on me that I'd never be able to tell her how she truly felt, never be able to kiss her again. She left and I had lost my first love in a cruel twist of fate, brought on by a sociopath bent on exacting revenge on Ali.

I had known that I scared my parents to death but they had also known how hard it was for me. They hadn't questioned me about the fact that all I wanted to do was spend a lot of time in my room, alone, where I cried and I cried and I cried my eyes out, holding old photographs of me and Alison in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other. I looked through all of our old photos and took the pain out on the snow globe she had given me, shaking it violently over and over until my arms would hurt. Any other pain was better than the one gnawing its way to the depths of my heart. And when that method of substituting pain for pain didn't work I drank myself into numbness. I was the only one who never recovered: Aria went to Iceland for a year with her family and Hanna found Mona and became the new "it" girl and Spencer focused on school until she was the best that she could be, and there I was. I threw myself into swimming in the hope that it would be enough to drown the memory of Alison but it never was.

Some days I could barely concentrate on anything, no matter how hard I tried. I was always desperate for a drink even though I _knew _I shouldn't, but I craved it, almost as much as I craved Ali. The oblivion that it created if I drank enough was addictive. But the nights I spent drunk gave me hallucinations that she was alive, she was sleeping in her bed at her house, that I'd get to see her tomorrow, but I woke up and she never was there. Nothing had been enough; I wondered if Alison would always be there in my mind, just below the surface, taunting me every moment of my life. I wondered if I would ever be able to escape her. I didn't have to wonder long.

I realized that no amount of alcohol could intoxicate me the way she did, the way everything about her did.

*****Thanks for being so patient, I'm working hard to make this the best that I can. I enjoy writing, especially when I get reviews like the ones I've gotten already, so thank you all. I'm really excited about these next few chapters coming up, but I don't want to give anything away, so I'll leave it like that ) Please continue to review, tell me if you like what I'm writing, especially my portrayal of the characters...I love hearing your opinions, no matter how short or long they are! So review, review, review, please and thank you. And updates are coming soon!*****


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Alison's POV

I could tell Emily was drifting again, and I knew what about this time.

"Em," there were even more tears now, as she turned her head slowly towards me, I leaned back into my seat, turning my body to face her; my hand was still covering hers. I could tell I had snapped her back to the present, "Em-"

She looked up slowly and the twinge of pain intensified as I looked back into her eyes. It was like every feeling she had, I could feel too. We were both, desperate, in pain, confused and I hated myself more and more with every second that she felt nothing but happy.

"If you leave me again," she starts threateningly but I squeezed her hand and shook my head.

"I couldn't," I whisper, "I couldn't go through that ever again."

She throws daggers at my chest again, "but you have before," she hits her mark, "what's stopping you?"

I was almost speechless, it seemed like it was going to be impossible to win her heart back after I had worked hard to push her away, but I was not giving up on this, not on her or us, never again.

"I couldn't do that to you again. You don't know how much I regret hurting you." My voice was cracking, "If I could do it all over again, things would be so different."

"How?" She asked, but when I was still forming my response she demanded the second time, "How, Ali?" The firmness in her voice jolted me.

But I couldn't tell her how. Maybe I would have admitted my feelings for her but what if she realized how bad of a person I was and left? I didn't deserve her, I probably still don't, and Emily deserved-deserves the best.

"You never stopped caring about me did you? Even after everything I put you through. If I didn't go away, if I had stayed, maybe I would've had enough courage like you to admit my true feelings. Maybe we could have been together, but it wouldn't be for long-"

Emily stiffened, I didn't mean it in a way that I would reject her again, I just knew it would be the exact opposite.

"How could you say-" but I had to cut her off and explain.

"I'm not saying that we wouldn't last because I would leave you again, Em…I'm saying the opposite."

Her eyebrows moved in towards each other, making that dimple above one of them and her eyes searched for anything on my face that would make her understand.

"Em, you need to know the truth, I never ever wanted to hurt you like that, I let you get closer to me than anyone else ever has and probably ever will. But- but, it scared me, it _still_ scares me. Maybe I found away to win you over and you loved me, but- but…"

I was getting choked up and was surprised to feel Emily's thumb rub its way back and forth over the back of my hand. It gave me the right amount of temporary courage to finish.

"You would've gotten tired of me after awhile Em. You would've realized that I was just a terrible person. I still don't know how you ever saw any good in me, but you would've figured it out, that I wouldn't be good enough for you. You, _you_ would be the one to leave _me_."

Emily's POV

Well, this rollercoaster has taken another loop. I sit in Ali's car, listening to her and my heart can't help but swell in pain and in love towards the girl who's only 2 feet away from me. I can feel the tremble in her voice as she speaks. I know it _is _hard for her to admit these things and I'm starting to become convinced that she really is being genuine. I can start to forgive her slowly, but not all at once, because that would be dangerous. She's getting choked up the longer she goes on and the tears running down her face are constant, so I rub my thumb over the back of her hand that is placed on mine and look at her to continue. I know she has to say this I much as I need to hear it. But I'm shocked at what she says.

"You really think I would have left you? That I would ever, _could ever_ leave _you_?"

"I was a terrible person. I know I would leave me if I was you," she mumbled as she turned her face away, mumbling towards our hands, which are now clasped together.

"Well you're not me, and you couldn't see yourself the way I did, the way I _still do._ I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, Alison. How couldn't you see that?"

I waste no time in grabbing her face and bringing it just inches from mine. She meets my eyes with hers, and I promise I could swim in those sea blue eyes forever and not care if I drowned. That moment subsided as I closed the distance between us to capture her lips in mine. I decided not rush the kiss, this time we both needed to go slow, feeling ourselves melt into one another for the first time. I just let it happen. It was a good decision.

Alison's POV

As I kissed Emily back, I noticed it wasn't fast and rough like before, but deep and passionate. Our lips molded perfectly together, and we kissed in a synchronized manner, I knew when to turn my head left as she turned right and she knew the same thing. Our hands fell apart from one another's only to roam over the other girl's body. I placed on hand on her shoulder and the other was tangled in her hair, bringing her closer. I could feel my body temperature rise as the kiss continued and neither one of us came up for air. Emily got up from her seat to lean her body atop the console, pushing my back farther into the driver's seat. Our chests were now flush against each other but I cursed our current position – in my car – for preventing the rest of our bodies to be pressed up against one another. If our situation was different, I doubt that I'd still have this shirt on too.

"Em," I released with one long hard breath, but she continued to kiss my lips, stealing any oxygen I was trying to inhale.

"Em, please. I. Can't. Breathe."

She moved away from my lips, momentarily allowing me to gasp for air before she continued her way down _my_ neck this time, mimicking the circuit of biting, sucking and licking that I had practiced on _her_ neck not too long ago. I moaned softly as she continued her ministrations, allowing my head to fall back in pleasure, granting her even more access to my neck. In this position I felt so powerless, exposed and vulnerable, not to mention incredibly turned on. I was considering taking her back inside to continue what she had started but she started to pull away before saying in my ear like it was a secret, "Now, let's not get carried away Ali, I still want to know what you're hiding from me in that bag of yours. And just so you know, I won't be kissing," she kissed my jaw slowly, "or touching," she ran her hands down my arms so light that it tickled, "or even giving you that look," she practically moaned in my ear, "until I know."

"Then we had better get there fast," I said boldly. She pulled away and buckled her seatbelt, eyes forward, with a smirk, knowing how unbelievably sexy that was.

I continued to stare at her in amazement, when she cleared her throat… "You can't stare at me like that all day if you're going to drive. I'd drive and let you drool on yourself but I have no idea where the hell we are going."

I shook the thought of jumping her right now in my car, I didn't even care if anyone seen us, but I followed her lead and buckled my seat belt, putting the car in reverse again.

"Are you hungry," I asked, realizing that I hadn't eaten since early this morning and thought that she probably hasn't had anything to eat since last night.

"I'm starving." And I couldn't ignore the way my body reacted to the double meaning in her words, and the way she said it, slow and seductive. When did my sweet Emily, my mermaid become such a tease?


	16. Chapter 16

**_**Hey everyone, so I think I fixed my computer problem! Yay! Also I want to thank everyone who left a review, it really means a lot to me...so THANK. YOU. 3 thanks for understanding, for encouraging me and waiting for these updates...so, taking liberty of the title of my story, "I'm Sorry I Kept You Waiting." Haha that's punny...(if you didn't get this joke then I've seriously failed as a writer...I'm sorry) Anyways, back to what _****_is_****_ important, which is this chapter and the next ones that will be uploaded shortly after this. and just a heads up, beware because the next 2-3 chapters are M rated so if you're uncomfortable with some steamy Emison, this isn't the story for you, but if you are like me, and totally ship it...then you're in for a treat. ;) I hope you guys enjoy this, so let me know what you think?**_**

**Chapter 16**

Emily's POV

After agreeing to satisfy my hunger (with food, of course), Ali drove us until we were a good 30 minutes out of Rosewood, and suggested that we eat takeout food from this small restaurant that she had been to a few times before. I contemplated questioning her further about this but decided against it because if I was to trust Ali again, I should do just that, trust her, so if that's all she wanted to say, or for me to know, then that was fine. For now. But I won't lie, letting Ali back in is what I'm most afraid of. I'm scared I'll never be exactly what she wants; I don't want to be temporary to Ali. She's like a tattoo on my heart, painful, but permanent, a constant reminder of the hurt, yet the selflessness I had, and know I still have, when I was with her. She's a part of who I am that I can't just erase of try to cover up…I want to keep her with me forever.

It's easier said than done, I know. I know all too well how it feels to get my hopes up and have them let down. It's true that the higher you are, the harder you fall, and when I loved Ali back then, irrevocably and unconditionally, I felt like I was on top of the world, but the worse thing about that was that when I thought she was there on top of the world- _our world_- with me…she wasn't.

I know I've agreed to go on this spontaneous trip with her, but I'm still trying to come to terms with why. I know I love her, and deep down, I never stopped and maybe I never will but I couldn't deal with loving her in a relationship if she never loved me back the way I love her. I dread thinking of the day, if ever it comes, that she breaks my heart, again, but I'm willing to let her go…as painful as I know it will be, I would do that. I believe that I could, for her, if that what she wants. And even then I'd still be putting her before me. I know people would think about how stupid I could be to love the person who's continued to put me through a great deal of pain, but that's what I know about my love for her, it's limitless, unwavering even in the most violent of storms.

If the day comes that she lets me go, I could let her go too, because that's what they say right? If you love something, let it go? So why wouldn't that apply to if she let me go? I don't know…love works in mysterious ways. Nonetheless, I would shove my feelings for her into the deepest of depths of my heart and soul and put up with whatever illusion of happiness I can find. It's a terrible thing to think about doing…to accept the love of someone else and be willing to love them back, but I know I'd never be able to love anyone the way I do Ali.

No one can set my skin on fire with the slightest of touches the way Ali does, no one can warm my body from the inside out with an embrace the way Ali does, no one will ever melt me with a smile the way Ali does when she smiles or throws her head back lightly while she laughs. No one. No one but Ali causes a million butterflies to flitter in my stomach when I see her. No one will ever take my breath away as our lips touch the way I lose my breath when Ali kisses me. There will never be anyone but her and that both excites and terrifies me, it rattles my bones and I've never felt more alive. But going through one more heart break…I don't know if I'd survive. I could shove the feelings aside, but who would I be? Another alcoholic? Another washed up coulda been? A pathetic girl who never got over a breakup?

Nothing made sense right now. I know I loved her but I know I wouldn't be strong enough to have her leave me again…Or could I be? I don't know. I don't know. I just…don't. I was already completely destroyed by her and it's taken me years to reassemble the pieces. Maybe I should have said no to all of this. Maybe I should have dealt with the excruciating pain of walking away from her. Maybe I should be content with loving her from a distance, growing old, alone, because my heart didn't belong to me anymore, and it hasn't for years…I gave my heart away, or it has stolen, whichever, but my heart stopped belonging to me that very first day I laid my eyes on her.

I sighed deeply and shut my eyes. All the thinking was starting to give me a headache. How could I expect Ali to tell me, show me, _prove to me_ her true feelings, if I couldn't even understand my own?

We arrive at the restaurant, it's the first time that I stopped thinking and opened my eyes to reality and as I wait in the car (another one of Ali's suggestions) while she gets out to order our food, I realize that not only have I been deprived of food, but I've also probably only had a few hours of sleep, so I ease my head back until its cradled in the shape of the headrest on the seat and let my mind rest, trying to take a quick nap before Ali gets back.

Alison's POV

There it is again. There she goes, and wherever the hell _there_ is, that's exactly where Emily has gone. She has barely said a word after the whole playful tease…and that was _thirty_ minutes ago. She doesn't even notice me…is completely oblivious to what's going on around her, just staring blankly ahead, beautiful brown eyes turned emotionless by whatever thoughts are bombarding her mind. I would ask, but it seems too personal…oh, what I'd give (again) to just have a window to peek into her mind. What is she thinking about? Who? Why does she keep turning stoic and back to the sweet Emily I know, into the angry aggressive Em and back again? What internal trigger is she hiding?

It makes me nervous. So nervous, that I feel the cold beads of sweat trickle down the back of my neck, even though it was a relatively cool day outside. I feel the palms of my hand sweat onto the steering wheel and I squirm a little uneasy in my seat. I want to say something, break her out her trance but the words get caught in my throat, never breaking the surface and reaching Em's ears, but rather they stayed, echoing in my head.

I have a feeling, an impossibly heavy one, that sets itself on top my heart, that she is thinking about me, us, if there even is an us and what this trip is all for. She is probably guessing why I'm doing all this, what scheme am I playing at? But I'm not and I'm too stuck to say so. I know too that words won't be enough, Emily can't just hear my feelings and sincerity, she has to see it…she has to _feel_ it, in her heart. I'm hoping this trip will do just that.

I continue to drive, letting my own thoughts carry me away to the depths of my own heart, while absentmindedly driving to the restaurant. As we get there, I suggest to Em that she stay in the car so we can get to where we're going sooner. As I unbuckle my seat belt and turn to close the door, I still a glance at her face and notice that she's just 'gotten back' and I also realize the deep inset to her eyes, the puffiness and darkened areas under her beautiful brown eyes. I don't dwell too long because I wanted to go back into that car and hold her so she could sleep the tiredness away, so I go inside quick, ordering what I thought would be easy to eat in the car, two turkey wraps to go and two drinks.

I waited 15 minutes, glancing every few minutes to check on Em, but my view was never clear, it was always constricted by someone's head, a car, and the people walking on the street outside. They call my order and I pay quickly, say my thank you's and walk with a brisk pace back to my car. I get to the door and see Em, with her seat and chair tilted back, eyes closes and hands folded together across her stomach and I can tell from the slow and steady rise and fall of her chest that she's well asleep. I couldn't dare to wake her up; I know how much she needed sleep, so I get in as quietly as I could and continue the drive.

As I drive in the silence that's only interrupted by a shift in Em's movement or a slight snore, I let my own thoughts roam, loose in my mind. I think mostly about the beautiful woman next to me and question if I'll ever be able to be enough for her, or even if I deserve her. I don't know what made her say yes to this, I was expecting to have to beg and plead on my hands and knees or have yet another door slammed in my face…and on my heart. I was prepared for the worse and this, this was far from it, so I was still in shock, I still question if this will ever work out, as much I want it to. If she doesn't take me back, I think I could let her go, again. But this time it would be different, she'd go and move on but she'd take a part of me with her, she'd take the best part away from me, the only thing that ever made me a better person was her, so if she left, what more would I be, other than some cruel bitch that hasn't changed since high school. Em was, and is the only one to make me feel the way I do when I'm with her; like I can finally be who I want, who I was always meant to be. If she ever left me, I'm afraid I'd turn cold and heartless…I couldn't let her slip through my fingers…not this time around….not ever again.

It's been two and a half hours and Em is still sound asleep. It makes me think; just how long did she stay up on my porch last night? But that doesn't matter right now; I can let her sleep while I find our destination. I'm excited because I know if she manages to stay asleep for just a few more minutes; it'll make the surprise that much better. We reach the edge of the woods by nightfall and I strain my eyes to see the small signs on the side of the road. I know it's here somewhere. Ah, found it. When I see the right sign, I turned onto the narrow dirt path and continue to drive. The path is bumpy, jostling Em's head from left to right. Oh please stay asleep I think and when I stop the car just about hundred feet or so from 'the spot,' and look at her, she is. I cut the engine, retrieve my bag with some of Em's 'surprises' in it and walk those about one hundred feet until I'm at the base of a small hill. Looking up I see it, the place that I'll confess all of my secrets and love…the place that I vow to make Emily Fields fall in love with me all over again: Lover's Peak.


	17. Chapter 17

_****Here's the chapter I promised! I lied about the M rated chapters, mainly because I added an extra one, because I think this story needed it...steamy Emison coming in chapter 18 and 19 which will both be added today. ;) So please, enjoy this chapter and let me know if you liked it, loved it or even if you hated it...leave your reviews! Thanks, you'll be hearing from me soon****_

**Chapter 17**

Emily's POV

I opened my eyes to complete darkness. Panic was starting to take over me. I didn't know where I was until I moved to get up and was restricted by something tight across my body: the seatbelt. I sat back and sighed in relief, I was in Ali's car. I almost laughed until I realized the silence. Wait, where the hell was Ali? I looked at the empty driver's seat and the panic returned. Where was I? Where was Ali? Did something happen? The worst thoughts crept over me, as I remember how it felt when she disappeared, or when the police thought that they had found her body. I started to shake with fear with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Where was she, why would she leave me in her car, in the dark, alone? I had to find her, and I thought that I'd just call her phone but…crap! I remembered that I had lost it earlier. I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out of her car. Looking around I realized we, well I, was in the middle of the woods. Great, how the hell would I get out, let alone find Ali in all of this? So I did the only think I could think of.

"Ali! Ali, where are you? Alison! Ali, where are you?" I hoped this wasn't one of her games. This was a lot of work if all she wanted to do was scare me. But when I got no response I started to worry. Here I was, in God knows where, alone, with no phone…_alone_, in the dark. I tried yelling for her again. "Ali, please, Ali, where are you?!" Nothing. I felt tears welling in my eyes, I was just about to fall to the floor and curl into a ball, when I heard rustling straight ahead. It was practically pitch black with trees on either side of me, the canopy of their branches obstructing any night light that could possibly help me see. I heard the sound of twigs breaking under the weight of someone's foot, it was definitely a someone. I was too scared, frozen by fear to call out Ali's name. Then I saw a faint light flicker through the darkness.

"Emily? Em?" I recognized that voice in an instant and I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Ali?! What the hell Alison? I wake up in the middle of fucking nowhere, in the dark and you're gone! This wasn't funny, what the hell are we doing out here?"

I looked at her and I can tell she wasn't expecting me to wake up when I did…like I ruined something. She didn't answer and I could tell the wheels in her head were turning, formulating something to say to me.

"Don't Alison. Don't you dare lie to me damn it."

This surprised her as she looked up, feigning a hurt look. "I'm not going to Em…I just, I- we're here." She stumbled over her words like she was speaking a foreign language. Here? This was it? My so-called surprise?

"Here? Ali, where the hell is here? We are in the middle in the God damned woods! How is _this_ a surprise?!" I had to admit I was surprised, but not in the way I had imagined, so I clarified, "how is this a _good_ surprise? Care to explain why you dragged me out here?!"

She looked at me, "Well were not exactly _there_ yet, we have to walk for a few minutes from here. And I'm sorry you woke up alone and was worried, I just wanted to-to make sure everything was in place before you woke up, I thought you'd still be sleeping by the time I'd get back. I just- I…"

I could tell she really hadn't meant to scare me, so I cut her some slack. "Okay Ali, okay, it's okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you like this…it's just when you weren't there I just thought of, I remembered when," But I couldn't finish my sentences and she nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry Em, I really am, I guess I wasn't thinking about what you would think if you woke up before I got back."

"It's okay, I just didn't want something bad to happen to you." I could tell she felt really bad from the way she was fidgeted with her fingers, turning the flashlight around in her hands, over and over, casting the light in all sorts of directions. And the truth was, I couldn't stay mad at her, especially not when the light of her flashlight would beam into her golden locks, she looked like an angel. I wanted to know I wasn't upset.

"Really Ali, you can stop fidgeting. You're ok and I'm okay," I also realized that since I fell asleep, I never had the chance to eat. "I'm hungrier than ever, but we're okay, so let's get to wherever the hell you've got us staying." I took a few steps in the direction she had come before I felt her hand clasp around my wrist, stopping me from taking another step.

"Wait Em, I have one more…suggestion, or request really."

I looked at her, questioning with my looks before she pulled a small cloth from behind her, "You have to where a blindfold."

Alison's POV

Emily's face when I mentioned the blindfold was priceless. I what a blend of surprise, disbelief and what the hell, all in one.

"You what?! You want me to where a blindfold? This is like a scene from a scary movie! Haha you've got to be kidding me?"

When I didn't say anything, she got her answer.

"Oh my God, you're serious! Why do I have to where a blindfold? You afraid I'll reveal to the world where you keep all the bodies," she teased jokingly.

"No, Emily. I want you to where the blindfold so that when you see where we're going, you're _really_. It has to be perfect. I want you to take it in all at once…not just walk up to it, seeing bits and pieces."

She thought about what I had said before responding, "I think I've had enough surprises for one night, don't you think?"

Haha, no, you have not, I thought. If only she knew what she was in store for.

"Okay Em, well I'm the only one who knows how to get out of here. I'm the only one with a phone, and a flashlight, so if you want to eat and sleep in a bed tonight, so should do as I say, if not you can go sit back in the car." I was shocked at the confidence and tone in my voice, but it was what I needed if I was going to get her to agree with me. Her eyes widened at what I said and how I said it. She knew I was right. Em sighed loudly, overdramatically and drooped her shoulders. Another point for me.

"Fine," Em sighed, "I'll do it, but _only because _I'm starving. The growls my stomach is making might scare everything living thing in these woods, so I'm doing it for the sake of the animals too."

I laughed lightly, oh Em. "Ha. Ha. _Sure, _do it for the animals."

"What! I am!" She said this defensively, but the smile gave her lie away.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself, "ok whatever you say Em, now turn around and close your eyes."

Emily's POV

I almost didn't believe that I had agreed to yet _another _one of Ali's "suggestions" or requests or whatever, not until she made me turn around and placed the dark fabric over my eyes. This must have been hers, or a piece of her clothing, because it smelled exactly like her, like warm vanilla. I took a long whiff before she could notice.

"Okay, ready?" She asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," overemphasizing my excitement so she would catch my sarcasm.

Ali chuckled, "c'mon then, smart ass." She did.

Before I starting walking she placed her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. The gesture made my heart skip a beat before it fell back on track. _Keep it _together_, Fields. _With fingers laced in one another's hands, she started to drag me along with her through the trees.

It felt like we were walking forever, so I asked Ali every 10 seconds "Are we there yet?"

"No."

Ten seconds later, "what about now?"

"No, Em, just wait."

I started to drag my feet, I could hear all the dirt I was kicking up, probably caking my shoes in it, but I didn't care.

Ten seconds later, "Are we there _now?"_

"Just wait another minute, we're almost there."

I felt like a child, but it amused me to tease Ali a little, I laughed internally at the smile I heard when she answered me…a smile and a hint of annoyance.

"Ali," I groaned, "are we…"

"Yes, Em. We're here, so stop asking. Yes, geez, what are you? Five?"

"Maybe?" I played along, swinging my arms side to side, swaying my hips at the same time. I then reached to take the blindfold off with my free hand, but it was quickly slapped away.

"Ali! Wha-"

"Nope, I get to do that."

"Fine, but hurry, I'm _starving_ remember, or did you forget?"

"No I didn't, you big baby. Now hold on."

When Ali stopped and walked in front of me, I closed my eyes tight, in anticipation as her hands gripped my shoulders to still me. I bit at the corner of my lip gently, reveling in the in feel of her hands as they moved to the sides of my face, tugging gently at the fabric covering my eyes. "Keep them closed okay?" she asked as she gently slipped the blindfold from my eyes. I nodded slightly because I couldn't muster any words to come out of my mouth. I felt one of Ali's hands run a little trail from my cheek, down my arm and finally find its way back to my hand, fingers intertwining once more. I sucked in a breath again at this small but sweet gesture; would I ever get used to it? I then squeezed her hand a little harder than I should of. She continued to pull me, until I felt her stop, tugging me backwards a little bit. I could hear her inhale and exhale deeply…she was nervous. "Okay Em," she almost whispered as she leaned in towards my ear, "you can open your eyes now." I was hesitant, keeping them closed for just a few seconds longer until I very slowly opened both eyes.

I opened my eyes wide and my jaw did the same, my arms fell slack at my sides, the hand that was holding Ali's slipping from her grasp. I looked up at the most beautiful, romantic scene that I've ever seen. It was like a picture still from a Disney movie…like Snow White. Were we stopped we were on a small path in the middle of a golden meadow, lined with trees on all sides and illuminated by the moon. Up ahead, there was a small cabin or cottage, covered in white Christmas lights, leafy vines and surrounded by bushes filled with pink flowers. Everywhere I turned my head, I could see small swarms of fireflies, lighting up tiny paths in the cool air wherever they flew. I tilted my head back and looked…no, I _gazed_ up into the sky; it was so different than the sky that was always poised over Rosewood. This sky didn't have all the light pollution clouding our view from the heavens. This sky was filled with stars shining brightly all around the moon, filling the night sky with their light. The stars twinkled the way Ali's did when she smiled or laughed. It was breathtaking. It was like looking into Ali's eyes, but they were everywhere, looking right back at me. I couldn't believe that is was real, that any of it was real and not just a dream, that a place like this actually existed on Earth, and I was here. I was here, _with_ _Ali_. I was here _because_ of Ali.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Ali clear her throat next to me. I turned to her and was surprised by the expression on her face. She was nervous? Shy? I wasn't used to this timid version of Ali. She looked as though she was holding her breath, waiting for something to allow her to breathe again. She looked down at the floor, "D-do y-you like it?" She stammered over her words, pushing them all out with one exhale. I moved so I was almost flush against her body and grabbed her waist softly, pulling her towards me before I placed one hand under her small delicate chin, forcing her eyes to meet mine.

"No, Ali, I don't, I don't like it." I flash of hurt took over the features on her face, as she looked away in shame and hurt, and I couldn't help but smile before I continued, "I don't just like it Ali, I _love_ it, it's perfect. Thank you" and I kissed her fully on the lips, erasing any shreds of uncertainty she had on her mind.

Alison's POV

This is it; I took a deep breath as silently as I could. Once I take off Em's blindfold, she'll decide. Her decision will determine the rest of this trip. If she hates our cabin then my plan is a bust…but if she loves it, then…Well, I'm just hoping she does. She opened her eyes and her face was overtaken by amazement and shock. I was sad when I felt her hand fall from mine, but I knew she did it involuntarily as she absorbed it all.

Her eyes were glued to what lie ahead of her, and it _was_ beautiful, but with Em standing here with me now, it dulled in comparison. Nothing and no one would ever be as beautiful or as breathtaking as my mermaid. While her eyes were stuck on the meadow and the cabin, mine were fixated on her, _only _her.

I couldn't peel my eyes away. She was without a doubt the most beautiful thing I'd ever lay eyes on. She stood still for a moment before she titled her head to stare up into the sky. The moonlight lit up in her hair, giving her an angelic quality about her. The moonlight shone softly into her eyes and her eyelashes casted small wispy shadows across her cheeks, whose bones were casting shadows of her own. She was breathtaking, and what's more, she just never knew the power she had. It was like I was under her spell, except unlike most spells, I never wanted this one to break.

She continued to look around at everything. I think she liked it, but there was only one way to know for sure, I had to ask her, I needed to hear her say it.

I took a deep breath. _You can do this Alison._ "D-do y-you like it?" I cursed myself when the last word came out, I probably sounded like a stuttering idiot.

But she didn't answer me right away, instead she moved so our bodies were almost flush against each other, nothing would ever feel this could (I'd find that I was wrong about _this_ later). Em then grabbed me waist softly, pulling me in towards her, closer, before she placed one hand under my chin, forcing me to look at her, look into her eyes.

"No, Ali, I don't, I don't like it."

That hurt, I thought I was still good at reading her, but that didn't stop the string of her words. I looked at her but all I seen was her smile before she continued, "I don't just like it Ali, I _love_ it, it's perfect. Thank you" and then she kissed me fully on the lips, before I knew what she was doing, erasing any shreds of uncertainty that were on my mind. _Another point for team Ali._

I broke the kiss before speaking, "good, I'm glad, because if not, you'd have a _long_ way to walk back to Rosewood."

She opened her mouth in disbelief and playfully hit my arm, "not funny Ali, I-" but she was cut off by a loud rumble: her stomach. We both shared a moment laughing at the incontrollable noises emanating from her stomach; it was my turn to interrupt her, "haha we better get inside, and get you some food."


	18. Chapter 18

_****Read, enjoy and review!****_

**Chapter 18**

Emily's POV

Ali led me up the small path and into the cabin. I couldn't believe my eyes…or my nose. Everything in the cabin was just perfect, it was unbelievable. I stood there for a moment, soaking it all in. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath through my nose, the whole place smelled warm and like food. It smelled like baked chicken? And was that apple pie? Mmm, my mouth watered just thinking about it. I inhaled the sweet aroma again and I wasn't surprised to smell the same vanilla that I always craved, it was Ali. I walked in further and stood in the middle of the entry way, eyes slowly scanning every corner of the room. To my right, there was a cozy living room, which I walked over to. Everything was wood furnished and I ran my fingers over the soft flannel blankets that hung over the side of the couch and the love seat, picking up and squeezing some of the fluffy pillows. The room was complete with a short round table in the middle and a red brick fire place off on the side of the wall that was burning wood right now. I continued to walk along the living room's walls, running my hands over the polished wood as I went. On some of the walls there were vintage looking pictures of the woods, of a lake, of the moon and even one of the cabin we were in with a small inscription at the bottom that read "Lover's Peak."

I turned around to Ali, who has remained still, watching me since she opened the door for me. "We're at Lover's Peak?" I asked incredulously. I could tell she didn't expect me to ask about the name, so I wasn't surprised when she took a while to respond.

"Y-Yeah, I mean, it's just called Lover's Peak, it doesn't you know mean that- that we…you know," she stopped, face reddening quickly, hoping that I knew what she was going to finish saying so that she didn't have to say it. I thought it'd be fun to tease.

"Know what Ali?" I said as I walked over to her. "What do people who come to Lover's Peak have to be?" I looked down at her face and smiled when she gulped. I grabbed the bottom of her chin and lifted her face so that our eyes locked… "Alison," I whispered gently as my mouth moved towards her ear, "I think it's only appropriate for lovers to come and stay the night at Lover's Peak, don't you?"

I could tell the use of her whole name caused something inside of her to awaken. Unless I was mad or feeling completely aroused, I never used her full name, and I was far from mad right now. I know I had her totally wrapped around my finger as I pulled away to look at her face. Her breathing had quickened and her eyes were shut and she just hummed in response. This was way more fun than I had thought, so I leaned back towards her ear, "Do you want me to be your lover tonight, Alison?" I used the same domineering tone, while placing my hands on her shoulders, running them up and down her arms and could see the slight shiver it had caused down her spine. She was rocking back and forth softly as I continued to rub her arms

With her eyes still shut she hummed again. I laughed softly, "those aren't words Ali, so,_ tell me_. Do you, or do you not, want me to be your lover tonight?" And as I finished, I gently sucked her earlobe into my mouth and smiled as she moaned, "yes."

I pulled away, feeling triumphant and seen that Ali was leaning in towards me for a kiss.

"Uh uh, I still didn't hear you," I lied. "I want you to ask." My own boldness in the past 6 hours or so was still surprising me.

Alison's POV

I was still confused, as Em averted my kiss, but one look at her face and quickly I understood. I could feel the heat rising to my face again. Damn, why was she making me so shy right now? The fear of being rejected also hit as I realized that Em could be playing with me, after all why would she want to be my lover? I know she didn't fully believe me when I said I loved her, I know I've got a lot more to prove, but what if this is her way of revenge, to turn the tables and break me like I did her? What if she only agreed to this so that she could strike when I was most vulnerable? Why did the old me have to teach her this? My face turned impossibly hot as I felt nervous and so scared, scared…of being rejected. I almost didn't want to answer, but if she rejected me, then I deserved to hear it, to _feel_ it. Soon I found the courage and sighing softly I leaned back towards Em and took both of her hands with mine, asking, "Em, I want to be with you tonight, so will you please do me the honors of being my lover tonight?"

She looked at me, eyes searching for any signs that _I _had been playing _her._ But I wasn't. I meant it when I asked. I did want to be with Emily, and by God I wanted to be able to call her my lover, but not only for tonight, I wanted the two of us to be lovers forever. She grabbed by the waist and brought me right up against her. We were so close I could feel her heat beating through her chest. I watched her eyes as she leaned in closer, and I closed my eyes, anticipating the sweet feel of her lips on mine. "Oh I'll be your lover tonight Ali," but instead of feeling her lips on mine after that, my eyes flew open when I felt her breath come hot in my ear..."but not until I eat." Oh, what a tease! I swear I'll make her pay, because if there is one thing that I'm still good at, it's revenge. And Emily had no clue, but she'd get hers soon.

Emily's POV

I loved the look on Ali's face when I got done messing with her. She seemed flustered and I couldn't help but think about how much hotter she looked to me. She took us here to spend the night and regardless of my confused feelings, I was going to make the most of. I wanted to make this work, I wanted us to work.

Ali walked off to the kitchen, without saying a word to me. And if I didn't know better, I'd say that those wheels of hers were turning in her head again. It looked as though she had gone off somewhere in her mind and was planning something, something big. I grew nervous as I hope it wasn't my revenge. Ali never gets even; she always finds a way to one up those who challenge her. I pushed the thoughts away as I walked in to see Ali went over in front of the oven, pulling out a small casserole. I know that I was so hungry for food but right now, but looking at her from where I stood as her skirt had risen up the back of her thighs towards her core, had me craving something completely different. "Mmm, looks good."

Ali turned to look at me, I didn't bother hiding the sexual innuendo in my voice and she heard it. She started to smile but it faded into a small smirk. "Sit down if you're hungry Em. Dinner is ready."

Hmm, that was weird, just a second ago she would've said something just as sexually charged, what changed? "Okay, what'd you make?"

She replied flatly, "Baked chicken breasts, vegetables and mashed potatoes."

Okay, now I know I had to do something about this if I wanted us both to enjoy dinner. So I went up to her and did the only thing I could think of, I kissed her. This was no normal kiss, I kissed her passionately and intensely, letting my hands roam all over her body, to her neck, down her back, around her waist. I even squeezed her ass, which I'm sure she enjoyed just as me. She kissed me back and I felt the anger melt away, so I pushed her up against the fridge, bodies flush as I guided a jean clad thigh in between hers. It shocked me that I could feel her through my black jeans, she was so hot down there, doing what I thought was impossible: turning me on more. I knew I had to have her so I moved my hands to the hem of her shirt and placed them underneath, moaning into her mouth at the smooth creamy skin I found there. I started to creep my hands up further but was gently pushed an arm's length away.

Breathlessly, Ali explained, "I made this food for you, so you and I will sit down like civil people and enjoy eating it."

I laughed as she finished with a smile, neither one of us could stay mad at each other for long.

Alison's POV

After the whole heated kiss Em and I had shared, I mustered up all my willpower to get her to sit and eat with me. I needed her to know how serious I was. I needed her to be serious with me too. I knew the reason she was acting one way this minute and totally different the next was because she was confused about her feelings, and more than anything else, I wanted those feelings to be out in the open if we were ever going to have a meaningful weekend, if we were ever going to become a 'we' in the first place. We needed to talk because I wanted to leave this place not just as Ali and Em…but as an 'us'. I served her a portion of everything and we sat facing each other on the small table by the window, mostly eating in silence, looking up every so often, stealing looks and exchanging smiles. When Em had started to finish I decided that I had to do it now.

"Em?"

"Yeah, Ali?"

"Can we talk?"

She looked at me, tilting her head to the side, indicating that she didn't really know what I meant. "By talk to you mean..." she started but I had to interrupt.

"No Em, I'm being serious, we need to talk."

She pushed her plate away and crossed her arms across her chest, sitting back in the chair while scrunching her eyebrows together, making that eyebrow dimple of hers form. She didn't look mad but the way she pulled away and covered her chest, made me think about the motions as her protecting herself not only emotionally, but physically as well. The table in the kitchen was small and we were barely three feet from one another, but she felt farther. She bite the inside of her lip, as she was beginning to realize what was going to happen as I remained silenced, for now. "Okay, Ali, let's talk."

This was it, I could do this, I would because I needed to, I _wanted _to.

"Okay Em, I don't know how to start, you know I haven't always been the best when it comes to talking um, about my feelings."

"So what's changed? Why are you telling me this now?" There was no compassion in her voice as she spoke, eyes boring into me, _through_ me, waiting to call me on my bullshit. But she wouldn't be able to this time.

"You want the truth, you deserve the truth and I promise from this moment on I will never lie to you. But what's changed is _you._"

"Me? How have I changed?" I didn't want her to think I was blaming her for anything so I continued.

"You have changed Emily; you aren't the same girl I met a few years ago. I thought you were weak because you showed how much you cared so much, I thought you were a fool especially for admitting your feelings for me, when I was such an awful person. But I don't see the shy and timid girl I used to. You are by far the strongest most beautiful person I know and your love is the greatest thing anyone you love in this world will ever see. I never deserved you-any of you- as friends and I certainly didn't deserve your love or to be a part of your life. But like I said before, I rejected you because I was confused, I was scared, Em. Opening my heart made me feel vulnerable and that scared the shit out me. I knew loving you would leave me powerless, out of control. All this time you thought I had this hold over you, but you were wrong, you had the biggest hold on me ever. I was enchanted by you and everything you did; your love had me under its spell but I couldn't explain my feelings for you no matter how hard I thought I was trying, because I was always someone different when I was with you, someone better, and at the time I didn't know what version of Ali I really was, the girl you always seen or the awful person that roamed the halls of Rosewood high. I realized too late that I was both but I just wanted to be who I was when I was with you. That was the true me, and still is. Then I got that first message from A. They threatened to take you all away from me and I was selfish at first, I was going to take you with me, but I just couldn't, so I ran, I ran and never told you because I thought it would keep you all safe. I see now that it didn't."

I looked at Em, taking a break from the invisible circles I was drawing on the table with my finger. She was looking away, but only slightly, I could still see her eyes. The light of the living room fire she was looking towards reflected across the tears that hung dangerously from her eyes. I continued, she needed to here it all.

"Em, I have no clue how to prove how much I've changed, or earn your trust back other than to just say that I have changed, and I want you to see, to _know_ that. I'm willing to do whatever to get you to trust me again. When I left I thought I could forget about you, but I couldn't. No matter what you were always on my mind, you haunted me. I would hear your voice calling after me, you sounded so worried, and I just wanted to come home and hold you. I hate that it took years of A torturing us for me to realize how badly I needed you in my life. I would sleep and dream that we were at a sleepover, you arm draped over me, holding me lightly light you used to, but instead, I'd wake up cold and alone, crying. Every day I thought of you and how strong you were…you were the only thing that kept me fighting for so long. You're responsible for me being alive. I could've given up and died in a hole somewhere and no one would've missed me because everyone already thought I was dead, but one night, you were drunk and by my 'grave,' I seen you. I didn't know what I was doing there but I certainly didn't expect to see you there. I couldn't appear in front of you while you were drunk because I know you would've told someone and would've looked insane, so instead I stayed hidden but close enough to watch you. You looked so torn, so hurt and in pain. I willed myself to stay still even though I just wanted to go out and hold you, take you with me so we could both run off to wherever we wanted, together.

"You just sat there in cross of the headstone will my name on it and then you threw your bottle at the ground and started sobbing, each sob created a fissure in my heart, the cracks deepened the longer I watched. Then, you started yelling. You yelled at me for not saying good bye, for breaking your heart. I watched as you slammed your fists on top, and you yelled that I've got to be alive, that I was playing a game, because it wasn't fair for me to leave you. It wasn't fair that I didn't take you. You cried some more and said that you knew I was out there, you knew I was alive because you felt it in your heart."

I stole a glance at Em and she was now in tears, a steady stream flowing from her brown eyes, down her cheeks, spilling on to her shirt and arms that were still crossed in front of her chest. She still wouldn't meet my eyes, and cried in silence. My own tears spilled from my eyes as I talked.

"That's when I knew, that's when I really knew that I loved you, and that I was in love with you. It broke me to watch you like that. I would've gone out for you, but that's when the girls found you. So I left, but I planned on coming back for you, just liked you asked, I wanted to come back and tell you how much you loved me, but I came back, I was across the street from your house but I seen Paige's car in the driveway, and I swear Emily, I could feel my heart sink to the pit of my stomach. Suddenly I was filled with pain and jealously and rage. I could see into your window as she sat in your window seat, with her arms wrapped around you. I couldn't- I knew I couldn't come back to you now. You had moved on and all it took was the smile she caused to make me realize that I didn't stand a chance. You had moved on and found happiness, and I had to accept that it wasn't with me so I left you again, but this time I left my heart with you too. You deserved to be happy and I couldn't rip that from you then. But now, now-"

"Now what? What, Ali, tell me!?" it surprised me that her voice had come out so controlled.

"Now? Em, don't you see, I'm telling you now. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry_. I'm so sorry for everything. Everything and I mean that. I don't else what to say to convince you. Tell me what to do, Em. Tell what I have to do to get you back, I need you. I need you Em like the air I breathe, I need you like the sky needs the sun and the stars, I need you more than anything. And I want to be with you, I want to be yours, I want you to be mine, I want to wake up tomorrow with you lying next to me."

"How can I trust you again Ali, you broke me. And I didn't handle it very well. I thought you loved me then, but you tricked me, so how do I know that this," it was the first time she looked up at me and raised her arms out wide, gesturing at the whole cabin, "is all real?"

"Just give me another chance Em, give us a chance and I won't let you down." I was crying hard and my voice was shaking with emotion. "I can't live if you still hate me, but you can never love me again, I'll leave and never come back this time, you won't ever have to see or hear from me again. I promise, I just want another chance."

"Leaving would be the easy way out for you. You think I'd want that? For you to just up and leave?"

"I-I don't know…isn't it?"

"No. No, I would never want you to leave, but you need to tell me, tell me right now that you won't ever leave me again, Ali. Say you love me to my face, I need that more than anything, my heart has been getting torn from all your mistakes but I have always loved you and I love you more than anything else that this world can give me, but I can't just forgive you, it's not that simple…But, I'm willing to give you one, just _one_ more chance and that is it."

"That's all I'm asking Em," I said breathlessly. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be alone; I'd be on my own. All I'm asking Em, don't wait until I do something wrong to run from me, I will never stop fighting for you. You won my heart without a question."

"Listen Ali, I don't want to fall in love, if you don't want to try, but all that I've been thinking of, all that has been consuming me, is maybe that you might. And don't give me time, Ali, that's not the same. Because I want this to work too, I love you and I want to be happy with you, but if you blow this one, if you mess things up and break my heart one more time, you can't just walk away like the times before. I couldn't just sit and watch you walk away from me. If you mess this up, mess _us _up, _I_ am the one who gets to walk away. I'll be the one to pack up and leave, so you would have to watch _me_ walk away from _you _this time."

"Em," I whispered. Her words had thrown a hammer at my heart, and every heat beat felt like it was hitting against my ribcage. Every thump threatened to break right through my chest. The pain was so much I was almost numbed by it. I had to tell Em what she needed to hear. I got up from my seat and walked until I was right in front of her and I kneeled. I grabbed the back of her chair and turned it towards me, surprised by my own strength.

"Look at me," I commanded and she hesitated before obliging. I let more tears fall as I looked at her completely vulnerable face. I placed both of my hands on the side of her face, rubbing my thumbs into her cheeks, erasing the tears as I stared into her eyes, "Em, I am begging you to please give me another chance, let me take care of you. I want to make you happy, and if you let me, I promise I will spend the rest of my life making up for all the pain and suffering I have caused you. I want this to work; I want to be it for you, the one, because I know that you're the one for me, the only one. I don't want anyone else. I need you. And I promise, I promise that I, will never, ever, leave you again. I love you Emily Fields, give me one more chance to prove it."

Emily's POV

I looked down at Ali, who was kneeling in between my legs, crying and begging for another chance with me and that was it, the confusion I had had before went away, and it was gone for good. I thought that maybe I should've yelled at her some more but I was tired of pushing her away, I didn't want to anymore, I just wanted to forgive her and give her another chance, I wanted to be happy with her. I decided then that I would because I loved her, and if I was wrong, at least I could have this moment. So I reached down and rubbed my thumbs across the tears on her face, returning the gesture until we paused, frozen in each other's eyes, waiting for someone to say something, or do something. I did, I pulled her face gently towards mine until she was inches from my face, eyes still locked. "I love you too, Ali and I forgive you."

We both leaned into one another and felt the electricity course through our bodies at the touch. We kissed each other desperately, full of raw emotion; filled with sorrow, pain, forgiveness, need and want, desire. She quickly rose and I followed suit, walking until her back hit a wall, her mouth opened in slight pain and I seized the opportunity to slip my tongue in her warm, needy mouth, receiving a deep moan from her as I did. I moved my hands to her waist, pushing her harder into the wall while pressing my body into hers hard. So hard that I slipped my thigh between her legs again and I could feel our chests touching. I felt as her breasts hardened against mine at the contact. I slid my thigh up higher into her core, moaning as I felt the unmistakable heat of desire burn through my pants. She moaned into my mouth and wrapped her hands in my hair. I moved my hands from her waist up along her body, bringing her shirt up with it. Ali released the hold she had in my hair to bring her hands up over her head, throwing her shirt onto the floor beside my feet, leaving her in only a black lace bra and her skirt.

I couldn't think straight, all I could see and feel was Ali. I wanted to feel her everywhere. I grabbed her ass in my hands and lifted her up so she was suspended in the air, held up by my hands, and her legs, as they wrapped tightly around my center. This caused her skirt to rise dangerously high, so high that her hot core was now pressed up against my stomach. Her moves were getting frantic as she started to grind her hips into me, harder than the time before with each thrust. These thrusts only made my own lust for her intensify and I knew I had to lay her down soon and show her a few of my own tricks.

I broke the kiss that we held for minutes to breathed out in a few short hard breaths "Mmm, the bed, Ali, where's the bed?"

She looked upset that I broke the contact so she through her blonde locks to the side and flipped her head to kiss roughly down my neck.

"Ali," I groaned this time, "I'll gladly make love to you right here right now, but I'm sure you'll be more comfortable in a bed."

She just continued to suck at my neck "then do it." Her voice was raspy and it sent a flood of heat straight between my legs.

"Ali, please, I want to do this right."

She pulled back and sighed into my neck and just pointed her arm straight behind her. I walked with my hands under her ass and her legs still folded tight around my waist and her hot center rubbing deliciously against my stomach. I reached the door at the end of the hallway she pointed down and kicked it open. It was completely dark except for the fifty candles that scattered the dressers and windowsill. Ahead of me was a huge mahogany four poster bed, covered in an all white bedspread, from the sheets to the blankets to the pillows. To the side were two glass doors, revealing a patio that overlooked a lake. The moon light was softly beaming in and this romantic scene made me want Ali so much more. That she could be completely sexy yet still this romantic and thoughtful blew my mind.

This was the moment, the one I had been waiting and dreaming about, _fantasizing_ about for years, the night I'd finally make love to Alison DiLaurentis, the only girl I had ever loved.

Alison's POV

I jumped down from Em's waist and walked backwards with my hand wrapped in a fist around her shirt until I felt the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed. Her eyes were dark, burning with desire and I stood in front of her, in only my bra and black leather skirt, challenging her to come closer. I didn't have to wait long before she closed the distance between us and pushed me back until I fell on the bed. She stood at the foot of the bed eyes raking over my body possessively, I squirmed because I needed release soon, or else I'd explode. She started to place her hands on the bad and crawl towards me, but I scooted further back on the bed, "take it off," I said while pointing at her white T-shirt that she's had own for way too long. She got off all fours and rose up to her knees on the bed and dragged her hands up the entire length of her torso before lifting her shirt all the way up and over her head, discarding the article of clothing on the side of the bed. I bit my lip as it was my turn to appreciate her body. Her swimmer's body was more toned than mine; her stomach was flat and muscular, revealing a slight six-pack that I wanted to rake my teeth and drag my tongue over.

But she didn't just stop at her shirt; she reached her arms behind her back and took her bra off too, slowly sliding each strap down until she was poised over me, topless. I was panting in anticipation staring at her perfectly round breasts and then she lunged her body towards me and captured my mouth greedily with hers.

"Are you sure, Ali? We don't have to-"

I cut her off, "No, Em, I – I do, I want this. I want you."

That's all the encouragement Em needed.


	19. Chapter 19

_****Warning: M rated for language and sexual content. I'm just trying to be considerate for the younger audience out there :) and to everyone else, I was kind of rushing this chapter but I hope you guys still like it? To all my Emison shippers, enjoy and review!****_

**Chapter 19**

Emily's POV

The moment Ali said she wanted this, that she wanted me, a deep need to please her filled me. I ran my hands over her pert breasts that were straining against the fabric of her bra. I slipped my hands around her back and expertly took her bra off, what could I say? I had had my way with more girls than Ali has, but Ali is the only one I ever really loved, where it means a lot more than sex to me.

Ali started to lift her hips towards me, begging for the friction she needed. I'd gladly give it to her. I broke our kiss and moved my body down hers until my face was above her entrance. I lightly skimmed my fingers over her nipples, teasing them gently until they made their way down her body, stopped just above her skirt. I raised my eyebrow at her, questioning.

"God, Em, just take it off already, please." She didn't have to ask twice. I pulled at her skirt and she raised her hips to help me. I pulled them down her legs excruciatingly slow, making her whimper out in frustration. "Em, stop teasing." I pulled them off, joining them with my shirt and our bras down below. I started to take of my own jeans when she stopped me, "I want to do that." The dark gaze in her eyes let me know she wasn't kidding as she flipped me to my back, her hands groping my skin wherever she could touch me. She unbuttoned my jeans and I helped as she yanked them from my swimmer's legs. We both stay there, Ali on her knees in nothing but her underwear and me lying on my back wearing only my underwear too. I propped myself on my elbows and with a finger I beckoned her towards me until she was lying fully on top of me. Just the weight of her body was enough to send me flying over the edge, but I suppressed the need. I wanted her badly.

I copied her earlier move and rolled us until I was on top of her again. It was her who nudged her bare thigh in between my own, our cores touching one another's, hot and needy. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes. I kissed my way from the nape of her neck down her jaw, over her collarbones and left a trail of kisses circling her breasts. Her breath hitched as she forced both hands into my long dark hair and continued to slide her panty clad center into mine. She arched her back and yanked my hair as I sucked on one of her breasts, rolling my thumb over the other one, watching as each nipple rose into a hardened red bud. "Em, please, I need you to touch me."

"Patience Ali, I want you to feel it all."

She couldn't anything but moan my name loudly as sucked on her other breast now. I continued until both her straining upward, erect and red. I then started to lick my way across her stomach, using my hands to steady her bucking hips. I kissed lower, and lower. I reached the top of her panties and kissed the hem. Then I moved lower still and kissed the insides of each of her thighs, getting close but not quite close enough. Ali's breathing was loud and erratic by now, making jolts of heat coursing through my body. I put my face lower until I could almost feel the heat coming from inside her folds. And I stayed there.

"Em…what, the…hell, are you, waiting…for" she said in between pants.

"Tell me. Tell me how bad you want me."

She didn't hesitate at all when she told me, "Jesus, Em, I can't take it anymore, please I want you so bad, I want to feel you inside me as I cum, please make me."

I couldn't believe my ears as I slid her panties to the side and ran a solitary finger through her folds. I heard a sharp intake of her breath as Ali relaxed her body to the feeling, followed by a long loud moan of my name, "oh EMMMM MMM, that feels so good."

I then removed her soaking panties all together and dipped the finger that was teasing her inside quickly before pulling out, I was rewarded by an almost scream in pleasure. It drove me crazy how vocal Ali could get, it was sexy. I then lowered my face and licked her folds, gently dipping my tongue further when I reached the top to tease her clit.

"Oh, God, don't stop that."

I then kissed her there and dipped my tongue deeper, staying there longer, sucking at her and using my hands to now lift her legs over my shoulders. I continued to work my mouth at her hot pussy, quickening my pace the longer we went on. Ali was squirming beneath me, barely saying anything other than the brief moan or cuss word, sometimes crying my name, with her hands clasped tightly into my hair, I barely had any space to say anything, only releasing small groans into her as her taste filled my mouth.

I could tell she was getting close by the way her muscles were tightening and by how tightly she was squeezing at my hair, her eyes slammed shut tight.

"Em, please, I need to feel you, I-ahhhh"

I didn't give time to finish as I replaced my mouth with a finger. She was so wet, I slipped in with ease. I started slow, knowing that I was her first girl…and hopefully her last, anybody. She whimpered out of pleasure and almost begged "more Em, please, let me feel you."

I quickened my pace until she body was shaking. "You're beautiful," I said as I looked at her under my control. The candlelight in the more set small flickering shadows across our bodies, making Ali look like R rated model beneath me. The moon coming from the glass windows shone into the room, its soft light liking her face and sexy womanly curves of her breasts and waist. I added another finger and when I did, her bodies response told me she wouldn't last for much longer. I curled my fingers inside as they found their way to Ali's g-spot, hitting it with every new trust. I watched her as her face contorted into faces of pure pleasure; the lips bites, head thrown back, body arching into me, aching for release.

"God, Em, I'm…so…close….please, d-don't st-stop."

"Never" I replied and then kissed her, using my free hand to squeeze her right breast at the same time, sending her over the edge for sure. She practically screamed my name, waking up the night and I felt her inner walls tighten around my hand, pulling me in further. Her body convulsed as the arch in her back fell slack and she rested her body back into the comforter. I took my hand away from her and moved up to lie on top of her.

She started to laugh and before I could ask she answered shakily, "so, _that's_ what I've been missing, huh? I was right then, shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets." She smirked as I blushed.

"Seriously, Em? You make me have the best orgasm of my life and you blush when I call you sexy? God, I love you…I should've came back sooner if I'd have known sex with you was this good."

"Haha I love you too, Ali, but that was only the beginning my love. I've more to show you."

I spent the next few hours making Ali come undone over and over, with my mouth, my hands, and even once by just taking off my underwear and grinding our glistening bodies together. And every time, she ended up screaming out my name, promising it was even _better_ than the last.

**_**Some hours later**_**

Alison's POV

As Em rolled off of me, panting, she turned on her side to face me, and said between ragged breaths and a smirk to her beautiful face, "You know, if we had neighbors, I bet they'd _all_ know my name."

I almost couldn't believe Em was making a joke like that about me and my uncontrollable vocalizations when we were having sex. This bolder side of Em was going to take some getting used to, but I knew I wouldn't mind. My cheeks turned hot and I knew she'd be able to see the red in them, but the embarrassment subsided and something came over me as I felt my core becoming hot again, and I know Em could see my change in mood and the way my eyes got dark. I looked up into her eyes, "Well let's make sure if we did have neighbors, they'd know my name too." And that was what she did for me; I could never get enough of her and her taste.

And with that I practically jumped Emily, ready to make her come undone by _my_ hands and _my_ mouth, until she moaned and screamed _my_ name into the night.

Emily's POV

After making my sex joke about Ali, I could see the embarrassment subside into hunger, hunger for me, bright blue eyes turned dark, and damn that turned me on so much. I still couldn't believe that power I could have over her…but before I had any chance at completely any thoughts, she answered back by saying of we did have neighbors, they would know her name too, and before I could process what she was implying, she practically jumped on top of me.


	20. Chapter 20

_**** Thoughts on these chapters? I hope I didn't go over board? These chapters are also shorter than usual, but they **__**will**____**get longer again, I promise...there's a lot coming up for Em and Ali in this, their story is far from over. Stay tuned****_

**Chapter 20**

Oh, so _this_ is what she meant.

No One's POV

Alison lay on top of Emily, both girls completely naked and horny, despite what they had just done no more than 10 minutes ago. It was Ali's turn to please Em in ways she wishes only she'd be able too. Em had just given her the best possible orgasm in the history of orgasms, so Ali hoped she'd be able to feel Em come undone for her, see her face as her body quivered uncontrollably and her name was the only thing coming from the brunette's mouth.

Ali started to fondle Em's breasts in one hand, while the other was wrapped in her hair, bring her in closer for some heating kissing. Ali fought her way into Em's mouth, but she didn't have to fight long, soon both of their tongues were dancing around in Em's mouth, and then hers. Emily snaked her strong arms around Ali's waist and her hands grabbed at her waist, pulling the blonde's core as close as she could to her own hot core, which was pooling with wetness with every second.

Ali released a small moan as her erect nipples brushed against Emily's, and if she didn't concentrate she'd be the one coming. Emily slid her hands from her waist to grab at her ass and she let out a sinful moan. She realized she'd have to act fast if she wanted to be the one giving and not receiving all this immense pleasure, so Ali moved her body to straddle the brunette, making their hot centers rub deliciously against each other.

"Ali, please, I need you."

Ali couldn't think of anything but the way Emily's voice was full of pure need and sounded so sexy when it was raspy, breathless.

But Ali was having fun teasing Em, so she started to rock her hips back and forth, pushing down hard every time she went back, and it drove Emily wild. Em quickly threw her hands out to her sides to clench the sheets in her fists, her eyes slammed shut, and she bit her lip hard, almost drawing blood, why was Ali torturing her? Just when she though she couldn't take any more, she felt a hot mouth close around her nipple and suck gently before biting in a little hard.

"Oh, shit, Ali, please, fuck me already."

Ali smiled with Em's breast still in her mouth, "again, Em, beg me." But before the brunette could start, Ali moved up along her body to whisper seductively, "beg me to fuck you, Em, tell me how bad you want me." And before she treated to continue her work on Em's breast she dragged her teeth along Em's earlobe, being rewarded by a low moan, almost a growl that would've made her come just hearing it.

"Ali…Please….please…I need you…to fuck me…touch me" Em could barely a few words out before letting out a long breath, "I want to feel you inside me so bad…please."

Ali reveled in the fact that she could Em, beg, it was the sexiest thing to have this extremely hot woman naked under her, begging _her_ to fuck her. Ali decided she teased for long enough so she starts to rake her nails down Emily's body, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her breasts, down her flat stomach and before she knew it, her head was right between Em's legs, looking at one of the most beautiful things ever. Em was practically dripping with need and Ali could smell her want. She looked up at Em who propped herself on her elbows to watch what was about to unfold. Ali kissed the inside of Em's thighs, gently biting the tendon at the top of her thigh and hip bone, earning the sight of Em throwing her hand back against the pillow, "God dammit Ali…please, would you just…ahhh."

Ali cut her off by driving her tongue deep within Emily's wet hot folds, using her hands to grab Emily's ass and hold her in place.

"Oh, yes, fuck…" Ali was surprised Emily could be so vulgar when someone was touching her. That was when Ali slowed down, wondering how many others had had the chance to make Em come, how many had seen her Emily sexified like this before her? These thoughts drove Ali into a state of frenzy, driving her tongue in and out of Em with such aggression, she wanted to make sure she was the only girl that would ever get to see and do these things to Em.

"God, Ali, that feels so good…"

Ali could see Em was getting close. If it was possible she was getting hotter, and the thought of Emily screaming her name as she orgasmed made Ali drip even more, feeling her own juices slide slowly, hotly, down her thighs

"Don't stop Ali, Oh, Don't stop…"

Then Ali felt as Em unclenched her fists from the sheets and wound her hands into Ali's hair, pushing her face deeper into her. Ali sensed Em wanted more, needed more so she moved her hands from Em's firm ass putting her left one her breast and used the other to drive her finger into Em, earning an arched back and a loud "oh ALLLIIIII! Yes"

That was all Ali needed to keep going, picking up the pace of her thrusts.

But Em started to beg again, "Ali, more, more Ali please."

Ali was surprised that Em could talk that much, hearing her breaths coming out hard and irregular, but she obliged, driving another finger in Emily, like her life depended on it and she used her thumb to play with Em's hot bud, earning her more moans of approval.

"Faster Ali, faster," Emily was coming undone and Ali was filled with pure amazement that she could do this to her.

This was it, Ali thought as she went faster, working her wrist at a speed she didn't think she was capable of…she was going to make Emily come undone, something she's only dreamed about for so long.

"Ali….I'm so…..close….god….keep going…"

Ali could see that Em's eyes were closed tight, biting her lip again to hold in the scream she was sure she would release soon. But Ali wanted to see Em's eyes when she was pushed over the edge, so, without slowing her pace she moved up to Emily's ear and said "open your eyes and look at me, so I can watch you come…"

Emily almost couldn't follow her command but she forced herself to open her eyes watching Ali retreat back to her core and watched as her fingers disappeared in and out of her, ready to beg for release when Ali, plunged her tongue back over her clit, the same time that her fingers were in her. Emily was then on cloud nine as her body reacted to the pleasure overload, her body convulsing uncontrollably as she released all over Ali's hand and her amazing mouth, but not before she screamed Alison's name into the night

"Oh Fuck ALISON, God yes…"

Alison continued her work on Emily, even though Em had already come down from her high, hearing the brunette whimper. Ali was glad she kept her word, because if they were in any proximity to people, she's sure the whole street would know _her_ name. She almost couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have Em's inner walls close and tighten around her fingers and how incredibly sweet Em had tasted on her mouth.

When Ali thought she had done a good enough job, she moved to rest her body weight on top of Em…. "Mm you taste so good Em…so, how was that?"

"Are you kidding me?" Em laughed between breaths that she was still trying to gain control of, "that was amazing Ali, I can't believe how good you are, are you sure you haven't had sex with a girl before?" Em asked teasingly.

Haha Ali laughed, "Yes, I'm sure; the only girl I've ever had sex with is in this bed with me, she was a really good teacher."

"Was? Oh babe, there's so much more I can teach you. Tonight was barely the beginning."

"You're the only person I ever want to have sex with, so you can teach me anytime you want." Ali said this with confidence as she kissed Em on the lips but she was already so tired and knew by the way Em had pleased her earlier, she would be sore for a few days, and if that was only the _beginning_, how would she be able to keep up later?

But she didn't care because she'd let Em do whatever she wanted to her body, as long as it felt even half as good as it did earlier, and she would do anything that Em asked her to do, because that's what happens when you love someone, so she brought Emily's soft lips to hers in a short but very sweet kiss.

Emily broke her from her train of thoughts "I love you, Ali," she said sleepily as she drifted off to sleep.

Ali was still processing what she had just heard, and although it wasn't the first tie either of them said that they loved each other, that didn't stop Ali from getting butterflies everywhere, and the feel the warmth spread deep into her heart and soul, and she wouldn't care if the whole world came crashing down on her in that moment because a wish had just come true again, and she could live happy the rest of her life, knowing that Emily Fields said she loved her, and she knew she meant it. It took awhile before Ali answered "I love you too Em, I always have, and I always will," but the blonde was slightly disappointed as she heard Em snoring softly and Ali wondered if she had heard her. Oh well, Ali thought, I have plenty of other chances to tell her…and show her.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hello all, sorry for the late upload, but college life is hectic and I'm really busy nowadays, but I'm super excited for the Halloween Special in a few days, I seriously cannot wait. I also had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you have fun reading. Anyways I won't waste your time with making you read any longer than you have to, so please get on with the chapter and please revieeeeew. It's one of the few things that make me happy nowadays, I love all of your feedback. So read & tell me what you liked, hated, want more or less of, let me know! Kisses -M_**

**_#############_**

**Chapter 21**

Alison's POV

Sunlight beamed in from a crack in the curtains and through to my eyelids, so all I could see was the blinding red light even though my eyes were closed. I moved my body to stretch when I discovered that I wasn't lying in my bed at my house, rather I was tangled in sheets and I wasn't alone either; I was wrapped deliciously in skin – smooth, tanned skin. It was unmistakably my mermaid lying next to me, _under me_. My body started to warm up all over and it wasn't from the sun. I hadn't realized that I was practically sleeping _on top _of Em, she just felt so safe and warm, like I always remembered her. My house may have been back in Rosewood, but my _home _would always be wherever Em was, she is my home now…and hopefully, one day, I would be hers.

I thought of moving, what if she wasn't comfortable? But I couldn't, I was paralyzed by her…not to mention sore. _Everywhere. _Her naked body was under my own, our legs tangled, her long, slender arms wrapped protectively around me, and my head was nestled against her chest. I could hear her heart beating, steady and soothing in my ear. I paid attention to the sound – like music to my ears – as my head rose and fell softly in tandem with her breathing. I would love nothing more than to go to sleep and wake up to that exact sound. I want to go to bed every night and wake up every morning for the rest of forever exactly this way. And I knew no one's heart beat quite like Em's did. Her heart pumped warm blood through her veins. It continuously pumped love and courage and everything that made Em the best person God could have ever graced to the world with. She had the most caring – and forgiving – heart anyone could know. Her heart was what forgave me, gave me another chance. No matter what, I would always owe her for letting me in, time and time again, regardless of how many times I had tried to slam the door. I knew I had taken advantage of her, even when I knew how she had felt about me. I was too much of a coward to ever admit my feelings for her and she was the one who had to suffer for it. I could never take back those times, but if I could, if. _Only if_.

I hate that stupid little word. If, if, if. If this, then maybe that…if, if, if! It was a small word, two stupid letters but combine it with 'what' and those two words have the power to haunt me, to haunt anyone, really. What if I had told Emily how I felt that very first summer? What if I wasn't so wrapped up in holding up a reputation that was starting to mean nothing to me? What if Em and I _did_ get together back then but by now we realized we couldn't work and it jeopardized our friendship? I hate 'what if'! What if Em never took me back? What if _I_ was the one who loved _her_ and she _didn't_ love me back? What if this, us, right now, never worked and she moved on? I couldn't imagine all the haunting what if's right now. They started to float in my mind, and sink into my chest. The hope I had for the two of us was waning.

What ifs could be good too, I guess. I'd like to think of those instead. Like what if this _did _work? What if Em learned to love me back like all those years before? What if we stayed together for a long time, maybe even forever? The sinking feeling in my chest started to lighten and I could feel my mouth curl up into a faint smile as my what if's took on a happier transformation. What if I finally proved to Em that I loved her, I was in love with her, and I would always love her? What if we finally took that trip to Paris together? What ifs had a tricky dynamic to them and I was terrified to find the answers, if there were any, to any of the what ifs. Again, my mind was on a rollercoaster constantly flipping me over, under and sideways about my feelings and if I had it in me to ever be good enough for Em. I was exhausting for me to try and keep convincing myself that I could be.

Before I could let my mind wander any further into convincing me that I still don't and never will deserve her love, I lifted my head and looked at her beautiful face as she slept. She was absolutely breathtaking. It was as if her beauty radiated out from inside and shone through her skin. She was more beautiful than words could ever describe, and even more so because she didn't know it. Emily Fields had power beyond her grasp and if she used it, she would be unstoppable. I hate that she lets her insecurities get her way. I guess part of that would be my fault. I really was a terrible person, so how did I get so lucky as to wake up right here, with Em? In that instant, I made myself another promise (with those _damned_ if's) that if this ever worked, if somehow I had finally found a way to convince Em that I loved her, love her and am in love with her, unconditionally, then I would spend the rest of the days and nights that we had together convincing her of her beauty and strength: things that I would tear apart from her to mask any true feelings I had towards her. I had a lot of making up to do. There are so many wrongs that I have to right.

I sighed deeply as my eyes roamed over her face, closing in on all the little details: the way her lips looked so inviting, plump and pink and slightly open, or the way her hair was splayed out around her head like a halo of long, brown tresses all over the white pillow case, and the way the sun had moved slightly so that now it's rays were filtered through her long eyelashes, casting small, faint wispy shadows across her cheeks that had the slightest bit of pink tint to them. My breath hitched at the sight of her and I let out another long sigh, hoping my breath on her skin didn't tickle her. I knew she'd wake up then, and I was enjoying just watching her sleep, so I didn't want that to end yet. Yup, I thought, I'm right, she was definitely breathtaking.

"Ali, what are you doing?" Em's raspy morning voice interrupted my period of admiration, "stop, that tickles." I was right again about the tickling waking her up.

I looked at her as I felt her body squirm under me and I looked down, not only was my breath tickling her neck and bare chest, but I realized that my own hair had fallen forward, the ends tracing across her torso, undoubtedly tickling her chest and midsection.

"Sorry," I replied looking into her eyes "but I couldn't help but notice how incredibly angelic you look while you sleep." Even though I apologized I realized that that was nothing to be sorry about.

Even though she hadn't fully woken, I could see the heat rushing to her cheeks. "Ali -," she started, and I got the idea to kiss those rosy cheeks then, and kiss her mouth before she could object to what I said, but then a low guttural sound came from Em's stomach, interrupting me and we both giggled. The small shaking of our bodies, pressed so close to one another, subdued our innocent giggle into silence and we shared a very, _very_ heated gaze. I became aware of how each of our cores was pressed flush into one another's thighs and I couldn't help the arousal from shooting straight to between my legs. I know Em could tell what I was thinking because her eyes became lidded and she bit the corner of her mouth. I licked my own lips in response, and was rewarded by the heat I felt pressing into my skin.

Emily's POV

I know that Ali and I had had an amazing night last night, actually better than amazing, it was almost perfect. _Almost._ I was hoping that in the morning we could talk some more. Talk with our clothes on, and hormones somewhat under control to talk about what exactly we were doing. Not the sex, even though I loved it, but what _we_ were, what was our next move?

Well, that _was _the plan, but laughing had caused our bodies to gently rub and move against one another in a way that I couldn't ignore. I blushed hard as I realized what Ali was probably thinking and looking at her staring at my mouth as I bit my lip immediately made me hot. I know Ali could feel it too. I wanted nothing more than to kiss the smirk that played at her mouth away, but in all honesty, I didn't know if I would have the strength. Last night we had spent hours, up till the moon was shining at its highest and dawn threatened the night sky, pleasuring each other over and over. We started out intense, fighting for dominance and I could feel all the raw emotions being exuberated by each of us. It was after the little argument we had so it was rushed and rough, but after the first time we had both pleased each other, we took it slow. Our movements were more sensual, slow and there was nothing but longing…and love? It was too early to call it that. Wasn't it? We spent the night doing what could only be described as making love, we would just call it sex because it was too early in our 'relationship,' but there was no denying that it meant more than that. I could feel both of our guards being let down and letting the love we had towards one another pour out into every kiss and touch. Our bodies fit into one another perfectly, like we were made for one another, like two pieces of a puzzle finally falling together and I know that Ali sensed it too. The roaming hands…and mouths, we spent the whole night exploring one another and it took a lot out of me, emotionally as well as physically. I looked down at Ali and she didn't look as tired as I was feeling. If we had sex again, right now, at even _half _of the intensity from last night, well… I just don't know if I can do it. This girl would be the death of me.

"Ali," I started, trying to keep my breathing even and my voice level, "aren't you hungry?"

She looked up at me, her baby blues had turned into orbs of dark blue liquid, and before she responded she slid her body dangerously slow up mine, rocking her hips into me as she did, causing a hitch in my breath and pressed feather light kisses at the base of my neck.

"Oh, I'm hungry Em…I'm _starving, _just not for food. If you know what I mean?" Her words were laced in full seduction and the raspiness of her own morning voice sent a small shiver down my spine. She looked at me as if she would literally eat me. Of course I knew what she meant, why did she ask?

Alison's POV

I could tell Em was starting to think again, so I made the next move and crashed my lips into hers, sighing as I did so. She immediately let my tongue enter her mouth to play, the two of us fighting for dominance until she gave up. I smiled into the kiss triumphantly, massaging her tongue with my own until I had to break away for air. My lips never left her skin though, they just moved back to her neck. Emily started to run her hands down my bare back until she reached my hips, which at that point until my toes, was covered in the soft white sheet. She didn't let the thin piece of fabric stop her as she dragged them lower, letting her nails scrape my ass gently before giving it a nice squeeze and then used her grip to bring my body down closer into her. My lips released the skin I was sucking and my body complied as I starting to buck my hips into Em who lay beneath me, eyes completely dark, filled with desire. I placed one hand on her cheek, holding her face closer to mine and I put my other on her stomach, her flat, toned stomach that I spent a considerable amount of time running my tongue over last night. The memory that flooded my brain caused a shiver to course through my body and my hips rubbed against Emily's thigh even harder. She answered by picking up a rhythm of her own. Our own nipples rubbed against each other, causing them to turn into hardened little buds. We rocked our bodies in a slow sensual rhythm and I couldn't help but admire Em's perfect breasts with my mouth. I fondled one with my hand, and with my mouth, I gently nipped the other. She pushed her head back into the pillow and slammed her eyes shut and that look alone almost sent me over the edge reeling. And we didn't even touch each other in those extremely sensitive places yet.

Kissing Emily was becoming my second favorite thing to do with her and at this rate, I hoped that we'd be doing my first favorite thing very soon.

Emily's POV

I couldn't hold the moan that escaped my lips as soon as Ali's heart shaped ones came into contact with mine. All thoughts of food escaped me as I became so concentrated at the beautiful blonde that started to melt in my arms. Our bodies matched so well it was as if we had become one person. A few minutes later and the both of us were frantically rocking our bodies in perfect unison with one another, looking for a way to release the sexual tension that was building between us. We continued this way, clawing and sucking at one another until we both decided the foreplay was enough and each of our hands dropped lower to where our hot centers were. My hands were more skilled than Ali's, so I brought her to release within a few minutes, her body convulsing, inner walls tightening around my fingers, as she came down from an ultimate high. She moaned my name loud and completely spent, had fallen fully on top of mine, the weight bringing my arousal higher and her fingers worked faster until I released just as she did, head thrown into the pillow, moaning her name into her mouth. Both of us lay there panting with a thin layer of sweat covering our bodies, glistening in the now brighter sunlight. It was blissful to lay there with her, naked in bed, breathing heavily from what we had just done. I don't care what happened later, all I knew was that I loved when Ali and I made love like that, nothing would ever feel as good.

Time passed with the two of us laying there until Ali finally rolled off of me and onto her side of the bed and I could feel my body drift back into sleep…I was drained.

Alison's POV

I woke up for the second time that morning, if it was even still morning, only this time I made sure not to fall sleep touching too much of Em. Even though I really wanted to, I also really wanted to make her some breakfast and bring it to her in bed before she could wake up. So with that plan in mind, I slowly removed the sheet from my body, instantly missing its warmth, and cast my legs off of the edge of the bed. I feet touched the floor and I stood, knees wobbly and body feeling weak. Em was right about food, we needed food or neither one of us would survive this trip. As I stood completely naked, I basked in the new warmth I felt as I basked in the sunlight coming from that same little crack in the curtains. I reached my arms up high to stretch, only finding that my entire body was sore, especially my legs. I chuckled to myself thinking about the reason why. The "reason" was lying in the bed behind me, looking more like a Greek goddess than anything else. I was tempted to crawl back onto to bed to peck her on the lips but I was afraid if I did that, I would never want to leave and my stomach agreed that we needed to eat something. I lightly padded my way over to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, bare of any clothing and stared at my face, I looked happy, I _felt _happy. I guess it's true what they say about having that after-sex glow. I turned around and grabbed the thin silk robe that was hanging from the door and tied it tightly across my waist, not bothering to put anything else on, before making my way, as quietly as I could, over to the kitchen.

Walking was the hardest thing to do right now. I felt as if at any moment, exhaustion would take over and my knees would buckle on me. I don't know how, but I managed to walk to the kitchen and stand there, making Em's favorite: blueberry pancakes. While in full cooking mode I decided that Em was going to need more than just pancakes to recover from our recent bed activities and if she wanted any energy for the thing I had planned for us today. So I stayed in the kitchen for almost an hour, whisking batter into pancakes, scrambling eggs, cooking up bacon and using the oranges in the fridge to make fresh squeezed orange juice. I had picking at everything I was cooking so by the time I was done, I was already full. I made a plate stacked of food and poured the juice into a glass. Placing everything on a tray I made my way back to the bedroom. I placed the tray on the nightstand beside the side of the bed and made one small adjustment to what I was wearing before grabbing the tray again and softly beckoning Em to wake up.

"Em, oh my sweet Emmy…wake up Em," I called in her direction.

After I few more tries calling her name, she started to stir and moan, "no Ali, I'm tired can't you just-," but she stopped and lifted her nose into the air, with eyes still shut, smelling out what I had in my hands waiting for her. When she stopped her eyes opened, "Is that blueberry pancakes," she exclaimed, "and bacon?!" She darted her eyes to the tray in my hands then her mouth fell open, realizing that the robe I was wearing was no longer closed around me. I had untied to knot in the front and this new alteration gave Em the prefect view of my sex and did little to cover my breasts. She stayed that way, propped on one elbow, facing me, with her mouth agape in my little surprise. I felt my cheeks warm up as she bit her lip, something I don't think I could ever get used to, and raked her eyes across the entire length of my body. I jutted my hip to the side, deciding to play with her.

"What's the matter Em, can't decide which one looks better?"

I looked at her and she just nodded her head in silence. I took the cue and continued, "Or are you having trouble deciding what to eat first," I teased, hoping she would catch the sexual innuendo I threw in there. I got my answer when she gulped and her eyes widened at my boldness. I was enjoying this way too much. "No worries Em, you can eat it all babe, but how's about we start with the food?"

That was it, I couldn't hold back the small laugh anymore as I moved over to wear she was, placing the tray in front of her, "relax Em, I know you need to eat, I'll give you a break….for now," I added. I was rewarded with a small groan from Emily as she looked at me with eyes that said "don't even start."

Emily's POV

Why was Ali teasing me like this? I was so tired and sore and I was seriously starving, yet when she woke me up, standing practically naked with my favorite breakfast, I couldn't stop the heat from rushing between my thighs. And then she decided that the visual wasn't enough of a tease and she said all of those things only Ali would say. Nevertheless, I still found it to be completely hot. When she thought I had had enough, she made her way over the bed and placed the tray of deliciously looking food in front of me, it looked amazing.

"Ali, _you did this?_" I asked incredulously.

She looked hurt and I knew she was playing when she placed her hand on her chest overdramatically, "wow Em, don't sound so surprised. I'm hurt now. Of course I did."

I looked at her apologetically, "no, Ali I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just you didn't have to _all_ this," I said using my hand to gesture at the vast display of food on the plate. "I would've been fine with some cereal or toast."

She looked at me with an "are you serious" look, "Seriously Em? Cereal? We just spent God knows how many hours having sex and you think you can relinquish your strength with some God damned cereal?!"

Her reaction caught me off guard, so I shrunk back in the pillow and bed rest that I was now propped up against "Yes?" I said, and I don't know why it came out as more of a question than a statement, or why I shrugged my shoulders when I said so.

She looked at me and her expression softened, "no silly, it wouldn't have, trust me, and I _wanted _to do this."

I looked down into the food, and blushed and before I could look up to say thank you, she carefully moved next to me, careful not to spill the food or orange juice and kissed me fully on the lips. She pulled away after a few brief moments. "Besides, I ate while I was cooking, and you deserve it." With that she pulled away and sat on her 'side' to watch me eat.

Alison's POV

It felt good to watch Em take that first bite and to hear her moan into the fork, although I was slightly jealous when she did. "Wow Em, I don't even think you moaned like that for me last night."

That caught her attention as her fork was midair, inches from her face, egg hanging from the end. She stopped and stared at me…"you know damn well how I was moaning for you last night, and it was way sexier than me moaning over these pancakes. But if you're jealous, I'll have you know they don't taste even remotely as good as you do."

It was my turn to blush at Em's sexually charged teasing. I was going to open my mouth to say something clever back but she continued. "_But,_ I have to admit, these pancakes are smelling better than you do right now."

I whipped my head in her direction, taken by full surprise at her dirty little comment. She wouldn't meet my eyes, but let her lips curl into a devilish smirk. Em may have gotten me on that one, but two could play at this game

I leaned into her as she was finishing her last few bites and whispered into her ear, "I'll shower for you babe, but the reason I smell like this is because I had your sweet sex juices _all_ over my body last night, and I _loved _it." I flicked my tongue out across her earlobe on the "L" in loved and she held her breath and froze. "And don't forget that you were covered in me last night too, Em. You don't exactly smell like a bed of roses yourself hun." I dragged my lips across her ear again, causing her body to stiffen next to me.

Then Em made an unexpected move. She threw the plate and tray and cup on the floor, letting it fall with a dull thud and lunged her body at me. With half a second, she had grabbed me and pinned my body under hers. She attacked my lips hungrily and I was starting to love this more dominant and aggressive Emily, it was sexy as hell. Her completely naked body rubbed against mine and she ran her hands around my breasts and down to my waist, pulling my robe open to get more of our bodies touching. I was just starting to get into the kiss when she pulled away abruptly, but not before dragging her breasts down my body, leaving my body completely when she got to the foot of the bed and started to walk towards the bathroom with her back to me, giving me the perfect view as her long brown hair fall across her back, almost to her ass, oh and then her sweet rounded ass, perfectly firm like an athletes, but soft and smooth and sexy, and I couldn't forget her long toned swimmer's legs. Those legs ran on forever and I quickly remembered the first time I had ever seen Em in heels…amazing.

"Tease," I called to her.

She turned her head around, "Oh come on Ali, like you weren't teasing me earlier? Or like you don't always tease me? Besides, I can tell you're enjoying the view." She played as she pointed to my face then rubbed her own lips. I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow in confusion. "You're drooling babe," she answered laughing at me. I felt embarrassed realizing that she probably saw me gawking at her ass.

I decided to change the subject so I would feel less awkward about getting caught staring at her, "You gonna shower," as asked her.

"Yeah, care to join me?"

I bit my lip, contemplating whether or not I should. However, according to everything else that happened in the last 24 hours, I thought it was probably best to shower separate, especially if I still wanted to get Em out of this cabin, let alone this bedroom.

"No, I'm going to have to pass; I have things planned for us today, and if I go in that bathroom to shower with you, I don't think we'll leave this room."

She simply responded with a shrug and said, "Okay Ali, your loss." And she sauntered into the bathroom. Before she closed the door, I called to hear, "maybe later?"

She smiled mischievously and I hoped I didn't sound too desperate, but she just smiled at me and said "maybe, we'll see," before she turned giving me one last view of her backside and closed the door, obstructing my view. I was starting to regret making Em know how beautiful she was. Mainly because I was the one who did the teasing and I don't know if I could handle it if the roles were reversed and I was the one being embarrassed and constantly blushing, desperately wanting Em to touch me.

As sound as I heard the shower get turned on, I got up, slowly because now my legs literally felt like jelly and I went to get my phone from my purse. I had several messages from the girls, well mostly just Hanna and then one from my dad. I quickly texted Hanna back, not wanting Em to catch me with my phone. Hanna was the only one who knew what I was up to; I called her and told her everything as soon as I pulled into the long driveway. We agreed to tell Aria and Spencer that I had just convinced Em to come on a short road trip with me, and I added that we just needed time alone together to talk. Aria seemed to buy it, but Spencer still looked at me with those eyes. Out of the five of us, Spencer and I were tied for stubbornness and we shared the same never-back-down quality. Neither of us feared one another and over the years this had led to many arguments. We occasionally butted heads, but I loved that girl.

Just then my phone started ringing, I picked it up immediately, so there was no chance at Em hearing and I answered before knowing who was on the other line.

"Hello?"

"OMG Ali, give me the deets, well not _all_ the details, you guys are my friends, so I don't want to not be able to look at you both while we're all out in public."

I sighed into the phone, only Hanna. "Hanna! What the hell? I told you to text me only if you had to, so what are you doing calling me?!" I was starting to get a little irritated that Hanna was trying to interrupt my time with Em.

"What do you mean Ali? You expect me to be okay with just a text that says 'ok' when I ask you how things are going? Now spill, please, I'm dying to know more about the likes of Emison."

Emison? What the hell was this girl talking about now? "Emi-what?! Hanna, are you on crack?"

The other blonde simply laughed into the phone before answering me, "Haha no Ali. And I said Emison, you know, like when celebrity couples get together and you combine their names…oh, like Brangelina and…"

I had to cut her off before she rambled on forever, "alright Han, I get it. Geez, why are you so excited to hear about us, don't you have a Caleb to get to?"

"Yeah but Haleb isn't as exciting as Emison…c'mon Ali, I'm dying."

Haleb? Haha Hanna was too much, and I loved her even more for giving Em and I a couples nickname. I could hear Hanna breathing in the phone, waiting anxiously to give her something.

"Well? Ali, hellooo, I know you're still there. Please? If not, I'll call you every hour on the hour until…"

"Gosh, okay Han! I'll tell you…and I thought me and Spencer where the stubborn ones. Okay, so we talked last night and she sort of yelled at me and I kind of yelled back. We basically spent a while talking about our feelings and then we made up." I finished and was surprised that Hanna didn't say anything in response. "Hanna?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…you're done? _That's it?!_ Seriously Ali, you've been fixing up that place for a week, planning it for practically ever and all you guys did was talk and make up? I don't buy it."

How could Hanna not believe me? I guess all the girls had become better at seeing through my lies these past few years. "yeah, Han, that's basically what happened, well all _you_ need to know."

Damnit, I cursed myself for saying that, now she'd asked a million and one more questions.

"What did you mean basically and all _I _needed to know? Ali, what aren't you telling me? I'm the biggest Emison shipper there is so fess up."

"Nothing Han, that's it."

"Liar again! When you said you guys made up, does that mean you kissed her or…." She let her thoughts trail and I could guess the rest of the question in my head. I guess I couldn't lie to her anymore…after all didn't she say that she was our biggest shipper?

"Well, yeah, there was some kissing," I was going for it, "and other things that we may have done."

I finished and then cringed waiting to hear-

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I knew it! Hah! I so called it, you totally had sex with her!" Hanna exclaimed on the other end of the phone and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her.

"Yes, yes, Hanna, we had sex, now keep it your pants."

"Haha no Ali, I think you and Em need to keep it in your pants. Oh my god two of my best friends totally had sex with each other, god Emison is the greatest. Wait, does that mean you asked her to-"

"No Hanna, I really have time to last night with, well…"

"Haha yeah its okay Ali, you don't gotta explain. Not this time anyway. I bet Em had you up all last night, right? It's that athletes stamina…man one time I went Em's house in the morning and I seen Paige get into her car, only thing was she was wearing what she had the night before when we all went to the Brew together, only thing was, she was walking kinda funny and-"

I had to cut Hanna off before I threw up. "Hanna," I said flatly, "shut up."

"Oh, yeah sorry, I didn't mean to bring Em's ex in the convo…but ok change of subject, how was it?"

There she did it again, changed the subject and got me to smile at her. "Great Hanna."

"Oh, c'mon Ali."

But I couldn't respond because I heard the water in the bathroom being shut off; Em was getting out of the shower.  
>"Hanna," I said in a hushed half whisper, "I gotta go, Em's getting out the shower-"<p>

"Aw man Ali, just one-"

"But if you really want to know, Em rocked my world last night…at last Paige could walk. Now goodbye Hanna, don't call again."

I hung up, laughing as I heard her objections. I went to throw my phone back into my purse and my phone lit up.

**_Hanna - Yes! I knew it! #TeamEmison Go get her girl! ;)_**

Only Hanna. She was crazy.

"Ali?" A small but sweet voice interrupted my thoughts of our blonde friend.

"Yeah Em?" I called towards the still shut door.

"I um, need a towel?"

I laughed again. I had seen Em fully naked already, so why didn't she just come out here like that? I amazed me, but I was right all those years ago, Em really was shy on the streets and sexy in the sheets. I thought of telling just that but decided we had teased each other enough for the time being. "Ok Em, let me get one on out of the closet."

I grabbed a plush white towel from the room's small toiletries closet and went to open the bathroom door but found it locked. "Em, here."

She opened the door, only slightly, using the door to cover her body, but that didn't stop me from seeing the swell of her breast pressed into the door. God, would I ever get enough of her?

"You had better hurry up and cover up," I demanded, "or else I'll have to come in there and make sure you know what my name is," I winked at her, handed her the towel and retreated back to the bed. She flushed and quickly snatched the towel from my hands. I was hoping for more of the sexual banter we had earlier but none happened.

When Em was done toweling off, she stepped out in nothing but the white towel, that was too small for her taller frame. It barely covered her ass, and although that didn't bother me one bit, she still walked slow and awkward stopping in the middle of the room as something – realization – hit her.

"Ali?"

"Mm, yeah Em?"

"Um I know I agreed to come here with you, but I didn't know where here was, or how long we were staying and well I didn't plan accordingly."

She stopped and even though I said that we had enough teasing, I lied. I pretended to not know what she was trying to say, turning my head to the side and pinching my eyebrows together.

"Ali," she said in more of a mother scolding her child kind of way, gesturing to her cute short towel make shift dress, "I don't have anything to wear."

I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "who said we're gonna be needing clothes anymore?"

She looked at me shocked and then back to the floor, staring at her feet. I could tell she felt awkward standing in the middle of the room, helpless to the teasing. But then she spoke up, "I'm serious Ali, and I can't really but on what I had yesterday."

Okay Ali, I told myself, that's enough. "Em, I'm only kidding, check the dresser there," I told her pointing one of the dressers that adorned the wall by the bathroom door, "that one is yours."

"Mine?" She asked before turning and walking towards the dresser. She opened the first drawer, "Ali, these aren't my clothes. These are too nice to me anything of mine and – oh my god, they still have tags on them! Ali, where did you get these?"

"Calm down Killer, I didn't steal them, I bought them. They're for you. I couldn't exactly sneak into your room a week ago and steal your clothes without you knowing, you woul-"

"A week ago? Ali, how long ago did you plan on taking me here?"

Oops, busted. "I- I-well about a week or two? I bought this place with my dad's money and I," well I might as well tell her the whole truth, "wait, can you put some clothes on, I can't think when you're half naked. I managed to get a hold of some of your sweats if you're absolutely against the stuff I bought you."

She complied, throwing on the sweats and I white-T I had thrown in there to accompany the lazy pants.

"You too then." She pointed at my still open robe and I quickly tied up the front again. "Okay," when I was done, "you were saying?" She came to sit beside me on the bed.

"Okay so like I said, I used my dad's money to but this place. And don't question me about that, he said he owed me so I made him buy me this place," I gestured with both my hands at the room, "then the week that I was 'missing' I hired some guys to help me fix the place up. We got all new fixtures and appliances and I practically designed everything…well the living room and this one. And before I got back to Rosewood, I used the rest of the money I had to buy you some clothes for when you came."

She just sat there thinking and finally met my eyes. "That was pretty risky to do Ali, especially since how I felt about you one to two weeks ago, don't you think? What if I had said no?"

I small shot of pain shot to straight to my chest. I wasn't kidding when I said I hated 'what if,' and hearing it from Em made it worse.

"It was a risk I was more than willing to take, Em. I wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyways. I mean it too; I'm going to fight more this Em, and I don't care what I have to do to prove to you that I mean it. I don't care what anyone else thinks, your opinion is the only one I care about."

"I- I- I don't know what to say Ali…"

I could see her struggling to find the words to say to me. "Em, it's okay. You don't have to say anything, not if you don't want to. I'm the one who has to do the talking anyway, just promise me that you'll listen when I do? I know this isn't easy for either one of us but I think it's even harder for me because I've never loved anyone before. Not the way I love you and the way I want to love you. I know I make all these sexual jokes, but this morning, waking up next to you – twice – was the happiest day of my life so far. Yeah I had an amazing night with you, but I nothing compares to way I hold my breath when you touch me or the way butterflies flutter in my stomach when you say sweet things to me, not to mention how incredibly safe I feel when your arms are wrapped around me."

I looked at Emily's face. Her eyes were becoming glossy at the truth I had begun to say. I didn't plan on bring it up now but when I was with her, her eyes bore into my soul, not seeing me, or through me, but _into _me. It made me feel vulnerable and I was scared, but there was nothing left to hide from her. All the cards were on the table and this time I was showing nothing but hearts.

Emily's POV

Alison started to talk about our trip and soon began confessing more of her feelings towards me and us. Although it's what I wanted to talk to her about this morning anyway, I still felt my nerves go off all over my body and as she continued I felt the tears forming in my eyes. Now was as good a time as ever to ask her what I had wanted.

"Ali, what does this make us?"

"What do you mean Em?

"I mean what is it that you want after _this_," I gestured stretching my arms out wide at my sides, "when all of it, is over? I love you too Ali, more than anything I'll ever love. You were my first love and always will be, but I just don't know how I'm supposed to take all of this in. I loved you for so long, but you can't possibly ever know how bad it hurt me for _so long_ knowing my love for you was unrequited. Like I said last night, you have so much to prove to me and I'm willing to try if you are. But tell me, when we leave this place, and these doors close, what will we be then? What does this mean to you, what do I mean to you? Behind closed doors, we do this and I love it, I'd do it every day with you but I won't feel ashamed of loving someone again. So when you and I are alone or with other people, in public what are we then? Don't you dare make me pretend that this means nothing out in the open, because I'll leave the second that happens and I'll cut you off, maybe permanently this time too. I won't forgive as easily, if I do at all."

I could tell that she was surprised by my bluntness, but it's what needed to be said, and what she needed to hear.

"Em, I won't give up on this. On us. I love you and I won't make you feel ashamed of your feelings, not this time, and not ever again. I want this to work. I hope that years from now you and I are still together, maybe we get a place together here in Rosewood to stay closer to our friends, or maybe we move to California to always be close to the beaches. I don't know yet where exactly I want this to go, all I know is that every day of my life starting today, I want to spend with you. I want to be by your side, supporting you through whatever life has in store for you and if that includes me, you can bet that I'll be there, imperfections and all. I want to be your friend first and your lover second because I think I could survive living without you loving me in that way, it'd be hard and painful, but if we ever stopped being friends too, I just couldn't. I couldn't, so I won't give you a reason to doubt me, I promise. And when we leave this cabin, if you still feel like you can love me again, I won't hide either. I want the whole world to know that I've fallen on my ass, hard, and head over heels for you. I admit that you and myself right now and I'll gladly shout it at the top of my lungs wherever I am that I love you Emily Fields, and I want to hold your hand while we walk places, I want to kiss you in the halls at school between passing period. I want to post cuties pictures of where we go on dates together all over social media and hang them on my walls in my room. You are so worried about me loving you but I'm worried too. I'm afraid you'll realize that I can never be enough for you and you'll leave. I'm not saying that we have to handcuff our wrists together, but I want to be yours, I am yours, and I want the whole world to know, if you want, that you are mine. You, Emily. _My_ mermaid. _My _killer. And…and…we can take it slow, but please Em, will you- will you," why after all this time I spent rambling on couldn't I get the words out? _Jesus you are Alison DiLau- freaking- rentis. Suck it up and ask this gorgeous brunette, your best friend, and the love of your life to be your god damned girlfriend already! _"Emily," and this time I looked in those warm brown eyes, "will you be my girlfriend?"

_**#######**_

_**Sorry about the cliffhanger ladies, but it seemed appropriate. I have the next chapter almost ready to put up but please please, REVIEEEEWWW! :) it doesn't take that long for you but it'll make me happy for a very long time! I'll put up chapter 22 when I hit 50 reviews. :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_***Okay, first let me start by apologizing to all of you guys, the readers, for not keeping up my end of the deal by updating once I got 50 reviews. To be completely honest, I didn't think I would get any reviews let alone more than 50 after the first few days that I put Ch 21 up, so I want to apologize and thank you all. Shoutout to the person who reviewed multiple times, if you read this, you know who you are. I know some have left that my cliffhanger was killing you, so in the future I won't promise anything because I really hate breaking promises. I've also just been extremely busy with college life, time is hard to find these days. Anyways, OMG I watched the PLL Halloween Special and I'm so excited for the Christmas episode! Also, Shay just liked TWO of my pictures today on Instagram. OMG I was totally freaking out! (btw you can follow me shaymitchellfan13). Okay, but back to business, I hope you enjoy this chapter…I had so much fun writing it and the next update is TBA. Please read, love and review, review and REVIEEEWWWW! I'd love to incorporate any ideas that you guys have or would like to see! Thanks & much love:) _**

**_P.S. WARNING: this is another M rated chapter, probably the most M rated of all the chapters…so far. Enjoy!...but not too much;) *smug winky face_**

**Chapter 22**

Emily's POV

The film of tears in my eyes as Alison spoke clouded my vision and I concentrated on not letting them fall. I know that I had been grilling Ali on this since she came back, and I've been on her case for weeks now, it's just that I'm tired of people thinking I'm being dumb and I'm tired of feeling dumb, but I know now that I can't think that way, I don't even feel that way anymore. I'd be lying if I said or told myself that the last 24 hours hasn't been the best 24 hours of my life, because they have been. Ali has really come around, and not like the times I had thought before: she has _really_ changed. Ali would never open up or do anything this thoughtful or romantic for just anyone. I could feel it in my heart, in my _soul, _thatshe really has changed. I felt the love, _our_ love, when we were together last night and I knew she was telling the truth, it was in her eyes. I could always tell by looking into those fierce blue eyes.

I looked across the bed to where Ali was sitting, and even though she was a couple feet away, the distance seemed greater. She was nervously chewing the inside of her cheek, twiddling her thumbs in her lap waiting for my answer. I couldn't remember how long I was thinking, but from the looks of it, Ali was holding her breath waiting for my response.

"Ali?"

"Y-yes Em?"

Okay, I'd just tell her, because more than anything I wanted her to be my girlfriend as much as she wanted me to be hers, but - the words wouldn't come out. Why couldn't I just say yes? It was three little letters, one small word yet they were caught in my throat, replaced by something else.

"Ali, I- I- ," I looked at her face but her eyes were down, "look at me," I almost begged. She obliged and I can see she was close to crying, she was thinking the worst.

"Ali I want to be your girlfriend, I really do, but I don't want to rush this okay? You were gone for 2 years and we're different people than we were before. I want to be that special someone for you, forever, but I'm afraid that if I answer you now, it'll be the Emily from 2 years ago answering. I want to spend this trip getting to know you all over again. Let me fall in love with you and who you are right now. I know I asked you to tell what we are but right now I actually don't think I can handle any labels. Before we leave this beautiful place, I will tell you. I'll give you my answer and hopefully my heart. But I just can't rush this anymore than we already have." Her eyes stayed on mine as she nodded, understanding, so I moved closer to her on the bed and I reached my hand up to her face, brushing away her worry and softly brought her face closer to mine, so close that our lips would brush together if we spoke, so I did, "I want to say yes Alison," the use of her full name made her quake under my touch, so I leaned into her ear, "so make me." I pulled back, slowly, leaving a trail of kisses from her earlobe to the base of her neck and stopped to examine her face. The look in her eyes had changed, she was filled with desire now. So much so that she reached both hands up and pulled me in for a kiss. This kiss was electrifying. It was slow and sensual, deep and the way her lips moved against mine was absolutely mesmerizing, within seconds I was desperately trying to catch my breath. She had moved so now I was beneath her, her weight holding me down. Her kisses mirrored mine and she moved them in a circle from my lips to my neck and back up, stopping behind my ear.

"I _will_ have you saying yes Em. Yes to being my girlfriend and tonight when we get back from what I have planned, you'll be _screaming_ yes when I have my way with you. I know you love me, and for the next few days I'm going to remind you of all the reasons why."

I was paralyzed by her words, frozen except for the heavy breathing my lungs were doing at Ali's words. My silence encouraged her, "we won't go home until you're mine."

I opened my mouth, knowing that only silence would escape and Ali used this as she seized my mouth, my tongue with hers in a kiss so heated I felt as if we were melting into one another.

"Good," I gasped against her lips, it was all I good day with my concentration being on something else.

I can't believe I waited 2 years to share kisses like this with Ali...but it was so worth it. A few seconds or minutes, maybe...2? Five? Ten?...passed before Ali pulled away, leaving me groaning, "not yet Em, I spent too much time planning other things than sex with you for this trip," and when I pouted and puffed out my bottom lip, "but don't worry, I made sure there was plenty of time for that in our schedule," and she finished with a smirk, leaving the bed with her half open robe into the bathroom.

Once in the doorway, she turned, looking over her shoulder, "stay there, and don't follow me," she said playfully but still with an underlying commanding tone that I couldn't ignore. I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow in an 'are you serious' face...but she just smiled and went inside.

Alison's POV

I turned into the bathroom and as soon as I closed the door and let out a heavy sigh I didn't know that I was holding. She didn't say no, I thought. She didn't say yes either. I knew getting her back would be difficult, and maybe she didn't want to seem too eager, so I wasn't feeling that bad that she didn't say yes. But she _would_, that I was certain of. I could tell she loved me and the way we touched each other and held each other in our arms, it was only obvious that she wanted me just as I want, _need _her, but I know she had to be sure. And I would do everything I could, so that in a few days, she'd say yes with confidence, no hesitation or doubt. This was going to be fun.

I showered quickly, not wanting to spend too much time away from Emily. When I was done I toweled by body quickly and combed through the mess of hair on my head and went into the room, completely naked. This had caught Em's attention, who was now sitting upright on the bed, eyes wide.

"Like what you see?" I asked her in a singsong voice. "You know if you take a picture, it lasts longer," I said as I pulled on some shorts and a plain T.

"Oh you know I do, I would but I don't have my pho- Holy shit, Ali! I don't have my phone, how the hell are the girls suppo- OHMYGOD, my mom is going to kill me! Quick we need-"

"Woah Em, Em! Breathe, calm down, listen Em!" She was still going on, and I don't even know if she remembered to breathe, she was bopping up and now, shaking her hands wildly. "EMILY!" I shouted this time and she stopped, looking like a deer in the headlights. "Geez Em, listen to me. It's okay, I've got it all figured out."

She titled her head, confused, so I walked over and sat next to her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It's all taken care of okay, the girls know where we are, well just Hanna knows the whole truth…and your mom knows that you're with me, okay? Calm down." I leaned and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Wha- Ali, but how? I lost my phone before you found me in the morning and we've been here a whole day and I haven't told my mom a thing, how does she know that- wait, what did you mean by Hanna is the only one who knows the _whole_ truth? What'd you tell everyone else? Ali, we promised no lies."

Her last sentence resonated deep within me, I was hoping she wouldn't ask but she did, and looking into those beautiful, warm brown eyes, I couldn't lie to her.

"Well I told Hanna that I wanted to win you back. Of the three of the others, she was the only one really supporting me on it, so I just told her that I planned a mini vacation for us somewhere romantic and that I'd keep you here with me until I won you back." I started with confidence, but ended somewhere near a whisper. Emily half smiled, a small twinkle in her eyes.

"And if this is what Hanna knows, what do the girls think?"

"I didn't really talk to them about this, I would've probably told Aria but she has been stuck to Spencer's hip lately and well, Spencer wasn't exactly happy with me to begin with, so Hanna took care of them for me."

"Hanna? Oh god, what crazy story did she tell them?"

"That I wanted to see my grandmother before she got too old and since you met her at my house before, I wanted you to come with me. I convinced you to go with me for the ride."

"And my mom?"

Uh oh. I didn't know if I should tell Em about the conversation Pam and I had had about me and Emily. I bit the inside of my cheek and played with the end of my shorts. Emily was no fool though, she read me better than a book. She knew I was hesitating, that I was keeping something from her.

"Ali, we _promised._"

I sighed as I watched her face. "I talked to your mom already."

"You what, when? Why didn't I know?"

"I actually called her at work, when we stopped at that restaurant to get food and I asked to speak to her."

"Well? What'd you say?"

"She was hesitant at first, she knew something was going on between us, but she didn't know what. She said that you had been acting depressed at home and got all weird anytime she mentioned me." I looked at her, asking her with my eyes if that was true. Emily only nodded, forcing me to go on. "Then, I told her that I still cared deeply for you and was so sorry that I had hurt you. I told her I wanted, needed, to make it up to you. She didn't say anything at first, but then she said that she thought it was a good idea."

"She did?!"

"Yeah, and I was just as surprised, but she said that maybe the two of us spending time alone without any distractions, or other people with us, would help us work this out. Haha, I think your mom ships Emison."

"Emison? What the hell is that?"

"Oh, you know, Emily plus Alison, combine our names and you get Emison, it's nothing really, just a little something Hanna called us earlier when she cal-"… Oh shit.

"What? You talked to Hanna earlier, how? Ali, you had a phone with you this whole time and didn't tell me? And wait a second, how the hell did you call my mom, you don't have her number."

Oh shit, again. "Um, I actually used your phone." I looked up with a smile showed clenched teeth in her direction.

"_My_ phone, you stole my phone?"

"No, well, not exactly. When I pulled up to my house and I seen your car and then you lying there, I also stumbled across your phone, I was planning on giving it to you, but then I just didn't and then after everything inside, you decided to leave with me, so I just didn't want to."

"Ali, I don't think that choice was up to you. Why not?"

"To be honest, after you agreed, I didn't want anything between us; I wanted you all to myself. I'm sorry," I said, cheeks reddening with embarrassment, "I guess I just get selfish when it comes to you."

Her look in her eyes softened. "I'm guessing you also know the whereabouts of my keys too then ?"

I laughed lightly and shrugged, "Guilty as charged."

Emily looked at me and laughed back, "And what's your reasoning for this, didn't want me to run away?" Even though Em was only joking, that was indeed my answer, my very serious answer, and I found my cheeks getting even _hotter_ with the possessiveness I felt towards Emily. She stopped laughly abruptly and looked at me.

"Oh." And she shifted her body, before laughing even harder.

I was starting to think she was laughing _at _me. "Why are you laughing," I asked in the most hurt voice I could manage.

"Oh, Ali, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because…ahahaha…I'm laughing because you did all of that and look, there's nothing that could even pull me out of this bed with you this morning. You didn't have to try _that _hard to get me to come," her laugh faded and then her voice got lower, "and you know what come," she pronounced harshly, "I'm talking about."

It was my turn to laugh. "Em, stop it! Not right now, geez, we just showered!"

She leaned into my ear, her voice low, sending chills through me, "Yeah, but not together."

I groaned and arched my body towards her. This needed to stop. I jumped off the bed quickly so she…or I…couldn't make a move. I grabbed hold of Emily's wrist and dragged her with me.

Emily's POV

Ali and I had been walking through the meadow and now into the shallow part of the woods for what seemed like hours.

"Ali," I groaned at her side, "stop making me walk so far. Where are we going anyways? I thought you said you were _NOT _going to kill me in the woods, so what are we doing out here? At least do it back at the cabin so someone will find me." I joked at her. She didn't even tell me her plans, and I hated being left in suspense.

"Just 5 more minutes," she promised.

Sure enough, within 5 minutes, we walked out of the tree line and onto the small shore of a lake: the same beautiful lake that I had seen from the balcony in our room. It was breathtaking. The sun high in the air, a few more hours in it, until it had to set and the rays from it bounced beautifully off of every miniscule ripple in the water. The lake seemed to shine almost as bright as the sun. I looked up and closed my eyes to let the sun warm me up, holding my arms out wide, like I was hugging the sky. I inhaled deeply and could smell the scent of water and pine needles. It was so amazing out here; I didn't want to think about leaving it…ever.

Ali's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and she sounded distant. She was. I opened my eyes to see her sitting 15 yards in front of me, crossed legged on a red and white checkered blanket. In my reveling of the lake, I hadn't realized that she had kept walking.

As I got closer to her I recognized the large, hand-woven, wooden basket that sat at her side. It was her grandmother's old picnic basket, and I knew that it meant a lot to Ali, it was the one she always brought when the five of us used to hang out at the beach, and she had never let anyone carry it for her…except me.

"Ali, this is incredible, how did you get all of this out here? I know I wasn't in the shower for that long."

"Easy, I put it out here last night. You were out for a long time in the car."

"You mean you've had your Nana's basket and this picnic blanket out here since last night? Isn't there food in there? What if animals came to eat it? And how did you find your way in the dark the whole time and not get lost?"

"Em please, sit and calm down." I obliged and did as she said, mimicking her crossed legged position, just opposite of her, so I wasn't facing too much of the sun.

"Em, I took this out here last night and got back to set everything up in the cabin just fine. Remember, I've been here for a week, so I memorized the trail, to and from. As for the dark," she paused and lightened her voice, getting ready to play around, "did you know that they invented these amazing things called flashlights? And oh my gosh, they really are extraordinary, all you have to do is-"

" .Ha," I said dryly, cutting her sarcastic rant off, "I get it Ali."

She laughed at me and when she was done, "well here you have it Em, the water, a rope swing, a hot babe, and the skills of an Olympic swimmer, what are waiting for?"

"Hot babe?" haha I wanted to be the sarcastic one now, "where?"

She looked at me sternly, "Oh, that's a low blow Em-"

But I had to cut her off, "Wait? A rope swing, you said? Where?"

Alison's POV

Emily's face lit up like a child's and my heart fluttered in my chest. I loved when her eyes lit up like that and her smile spread across her face. To answer her, I pointed to my right at a huge tree with a giant a giant tire hanging from it.

"Ooo Ali, c'mon, we have to go….let's go, do it with me!" She jumped into a standing position, leaning down to wrap my hands in hers, trying to pull me up.

"No Em, it's ok, I just showered, you go ahead, you're the swimmer anyways, I wanted to do this for you."

"That's no fun Ali. Do it _with _me. Pleeeeease?" she begged her, tugging hard enough to make my body sway side to side. And when I didn't answer, "Pleasepleaseplease?"

I groaned and sighed heavily, I said that I'd do whatever she wanted to make her happy, so if this was one of those things, I'd do it. For her. For Emily, I'd do just about anything.

So I gave in, "Ugh okay, but you're going first, so I know you aren't trying to trick me, I don't want to be all wet."

She pulled me up then and yanked my body to hers and in my ear whispered, "It won't be the first time tonight that I'll be getting you all wet." She pulled away smirking then ran to the rope swing, stripping her clothes off along the way. I stayed like a statue, still completely stunned at how Em was talking, and completely turned on by it because it was so extremely sexy.

By the time I got undressed except for my underwear and bra, Em was already at the top of the side of the hill, ready to go. "Ready Ali? Watch and learn," And with that, she crouched down and used her incredibly toned legs to push off of the ledge about two stories high, swinging far above the water. As her body swung forward, her long brown hair, flew like a kite's tail behind her and my stomached tightened at her beauty and grace in everything she did. My stomach clenched again, but this time in nerves as her body hang in the air, descending until reaching, and breaking the surface of the blue water. Until her head went under water, she was shouting in delight.

The warm fuzzy feelings were replaced by nerves when the heavy rope swing swung back towards me and I was hesitant to grab hold of it until Emily's head resurfaced, "oh my god that was so much fun," she called towards me, "Your turn Ali, go!" I grabbed the end and started to walk up to where Em had been just moments ago. Every step made it harder for me to breathe, but I kept going. I reached the top and when I looked down, panic immediately washed over me. I thought of turning back and sitting back down, safe on the blanket but Em called to me again, "C'mon Ali, you can do it! C'mon, you can do it! I'll be right here." And even though she was practically shouting, I could feel the sincerity in her voice and when she said that she'd be right there, I knew that she meant it, she wouldn't let anything bad happen to me and as I realized that, the butterflies in my stomach started to disappear and I grabbed the rope more firmly. Because that was what Emily did, she made me a stronger person, and although she didn't know it, she was, from 20 feet below, helping me over come my fear of heights, because yes, even the mean ole bitchy Alison DiLaurentis has fears.

Emily's POV

I could see Ali hesitate before finally letting loose and letting herself fly through the air. I thought about asking her what that was all about later, but I quickly forgot as I looked up into the air at her. Her blonde hair was flying behind her, the brilliant sunlight catching every strand, making her hair shimmer brighter than the water in the lake, like liquid gold. Time seemed to slow down as I watch her before her hands release the rope and she falls down towards the water. Up that high with her gold hair whipping around her, the sun caressing her fair skin, and the bright blue sky in the background, she looked like a Greek goddess. Or rather, a Greek goddess looked like her. Ali was more beautiful than Aphrodite herself, I was sure of it. Her body then found its way into the water and before she could resurface, I swam over to meet her.

Alison's POV

My stomach felt as if it was flying up into my chest, threatening to leave my body through my stomach as I reach the peak of the swing and let go. I would feel even more scared, but I knew Em would be there for me, like she always has.

When my head came back up for air, I was surprised that the water didn't feel that cold, it felt _good_, just right. I turned my body in the direction that I knew Em was and was even more surprised to feel her come up from the water, directly behind me, her arms snaking their way around my waist under the water. I turned easily in the water to face her, "Hey."

"Hey. You looked amazing up there Ali." I blushed and looked at her face, wondering how she could compliment me, looking like that.

"No, Em, you were the truly beautiful one up there, and even here, right here, right now, you're breathtaking. You're my mermaid."

After this, I was rewarded by a long deep kiss, passionate and languid. It wasn't charged with sex, only love and admiration. The kiss was deepened when Em slid her tongue into my mouth and was accompanied by underwater groping with our hands, our legs occasionally bumping one another's under water while trying to stay afloat. In this moment I felt pure bliss, there was only the blanket of water and Emily and I sighed lightly into the kiss, wishing that we didn't need air, so we could remain like this forever, even if were to both go under water while holding one another, kissing….just like _two _mermaids.

**Three Hours Later***

Emily's POV

After an hour of swimming and kissing and playing around, Ali and I both got out of the lake and lay on the blanket together, bathing in the sunlight. We laid there in silence, drifting in and out of little naps. The silence wasn't awkward at all either, it was comfortable, and I could tell we could both feel that, so we appreciated it and let it be. It took us about an hour to dry off, and by that point, Ali and I were both hungry.

"Are you sure whatever you packed in there isn't spoiled," teasing Ali.

"No Em, it's peanut butter jelly, apples and orange juice."

"Ooo sooo sophisticated."

"Keep teasing Em, and I'll throw yours in the lake and sit here and eat all of mine in front of you."

We both knew that I was stronger so I would end up just taking hers away, but I decided against taking that route.

"No, okay, I'll stop. But seriously Ali, this was really amazing…and so thoughtful. From the rope swing to this extremely cliché picnic blanket, and down to your Nana's basket," Ali's eyes shot up at mine at the mention of her grandmother's and I answered her unasked question, "yes Ali, I remembered, I remember everything that's important to you."

Ali's eyes started to listen and to combat them, she leaned in towards my face and pecked me on the lips, and thanked me, but after a day like this, I was the one who should've been doing all the thanking.

After we ate, it started to get darker, the sun receded behind the tree lined mountains in the distance, so Ali and I started to make our way back to the cabin. Ali didn't bring any of those amazing inventions, the flashlight, with her.

When we finally got back to the cabin, Ali and I showered…again. Separately…again. When we were both done showering, we nonverbally decided that the thin robes (and no underwear or bras) would be enough until we went to bed. We both also realized that we wouldn't be needing any clothes when we did anyways.

Not wanting to stay in the room any longer, Ali suggested that we stay in the living room and start a fire in the fireplace. It wasn't quite cold yet, but with little clothing on, the smallest of drafts, sent chills through both of our bodies.

"Em, there's still some that pie I made last night. Want any for dessert? I can warm you up a slice and put ice cream on it?"

Mmm, ice cream. "What kind of ice cream?"

"How'd I know you'd ask that before anything else," Ali laughed, "I got your favorite: vanilla."

I smiled devilishly, thinking about one of my guilty pleasures – other than Alison – that was only a few feet away. "Mmm, that _is _my favorite."

"Yeah, you're not the only one who's good at remembering things, I knew it was your favorite, that's why I bought it, you want me to scoop you some?"

"No way, you come start this fire and I'll serve us the ice cream."

And with that, we switched postions.

No One's POV

Emily took the tub out of the refrigerator and scooped two portions of vanilla ice cream into coffee cups; she was too lazy to find any bowls. She spent and unnecessary amount of time making sure that the amounts were equal, perfectly shaped white balls of the frozen dessert, mostly stalling, trying to gain control over the feelings Ali had stirred up inside of her. She returned to the living room where the fire was just starting to blaze up, in a bright orange color, practically illuminating the whole room. The shadows the fire created across Ali's body as she half sit/lay on the couch with her legs to the side made Em's stomach do flips within her. She walked over to where the blonde beauty was and handed one cup to Ali, feeling the spread of heat pulse up her arm and straight to her core as their fingers brushed one another. She curled up on loveseat across from Ali, and brought the spoon to her lips, not so much because she wanted ice cream anymore, but more so to give her something to do.

Nevertheless, when the rich creamy ice cream hit her tongue, Emily couldn't help but close her eyes and moan. The cold sweetness contrasted with the warm atmosphere near the fireplace sending a rush of pure joy through her. While she had had a period where alcohol gave her temporary contentment, and others had chocolate or frosting, Emily Fields had ice cream. She took another bite, moaning again as she swallowed another spoonful of ice cream. It was the best tasting ice cream she's had in maybe ever.

A choking sound suddenly pulled Em out of her reverie, pulled her from her blissful haze back to the living room. Her eyes snapped open to see Ali, staring darkly at her, her own ice cream forgotten in her hand. Her face displayed a heat so intense she could feel the sizzle across her skin. The fire burning a few feet away was nothing compared to the heat in Ali's eyes. Em's body answered as heat rushed through her. Keeping her gaze locked with Ali's, she withdrew the spoon from her mouth slowly, deliberately away from her mouth and licked the rim of the coffee cup clean with a quick flick of her tongue. Ali's own lips came out to lick her own.

"What are you staring at?" Emily asked, her voice already husky.

Ali's mouth pulled into that sexy, knowing smile that had never failed to make Em feel tight and achy inside. "Oh Em, I think you know."

Emily took another bite, sucking her spoon with exaggerated relish, hiding an all too knowing smile at the bright red slashes of color that appeared on Ali's cheeks. Em would never _not_ be surprised when _she_ had managed to make _Ali_ blush, which was usually Ali's effect on her. Em stole a look at Ali, her body was tense, so tense that Emily could see her nipples straining against the thin silky fabric of her robe. I shouldn't have surprised Em, but it did because they hadn't even touched each other…yet.

Despite Ali's obvious arousal, Ali seemed content with just watching Em. Watching her like a ferocious big cat, watching its prey, watching and waiting before pouncing.

Every cell in Em's body tingled with awareness and she felt her own nipples pulling tight under her own thin robe. Between her legs she was already damp; the aching pulse beating stronger and more painful with every second Ali held her gaze.

Never breaking their stare, Em put the cup of ice cream down on a nearby table and took another spoonful. As she sat back, she gave a small shrug, enough to make one sleeve of her robe slide down one her toned and slender shoulders, exposing more smooth tan skin, baring most of her breast to Ali's intent gaze. Emily had never teased anyone like this before. Although Ali had given her the courage to do several other things, Em was still slightly hesitant to go through with what she had in mind. Only _slightly. _From the beginning, Ali had tapped into the naughty girl Em never knew had existed inside of her, making her want to experience the wicked pleasures that Ali's eyes, and lips and mouth had promised. Em may have been with more girls, but Ali was showing Em things, doing things that she would never have imagined, and it thrilled her. Em really was starting to realize that really she was shy in the streets, yet she was loving the fact that she _and _Ali could be sexy in the sheets together. The aroused tension in the air continued to grow, becoming almost palpable, as Em waited for Ali to make her move, but when she didn't, Em took the spoon in her hand and tilted it, a dollop of the rapidly melting ice cream landing on the swell of her breast.

"Oops," Em said, daring Ali, as she cocked her eyebrow.

Ali pushed herself from her seat then, the wicked smile on her face sending a shiver of anticipation through Em's entire body. Ali bent her body over Em's, her bright blonde hair falling on the sides of her face, tickling the brunette's skin as Ali leaned down and swirled her tongue against her skin, capturing every last trace of ice cream on Em's breast.

Ali lifted her head, "delicious." Then her mouth came down hard, hot and hungry over Emily's, her tongue thrusting itself in between Em's cool and smooth lips as she sucked on the brunette's tongue, feeling a knot of desire between her thighs pull even tighter than she imagined was possible.

Emily kept her mouth glued to Ali's as the blonde helped Em push her robe the rest of the way off, tossing it off, landing somewhere on the floor around them. Emily heard the faint sound of glass against metal before gasping as she felt the sensation of cold liquid being poured over her breasts. Emily arched her back and squirmed anxiously as Ali bent her head to her, licking her clean, following the trail of ice cream down and around her perfectly shaped breasts and circling her way back to Emily's nipples, giving them a teasing series of licks that pulled breathless, pleading sounds deep from within Em's throat.

Finally, Ali gave Em what she needed and closed her lips tightly over one nipple, pulling hard as her fingers worked deftly at pinching the other. "God Em, I love your tits," Ali murmured, worshipping Emily's nipples again by alternating between firm sucking and then soft playful flicks of her tongue.

Ali reached for the spoon again, rubbing the cold utensil full of ice cream against each one of Emily's breasts, until she cried out at the answering throbbing of her sex. Emily couldn't help but clutch at Ali's shoulders, bringing their bodies closer together, as she parted her legs wide, arching her body until she could rub herself against the soft feel of Ali's still robed body. As delicious as Emily found this pressure to be, it still wasn't enough and as Ali continued her ministrations, licking and sucking at her nipples, Em could feel her body tighten in a need so intense for the body hovering over her, that it bordered on pain.

Emily's cries grew more frantic with each second that Alison teased her. Her movements became jerky as she shifted under the blonde, trying to find the right angle, the right pressure that would push her over the edge already.

Ali could tell Em was getting close, restless even. "What's the matter baby?" Ali's low, seductive voice rumbled through Em's body, all the way to her hot center. Ali continued," your pussy feeling neglected?" she asked with a soft laugh and she raked her nails down Em's flat stomach, her fingers stopping just inches from her entrance. Emily moaned and arched her back again, trying to get those now experienced fingers to slide just a little lower, knowing that all it would take was one brush of her clit to send her flying higher over the edge than the rope swing had done a few hours ago.

However, Ali kept her hand there and reached for the cup of ice cream with the other. Em cried out as the cold liquid was poured over her mound, and she half expected to hear it sizzle from the heat coming from her flesh. The soft drizzle of it was enough to send the first throbbing pulse of overdue orgasm through her core.

Em watched, breathless as Ali bent her head to her, her dark blue eyes glittering in the light of the fire as they locked onto Emily's face. Ali leaned ran and wasted no time running the flat of her tongue around the outside of her lips, licking Em completely clean, driving her insane as she stayed along the edges of her sex, tonguing and sucking her swollen, sensitive flesh, but never hitting the exact spot where Em needed her to be.

Emily felt as her body began to get soaked with sweat, less from the fire and more from the blonde beauty resting between her open and needy legs. Em was soaked with need and was ready to beg when Ali gave Em _exactly _what she needed. Two fingers slid easily into Em at the same exact moment that Ali had closed her lips over her clit, giving it a hard pull.

Emily tangled her hands into Ali's hair as she came so hard she could've sworn she seen the stars. When she was coming back down from her high, Ali's head was still between her legs, her mouth resting against the sensitive moist skin of Em's inner thigh, and when she shifted to sit up, Ali's hands clamped down against her inner thighs, "and just where do you think you're going?"

Emily wasn't sure what Ali meant, "I- well, I just came so I thought…" but her voiced faltered, ending hushed in a rush of self-consciousness.

"That doesn't mean I'm finished down here, not by a long shot. I said I would have you screaming yes, so that's exactly what I'm going to do Em."

Emily stared wide-eyed at Ali for a few seconds, there was no way she could com anytime soon, especially not after the violent tremor that had just rocked her entire body. "Ali, Ali, I can't…" and she tried again to move away but the smaller blonde had surprised Em by clamping tighter over Em's legs, moving her mouth to nip at the tendon where her inner thigh connected to her pelvis.

Emily felt the slight pinch when she realized that Ali had just bitten her, sending a jolt of pleasure through her, pulsing in her sex, traveling up to tingle in the tips of her breasts. Emily gave another surprised moan as Ali continued to nibble and she never thought that that part of her leg could be so hot and sensitive.

"Mmm," Ali moaned, "you taste even sweeter without the ice cream." And Em felt the heat spread across her as her whole body blushed. Ali had never seen anything more beautiful than Emily Fields. "Mmm Em, as sweet and juicy as a perfectly ripe peach. I've been going crazing all day, craving the moment like this where I could finally get a taste of you, and now that I have, be warned, because I'm never going to get enough of you."

Ali's words made something pinch in Em's chest, reminding her why she was giving Ali a second chance: because no matter what, Ali made her feel like a woman and even though she had put up walls around her heart, they had all crumbled by the things that Ali said and did, it was the way that Ali was proving her love that made Em, realize that she'd would say yes to being Ali's girlfriend…and I'm dreams really did come true, Ali would return the favor and in years from now, say yes to being Emily's wife.

Em was snapped back to reality by Ali. She had slid her tongue down farther, thrusting inside, licking, tasting all of her like she was starving for Em, which even if Em didn't know already, she was. Although Em thought it would be impossible, she felt her body tighten in anticipation of another orgasm, throbbing and aching, it was on the verge of pain again, but it was the good kind of pain. Emily's moan grew louder, more erratic as she strained for release. She wished Ali would stop teasing.

"That's it baby," Ali groaned into Em, "just feel me." And with Ali's fingers buried deep within her and her mouth clamped over her clit, the vibration of Ali's words against her clit, drove Emily off of yet another cliff, riding out one the most orgasms she's ever experienced on Ali's mouth. "YES, oh god YES ALI, YES!" Emily crashed back, her back arched, her chest heaving, trying to catch a breath. Ali moved from her previous position to lay the length and weight of her body deliciously against Em's. She reached her lips up and kissed Em deeply, allowing the brunette to taste herself on Ali's mouth.

"I told you I'd be making you scream 'yes'…and oh boy, did you ever." Ali retorted with a smug yet proud look on her face.

"Oh be quiet, now let's go back to the bed where it's more comfortable and we have more space. It's my turn to please _you_."

As Emily and Ali made their way to the bedroom, Em couldn't help but think to herself, _oh vanilla is definitely my favorite flavor of ice cream, and Ali has just given me another reason why._

**_***Oh my gosh, I could've literally kept writing forever, but I don't know how many of you would be interested in that? Let me know because it'll definitely be in the next chapter, I'll just adjust the length and level of detail according to your reviews. Also, I hope none of you were too upset with Emily's answer, nothing between Ali and Em has been simple, so a simple "yes" didn't fit for me. Agree? Don't agree? Loved the chapter or hated it? Let me know! ;) I love everyone's feedback. Also after this and the next chapter, so like chapters 25-27,28 or so will be a lot of happy Emison feels, and way more interaction with other characters, especially Hanna since it seemed like you guys really liked to way I wrote her. I hope you're ready. I've already got the plan for the end of the story (many many chapters ahead) and I'd let you all know what happens, but then it wouldn't be much of a surprise._**

**_My goal is to reach 100-200 reviews by November, so please help me out and leave your comments. :)_**

**_P.S. I hope you liked ice cream_**

**_XOXO-Lina_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_***Sorry for the late-ish update! Anyways, please read and love this chapter! Let me know what you think! Update coming soon!_**

**Chapter 23**

No One's POV

Alison woke up in the middle of the night, or was it early in the morning? She couldn't tell, all she did know was that her body felt deliciously sore and worn out and the reason for that was lying next to her with a long warm arm draped protectively around her waist. Ali tried to move but found her legs were tangled into Emily's, and their skin was…sticky? Why in the worl- Ali stopped mid thought at smiled to herself remembering how last night's events took a surprising turn…and it was for the better. Ali was suddenly warm, well warmer than she already was, when she remembered how she had played with Emily and the sweet vanilla ice cream…Ali hummed to herself and closed her eyes, dreaming about the night before:

_Em and Ali made their way from the sofa into the bedroom, and Ali walked back towards the bed. "Em, wait you should shower, I just changed the sheets, they're clean." Ali moaned and although she didn't want to change the sheets again, she was thinking that she could make an exception._

_Emily closed the distance between them, eyes dark with arousal and pushed Ali squarely in the chest, toppling her onto the bed on her back. Emily moved with her in one fluid motion and straddled her hips, rolling them sensually as she did. "Not for long." Em said wickedly._

_The rasp of her voice and intensity of Emily's eyes went straight to Ali's core. She shifted her hips under Emily as she felt her need built to an uncomfortable level. "Emily, you're scaring me." She said with teasing smile. Ali never really considered herself liking being a bottom but she was starting to really enjoy it especially when Emily was the one on top._

_"Mmmm." Emily growled. "I would normally say you shouldn't be, but right now…you should be." She slid her hands up Ali's torso, biting her lip as she did._

_Emily sat back, her eyes bright in the light coming in from the curtains, Ali had decided to leave them open this time. A slow smile played at Em's lips as she looked down at Ali, completely naked with a red tint of warmth crawling its way over her body from the heat of Em's eyes. Ali wasn't built athletically like Em was, but she was still in good shape, a shape that Em could appreciate. Ali was soft and her curves didn't belong to someone still in high school. She had a woman's body adored with wide hips and full breasts._

_Emily raised Ali's arms and pushed them above her head, pressing them to the bed with her hands. "Don't move," Em breathed as she ran her fingers down the underside of Ali's arms, down her sides and across the tops of her breasts before tracing swirling patterns across her flat stomach. "Your body is incredible Ali, and you don't know how long I've fantasized about you like this."_

_Ali bit her lip against a groan and let her eyes close as Emily slid her hands over her body, roaming every inch of her skin, leaving a trail of flames in their wake. "Fuck, Emily, I want you…" She breathed and cracked her eyes to watch Emily as she caressed her skin. Ali would gladly fulfill every one of Emily's fantasies._

_Emily rolling her hips, sticky with dried left over ice cream, against Ali's waist again, this time a little harder, eliciting another deep moan from Ali. "Patience," Em whispered._

_Emily's words were doing as much to arouse Ali as her hands were and Ali couldn't help but arch her back high at the thought of Emily taking her sweet time, making Ali want it and dread it equally._

_Emily slid her hand down between Ali's legs, pressing against her, feeling the warmth and wetness of her on her hand, moaning at the effect she had on the blonds. Ali groaned and dropped back onto the bed, twisting under Em, her legs clenching against the sensation. Emily smiled, knowing she was driving her wild. "Lay back," she demanded and pressed Ali down, her other hand flat against her soft stomach. Alison squirmed again as Em eased and increased the pressure against Ali's core slowly._

_"Fuck…" Ali said in one strangled breath._

_Ali's hips thrust into Emily's hand, yearning for more friction and the release she desperately craved. But everytime Ali would try to get closer, Emily would ease away, teasing Ali who was left in agony._

_"That's good." Emily purred as she watched Alison carefully. She moved her hand away and Ali immediately sighed at the loss._

_"__Please, Em." Ali raised her arms bringing her hands up to cup Emily's breasts, gliding her thumbs across her nipples and watching them harden under her touch. Ali let out a shaky breath. "Jesus, Em you're so fucking beautiful." Ali felt a wave of wetness coat her legs at the sight of her, above her, looking down like a sex goddess, with dark brown eyes burning with desire, her ache becoming intolerable._

_Emily threw her head back and arched into Ali's hands which fit perfectly against the swell of her breasts, sighing in pleasure. Ali's breathing came hard and fast at the sight of her Emily sitting over her, her naked breasts smooth and warm, filling her smaller hands, Em's hips rocking into her with more force, more purpose._

_Emily smiled as she settled back onto Ali, their centers caressing one another's in a way Ali both loved and felt tortured by. Alison groaned loudly, her body tensing, as Emily took a nipple gently into her mouth, rolling it around on her tongue before sucking it between her teeth, hard, while kneading her other breast with her hand. She stretched out on Ali, letting her weight fully settle on her and making sure her breasts were pressed against her firmly._

_"__Emily, please!" Ali cried in need. "Don't do this to me."_

_Emily smiled and lavished her other nipple with her tongue. "Do what?" She asked innocently._

_Ali shuddered, feeling sweat trickling down her chest. "Make me beg." She panted._

_Emily hummed and kissed her way down Ali's belly, running her tongue in circles over Ali's sensitive skin on the way down. Ali's breathing was ragged and she was becoming sticky with sweat. Emily licked her lips of the salty sweet taste of Alison's skin._

_Em slid two fingers in between the inside of Alison's thighs and then moved them around placing them over her ass. Ali could only suck in a breath in anticipation and part her legs, inviting Emily to enter. "Tell me what you want, Ali." Emily whispered huskily into her ear._

_"You..." Ali swallowed heavily, her body shuddering "...inside me."_

_Emily trailed her fingers along the inside of her thigh and dipped the tips in the wetness between her legs wiggling her fingers around Ali's entrance. "Like this?" She teased._

_"Oh, fuck, Emily, please." Ali's hips jerked against her hand and her hands moved from the bed to cover her face._

_"I love the way you respond to my touch." Emily marveled and parted her, slipping two fingers inside and entering her smoothly._

_Ali's mouth dropped open in a silent scream as her body arched off the bed as Emily filled her. "Oh, fuck…" She gasped. Whatever was in that ice cream gave Em a whole new personality, dominating and completely sexy; so different from the sweet put together person Em usually was._

_Emily moved in her, setting a slow, deliberate pace, wrapping her arms around Ali's waist to tilt her hips up towards her. Ali's hands flung out, tangling into the sheets by her sides, gripping tightly to anything she could find. Her eyes flashed open and held Emily's gaze as her breath came in short, sharp pants. She didn't know how much she could take "Em…" She choked out._

_Emily thrust into her, feeling her walls contract around her hands, hard. Ali was so hot and ready and Emily had made her wait long enough. She moved a thumb to circle her swollen center and watched as Ali cried out beautifully, her electric blue eyes rolling wildly._

_And just as Ali felt the tension build even more…_

Ali woke up.

God damn it! Alison opened her eyes and wriggled in frustration. She was reliving last night in her dreams and was just about to get to the good part when she heard a faint buzzing noise. She lied there in bed in confusion until she realized that the buzzing was coming from her purse, from her phone. Not wanting Emily to wake up just yet, she stealthily removed herself from the sheets and padded her way to her purse. She had a feeling of exactly who it was.

Pulling her still buzzing phone from her bag, she had seen that she was right. _Hanna._ Ali groaned lightly at the other blonde's perpetual involvement in Emily and Ali's time. Ali turned to look at Em, who was sleeping soundly in the sheets, she was on her stomach now, her long auburn hair flowing in messy waves down her back, and the sheets were resting dangerously low on her hips, barely hiding her ass. Ali clenched her phone in her hand, wanting desperately to crawl back into bed, but she knew if she didn't answer, Hanna would keep calling. Ali quickly snuck out of the room and walked down the hall into the living room.

"Oh my god Hanna, what now?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Ali! Wait, why are you whispering…You're still sleeping? You know it's like 10 am right? What on Earth…," Hanna laughed, "oh, haha I guess I should know it's a who rather than a what keeping you up all night huh?"

"Seriously Hanna? You wanna talk to me about that right now? Something is seriously wrong with you. Why did you call, I thought I turned my phone off too, what'd you do, have hacker Caleb break in?"

"Ha. Ha. Alison, but no I did not have Caleb do any hacking, although I do think it's super hot when he does…mmm, anyway, stop sounding so mad, I just wanted to call and check on Emison, I miss you guys and want to know how it's going. And by it, I don't mean the sex, because I bet _that's_ great."

Only Hanna. "Hanna what do you want, I'm kind of busy."

"Busy? Already? But you just got up, and I thought Em was sleeping? Ooo that's kinky…"

Alison had to stop her before she went on, "Han, is this a replay of the last time you called? Because I'm not joking when I say that I will just hang up on you right here and now."

"Hahaha I'm only joking Ali, but okay then, did you ask her? What'd she say? Well she had to have said yes! Right? She said yes?"

Ali was silent for a while remembering that today was their last day there, tomorrow they'd leave to go home, leaving as friends or hopefully, more than that.

Hanna took Ali's silence in the worst way. "Hello, Ali, did I lose you? Hey, Em said yes right? Oh no, wait, did she say no?! OMG Ali-"

"No, Hanna, she didn't say yes, but she didn't say know either."

"Wait? What? Then what did she say, you did ask her right?"

"Yes, I did, but she hesitated and I think we both know why. She said she wanted to say yes and that all I said to her wasn't enough, I needed to prove it, so I am. I have just the rest of today to win her back and we go home tomorrow, sooo…"

"Sooo? So what?!"

"What Han? What do you mean 'so what'?"

"You're Alison DiLaurentis, you never back down from a challenge and you hardly take no for an answer. Stop feeling bad about yourself and just do it then!"

"Do what?"

"Ali, listen, Em freaking loves you, and is in love with you, and she will say yes, it's just up to you when she says it. So tell her, tell her you love her."

"I have been Hanna, I tell her and she tells me, so what the hell am I doing wrong!" Ali raised her voiced slightly in frustration.

"Ali, I'm no love expert – "

"Yeah, no shit Hanna."

"Let me finish okay? I'm no love expert but I know that just telling Em you love her flat out might not be enough, do something different. Tell her how, and why and what you love about her."

Alison hummed in agreement, "I get what you're saying Hanna, and I umm, I kind of already planned something, it's just I don't know if it'll work."

"Ali, grow a pair and just do it. You put a lot of thought into this, and Em hasn't gone running away yet has she?"

Hmm, the girl does have a point Ali thought.

"Yeah, thanks, I guess you're right Han."

I small shriek escaped Hanna and came through the other end of the phone, "Gosh, I love when you guys say that."

Ali could practically hear the dumb, goofy smile on her friend's face.

"Haha whatever Han, thanks for calling, I think?"

"You're welcome…oh and Ali?"

"Yeah, what is it now?"

"Can you make sure you and Em shower before you come home? I want to hug Emison first and I don't want to worry about…"

"Oh my god, this conversation is officially over, good bye Hanna."

"Haha bye Ali."

Alison shook her head at what Hanna insinuated. Joking aside, Hanna was right. Haha that's going to take some time to digest, Ali chuckled, but knew that she should just do what she had planned, why wait?

With that, Ali quickly started carrying out the next stage in her plan.

Emily's POV

I woke when my back started to heat up. I hoped it was the warmth of the blonde beauty I fell asleep with last night but moving in an empty bed, I realized it was the sun, beaming almost at its full strength. I hummed as I stretched my body out, I felt exhausted, but in good way. My body felt relaxed and I couldn't help but feel extremely happy. I moved again in my bed a caught a glimpse of something crimson in the bed. I shuffled through the sheets and uncovered a beautiful red rose and attached to it was a note. I planted my nose in the center of the flower and inhaled deeply, filling my nostrils with the sweet aroma.

I detached the little note from the base of the rose and opened it, finding Ali's beautifully scrawled handwriting adorning the pages in a deep red ink.

_Em,_

_I couldn't wake you because you look so peaceful when you sleep._

_You said you wanted me to prove that I love you, and I've told that I_

_did, hoping it was enough, but I've never spent enough time telling you why._

_Find me, and let me tell you all the little things I love_

_about you and can't possibly live without._

_Ali_

I sat up and felt a new warmth settle inside my body, in my heart, and in my soul. I looked around and found that there were several more rose pedals all along the edge of the bed and down by my feet was another robe. I hopped out of bed, giddy with excitement and nerves. I didn't know what to expect, but I did know that my heart was pounding at million beats per second, I was fearful that I'd have a heart attack before I found her, so I pulled on the robe and spun towards the door, noticing a trail of rose pedals leading to the hallway, but the door was closed and a pink sticky note was attached to it. I padded my way, barefooted to it, and pulled it from the door into my hand.

_I love the way you hold me when you sleep, I feel safe and warm. Only in your arms, I feel like I'm home._

I sucked in a breath as I read, knowing what she meant because that was exactly how I felt. I know I was taller and my frame was bigger, but when Ali held me near, like she would never let go, I felt protected. I opened the door and walked slowly, I didn't want to miss a single note. I only had to take a step forward into the long hallway before my eyes were drawn to another pink note, stuck to a picture of a sunset. I had the previous two in my hand, adding in this next one to the small collection.

_Your smile. God Em, if only you knew how you light up an entire room when you smile, you'd know that you put the sun to shame. And even if you don't know, just know that you will always be the light of my life._

I choked back a sob and wiped away the tear at the corner of my eye. Ali had mentioned a long time ago that in her darkest days, she thought of me, that I was her hope. She told me that I was the only light in her life which was full of darkness. I didn't think much of it, but now, it had almost brought me to tears. I looked down at the rose pedals, they led straight out of the hall, but looking up I noticed more picture frames hanging from the wall, most of them with small pink notes hanging from them. I took a deep breath, mentally and emotionally preparing myself. I turned to take the not from my left, it was a picture of the five of us, during the summer that Ali disappeared. Hanna was in the middle of Spencer and Aria, her arms draped over their shoulders, and to the right of the frame Ali and I were holding one another, and it was strange because we were still young in the picture, and I was still confused about my feelings, but we looked like a couple. We went together perfectly, her soft smooth and fair skin contrasted beautifully with the darker skin tone that I had, and my arms were wrapped around her, holding her to me.

_Hope. Even when everyone thought that I was gone for good, you held on to me, you hoped that I would be back and you never gave up on me._

I felt small fissures in my heart form as I remembered the gut wrenching and hollowing feeling when Ali was gone. Even when the police declared the body was hers, I couldn't believe it, I still held on to the small possibility that Ali was hiding somewhere, waiting for me to find her. I put the not in my hand and stopped in front of another frame. This picture was different, it was of a mermaid. The mermaid was emerged under water but from the artist's point of view, we could see the whole length of her body, from the side view. She was long and had hair flowing in the water, the same way my hair would flow in the wind. There were small glints of sparkle on her scales of her tail and she was strangely beautiful and although the picture was flat and unmoving, she looked gracious, head pointed forward, determined.

_It took me a while to find a picture suitable enough, but you are my mermaid. You must of thought I gave you the nickname just because you swim, but there is much more to it than that. Look here. You are like this mermaid, strong, beautiful and full of grace. Her hair reminded me of yours and just like her, you are enchanting, and almost too good to be true._

She was right; I always thought that Ali nicknamed me her mermaid because I was a good swimmer. I could feel my heart swell as I processed the other meanings. Ali was so thoughtful and only if she would've shown the world who she really was from the start….well there would have been a lot less heart ache.

I thought of skipping the rest of the notes and running along the rose pedals to where she was, to hold her tight in my arms, but I knew that she had planned all of this, had taken the time to do this for me, so I should give back the time and continue.

My next note was on a bigger picture, a black and white photo of the lake and rope swing that Ali and I had got to enjoy together. I picked up the note and pang of guilt washed over me as I did.

_Emily, you are brave. The strongest one of us all and I love you for giving me the strength to face not just one, but all of my fears. I was afraid of heights, but when I heard your voice, telling me I was going to be alright, that you would be there for me, I knew you were telling the truth. You make me a stronger person._

I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. Why didn't I know that Ali was afraid of heights? It all made sense now. I felt so stupid and inconsiderate, hating myself for putting her through that. Ali wants me to believe that I gave her strength, but the truth was that I was this 'strong' because of her. When I was with her, I admitted all my deepest fears; I revealed my soul to her and I was strongest when I thought of how Ali would handle something. How she'd tackle her fears head on, reading that she was just as scared as I was made my whole chest want to explode at the realization that_ we made each other stronger_. My heart was beating almost painfully in my chest and a tear that I didn't realize I was holding back fell onto the notes in my hand, the ink bleeding softly as it did.

I continued to follow the path Ali had set for me and stopped at a small radio that I hadn't noticed before that was on the table next to the sofa.

_Your laugh and your laugh only will always sound like music to my ears Em. No matter how I am feeling, I can't stop the warmth that spreads through my body when you're laughing and I feel even happier when I'm the reason that you are. _

I found myself laughing softly at the memory of Ali and I back at her house. We were in her room and she was painting my toenails. I grabbed a water bottle on the side of the bed and sprayed with its contents from my mouth when she tickled my feet, she seemed upset at first, but then we both broke out in a fit of laughter. Those were the moments I fought so hard to cherish. We couldn't pick and chose what memories we could forget, but I made it my mission to always choose the ones I wanted to remember.

My next note was on the door of the fridge, next to a picture of the two of us standing in the kitchen at my house, Ali had a baking sheet in hands and she looked upset, one hip thrown to the side. Hanna held a black cookie in her hand looking disgusted and I was bent over the counter laughing.

_No matter how many times I used to mess up, you always gave me another chance. You believed in me when I didn't but I promise that this is the last chance that you'll ever have to give me, I don't want to mess up with you ever again._

After that, that was it, I let the tears fall knowing deep in my heart that Ali meant all these things, I didn't have to hear her say it anymore, I just had to think about all the moments we shared and all of the memories we made with each other.

I walked faster to the next three notes, not holding in my sobs any longer, I just wanted to reach the last one and kiss Ali until we were both out of breath, I needed her in my arms.

This note was attached to a heart shaped pillow sitting chair in the living room.

_Your heart is the best that there is. So warm, inviting and big, so full of love. How can you love so many people at the intensity that you do? How can you say that you love me? Me, who was so wrong and mean to you? Your heart is the most comforting thing I have ever known, I want to spend every night falling asleep to the sound of it pumping warm blood into your veins, and I want to wake up on your chest, feeling the rise and fall of your lungs, with your heart's passionate thumps in my ear._

Ali was going to be the death of me. I felt my heart jump against my ribcage and it was a beautiful kind of pain. It made me feel stronger, not weaker, to know that my heart beat that strong. As long as Ali was in my life, my heart would beat only for her. My body was becoming restless as I reached the door in the front of the cabin.

_Your touch. The way that you touch me sets off live wires in my body. Your fingers leave a trail of flames that lick my skin begging me for more. It's different from when you hold me, I feel love, but when you touch me, my breath hitches, I get dizzy and a million butterflies are released in my stomach. I love the way you make me fall apart. I never want to be without your touch ever again._

There was another note attached to this one.

_Last one for now Em, I need to feel you and I'm sure you feel the same way…come and get me._

My body shock almost violently as I couldn't control the rollercoaster of emotions from running through me. I flung the door open and ran barefooted out into the grassy flat next to the cabin, not caring how many rose pedals I stepped on to get to her. I didn't have to run long before the pedals stopped showing and I stopped dead in my tracks about 20 yards away from Ali. She was standing still, with something in her hands and had turned back towards me but I knew she could tell I was there, I could feel it and truth be told she probably could've heard me breathing. I didn't say anything as I made my way towards her, my feet moving on their own accord as my body followed. I was about 3 feet away, when I stopped to reach my hand that was free of her notes to rest onto her shoulder, I needed to see her beautiful face, but her voice stopped me.

"Stop, not yet Em."

I closed my hand into a fist and lowered my arm.

"Not that I don't want you to touch me, because I do, it's just that I can't think straight when you're so close to me, let alone touching me, and I need you to hear this."

"Ali, it's okay, you've done enough, I-"

"No Em, let me talk. Please?"

I nodded in response. She turned slowly towards me, to face me and her eyes were watery, cheeks were red. She looked at me up and down, not in a sensual way, but in the nervous way that I used to look at her. I took my turn taking in the sights, feeling embarrassed that I was in a house robe and had no shoes on. My hair was a mess, I was sticky and lord knows I probably had morning breath and her she was, polished to perfection with a light yellow summer dress on, her hair styled in big casual curls, cascading over her heart shaped face, and she had the slight of make-up on, highlighting her brilliant blue eyes and rosy red cheeks.

She pointed to my hand that was clutching onto all of the little pink notes, "I hope you know that those aren't all of the reasons that I love you. I would love to plaster the cabin in those, but one, there's not enough space in the cabin, and two, I would never be able to find that many sticky notes."

We shared a brief moment of eye contact, brown colliding with blue, until she spoke again. "Em you make me feel vulnerable and open and I want you to know that I love every little thing about you. I want you to know my soul better than I do, know that my heart is full of your love. You make me a better person and I love you for that too. You have always seen the best in me, the good that no one, not even I, knew existed. I didn't think it was possible but you always make something new for me to love about you at least once a day. I want to tell you all of those things in time, just not right now. Right now, I needed you to know the bigger things, the things I couldn't possibly live without. But, you want to know the biggest thing I could possibly love about you right now, at this point in our lives," she swallowed hard and I didn't say anything, knowing that she was about the answer her own question, "One of the biggest things I love about you Emily Fields, is that you're big on happy endings. I told you this a few years ago, but I don't know if you knew that I was being completely honest, that it was the truth. I love how we shared that moment in the library together and I read you that passage, because _we are_ Charles Dickens' "Great Expections." You want to know why? Because of _you_, you Em. You loved me against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be… _you_ did, you loved me, regardless of everyone putting you down and doubting you, you still loved me. So if you can do that, I want to be just like Pip, because Pip gets Estella in the end, and I'm hoping that I can one day get you, and I want that day to be today Em….so will you, Emily Fields, please be my Estella?"

I was crying and so was Ali, she looked so vulnerable and I felt the fissures in my heart burst wide open and all the love came spilling out. I couldn't answer her in words, I only needed to feel her lips against mine so I closed the distance between us and crashed our lips together, molding our lips into one languid exchange of love and salty tears. I pulled away from her, breathless and said against her lips, in a low voice, "No, Ali, I will not be your Estella," her body tensed against mine as fear and hurt flushed her face, "I don't want to be Estella, because you're not Pip. You are beautiful and real and all mine Ali, I'm I want to be and am all yours, I'm your mermaid remember?"

**_OMG thank you guys so much for reading! I literally almost cried when writing this...the Emison feels were almost too much! Anyways I love you all, and please, please, please review! The next update will be either tonight or in a few days, thank you, I hoped you liked this chapter. XOXO, Lina :)_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_***Hello all my beautiful readers, followers, favoriters and reviewers! I'm so immensely sorry for this long of a wait for an update! My only excuse is college…as a freshman, I'm still figuring this crap out. Please forgive me lol._**

**_So I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for the last chapter, but I'm so, so happy that I've received some really, really great ones, even some private messages. Thanks guys, this one is for you. My last chapter was one of my favorite chapters to write up. Like seriously, the fact that even one of you is able to understand what I'm aiming for as the writer of this story makes me sooo damn happy. If you feel the emotions, laugh at the funny moments and get upset that the chapter ended, then I've reached my goal as a writer. I love you all for the support. So please, as usual, read, ENJOY and REVIEW…updates and new stories are on their way! Kisses-Lina *** _**

**_P.S. I always forget, but I apologize in advance for any typos…sometimes I get really excited when I write and then I barely edit before I update because I just want to share it with all of you as soon as I can!_****_J_**

**_P.P.S. Beware of Emison Smut towards the end! ;)_**

**Chapter 24**

Alison's POV

I was past the point of return as the words I'd held in for quite a while came gushing out faster than I realized. I couldn't stop myself, and what was better, I didn't want to. I needed to say this as much as Em needed to hear it. I was tired of lying to myself…if I was sure about only one thing in my life, it was that I was in love with Emily, and I always would be. I was crying, the pain of waiting for her answer was unbearable, and I felt the cool tears fall from my cheeks, I felt so vulnerable. I was an open page in the story of Emily's life; I was waiting for her to either turn me over, move on or make me a part of this chapter. And the truth was I wanted to be in the rest of Emily's life forever, be a part of every chapter until the very last one. I want to write our "happily ever after" together.

And that's when Emily came towards me and brought our lips together. I felt fireworks and happiness explode within me like it was our first kiss. The thought of Emily finally being my girlfriend and I was hers blew my mind, but it felt so right. Nothing had ever felt this right before; she drove me crazy in the best way I could ever imagine. Emily was the fire that melted my cold heart, yet I knew she would never burn me. Our lips continued to move together and against one another in a way that was different than before, I felt her answer before she let me hear it.

Emily pulled away, with her arms wrapped loosely around my waist, she was breathing just as hard as I was. She leaned forward and said against my lips, in a low voice, "No, Ali, I will not be your Estella," and in that moment I felt my heart stop as I tensed up against her, this was the moment I'd feel the pain that I had inflicted on her: rejection. But before I could run away into the woods to never be found, she continued, "I don't want to be Estella, because you're not Pip. You are beautiful and real and all mine Alison," my full name on her lips made me tremble as she continued, "I want to be, and I am all yours, I'm your mermaid remember?"

Never in my life had my heart pounded so forcefully in my chest. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in a shaking laugh. Tears of joy spilled out the sides of my eyes and I smiled from ear to ear, my body flushed with heat from my happiness and all I could muster was a breathy, "yeah" as I nodded my headed. Laughing and sighing, I rested my forehead against her chest. I looked up into Emily's deep brown eyes; they were twinkling in the sunlight and in them I imagined that I could see the rest of our life, together, hand in hand in public, making fancy diner reservations on our anniversaries, and coming to a house that was _our home._ The size of my heart swelled as I added those images to the list of things I had to have with Em.

"Don't scare me like that," I warned.

She smiled playfully, "I won't, not ever again Ali."

Even the way my name rolled off of her tongue sent chills down my spine. I would never tire of hearing my name on her lips. Em stood with her hands still around my waist and nudged me gently with her head, "hey, where'd you go?"

I had wondered the same thing about her sometimes, "Hmm? Nowhere, I'm just really happy you said yes, I don't think I would've known what to do if you didn't, I didn't plan for if that happened."

She smirked, "oh so you were just that cocky."

I laughed, "Of course not, but I couldn't have left if you didn't."

Em's only response was a raised eyebrow.

I looked into her chocolate eyes again and held her stare, "Emily Fields, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I know I will probably never deserve you but I just couldn't live with myself if you didn't love me again and I- "

"Ali," she interrupted me, "love you again?" She questioned what I had said like I had spoken a foreign language. I looked at her and she shook her head no, "I could never love you again Alison…and that's because I've never stopped."

"Hey," I said, "you promised." And she kissed me again, this time running her hands from my waist up to cup the cheeks of my face. She kissed my fear away and I melted into her arms. When she pulled away she asked, "So, now that I'm your _girlfriend_, now what?" She had asked innocently and genuinely and I would've told her, but I looked her over and realized what she was wearing and laughed softly.

"Hmm, ha-ha, first off, just because you're my girlfriend now doesn't mean that I still don't have a few surprises up my sleeve," I gestured running my hands up my arms as if I was actually rolling up my sleeves.

Emily hunched her back, dropping her shoulders forward and groaned, "More surprises? Ali, it's okay, it's not like how it is in the movies: you can ruin the ending for me this time." She raised a knowing eyebrow at me.

"Hey that's no fair! I read The Notebook _before_ the movie _and_ I had assumed that you did too!" I half shouted and laughed remembering the moment I had told Em the ending of what came to be one of her favorite movies, aside from the taping of a Beyonce concert of course.

Em could only pull away to cross her arms, making me miss her touch immediately, and pouted.

"Come on, it's not that far from here, I'd take you now but you really should shower." I took a step back, looking at her up and down, shaking my head slightly and scrunching my nose, a little overdramatically but I needed to make a point.

It was made, because she let me walk her back, hand in hand, to the cabin to get her all cleaned and ready to go.

Emily's POV

After Ali had practically said I looked and smelled like crap, well maybe I smelled a little like a certain something else, I agreed to go back to the cabin to shower before Ali could drag me to yet another surprise. I wouldn't tell her just yet, but I loved everything she was doing for me since we got here up until now, and I'm sure up until I died that I would love everything she did, no matter how little they were, like the way she would say my name, or how big, like the way she just asked me to be her girlfriend. I even marveled silently at the feel of our hands in one another's fingers intertwined.

We walked back to the cabin in silence, one hand in hers and the other filled with the pink notes. I held them tightly in my hand, just like I held her heart.

####

Alison's POV

When Em finally got out of the shower, I told her to get dressed and I left the room to keep my hormones at bay. I needed to learn how to control myself and not pounce on Em every time she came out of the shower in nothing but a short towel that barely covered the soft swells of her breasts, or the curve of her butt…yup, I definitely needed to wait outside.

"Hey Em, I picked out your clothes, they're right here," I motioned to a neat pile of clothes on the edge of the bed, "I have to wait outside."

She looked at me, confused. "No, it's ok Ali, you can stay in here, it's not like we haven't seen each other," she gulped and started to turn red, you know…"

I laughed inwardly at Emily's blushing…it was so cute and sexy.

"Ali, I just meant you don't have to wait outside…I mean, not unless, you want to?" Her blushing turned to embarrassment and she crossed her arms over her chest. Oh, Em, when will you learn?

I walked over and gently uncrossed her arms. I intertwined my fingers with her hands at her sides and then slipped them out to trail them lightly over her damp skin. Up and up until I reached her shoulders and her collarbone, inching them up the sides of her neck, and although she was taller than me, her head was still bowed so I move one of my hands higher to her chin, raising her face so she could look into my eyes. When our gazes locked I kissed her deep and slow until I felt her tension subside.  
>"I think you know why Em."<p>

With that, I kissed her again on the cheek, winked playfully and walked out of the room. "Get dressed babe, I'll be waiting in the living room." Her head pricked up in surprise at me calling her babe, I laughed softly and closed the door.

Emily's POV

_Did Ali just call me…babe?_ It wasn't weird, but it was kind of…weird? Hmm, I guess it will just have to take some time getting used to. I shrug my shoulders, letting my towel fall from my body and walk to edge of the bed. I unfold the clothes and sigh in relief; she picked out something similar to my own wardrobe at home: dark skinnies, a white T and a red and blue flannel. I looked down and looked in amazement at _my _black combat boots. _How the hell did she get these and bring them here?_ I smile at how sweet and well-thought out this all was. I throw the clothes back on the bed and look for my underwear and bra. I found socks underneath the folded jeans and then there they were…except I knew for sure that _those _were not mine. Standing naked, with water dripping from the ends of my hair to my body, I looked down and picked up a black lace bra and with it, a matching pair of panties. I clutched them in my hand, embarrassed and walk towards the dressers to find something a little less revealing than the lingerie Ali had picked out.

I checked every dresser and closet in the room and as I bend over to Ali's bag on the floor, I hear the door swing open… "Hey Em, you almost done, sorry I left my oh-" and I seen her eyes look me at up and down, I stood there completely naked and then our eyes met and the intensity was back in her eyes.

Alison's POV

Em has been in there for a while. I look at my wrist to check the time and realize I didn't bring a watch, I feel inside the small pocket of my dress for my phone, nothing. That's when I remember that I left it on the bed. It had to have been like 10 minutes, Em had to be dressed. I get up and walk to the room, not bothering to knock, I open the door, "Hey Em, you almost done," I ask, "sorry I left my oh-" I stop midsentence when my eyes falls on her body. She was bent over my bag, completely naked, water droplets still rolling over her body. I took my eye letting my eyes roam over every curve until our gazes met.

She must have noticed the heat in my eyes because her face blushed bright red before realizing she was still naked and ran back to snatch her towel from the floor.

"Ali!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing?! Why didn't you knock first?"

I smirked, "Em, you said so yourself, we've seen each other naked, calm down. Besides, I just came in to get my phone." I picked it up and checked the time: 5:00. "The better question is why aren't YOU dressed?!"

She drops her hand to stare at her feet and I notice she has one hand behind her back. I look to the bed, her clothes are lain out and her boots are still on the floor where I left them. I look around the room and notice that that the closet door is slightly ajar and some of the dresser drawers are open, one even hand a shirt hanging out of it. As my eyes scan the room, they fall back on Em and I realize what she must be holding. I smirk and look at her. "So, I guess you found your surprise?"

She looked up at me with another look on her face…disbelief?

"Yeah, I did, you seem to love giving me," and she air quoted with her hands "surprises." But doing so caused her towel to fall again. I laughed as she picks it back up and slings it around her body, she couldn't help but groan in frustration, "great."

I laughed a little louder, "it's ok Em, I certainly don't mind."

She shoots me a death glare and my laughs stop.

"C'mon Em, just put it on. You'll look so sexy in it, I picked it out just for you." I pout at that last part hoping she would give in…she did.

"Okay but turn around first."

I sighed and I thought of arguing with her but quickly decided against it, to save some time. I turned around and heard Em moving fast. As soon as I heard the towel land, I could hear Em's body shuffling into the panties. My mind immediately wandered to an image of Em in nothing but those black lace panties on and before I knew it I turned around.

Emily's POV

I had just reached behind my back and finished clasping my bra when Ali turned around. When my brown eyes looked into her blue ones a familiar desire was there and I felt the red blush spread over my body…the heat started in the pit of my stomach and from there branched to my chest, my face, my neck and ears, and even between my legs. I had always been attracted to Ali, but now that we were intimate with one another, that attraction could easily transformed to desire; all it took was one look, or one word, one kiss or breathe and I immediately felt like I needed to be as close to Ali as fast as I could, I needed to feel her under me and all over me.

I knew Ali felt the same way because she was so different than before. Now, she couldn't get enough of me, and I know I would never have enough of her. Whereas before, I know she'd let me go far enough to think like she cared and then would immediately push me away. But I didn't feel any pushing from her, only pulling. And I loved it. If she wasn't busy surprising me all weekend, I know she'd have her hands or her mouth all over me, just like her eyes right now as she's taking in the view of my body in the lingerie she picked for me. I didn't want to ruin the little moment we were having, but I wondered how she knew my bra size? Oh well I thought to myself, I'd ask her later.

Loving Ali this deeply and this openly was terrifying and thrilling at the same time. I'd be lying if I said she hadn't left scars on my heart, but I'd be lying if I said I stopped loving her. The intense love I feel for Alison never went away, I just learned how to mask it, I became an expert. It pains to me to say that I felt like I used my girlfriends to distract myself from letting those feelings consume me, but I did love them, just not in the way that mattered the most.

My gaze dropped from Ali and looked at the floor again. My thoughts were a sea of emotions and my mind frequently drifted away in them. I wanted to always tell Ali everything, but it wasn't easy, she knew I had drifted away for a little because she came up to me and locked our hands together. The notion sent electric currents through my fingers. Ali raised herself on her tips toes and nudged my nose back in forth with hers. I smiled, she was like child almost, when she did this sweet little things, or the way she whined sometimes. She put her forehead on mine and pushed it up so that I was looking at her, she feigned puppy dog eyes and pulled her eyebrows in ever so slightly before she leaned in to my ear, "Come back to me." The whisper and warm air of her breath on my neck caused me to close my eyes and hum, I opened them and looked at her, "I'm right here Ali."

She smiled again at my sweet words and kissed me lightly on the lips, "You know Em, one of these days, you'll have to tell me where your mind drifts off too."

It wasn't a question or a suggestion, it was a fact. A fact I'd have to face, I knew that. I just didn't know when. And if she was reading my mind, "It's okay Em, you don't have to do it now, just…when you're ready."

I nodded in agreement and she started speaking again, "now will you please get dressed?"

I laughed, "I would've been dressed already if you'd have given me normal underwear…or knocked maybe?"

It was Ali's turn to laugh this time, "Oh, Em, those _are _normal, at least they will be, for you…and for me." She smirked and my body flushed again.

She took the opportunity to run the flat of her hands over my stomach, daring to cup my breasts, which elicited a moan from my mouth. She dared even further to bring her hands to my back, gently digging her nails in and dragging them down to the waistband of my new lace panties. I tilted my head back and the sensation. I thought she would stop there, but her hands continued until she brought them down over my ass and squeezed firmly. I groaned her name and found my lips being smothered in hers, she quickly moved her lips up and down my neck, biting hard enough at the base, that I knew she'd leave a mark. _Ali, want are you doing to me?_

She moved to nibble my earlobe, "You'll get used to wearing sexy lingerie or nothing to bed Em, for me you will, and I'll do whatever you want. Besides, I don't plan on keeping you in any of this," she clenched the lace material from the underwear in her hand, "for that long." She smirked and my breath hitched.

She kissed me on the cheek before I could do anything and left the room, this time _with _her phone, and like the last time, she bid me to get dressed.

Alison's POV

Five minutes later and Em walked out fully clothed in the outfit I knew she'd find most comforting. Personally, I would never see myself sporting the plaid, or grunge look that Em sometimes pulled off so well, but I didn't need too. Em made that plaid flannel look sexy and I couldn't wait to take it off of her later.

#####

***_Thirty minutes later***_

It took Em and I about 20-30 minutes to get to another spot I set up for us to eat. We would've been here sooner but Em kept stopping to whine about how she was tired of hiking everywhere. To myself I thought, for Em being a very good and competitive swimmer, she sure did seem lazy out of the pool. Although I knew Em liked to do her laps whenever she could, or run around the park when she woke up early enough in the mornings.

We reached another part of the woods where the trees where slightly different than the towering coniferous evergreens and redwoods. This area I stumbled upon and spent all of time having it fixed up. This area was grassier and the trees weren't as close to one another, so the sun filtered in more than it did in other parts of the woods.

I brought Em to a giant weeping willow tree, one just as majestic as the old Grandmother Willow from the Disney movie, Pocahontas. She made a puzzled look in my direction as she planted her feet where she was, deciding to stay put, and I walked over to where the long branches were hanging – or weeping I should say – so low the ends almost touched the ground. Using both hands, I drew the branches away, like open a massive curtain, and watched in excitement as Emily's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Emily's POV

My eyes bulged forward, my jaw dropped and my heart swelled as Ali drew the branches to the side, giving me a view of what was ahead. I finally forced my feet to move forward to where Ali stood, I wrapped my arms around her waist and squealed in excitement, kissing her on the cheek, before running into the middle of the clearing under the tree, arms out stretched to either side of my body, and a twirled in a circle, head tilted back and eye soaking in everything. Ali soon followed and I could tell I was entertaining her by my reaction.

Under the massive willow, in the clearing was this flat area of luscious green grass, about ankle tall. Around the outskirts were these tall colorful flowers, they were radiating life and beauty. In the center of the clearing, where the base of the tree was, was a small round table set for two. In was covered in a white tablecloth and I could see two shiny silver platters, with matching covers sitting there. In the center of the table was one small vase, holding some of the small wildflowers inside.

Alison had gone above and beyond to pull this together and part of me dreaded the fact that I may never to be able to live up to one her surprises. I couldn't be physically possible but my heart swelled again at the thought of this beautiful evening I was about to have.

The natural beauty of it all was so amazing, but my favorite part about inside this willow tree was the lights. Ali had somehow managed to hang and light strings of little white lights in the braches, so from afar they looked like fireflies. She even managed to wrap the tree in some and I was overjoyed. It was all too perfect, and to top it off, I was here with Ali, the girl of my dreams.

Alison's POV

I could tell that Emily was enjoying what was set up for us, her brown eyes twinkled like the lights around her and she had a smile plastered in her face, but I could also tell that she was wondering how I had managed to do all of this and get a hot dinner on the table for both of us, so instead of letting her hound me for the next couple of minutes, I answered her unasked questions for her.

"Em?"

She turned to face me, her bright smile warming my insides, "Yeah Ali?"

I laughed lightly at her innocence, so pure and so mine, but I knew once we were in bed together, that innocence turned into pure desire. My sweet Em could rock my world like no one believe, or find out for that matter. "I bet you're wondering how I did all this right? You know, in a way, you're almost just like Spencer, you have to know everything." I laughed at the comparison and smiled even harder when Em put her hand on her hip and jutted it out slightly, her expression was flat before she raised one eyebrow at me.

"Hmm, just like Spencer, you said?" Her voice was laced in contemplation and I felt slightly nervous at her tone. She walked up to me and placed her hands on my hips, making me shiver. She looked at me and squinted her eyes, "Hmm, but if I'm just like Spencer, would she do this?" She kissed me softly on the mouth, sucking in my bottom lip, hard enough to turn my legs to jelly.

She retreated, "if I was Spencer, would I do this?" She moved her mouth to the base of my neck and bit down; I tilted my head back and moaned. _What the hell was she doing to me? _But she didn't stop there.

"Or this?" Em moved her hands down my back and cupped my ass through my yellow dress. I couldn't even respond to anything she asked, my body was frozen standing there, melting at Emily's touch.

"What about this?" She leaned in and sucked at the pulse point on my neck, and that's when I lost it. I tangled my hands in her hair and brought her lips to mine in a hard, chaste kiss. We fought for dominance in a dance of lips and tongue and teeth until she finally gave in. I pulled away and kissed her lips one time again before adding, "Okay Em, I get it, you are not Spencer, but if you keep doing this…" I let my mind wonder briefly to the idea of the cool grass on my back and one hot Emily on top of me. _Cool it Ali,_ "…then our dinner will get cold." I left Em then and walked towards the table. When she followed behind me, I held the chair open and pushed her in.

"Hm, why thank you." Em bowed her head to me playfully and I laughed. I would never tire of the way we could constantly play with one another; the teasing would never get old.

"I had someone bring the food up here just before we got here; it's Chicken Parmesan Pasta with Alfredo sauce, oh and of course, a basket of garlic buttered bread sticks."

Em lifted the sliver cover of her plate as I talked and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply at the aroma of hot fresh food. I did the same, "Mmm, it looks great Ali. Although I have no clue how I'm ever going to pay you back when it's my turn to take you to dinner."

I looked at her and smiled, "it's okay Em, I know of a few ways you can pay me back once we get to the cabin," I winked and watched her face turn red again. I added the way she blushed sweetly to the never ending list of reasons why I loved her.

Emily's POV

Ali and I sat and ate dinner under the tree and for the first time, in ever, it felt like we were on a date. But we didn't have to worry about curfew, or dodging the knives people threw with their eyes at the sight of two girls being together. I knew I would be able to handle it, I've been in public with all of my girlfriends, but I knew Ali would need time to get used to it. I also prepared myself ahead of time for the chance that some of the feisty side of Ali would come out at the stares, or comments and looks.

Our world was one where we constantly praised change, we wanted kids to know it was okay to be themselves, schools promoted no bullying and we made laws about everyone having equal rights, yet two girls couldn't hold hands and eat dinner together without someone pointing them out. I wasn't scared like I was when I first came out and I knew that I would defend my relationship with Ali and Ali would, without a doubt defend it too. I could tell by the way she looked at me that no one would come between us.

In that moment of realization, I reached across the table and grabbed Ali's hands, "Ali," I said in a hushed voice, "thank you."

She looked up at me confused and then nodded, "of course Em, the food was great wasn't it? You deserve the best."

I looked into her eyes and held her gaze for a few moments, I rubbed my thumbs over the backs of her hands, "And that's what I have."

Her eyes changed like a light was lit from behind them and without breaking the hold I hand on her hands, she stood up and pulled me with her. Ali kissed me, understanding exactly what I was talking about, "I love you Emily." Those words filled me more than food ever could. When Ali said she loved me, she filled my soul and my heart filled more with love for her. "I love you too Ali," and with every fiber of my being, I knew it was the truth.

"C'mon Em," she said dropping one of my hands, "I've got something to show you."

Ali pulled me to the side of the tree, facing where we walked in from and letting go of my hands, she crouched to the floor, picking up some tools that I hadn't noticed before. I tiled my head at looked at her questioningly. "Are we going build a birdhouse or something?" I started to laugh at the idea of Ali and I fighting over what color we should paint it, or what shape to cut the hole into.

She looked at me with an are-you-serious face and I stopped my giggles almost immediately.

"No Em, we are _not _building a freakin' bird house," she said this firmly but before she continued she looked at the tools in her hand and started fiddling with them; she was nervous about something, "I want us to carve our name in the side of this tree."

I looked at her and beamed. _How could I be so lucky to have someone so incredibly protective and sexy who could still be this sweet and thoughtful?_

"Em, I know we painted our initials into the Kissing Rock that year, but I mean, anyone can go there and write their names on that rock. I love it because it's still our spot, but I wanted to have another spot, a place that can really only be just for the two of us, and I just thought-"

She was rambling because she didn't think I'd want to do it, so I went up and grabbed her hands, stilling them in my own. "It's okay Ali, I love it, and you're right, I want a place only we can know about too. This is perfect." I leaned down and pecked her lips, "now, whose initials are we carving first?"

_***20 minutes later***_

It was a little harder than Ali and I thought it would be to carve our initials in the tree, but after 20 minutes we finished, brushed the shaving of bark off of our clothes and stepped back. There it was, about a foot and a half tall and a foot wide: it was a big heart and engraved inside were our initials "A.D. + E.F." and at the bottom of the heart we etched in the date. It was beautiful, just like the girl who was standing next to me, her fingers intertwined in my own.

Alison's POV

When Em and I got back to the cabin, there was hardly any sun out, out here in the mountains, the sun set around 8'clock. It seemed like we got inside just as the remainder of the sun settled behind the mountains. It was dark now and as Em walked towards the bed room, there was only one thing on my mind.

I followed behind her and watched as she jumped on the bed on her stomach, arms stretched to her sides and her hair flowed like a halo around her head. She must have felt exhausted because she didn't even bother to take off her boots.

"Emily?"

She rolled to her side, groaning, "Mmhm?"

"Em." I said more firmly this time, causing her to flip her hair out of her face and look at me.

"Yeah, Ali? Come and lay down." She patted the mattress beside her and closed her eyes again.

"Emily," I said again and this caused her to shift her body to sit up, resting her weight on her arm and her legs dangled off the side of the bed. I was started to heat up inside and to my surprise I was growing nervous. I never really felt nervous when it came to asking for what I wanted, so instead I gave Em a hint, "But I'm, um, I'm not tired."

Her eyes darkened at what I was insinuating and her cocked her eyebrow, pretending not to understand was I was getting at. This gave me more encouragement, "and besides, I think I told you that I knew how you could repay me for dinner?"

She shifted her body, "and what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I think you know…and right now, you're wearing too many clothes."

I walked to the bed and pushed my hands between her flannel and shirt, removing her button up as I went, then I moved to straddle her hips and rolled them hard enough to feel the friction through my panties, I smiled at the advantage of wearing a dress. I moved my hand to grip the hem of her shirt and I pulled that off too, leaving her in her black lace bra, jeans and her boots. She was sexy just like that, but I knew she'd be even sexier when she was wearing nothing but that smile on her face.

No One's POV

"Get comfortable Em, I have some more surprises for you tonight" Ali said huskily, smirking when she noticed Em gulp, her breath hitching at the thought. As Emily allowed herself to rest back against the bed, Ali made her way over to the closet, emerging with the same bag Em had seen her run to snatch from her room before they left. It was the mystery bag that Em had totally forgotten about until now. So many thoughts suddenly went through Emily's mind. She was nervous to see what Ali was planning, yet excitement flushed through her too, not knowing which was more overwhelming.

"So," Ali said as she sauntered closer to the bed, "I thought we could use these." Ali removed her hands from the bag and brought out a silk blindfold and a pair of bed cuffs from the bag. Emily looked up in surprise and almost disbelief at how bold Ali was being. But then again, it was Ali, and she was always surprising Em, especially this weekend. Hooking both cuffs onto the bed rails, Ali slowly pulled her dress over her head and tossed it to the floor, before straddling Emily's waist.

"Um, does this mean I won't be using my hands?" Emily asked somewhat nervously. Ali then leaned forward slowly, giving Emily a deep and languid kiss, before quickly cuffing Em's wrists above her head. Staring at her work Ali smiled. Em got her answer.

"OK, are you sure you're alright with this?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, if it's what you want then, well, yeah. I'm alright." Ali was shocked at Em's willingness, but it turned her on even more.

Emily couldn't believe what was happening. She was lying in bed at Ali's her mercy, ready for whatever plans Ali still had for her. Yet her breath caught in her throat as she watched Ali strip off her bra, standing so she was now in a matching set of lace panties and bra, in Em's favorite color, blue.

Ali stood staring down at Em, indulging in being the one and only person who gets to touch and look at her soft and smooth golden skin. She wanted to be the only one to feel Em's body beneath her skin, her hands, and her mouth. Em had perky breasts that Ali desperately wanted to touch and she could feel Emily's gaze as she too, her eyes roaming over Ali's milky skin, now only covered in thin dark blue lingerie.

"Shut your eyes." Ali's voiced broke Emily out of her daze. As she shut them she could feel as Ali crawled over her body, placing the silk blindfold over her eyelids, fastening it at the back of her head.

"Now you won't know where I'll touch you," Ali purred lightly stroking her delicate fingers down in between Em's breasts.

"You won't know where I'll kiss you" This time Ali kissed Emily on the lips briefly, "or when," she added as she moved her lips to latch around Emily's nipple which was still hidden behind the fabric of her bra. A groan left Em's throat, as she felt those perfect pink lips attempt to suck her nipple gently into her mouth. Swiping her tongue over and over again, Ali caused Em to push her chest into her as much as she was able to, the cuffs being her only restraint. Desperate to be touched more, Em begged Ali, "take it off please." But Ali just giggled, slipped her hand beneath Em's bra and rolled her nipple in between her forefinger and thumb, causing a jolt to course through Em's body.

"I love having hearing you like this Em. I want to hear you beg and pant and moan under my touch. And I cannot wait until I send you over the edge screaming my name," Ali practically growled, she could feel her lace panties getting wetter and wetter each time she noticed Em trying to move. She wasn't usually this adventurous in bed. However, this was a fantasy she has always had, and wanted to take advantage of it. She straddled Em's waist and rocked her hips, the rough fabric of Em's jeans causing Ali to moan, it gave a good amount of friction to her now throbbing center. Emily could feel Ali's heat as her rocked back and forth across her thighs. Ali moved up so her panties were over Em's stomach, and Em sucked in a sharp breath at how wet and hot Ali was. Emily could feel as her own center starting to pulse with an ache that only Ali could satisfy. "Mmm, Ali, please."

Ali left Em's body and move up to whisper in Em's ear, "You're not going to know where I want to kiss you next, or where I'll want you to kiss me." Ali made a bold move and positioned her body over Em's head before lowering to straddle her face.

Emily hummed as she felt the heat radiating off of Ali, and inhaled as she recognized her scent of arousal, she could feel her wet lips millimeters away from her mouth, and she daringly slipped her tongue out so she could taste her girlfriend. Emily whimpered when she reached her mouth up and felt lace on her tongue and she moved her body uncomfortably, growing anxious to feel Ali's warmth on her mouth. Em was even starting to grow frustrated at not being able to reach up and cup Ali's breasts; or see the blonde beauty for that matter. Sensing Em's frustration, Ali moved forward and slid her panties down, all the way, kicking them to the side of the bed. She then lowered her body, gripping the bed rails for support. She groaned as she Emily wasted no time lifting her head as she licked over her folds again and again, her expert tongue making Ali buck her hips wildly, before Em went seeking out Ali's now enlarged clit. "Oh my god, Emily, yes!" Ali grunted as Emily grunted as sucked hard on her clit beneath her, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her body. Ali looked down and almost came seeing Em tied up and blindfolded, watching her tongue dart in and out of her glistening folds. Emily could feel Ali thrusting her hips against her mouth, begging for more contact. Once again she forgot about the restraints and tried to move her hands to cup Ali's sweet ass, becoming slightly irritated at this situation, Emily skillfully ran her tongue down from Ali's clit landing on her entrance, before pushing in as far as she possibly could. There so sucked hard and deeply, feeling her girlfriend's walls flutter and tighten, as she ground her hips faster against her face.

"Shit Em, fuck, don't stop…don't stop please" Ali practically shouted, having brought her body forward to grip onto the bed rails harder, so she didn't topple over. She could feel Emily smile into her, as she continued to ravage her. With each one of Ali's thrusts into Em's mouth, the bed shook and the rail hit the wall, it was like Ali was making music, setting a beat for the way Em was paying her back for dinner "Oh god, I'm going, I'm, I'm …" Her body went stiff, before she could even finish her sentence, feeling herself shake over Em's mouth, and just as she was about to release, Em moved her mouth away and kissed the inside of Ali's thigh.

_What the fuck Ali thought almost angrily. _"Em," she panted hard, "What the hell?! Why'd you stop?"

Emily smirked and blew into Ali's core, knowing it what make her go insane, "Let me see you at least. You don't have to uncuff me yet, but if I can't feel you and grab onto your hips, let me at least watch your face when you come."

Ali felt new heat pooling in her center at Em's boldness. She decided she needed to release as soon as possible to keep from exploding, so she reached down between her legs and took off Em's blindfold, "Okay but as soon as you finish me off, these are going back on."

Em nodded her head and looked into Ali's already dripping core, and she bit her lip, moaning deeply. "Fuck Ali, you look almost as good as you taste," Ali stayed speechless and felt her nipples pull forward at Em's hot words. Ali said nothing as she lowered her body back to Em's mouth, marveling as Em moved her tongue to her clit, rapidly and roughly, making Ali's orgasm build higher and higher until she was cussing and screaming Em's name, her knuckles turning white from gripping the rails so hard. "Fuck Em, that was so amazing." Ali could hardly get the words out, her breathing was so erratic.

But once Ali had climaxed, Em kept up her ministrations to help her ride out her final waves of orgasm. Once the shaking stopped Ali slipped her body down, so she was straddling Em's bare stomach. Admiring how Em's chin was now covered in Ali's moisture, watching as Em dangerously licked her lips, humming at the taste left behind. Ali looked into her eyes and felt another pinch build in her stomach. Without much warning she slipped down her girlfriend's body unclasped her bra and bit at her right nipple, pinching the right with her hand. Emily let out a loud moan of satisfaction as Ali continued to suck and pinch her nipples, before running her tongue down her abdomen, only stopping once she had reached the waistband of her jeans.

"Ali, please" Emily begged, as she strained against the cuffs again trying to force Ali to undress her and to touch her. Having Ali ride her face without being to see a single thing until the very end had left her ridiculously horny, wishing she could have a quick release. Emily wanted so badly to touch Ali and be touched by Ali and Alison could sense how much Em was needing her, pushing on her hips to keep them still has she ran her tongue along the inside of her jeans, just above where her panties woud be underneath, wet with want for Ali to rip them off. Ali swiftly pulled off Em's boots, followed by her jeans, pulling them down her legs, and throwing them to the floor. Then despite Em's protest, Ali put the blindfold back on Em. Deciding not to leave Em waiting any longer, Ali then quickly ran her tongue across the front of Em's panties, "Em, you look so fucking good," and with that pulled them off and lowered her mouth to her clit, leaving Em gasping and wiggling under her. Ali attacked her clit with her tongue, she could feel Em's groans becoming louder and more desperate, so she slipped a hand off of Em's flat and toned stomach, circling Em's entrance with her fingers.

"Ali please don't tease… I need you … Please ….inside," it was all Em could muster at this point. Her orgasm was building, and with Ali's fingers in her, she knew she wouldn't last much longer. However to her surprise Ali stopped moving, stopped sucking, and removed the finger that had been teasing her. Em squirmed around, not knowing what was going on. She couldn't see, nor feel Ali anywhere near her anymore.

"Ali! Are you ok?" Emily shouted, gasping for air, getting worried when she heard no reply. "Seriously Ali, what's happening?!" Suddenly the blindfold was removed, Ali hovering over her face, a large smile looming. As she moved backwards, Em had the chance to finally see Ali standing naked in her full glory.

"I lied Em, I need to see you too."

Ali leaned forward on Em's body and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to make you come so hard Em."

Emily smiled as Ali moved to lie on top of Em as she kissed her. Running her hands through Em's hair, and torso, Ali tried to alleviate any nervousness that remained. Feeling Em relax, molding into her, Ali took the opportunity to position herself in between Em's legs. Lifting one of her legs over her shoulder, Ali breathed in Emily.

"Are you ready?" Ali asked, for extra reassurance. It wasn't the first time that they were this, but hearing Em agree to Ali doing these things to her turned her on so much, she loved when Em was vocal.

"Yeah Ali, god, just do it already," Em responded after a deep breath, preparing herself. Ali slowly pushed forward entering her fingers inside Em's tight walls, watching in awe as she was stretched. Once the tips of her fingers had entered she again looked to Em to see how she was doing. Her eyes were closed tight, opening them to find Ali gazing intently at her, staring back at her, she gave a small smile and a nod, letting her know she could continue. Em could feel herself stretching even more, as Ali slowly pushed further into her, filling her.

Ali began pulling out, before slowly thrusting into her. She could feel Em's walls tighten, her hands balled into fists at the sides, clenching the sheets as she moaned at the contact. Ali moved slowly, being encouraged to go faster when Emily began bucking her hips up into her, as she built up some speed. Ali was enjoying watching the mixture of facial expressions Em made, along with the sight of Em being filled again, and again, and again by her fingers. Suddenly Em jerked her hips violently, and nearly screamed out loud.

"Oh god, right, there." Em was stuttering breathlessly, thrusting her hips into the same spot again, causing the same reaction. Ali realized she had just found Em's "spot". Emily writhed around under Ali, fighting the pressure building up in the pit of her stomach, never wanting this feeling to end. She wanted Ali to please her for as long as she could and as if Ali sensed Em's first though, Ali added another finger and used her other hand to play with her clit. All the sensations blended into one, as Em's back lifted off the bed and a scream echoed off the walls. Ali was working rapidly at making Em release all over her hands and she struggled to keep up the rapid thrusting, pushing a little farther and harder a last few times, to help Em ride out her orgasm.

"Oh god, yes Ali, right there, fuck!" Ali curled her fingers and pushed hard and felt as EM's walls tightened around her fingers and her body convulsed violently. Ali fell on top of Em as her jolts shaking through her body began to slow down. Ali lay so that their bare breasts were touching, chests heaving as they both tried to catch their breath. She leaned up and kissed Em passionately on the mouth. "I love you" Emily mumbled into Ali's neck, smiling at her now sweaty girlfriend.

"I love you too, so much" Ali breathed out and with a smile, she uncuffed Emily. She needed to feel the brunette's warm and strong arm embraced around her. She wanted to fall asleep with Em, letting her hold her close. And she did.

Ali's POV

In the morning, Em and I showered, got dressed and packed our bags, Rosewood was waiting for us, and I imagine so were our friends and family. As we loaded the car with our duffel bags I went to lock the door of the cabin when I felt Em's arm come behind me and wrap around my waist.

In my ear she whispered, "I'm going to miss this place."

I couldn't agree more. I was going to miss the privacy and the way I didn't have to worry so much about the time or having to be somewhere. Here, the only place I worried about was being in Em's heart or wrapped in her arms like I was now. I turned to kiss her, "I am too." She kissed me back this time and moved her hands from my face to hold my hands and I told her, "but we'll come back soon."

"Promise?" She pouted and I smiled.

"Yes, cross my heart and –"

She put her finger on my lips, shushing me, a hard look in her eyes, "Don't you dare say the rest." I looked into her eyes and watched painfully as the slight anger transformed into worry and then pain. Her brows furrowed and I felt the pain in my heart. I realized again all the damage I had caused her and I grabbed her hand that was in front of my mouth, kissing her finger before placing my hand over hers, and moving to place her open palm over my chest where she could feel the beat of my heart.

"Em, look me," she obliged hesitantly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's ok Ali."

But it wasn't okay, I would never how she felt when she thought I was dead, and I hoped I never would have to.

"Em, I love you."

She smiled and I pretended that all was forgiven…for now. She leaned forward and kissed me, "And you know I love you."

"I do, now let's go home so I can show everyone in Rosewood that you are unavailable, and always will be."

She blushed and we walked back to the car, hand in hand.

_Don't worry Em_, I thought_, I'll put all the pieces back together, and once I'm done, I promise that you'll be mine forever. Just wait for me._

**_***Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as me! So I'm going to add the second chapter to my Halloween story in a little and if I can get hmmm, let's see, my review total to 150, I'll post Chapter 25! If not, it'll still be up, just not as soon. It's a sweeter and funnier chapter, Em and Ali go home and I think you'll enjoy all five of the girls being together again. Especially when Hanna is around right? Emison in public is something I can't wait to bring to you all._**

**_And I want to thank you all again for the love and support and patience! I enjoy writing and love hearing your feedback! Please review and look out for my other stories and new chapter updates. I'll be back soon!***_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Homecoming**

Alison's POV

We got in the car. I drove since out of the two of us, I was the only one who knew how to get home from here. There was an awkward silence for a while, and I knew it was because both Em and I were thinking. I could tell she was in deep thought because the little dimple above her eyebrow had formed. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking about, but I knew it was too soon. I faced forward and tried to focus solely on the road: the broken up white lines, the tall trees lining each of the sides as far ahead as I could see, the seemingly endless stream of cars whizzing by. One red truck here, then five minutes later a small black car there…I even tried my best, straining my ears to focus on the song playing softly on the radio…

Yeah, I _tried_.

I just couldn't shake the feeling that Em was still scared. Maybe not scared that I loved her, I know she believed that, I could feel it. But it dawned on me that maybe she was scared that I would leave…again; that I would somehow leave her after she confessed her love to me again. But this time her love was NOT unrequited. I loved her and it pained me earlier, the way she had hushed me. Even though what I was saying was only a figure of speech, a little saying, stabbed at my heart a little, and I knew it cut her deep. I felt a pinch in my chest, a little knot in my stomach. She soothed them away with her touch, using her words for reassurance but they were starting to come back, her broken and soft tone haunting me, the quietness so that it was almost a whisper, yet the firmness that gripped my heart. I could flashback to one of the very first times I saw her in her room. It wasn't the first time I snuck into her house, but I knew her parents weren't home…I had to see her. I wanted her to come with me; we could run away that night and start over somewhere new, somewhere better. I didn't have the heart to move when I stopped and looked through the crack in her door.

She was lying there on her bed, curled into a ball under the blankets, facing her window seat, her back to me. At first I thought she was sleeping peacefully but I could tell the way her chest was moving that something was wrong. I heard her sniffling and a small sob and my heart turned to lead and sunk in my chest.

Emily's POV

I sat in the passenger seat and when Ali got on the highway, I turned my head to stare out of the window, and with each passing second my mind wandered…drifting away until my stare had just become a blank expression across my face. I thought back to when we were leaving, maybe I over reacted? Maybe, I should have just let it go?

Deep down I knew I couldn't, it was foolish of me to take what she was saying so seriously, but I spent two years thinking she was dead, she hasn't even been back home for a year, so it was too painful to remember the way it felt to think that she was gone for good, even if I hardly ever believed it anyway.

Ali in her singsong voice, "…cross my heart and…" I knew the rest, _hope to die._ Maybe she didn't keep her promise and didn't take us back there, but even the notion of anyone, especially Ali, hoping to die made me sick. I couldn't lose her again, not after we had just gotten each other back.

Alison's POV

Part of me wanted to walk in and hold her, tell her it's ok, tell her that I was ok and I wanted her to be with me, to come away with me forever, but I stood frozen, hiding in the shadows, holding my breath. She lay there making soft weeping noises and each sound make cracks in my heart. I leaned on the doorframe and raised myself up to my tiptoes, and I nearly ran from the room. In her right hand she was clutching a picture of just the two of us. My arm was wrapped around her neck, our cheeks pressed into one another's while her arms were both wrapped around my torso.

Without me knowing, hot tears started streaming down my face and I cursed myself for ever hurting her. Now, I would make sure she never cried in pain again.

Emily's POV

Ali was in deep thought too, I stole a look in her direction and observed her knuckles: white from the grip she held on the steering wheel. I glanced up to her face: eyebrows slightly knitted together and she gently bit at the inside of her lip. It was my fault, I shouldn't have said anything. After all, deep down, I knew Ali loved me. I just knew she meant it with every fiber in her being. I could hear it her voice when she whispered those three words after we had made love, I could feel it in the way her hands gently caressed my skin, like at any moment I would break, yet she held me hard and close like we would could never get close enough…yes, I knew she loved me.

Ali was the one driving, and I wanted her to be comfortable, relaxed, so I reached at hand up and placed it lightly on her thigh. Her body reacted to my touch then eased into the chair; she looked down at my hand briefly and then averted her eyes back to the road.

"Ali?"

"Yeah, Em?" She asked somewhat nervously, her body shifted and I withdrew my hand to my chest and dropped it in my lap.

"Um, about earlier…I uh, I'm sorry, I just – I didn't mean to…I," and then my words started tripping on their way out of my mouth.

She turned her head to me for a few seconds, "No, Em, please, it's okay, I know why you stopped me, it's okay, I get it…and I'm sorry that well that, I'm sorry okay?"

Ali struggled to get the words she needed out and I sighed; she was okay…As far as I could tell.

"Em?" she asked, waiting until I met her eyes before staring at the road ahead.

"Yeah Ali?"

"Em, I know I love you right?" Of course I knew.

"Of course Ali, how could I not, this weekend-"

"No Em, not just because of this weekend, I mean like I love you, I really love you okay, and nothing that happens, or anything that people say will change the way I feel about you okay?

I processed what she said but before I could dig deeper into her words I answered her, "I love you too Ali." She reached her right hand towards me and my left hand met her half way, we interlaced our fingers above the middle console and when we both glanced down and quickly into each other's eyes: blue meeting brown – we both smiled and Ali kept driving, hand in hand, even after I fell asleep, until we got back to Rosewood.

**a few hours later**

I woke up to Ali's thumb rubbing the back of my hand and she was softly calling my name, "Em, hey Emily, Em, we're home."

I slowly opened my eyes at the mention of home, together. She didn't say that we were at my house or her's, we were _home._ I knew she meant Rosewood, but my mind flooded with the vision of Ali and me years later, still together, coming to a house we both called home, coming home to one another. I pictured us having dinner in _our _kitchen, sleeping in _our _bed, waking up and taking care of _our_-

"C'mon Em, let's unpack." Ali unknowingly interrupted me.

Good, Em, don't think too far ahead, I told myself. Focus on right now.

Ali released my hand and we both grabbed our bags and headed inside to her house.

Once inside, we both climbed the stairs to Ali's room and collapsed onto her bed, side by side, feet dangling off the edge. I rolled to my side to face Ali and laughed softly when I seen she was doing the same, we both laughed, somewhat breathlessly and when silence fell we found each other trapped inside our eyes. She was staring deep and longingly into mine and I was getting lost in the blue sea hidden behind her eyes. Without warning she placed her hand on my neck and brought our faces together until our foreheads touched. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of Ali.

"Em, I love you." My heart throbbed and my insides filled with warmth, as I knew it always would, so long as Ali told me those three little words.

"I love you too Ali." And when her name barely escaped my lips she kissed me. This kiss was different, but then again, every time we kissed I memorized how we moved, the way we felt; I imprinted everything about the kiss into my brain, in my heart, so that I would never forget. This kiss was soft, her hand barely touching the skin of my neck. We stayed that way for a while and she gently scooted closer and rolled her body on mine.

I placed my hands on her hips at first then held them over her back, then her hair. I could never tire of how great it felt to have Ali lay on top of me this way. Her weight pressed into my body. Eventually she pulled away, slide half off my body, and lay with her delicate head on my chest. I knew she could her how fast my heart was beating and I didn't care. I wasn't ashamed to let her know how she made me feel.

I couldn't lie to her anymore. Not about my feelings or anything else, and I knew that she was trying her best to do that too. I couldn't lie – but I remembered the one thing that I had planned when I was mad at her and I quickly realized that I'd have to tell her soon. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth, now was as good as any other time…but then her phone started to ring. She pulled her phone from her pocket, sat up on my body and placed the phone on my chest. She looked at me and smiled, "I'll put it on speaker, it's Hanna."

She flicked her finger across the screen, "Hey Han, what's up?"

"Ali, finally, I was started to worried you kidnapped Em and were going to kidnap her, haha I-"

"Hi Hanna," I chimed in.

"Emily? Ooooh hey, I didn't know you were there, I uh." I laughed because I could tell what she said wasn't necessarily meant for my ears.

"It's okay Han, you're actually not wrong, I mean if Ali wanted to keep me there, she could've…" and I trailed off, lifting an eyebrow in Ali's direction.

"Oh really Em?" Ali said in a seductive tone, running her hand along my arm, her eyes growing dark.

"Yeah, I-"

Overdramatic and fake coughing started coming from the phone still on my chest. "Woah HELLOOO? Hey, hi, its Hanna over here, I'm on speaker! I don't know if I want to hear this. C'mon guys, I'm all for Emison but um, Ali I only tease when I ask, I don't need the details."

Ali and I burst into laughter and Ali answered back, "Hanna I swear, you always call at the wrong time."

"Haha sure, more like the _right _time for you two." We could hear the smirk on her face and Ali winked at me.

Hanna noticed the silenced and continued, "Okay guys, seriously? Keep it in your pants, I'm coming over, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye."

And with that she hung up, leaving us with no doubt that she'd be here soon.

Ali stood up and walked towards the bathroom, stopping before her hand reached the doorknob, she turned to me, "I'm going to shower, want to join?"

I was tempting, but I had to stand my ground, plus Hanna was coming over so soon, I didn't want to get caught. "Mmm, Ali I do, but we might get caught, Hanna will be here soon…" then I said what I knew she wanted to hear, "how about later, when we have more time?" I swallowed those last words.

She came up to me, placed her hands along my inner thighs, leaned into my ear, "Good idea, you better not back out either."

I hummed, "I won't."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "Good, I can't wait to see you standing naked while hot water cascades over your body, I want to drag my hands all over you, soap everywhere Em."

She backed away with a smirk, maybe I should've taken her offer, and as if she could read my mind, she turned before closing the bathroom door, you can't change your mind," and closed the door, locking the door audibly behind her. _Tease._

Hanna's POV

Those two are already too much I thought, shaking my head and laughing lightly. I hung up my phone and found some new clothes to change into, I opted for a dark pair of skinnies, with rips in the knees and a cut off t-shirt, it wasn't that cold, I should be fine.

I sent Caleb a quick text about where I was going so he wouldn't worry and headed towards Ali's house. What the hell was I going to see when I got there? I always knew how Emily felt about Ali, when we were young, when Ali was gone, and I'm sure not too much about her would change. I remembered when she told me about Maya, I didn't care who she was with and I flashbacked to when we sat in her room.

_She sat there nervous, "You were Em dating Ben, now you're Em dating Maya, we love you, we don't care who you're with." _

I knew then that she was still nervous about admitting out loud she was gay, but if I knew anything, it was that Emily Fields was one of the toughest girls I knew, a real bad bitch, I would never say it that way to her, I don't think anyone would tell her because she didn't care. That's what I always admired about my bestfriend, she never needed to be told how great a person she was: how amazing of a swimmer, how great a friend, how strong a person or how beautiful a woman she was, she just was. I remembered when Ali had told me all of this and I realized how right she was, I also realized that Ali really did love Em. That's when I joined…or maybe started Team Emison? Aha, either way, I was curious to see this new Ali. Maybe it was the real Ali all along that she was hiding, maybe the bitchy Ali was all a mask.

I texted Em when I pulled in next to the sidewalk of Ali's house and she texted back, saying she would meet me at the door. "Emily!" I ran over to wrap my hands around her neck as soon as I got out of my car.

We stumbled into the doorway, "Geez Hanna, I've only been gone a few days, what's gotten into you?"

"Ugh, I'm hurt," I said sarcastically placing one hand over my chest, "I can't just be excited about seeing you?"

"Oh shutup Han," she laughed and playfully smacked my arm and hugged me properly this time.

"That's better." I placed my hands on my hips and gave her an approving nod. "So, where's Ali?"

"She's upstairs, taking a shower. It was a long drive, she drove the whole way home. She just needs to clean up a little."

I raised an eyebrow, "And you didn't need to shower?"

"Well I showered the night before and-," she caught on when she seen the look on my face.

Her cheeks flushed, "Geez Hanna, we didn't do anything! We were just unpacking, which in case you didn't know, we didn't finish," I liked how she changed the subject and I felt bad for teasing her.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry, let me help you unpack."

Em agreed hesitantly and we went up to Ali's room.

She wasn't kidding about the unpacking: there was a mixture of Em's and Ali's clothes strewn over Ali's bed. I walked over and started unpacking the remainder of the bag and separating Em and Ali's clothes. Once I made one small pile of Ali's clothes I walked to her closet to place them inside, but Em stopped me, "Wait Hanna, are you sure those are all Ali's?"

Ugh, how she insults me, me, Hanna Marin, queen of clothes. I sighed and turned around, clothes in my hand like a waitress holding plates of food. "Em, we may all very well be the same size (now) but I'm pretty sure I can tell and Ali shirt from an Em shirt. You don't exactly dress the same. Or alike."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She sounded upset; she pursed her lips and crossed her arms… classic Emily.

"Easy tiger," I coaxed, "I just meant spending a lot of time in malls and with you guys, I can tell who would wear what, all five of us all have different styles, you know? I mean duh, I wasn't trying to say anything about the way either of you dress."

"Uh huh," she smiled and I knew she dropped it, but I wanted to make a point, I hated when Em thought she was being singled out.

"No, seriously! I mean I dress either all designer or what I have on today: ripped jeans and cut t's, Spencer is our modern version of a preppy schoolgirl, Aria…well Aria is def not afraid to mix and match her patterns, Ali is always in a flowy top or pastel colors and Em, you rock the hell out of the sexy sporty clothes: your bombers, and sneakers, the plaid…" I started rambling and stopped when I heard Em laughing almost hysterically.

"Hahaha oh Hanna, haha you should've seen your face!"

"Ugh Em, you bitch." And I threw a shirt at her and tossed my head back in laughter, joining her.

"Haha I knew what you meant Hanna, its okay."

We stopped laughing then and continued to put the clothes away. I was done with one bag and picked up another smaller bag, one I recognized as belonging to Ali. While Em was across the room near a dresser I unzipped the bag and pulled out – "OHMYGOD."

No One's POV

When Hanna gasped loudly, Em stopped what she was doing and her eyes widened and mouth opened in shock and then snapped shut in embarrassment, het rushing into her face. Hanna stood above the bag with her hands full with handcuffs and a silk blindfold.

"Oh my gosh EM! Are these yours? No way did Ali actually use these on you…or wait, did you use these on Ali?! OMG you guys are little-"

Just then Ali walked in with nothing but a small white towel wrapped around her body, "Eh hem, Hanna what are doing?" Her voice cut the laughter from Hanna's throat as both blonde met eyes and Ali raised her eyebrow as to say well? Hanna nervously laughed holding the cuff out, "Um I uh, was helping Em unpack and I uh, found these," Hanna turned her head nervously into her shoulder, trying to stifle a laugh. Em's face was heating up more and she stood frozen were she was, unable to say or do anything.

Ali looked over at her girlfriend and smirked, she was shy now, but that was definitely not the case when they were in bed. "Actually Hanna, I bought them so I could use them on Em, so yes, you could say they're mine, but really I think they're ours," Ali shot Em and smirk and little wink, knowing she would blush even harder.

"OKAY Ali, too much information. Geez you're kinky, I'm not even sure I should stick my hand back in this bag." With that Hanna dropped what she was holding a retreated from the bag, hands held up like she had been caught by someone doing something she shouldn't be doing.

Ali smirked, "that's what you get for going through my stuff. Just be glad it wasn't my underwear drawer," and the playful tone Ali used made both Em and Hanna wonder whether or not Ali was being serious.

"Okay, now I definitely feel awkward…next time I'll wait until you two call _me,_ so there's no uh "surprises" if I walk in on you two doing the deed."

"HANNA!" Both Em and Ali shouted. Poor Hanna started laughed and walking from the bed and towards the door.

"Hey I just wanted to know, when you're going to tell the others, it's been hard keeping this from them." Hanna pointed her attention to Ali, who shrugged.

"I don't know Em, what do you think? It's like 2:30 right now, should we invite the other girls here at 7?"

Em shrugged still embarrassed, "yeah, sounds good to me. I can go pick up pizza and movies to watch?"

Ali shook her head, she would have no such thing, "Nonsense, I'll cook and bake cupcakes, and you can help me." Ali winked and Hanna stood there watching Ali shoot sexy looks at Em.

"Yeah, you're half naked and horny Ali, I'm definitely leaving now, I'll be back later."

"Yeah only half naked, believe me, if I didn't hear you from the bathroom, I'd be fully naked." Ali stared at Em the whole time, watching her cheeks turn from her perfect tan to bright red.

"Yeah I better go before um…yeah," Hanna suggested looking between Ali and Em like at any moment, they would attack one another.

"Gosh I thought you'd never leave." Ali laughed, joking at Han.

Hanna feigned being hurt. "Aw thanks Ali, it was so nice to see you too, and you're welcome for me coming to check to see that you both got home ok from your trip."

"Haha Han," Em said, "Ali is just playing around, but thank you for coming but as you can see, we're fine, and thank you for helping me um, unpack."

"Fine?" Ali cut in, "oh I think we're more than just fine." Ali suggested raising an eyebrow and looking at Em up and down.

"Yup, you two are cute but that's my cue to leave, I might throw up." Hanna shook her head and starting walking from the room and down the stairs, and before she shut the front door she shouted upstairs, "I'll be here with Ar and Spence at 7, no later, so no funny Emison business, oh and Em? Don't get too _tied _up! Hahaha." And with that she left laughing hysterically.

Ali and Em both started to laugh when their friend left; only Hanna they thought shaking their heads, only Hanna could make such a bad joke seem so funny.

Ali's POV

When Hanna left, closing the door with an audible click, I turned to Em, "So now that Hanna is gone, what do you want to do?"

She looked up at me, standing near the doorway, walking towards her and quickly recognized what I was getting at. I loved to see her close her lips, pressed into a smug smile, looking down briefly before meeting my eyes.

"Ali," she warned, "we have less than 5 hours, I think we should go buy some food and come back to cook, by the time that's done, the girls will be here. I don't think we have enough time to um…" She trailed off, her face reddening again. I had the most beautiful girl the world will ever see and she was in my room, blushing.

"Okay, suit yourself, are you going to shower now…or later?" I teased, knowing the answer

She put a hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow, "Ali."

"Haha ok ok," I said defensively, raising my hands, and as I did so, my towel dropped…and so did Em's mouth.

She looked me up and down, raking her eyes over me, and the way her eyes darkened and she slowly bit the corner of her lip made my legs weak, and could feel heat forming between my legs. I licked my own lips and when our eyes met, she shook her head, "Ali, you have to stop…for now at least."

I smiled at her adjustment to what she was saying…yeah, we'd have later.

"Okay Em, I'll save it for later, but," I walked up towards her and pushed my body against hers, hearing her gasp and try to keep her eyes on mine, not wanting to look any lower, I placed my hand on her neck, kissed the based and went to her ear, "you're going to owe me, deal?"

She closed her eyes, swallowing hard, "Deal. Now go get dressed, I'll head downstairs and call the girls…this should be fun." And like that Em left me standing there, no clothes on, frustrated and almost ready to use those cuffs again and keep her in my room. _Patience Ali._

Emily's POV

It took Ali and me two hours to shop for food for dinner, we decided to make grilled chicken with smashed potatoes with a side of vegetables and for dessert Ali convinced me to help her make a cake: yellow cake and chocolate frosting with strawberries inside. It seemed simple enough, but when we pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store, I realized that this would be the first time Ali and I would be in public, together, as girlfriends. I sat still in my seat, rubbing the sweat from my palms off onto the thighs of my jeans.

"Okay Em, spit it out." Ali unbuckled her seat and turned her body to face me. "Well," she said, waiting, "what is it?"

I looked at her and stop running my hands across my legs, "Ali, it's nothing…it's just I know we're girlfriends, but this isn't my first time being seen in public with a girl, that way, and I know you're not exactly gay or whatever and I just don't know-" Ali reached across the seat and grabbed my hands in hers.

"Em, stop. Is this why you're nervous, you think I don't want to be seen with you?"

"Well I just want to make sure you still want to do this, I mean I guess I can wait until you're ready to be seen with me this way, I just don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable or make people think-" but Ali wouldn't let me finish.

"Em, at this point, I'd only be uncomfortable if I wasn't attached to your hip in public, and forget what people will think! Since when I have cared about what other people think?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Damn right I am! The only person whose opinion I care about, and will ever care about is yours, I'm not gay and I'll never look at a boy like I used to. And do you want to know why?" I shook my head, letting her continue. "Because all I will ever see is you. I'll see how girls don't laugh like you, don't light up the room when they walk in. I'll think how guys wouldn't hold me like you, they'll never have a chance, and then I'll picture you, sleeping in my bed, or sitting next to me on my couch, your arm draped over me, holding me when the movie gets scary.

"Em, look at me." She held my hands tighter and when my eyes fell on her blue ones, filled with sincerity, she said softer this time, "Emily Fields, I love you and I want all of Rosewood and the whole world to know that I am yours. I want to hold your hands wherever we walk, I want to kiss you when we say sweet things or when we go to the movies, I want to call and tell the people on the phone at the restaurant that I want a reservation for me and _my girlfriend. _Do you understand?"

My heart was swelling in my chest and I nodded, "I'm yours too Ali, I love you."

"Good, I don't want you to feel ashamed; you want to grab my hand, do it. You want to stick you your hand in my back pocket while we walk, do it. I'm not ashamed of the way I feel about you, I won't be any more and I will never make you feel that way again. Okay?"

I smiled from ear to ear and I was glad that she was ready for this, "okay."

She smiled and leaned in, kissing me tenderly and when she pulled away she placed her forehead on mine, "C'mon let us show the whole store know that I'm yours and only yours." She got out the car and before she closed the door, she realized I was sitting in the seat still, soaking it all in, "you coming with me or not Fields?"

I laughed lightly and got out the car, little did she know, I would follow her to hell and back, _I have, _and I'd do it again and again as long as I knew that it'd end this way.

Ali walked over, interlaced my fingers in her hand and we went into the store.

Alison's POV

I took Em's hand in my own and kissed her cheek, walking into the grocery store. I was just getting her back so no way were some stupid people's stares or snide remarks going to keep me from_ my_ mermaid.

Inside the store Em and I decided to divide and conquer to save some time, I went to find chicken and things for the cake while she went for the vegetables and drinks. I seen Em across the store and as I started to walk up to her with my things in hand, I noticed an employee eying her from afar, making his way over to generically ask "Are you finding everything alright?"

I could barely hear him as I approached and it took a lot for me to stop from throwing this chicken breast at him. In my head I envisioned me yelling at him _"YES she's finding everything okay, the vegetables are all fucking next to each other, she's not blind!"_ Fortunately for him, I didn't do that, I took a deep breath and instead I walked behind an unknowing Em and placed one hand on her waist, "got everything babe?" I shot a death glare at the poor guy and he got the hint, Em didn't answer me and sent him off "no, we're fine, thank you," she was too sweet. But that didn't mean I wouldn't give up my signature back-the-hell-off glare, besides I didn't want anyone but me to look at Em that way.

"Ali, what was that?" Em looked at me, craning her neck towards me and I barely realized that Em was so oblivious to the way that guy was looking at her up and down, checking out what already taken. I laughed and shook my head; of course Em never realized that she always turned heads wherever she went, and the best and worst thing was that she didn't even have to try.

"Nothing Em, you ready?" She looked at me questioningly but followed me to the cash register.

We put the groceries on the conveyor belt and waited until the old lady in front of us grabbed her prune juice and left.

Em was in front of me and after she insisted she pay for food this time the cashier greeted her, "Hi, how are you?" I knew she was being polite but this cashier said it with a tone that I wasn't too happy with, and she asked Em, "Did you find everything alright?''

The cashier raised her eyes from the screen below her and took a good long look at Em as she turned to her purse to pull out her wallet, "Um yeah, I-"

"Yes, _we_ found everything just fine, thank you asking." I gave her my best you're-lucky-I-don't-slap-you smile. The cashier looked between Em and I a few times and I noticed her eyes widen just the slightest, as she backed off a little, "oh," she said with a noticeably less amount of enthusiasm as before.

Em paid and we put the groceries in the back seat of my car. Inside the car when I was just about to put the keys in the ignition, Em reached over and grabbed my hand, "hold on."

Emily's POV

"Ali, what was that about in the store?" I grabbed her hand in mine before she could start the car and made her look at me, I wanted to hear what was running through her mind when she was being so…rude…no, that wasn't it…"Wait, Ali, were you jealous?" I cocked an eyebrow and smirked in her direction.

She bit her lip and looked at me, smirking back, "If I said yes?"

I looked at her lips, "Well, if you said yes, I would kiss you right now, because jealous Ali is super hot. But if you weren't…" but like always she didn't let me finish, interrupting me by grabbing the collar of my shirt, "I was jealous, so jealous Em, maybe I was wrong, we shouldn't go out in public because if another guy or girl checks you out…"

My turn, "shutup and kiss me already."

Our lips crashed, molding perfectly into each others, we held each other's faces and Ali deepened it, pulling away slightly, "It's even worse because you never notice how good you look, or how many people look at you like that Em."

"Yeah? What, now, is it going to drive you crazy?" I teased.

"Too late, I'm already crazy, crazy about you and crazy in love with you."

I smiled, this is the part of Ali that I knew, it was the one I fell in love with, the one I will always love and have always seen, the one I want the whole world to see. I hate how we go back and forth always feeling like we'll never be good enough, but I sense it all changing now.

No One's POV

By the time both girls got back to Ali's house, it was almost 5 o'clock. Ali opened the door and walked towards the kitchen, Em following close behind with the bags in her hand.

"Okay Ali, what should I start on?"

"Um, well I'll do the cake; can you peel the potatoes and start to boil them? Then put the heat on medium for the chicken and the veggies can go last since they take the least amount of time."

Em set the bags on the counter, walked to Ali, placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips and bought their bodies together, pecking Ali on the lips. Ali closed her eyes and when she opened them she laughed at a grinning Emily, inches from her face. "Em, what was that for?"

"I like when you talk about food like you're a chef?"

Ali cocked an eyebrow, smirking, "Are you sure you don't just like when I give you orders?"

Emily smiled, realizing she liked that too, "Well it's sexy either way. Tell me what to do again Alison." Em leaned in whispering into Ali ear, rolling her tongue the way she said Ali's full name, causing a shiver to run down the blonde's spine.

"Ugh, Em now look who's teasing, should we tell the girls to come tomorrow instead?" Ali half hoped Em would say yes…of course she didn't though.

"Aha no Ali, I already called them, Aria and Spence want to see us, Hanna, she knows, but I don't think she'll like that we cancelled on her. Besides she'll welcome herself in, you don't want to get caught do you?" It was Em's turn to raise an eyebrow and tease Ali.

"Ugh fine Em, but you owe me even more for teasing."

"Whatever you say babe, start with your cake."

Ali laughed, "I thought I was the one giving the orders?"

"Oh so it's not cute when I do it?"

"No…." Em dropped her head and Ali quipped up, "it's not sexy," she walked and ran her hands down the length of Em's arms, "it's more than cute, it's sexy, and hot and I want you to tell me what to do later when I'm wrapped all around you in my bed."

Emily's breath caught in her throat and she felt the butterflies in her stomach flitter around, moving up to her chest. Ali laughed, both girls pulling away to start to prepare the food for their friends,

**one hour later**

"It's not funny Em, quit laughing." Emily was sitting on the counter next to Ali's cake, which was now lopsided thanks to Em.

"Ali, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it, it was an accident."

Ali was close to frustrated tears as she stared down at her cake. The bottom layer was frosted and the strawberries were cut and ready to be laid down for the filling, but when Em hoped on the counter, her hand knocked the cake pan with the top layer of cake to the floor. The cake was mostly in tact but one side was lower, making the cake have a slight lean that Em had tried to convince Ali that no one would be able to tell.

"C'mon Ali, Aria is a pie kind of girl and as soon as Hanna sees chocolate plus cake, she won't care what it's shaped like, as long as she can get her fork in it before anyone else does."

Ali laughed half heartedly but was still upset that she worked so hard on the cake and now it didn't even come out like she wanted.

Em continued to laugh, "I'm not laughing at your cake Ali, I really am sorry, I'm just laughing at your face, you still have chocolate frosting on your cheek and you look so cute when you're mad. Aha I can't help it."

Ali smirked and walked to wear Em was. She pushed the good part of the cake away and brought the bowl of frosting closer, "yeah, you really think it's cute, let me see," and before Em knew it, Ali pushed herself between Em's legs, her chest coming in contact with Em's stomach, their height difference even greater now that Em was sitting on the counter and Ali dipped her finger into the bowl and smudged some frosting along the side of Em's cheek. Em gasped, her mouth open in shock, she tried to pull away to look at her work, but Em wrapped her legs around Ali's torso and held her body near.

Ali grabbed a strawberry, dipped it in the frosting and bit down, slower and more sensually than Em could handle, so she licked her lips and when Ali seen Em do this, she fed the strawberry to Em, running her thumb that was covered in the juice of the strawberry to coat Em's bottom lip. She sucked Em's lips into her mouth and moaned at the taste. Emily Fields and desserts were becoming one of Ali's most favorite of things.

"Mhm Em, you were right, it is cute. But I think you'd be even cuter if I put some here," Ali dipped her finger back into the bowl of chocolate and wiped the frosting along the side of Em's neck.

"Ali! Okay, I'm sorry, don't get it in my hair though." Em reached for a paper towel but was stopped when Ali pressed herself into Em's core and gripped both wrists in her hands, making Em immobilized. Then Ali leaned on her tiptoes, "no, let me get that for you Em," Ali smirked and brought her lips over the first smudge of chocolate, swirling her tongue over the chocolate and then sucking the frosting clean off of Em's neck. She sucked at her girlfriend's skin until Em, bent her head back and started moaning. Ali smiled and sucked her way higher up on Em's neck. When the frosting was gone, she put more over Em's neck and this time without any protests. Ali was surprised however, when she brought her finger to her mouth to lick the rest clean because Em stopped her and mimicked her words, "no, let me get that for you Ali," and Em grabbed her hand and one by one she sucked each one of Ali's fingers into her mouth, sucking hard until each one was clean, then she rolled her tongue around each tip for good measure. Ali stood with eyes glued to Em's mouth and the way each one of her fingers disappeared into it, her lips wrapped tightly around each finger before pulling away and moving to next.

Ali bit her lip and as soon as her fingers were clean, she sucked and kissed her way back over Em's neck, alternating between sucks, kisses and gentle bites, swirling her tongue over each little mark to soothe away the redness. Then when they were both "clean" Ali brought her lips back to Em's mouth and they shared a kiss, each girl clawing at the other, kissing deeper until they felt like their lips were swollen. Ali pulled away and this Em leaned forward kissing Ali's neck deeply, leaving a mark to match hers at the base of her neck. Ali ran her hands through Em's long dark hair, down her back, cupped her ass against the counter and finally brought them around to her stomach, dragging them against her body, higher and higher, bringing part of her shirt up so that Em's flat stomach was slightly exposed.

She moved her hands higher up Em stomach until she was holding her breasts, massaging each one in her hand until Em moaned and bit down over Ali's collarbone, causing her to hiss out in a delicious pain, she loved when Em marked her, just like when she marked Em in private places that no one but her would ever be able to see: like the inside of her thighs, around her navel, low on her chest, surrounding her breasts…Ali loved knowing that Em could look at her body and see all the places that Ali's mouth had been.

A strong need and hunger came over Ali's body and she suddenly craved Em more than usual. She dragged her hands back down Em's body and quickly undid Em's button at the top of her jeans.

"Ali," Em said breathlessly, "what're you doing, the girls will be here soon."

"Then I'll just have to be fast," Ali practically growled, slipping her hands into Em's underwear cupping her sex, "and you're already so hot for me Em, I can't wait till later."

Emily couldn't believe she and Ali were going to have sex on her counter but when Ali started sliding her fingers over her hot flesh, she couldn't remember why it seemed like such a bad idea. Em wrapped her hands around neck, tightened her legs around her torso and arched her head back. Ali started kissing Em's neck and pushed a single into Em's hot, wet folds, moaning at how hot and tight she was…and how wet she already was.

Emily squeezed her hand at the back of Ali's neck and brought their lips together, moaning into her mouth. "God, Ali, that feels so good. Don't stop." Em was barely able to let the words escape her lips.

Ali was encouraged and slipped in another finger, pushing harder…faster…deeper into Em, until Em was rocking her hips into Ali's hand. Em's walls were tightening and Ali could tell she was close. Em had her eyes slammed shut, she was biting her lip and her grip on Ali's shoulders was getting tighter. Ali starting grinding her body into Em, the fact that they were still fully clothed created more friction and turned Ali on even more, she wanted Em. And she wanted Em on _her _counter, so every day when she walked into the kitchen, the image of Em, falling apart in her hands right here would play through her mind. No bowl of cereal eaten here would ever be the same, and Ali sooo didn't mind.

She loved when Em completely lost control as her senses came over her and she crashed down from her orgasm. Emily was so sexy when Ali was making her body pulsate and quiver under her. The noises Em made when she was coming, the way she moaned Ali's name, the roughness of her hands, when she pressed her nails into her skin, Ali wanted to feel that right now, wanted Em to feel it. So Ali, started working Em faster, both girls panting for air, Ali's body thrusting her hand into Em's hot center. She used another hand to hold Em's hip in place and soon Em found her hands wrapped over the edge of the counter, so tight her muscles in her arms started shaking, Em was close, "GOD ALI I'M SO CLOSE I'M GONNA…"

Ali moved and kissed the rest of the words from Em's mouth and that's when Emily couldn't take any more so she tightened her walls over Ali's fingers, wrapped her tongue in her mouth, squeezed her legs around Ali, bucked her hips and…

_*****TO BE CONTINUED IN CH 26*****_

_**I'll be posting the second half of this in Chapter 26, Homecoming Part 2: The Dinner, but as usual please leave your reviews! I'll be back with the rest in a few hours ;)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_***** I want to dedicate this chapter to those of you who have been following me and this story since the first chapter, I do this for you. You know who you are. Thank you for being so patient and leaving kind reviews. I apologize for taking so long to update, midterms are very time consuming, as is the rest of college and all of life's curveballs…so honestly, thank you. Tell me what you think if you want, also leave any requests or prompts for me to write one shots later, I'm open to everything…I think? Haha, anyways please read and enjoy.**____** *****_

**Chapter 26: Homecoming Part 2: The Dinner and Sleepover**

…_continued…_

No One's POV

…and just as Em was going to release, there was a loud and obnoxious knock at the door. Em sighed frustrated beyond anyone's belief and Ali pulled away quickly, straightening herself and laughing into Em's ear, "Ooops I guess I wasn't quick enough this time…to be continued then I guess?"

Em groaned and slid off the counter, fixing her clothes and her hair, and reapplying chapstick as Ali walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"ALI! EM! C'mon you guys, you know who the hell it is! Hurry up and open the door, I have to pee!"

Ali looked at Em, with a smirk, making sure she was decent, so that she could open the door, and when Em nodded, Ali barely unlocked the door, before Hanna came barging in at practically ran to Ali's bathroom. Aria and Spencer came in right after, laughing at Hanna and then both girls stuck an arm out and brought Ali in for a small group hug.

"Ugh Ali, we missed you, and Em. How was your trip?" Aria pulled away and already the questions were beginning.

Spencer was next, "yeah, where'd you guys go, what'd you guys do?"

Ali stood there and for once she didn't have the words to say to her friends and like always, Em came in and rescued her, "Ali and I will tell you all about it…but not right at this moment. Can we eat first?"

And as if on cue, Hanna came from the bathroom, "so are we going to eat now or what? I'm starrrrrving and it smells amazing in here – wait, OMG is that cake?"

The girls laughed and Ali used the distraction to walk back into the kitchen and set the table for the four of them to have dinner.

Aria walked in, "well I guess I shouldn't have brought some pie over, sorry Ali, Em didn't tell me what we were having and you know I like pie." The smaller brunette shrugged her shoulders and set it down on the counter. Hanna started laughing and then elbowed Em in the side.

She leaned into her ear, "so how are you guys going to tell them? Like just say it, or give them hints, do you want me to help because you know I can – "

"What are you two whispering about over there," Spencer gave her signature Spencer Hastings look, letting each girl know that she'd find out anyway.

"Nothing," both Hanna and Em said at the same time.

"You two sure? It sure doesn't seem like nothing." Spencer raised her eyebrow and in the girls defense, Ali jumped in, "calm down Spence. Why do you always have to know everything?"

"Oh and you know too then Ali?," she turned to Aria, "Aria do you have any idea what they're talking about or are the two of us just getting left out of these things? Is this why Em called us, to let us in on your little secret?"

"Yeah," Aria chimed, "you've been acting a little strange, and we've only been here like 5 minutes, what is it, spill."

Hanna departed Em's side and walked awkwardly to the couch in the living room. Em and Ali exchanged looks and Ali started chewing the inside of her lip, Em fiddled with her hands. Em was the one who spoke up, "I think maybe you guys should sit down."

Spencer and Aria and exchanged questioning looks but took their places by Hanna's side on Ali's couch.

Em and Ali walked into the living room, standing feet in front of the girls and when both started staring everywhere but their eyes, Spencer started to grow impatient, "so are you both going to stand there and stare blankly or is there something you'd like to say? Ali? Em, why'd you call us?"

Ali looked at Em and took a deep breath, "Well as you can tell, Em isn't mad at me anymore."

"Yeah, we noticed when she was the one to tell us to come to your house, Ali, we don't need to be detectives for that," Spencer stated.

Aria was next, "Yeah and we didn't want to ask, we just assumed that the two of you worked it out…you have worked it all out."

"Yeah, we, um we're fine."

Ali turned to Em when she finished, "Actually Em and I are more than fine."

Hanna felt a smile creep over her face.

"More than okay, Ali what are you saying," Aria asked, moving to the edge of her seat.

"Yeah, spit it out guys I'm hungry," Hanna whined and both Em and Ali shot her death glares.

Ali moved her hand and grabbed Em's tenderly. Em, who was shocked at first, looked down at them and then intertwined her fingers and gave them a tight squeeze. Spencer and Aria's eyes dropped to the girls hands and then to each other, Ali continued "I've asked Em to be my girlfriend."

Em looked longingly into Ali's eyes, remembering the morning she woke up and, "And I said yes."

Spencer closed her mouth which was hanging open for some time and remained speechless.

"Ugh, finally thank you, now that that's over with, guys can we please eat."

"Hanna the food can wait…wait, _you_ knew already? How," Spencer seemed upset and Em couldn't understand why. Ali could, she did. She knew the girl loved her but she also knew that she loved Em too, maybe even more. She would never stop feeling like she was the outsider out of the five of them. The other four have gotten so close over the years and she knows that Spencer is concerned for Em. Ali realized that Em actually wasn't the only person she'd need to convince about her love for Emily.

Ali knew she said she never cared about anyone else's opinion, but if Em was going to be happy, Ali knew it would mean a lot if she had all of the girls support on their relationship.

Hanna fidgeted in her seat; she was stuck between Aria and Spencer who were glaring at her, waiting for answers…from anyone.

But for once, Hanna was quiet and sat awkwardly between her friends. She looked between Em and Ali, eyes pleading for help. And that was when Ali spoke up again.

"Spencer, calm down, Hanna knew because I told her a long time ago." Ali looked at Hanna and smiled, remembering when she went to the other blonde's house and apologized for everything she had ever put Hanna through, EVERYTHING. She went there when she realized Em wanted nothing to do with her and of her three "friends" left, she had just seemed like the one to go to first. Hanna surprisingly let Ali into her house and both girls went to Hanna's room where Ali sat on her bed and the other blonde stood, watching her, listening to everything that Ali was going to say. When she finished, Hanna had even slapped her but Ali sat still on her bed, waiting for what was to come next: Han ended up forgiving her and both girls cried and from that night till now, Hanna and Ali have stayed close.

"Told her what exactly?"

Aria looked between Hanna an Ali incredulously, "yeah, I thought we all agreed on no more lies and secrets?"

Ali looked down with a heavy sigh. She felt like she was taking steps backward instead of forward. " I know, we did, but with Em still so mad at me and you girls barely letting me back into the little circle we have, I just didn't have the courage to say it around you all. I was still hurting."

Spencer's body relaxed slightly, her shoulders falling forward, her back arching slightly. It seemed as if she let out a deep and heavy sigh, "Ali, why wouldn't you just-"

"Because!" Ali exclaimed out of frustration and then silence fell across her lips, she was shocked that she had spoken out the way she did, she was just getting so worked up.

"Because…?" Spencer prompted and Ali struggled to continue.

"Because I, I - " Ali fidgeted again with her hands until Em reached over and grabbed one in her own, running her thumb over the back.

"Ali," Em said in a low voice, still loud enough for Ali and the others to hear, "you don't have explain yourself to everyone ok? I know and - " but Ali cut off the rest of Em's words.

"But don't I, Em?" At this point Ali felt like she was on the verge of tears and Em stood next to her, fidgeted with her own hands after Ali had ripped hers away. She didn't know what to say so Ali continued to shout. "Don't I? Don't I have to explain to everyone? You won't be happy if they don't believe me, I know how important they all are to you Em, I do. I need their approval because I would make you choose, despite what people still believe, I'm not an evil bitch…I was, but not anymore." At her last words, Ali averted her eyes towards Spencer, who sat, shocked on the couch, speechless, for the first time.

Hanna made a move like she was about to move from her seat to join Ali at her side, but Ali raised her hand, stopping her, "No, it's alright Hanna."

Spencer sat uncomfortably, feeling the guilt wash over her. She knew how much pain Ali went through in the past several weeks. Spencer and the others watched Ali refuse to eat and distance herself, so the brunette had no idea why she was acting the way she was. She could see in Alison's eyes that she was being completely honest, but before she said so, her mind brought her back to the countless nights she, Hanna, Aria or all three of them had found Emily, drunk and passed out somewhere. The three of them never told Em this, but when they found her, she was always a total mess, and more times than not, she had cried for Ali.

It broke Spencer's heart to watch her best friend go through that…again. And again, and again. Each time it happened, she had to try harder not to yell at Ali. But seeing them together, like _this _seemed right. Em and Ali have both been through whirlwinds of pain and anger but knew that in the span of a few days, Ali had taken big steps to ease that pain and ease away Em's doubts.

"Ali, I – I didn't mean- I" and for the first time, Spencer felt uncomfortable speaking her mind, she felt ashamed that she didn't believe Ali, especially since her, Ar and Han worked so hard to let her in.

Ali looked into her friend's eyes, and instead of the anger she knew she should feel, she felt something else. These emotions were all new to her, so she couldn't quite place what it was.

"Spencer," Ali started and everyone in the room could sense the tiredness in her voice. Emily reached out her hand and placed it on the small of her back, she knew that whatever Ali was about to say, was not going to be easy. It had taken her so long to get Em's heart back, so Em knew that Ali was going to have to be careful and precise and say what she needed everyone to hear, "you know why I didn't tell you all before I told Emily?" it was a rhetorical question so Aria and Spencer sat back, quiet.

"I didn't say anything because I was scared okay? Yeah I know, Alison DiLaurentis, scared? Never in a million years right? I know I have more apologizing to do to all of you but I couldn't just fess up every single feeling I had for Em, if I was still scared that she would shoot me down. I guess…I just didn't have the courage to listen to you if you all told me it wouldn't work. Spence, you've always been 100% honest with me, even when I didn't like it, and I was afraid that if you told me something I didn't want to hear, I knew it would be the truth, and I just wasn't ready."

Spencer only nodded. Hanna sat back and listened to Ali pour parts of her heart out. Emily stared at the side of her girlfriend's face and rubbed her hand in small circles on her back. Hearing Ali talk like this, in front of everyone, made Em's heart swell even more. She knew this wasn't easy, she watched for days, weeks, months and even years as Ali struggled to talk about her feelings; it was always easier for her to mask them with hatred or games. Em's eyes softened and she could feel herself falling even deeper for Ali.

But Ali wasn't finished. "I didn't forget about you Aria. I especially couldn't come to you because I honestly didn't know what you would say. And you all know me, I don't usually like being the one getting the surprises, not unless I know something about it first." She turned to Em and gave a half smile; a glint of playfulness was in her eyes. "I didn't come to you because I had no idea whether you would root me on, or tell me how ridiculous I am."

Aria turned her head to the side and Ali assumed it was because she wasn't making the connection. "Aria, you know all about forbidden love. You know how it feels to want something that you know in your heart feels right, but when brought to the surface is so wrong." Aria's eyes widened when she realized Ali was talking about her relationship with Ezra. "I've seen the way you two have looked at each other, and I want that," she turned to Em, "I'm getting it." Emily and Ali shared a smile before Ali continued, "but I also know how incredibly big your heart is. You remind me of Em that way. And I was honestly afraid that because of how much you loved Em, you would tell me to stay away."

Aria looked hurt, but not hurt for herself, but hurt that Ali was this conflicted. Ali opened her mouth again to speak but Spencer surprised everyone by standing up abruptly and walking over to Ali. Truth be told, Em was almost afraid that Spencer was going to slap her girlfriend or yell in her face but instead, Spencer placed her hands on Ali's shoulders, "Ali, I'm sure we've heard enough. Right?" And Spencer turned to Ali and Hanna who still sat on the couch.

"Right." Both girls said in unison and got up to join Spencer as she pulled Ali and Em in for a group hug.

Emily was on the verge of tears at how perfect this all was. It was surreal to watch as her circle of friends cascaded over Ali, fully forgiving and believing her. Emily thought of the times all three of the girls were upset when she hid that fact that she was meeting Ali. The night they met in the warehouse and Spencer interrupted them. They'd told Em that she was a fool to believe Ali and now, her she was, with her best friends and her girlfriend. A chill still went down her spine, she was still getting used to the fact that Ali was actually her girlfriend, that Ali had been the one to ask. Em had always imagined that she was the one that would do so, but she hoped she get to ask Ali something important later on in their relationship.

It seemed like a few minutes passed in silence before the growling of Hanna's stomach cut the silence.

"Guys this is sweet and all, but can we pleeeeease eat now? We shouldn't let the food get cold, I'm sure Ali and Em worked hard, or hardly worked, you shoulda seen them this morning when-"

"Um, Hanna, I'm fairly new to these to being a couple, let's not ruin my appetite by telling us what you probably walked in on them doing." Spencer shook the thought from her mind.

"Actually Spence, it's what we weren't doing this morning," Ali smirked her usual smirk and Spencer laughed.

"Aaand we're back to normal." Spencer said in a sarcastic but playful tone.

Aria looked at Em who was blushing from Ali's comment, "Some things just never change," the shorter friend observed. Ali looked at Em and kissed her on the cheek. "Yup, I wasn't kidding when I said Em was sexy in the sheets, shy on the streets."

Aria smiled and awed them, "Okay it's official, you two are too cute together."

"Yeah," Spencer added, "too cute, I might barf before I even eat."

Ali laughed and when they all spun towards the kitchen, Hanna was standing on her tiptoes, reaching for a plate in one of Ali's cupboards, "What," she asked, "you guys can stay there and keep talking but I guarantee there won't be much left when you get here.

Emily stood back and watched as the girls walked towards the kitchen. As Ali started to make her way over, Emily grabbed her wrist and pulled her hard enough to spin Ali around and pressed her hands into the back of the blonde's back hard enough to make their bodies flush against one another.

"Em what are you-," Ali started, clearly surprised, but Em simply cut her off by putting her finger to Ali's lips.

Emily locked her eyes with Ali's, brown eyes swirling with warmth that bore into Ali's blue ones, glinting brightly in the light, "I love you."

Ali's heart nearly skipped a beat, "I love you too Emily."

They shared a warm kiss before Hanna walked over, "Aw c'mon guys, keep it G rated ok?" Ali tried to pull away but Em just tightened her grip. Hanna came over and stuck her arm right in between them, "quit it for at least an hour so we can eat."

Emily laughed released her hold on Ali, "Hanna if you value your arm, I would move it, like now."

"OMG Ali, you taught you how to cook?" Aria groaned.

"Or how to bake? I seriously had like half of the cake to myself." Hanna moaned and leaned back in the chair.

"And I think the other half is on your face," Spencer said between laughs. Hanna sat up and wiped a smudge of chocolate frosting from her face with a napkin.

"I would be offended Spence, but that was seriously so good. So good I even ignored that fact that is was crooked.

Emily burst into laughter when Ali stopped what she was doing and shot her a death glare, "Em, that's not funny, I told you!"

Ali continued to take the plates to the sink and Emily stood up to join her, but not before she turned to Hanna and mouthed 'thanks.' Hanna shrugged and mouthed 'sorry' back.

"Ali, the cake was amazing, it was barely crooked," Hanna tried to help Em but Ali ignored her.

"Hey don't be like this Ali," Em walked right behind Ali and placed her hands on her hips.

From the dining room, Ali could hear as Spencer suggested, "Hey why don't we get changed and find a movie to put in?"

Emily started to rub her hands gently over Ali's waist and little did she know, Ali had closed her eyes, biting her lip at the touch of Em's hands on her, "Ali, don't be mad at me."

Ali turned her head to the side and once the girls were out of view, she spun around fast, facing Em with a smirk on her face. Emily knew that look all too well, especially in these last few days they'd spent together "Em, I'm not mad," she tapped her finger on Em's nose, then trailed her finger down her neck, over the low cut tee she was wearing, playing her fingers over Em's chest. Ali lowered her voice and leaned into Em's ear, "I just wanted to get you alone." Each word made Ali's lips graze Em's earlobe and Emily smiled, letting Ali lean in, pressing their lips together.

Ali's lips were wet and warm, moving in perfect rhythm against Em's. Em was surprised at first but quickly started kissing Ali back. They fought for dominance until Em gave in and let Ali do most of the work.

Ali reached her hands up to wrap in Em's long hair, deepening their kiss, eliciting a moan from Em once Ali darted her tongue inside her mouth. Soon Em was unable to resist and she pushed her body forward until Ali's back pressed hard into the counter, and when she gasped in surprise, Em used that opportunity then to slip a thigh in between Ali's legs nudging it open roughly. Ali bit onto Em's lower lip to hold in a moan and involuntarily rolled her hips. Em couldn't believe it, didn't even think it was possible, but she was sure Ali was a little more than aroused.

They kissed for what seemed like minutes, both girls becoming breathless, but neither one dared to pull away. Emily moved her hands from Ali's hips and placed one on the counter to steady herself and the other slipped just beneath the hem of Ali's shirt, resting on the smooth skin of her stomach.

Ali had to pull away first, and she used her hands to pull Em's face away, "let me breath Em." Ali said each word between gasps and labored breaths.

Emily said nothing and pressed her thigh up a little harder. Smirking as Ali groaned, breathless, and panting under Em. Her movements caused their chests to rub and Emily bit her lip before leaning down and pressing hot open-mouthed kisses all over the flesh of Ali's neck.

Ali held her hands in Em's hair a little tighter and gently rolled her hips again against Em's thigh. "God, Em, you don't know how bad I wanted to touch you under the table earlier."

Em moaned against Ali's skin, so the blonde continued. "or drag my hands," Ali slipped one hand down and cupped Em's ass, "up and down your leg, between your thighs," she moved one hand and cupped Emily through her jeans. Emily's lips left Ali's flesh as she tossed her head back.

Ali smiled and decided it her turn to feel the skin of Em's neck under her lips, her tongue. Ali grabbed Em's neck in her hands and roughly brought her down, clamping her lips over tan skin when she had enough leverage.

Soon the world Ali and Em were in only consisted of each other, each girl was incapable of thinking about anything else other than each other…and their roaming hands, hot lips, wet tongues, hardened breasts and deep moans.

Em shut her eyes and focused on the feel of Ali's hot mouth on her neck. It took awhile before Em realized that Ali was sucking her neck harder than usual. Ali even bit down hard over Em's pulse point, unable to resist the desire coursing through her veins now. Ali felt an uncomfortable feeling settle into the pit of her stomach, a feeling only Em knew how to remedy.

"Ali, I won't be able to hide that." Em said half worriedly, half out of breath.

Ali smirked and sucked harder on the same spot, swirling her tongue in light circles to soothe away the redness, "I know, and it's good because I don't want you to. It's my little mark." Ali trailed her tongue lightly around its perimeter, practically growling as she spoke, "I want everyone to know, YOU. ARE. MINE." At 'mine' Ali clamped her mouth down again, this time grazing her teeth over Emily's skin.

Em couldn't muster a response to that. She could only squirm, shifting her leg under Ali a little more, feeling as a flush of heat made its way in between her legs. Her hands roamed farther up on Ali's torso, playing with the bottom of Ali's bra, she was just about to slip one finger underneath, play with Ali's hardening nipples when an all too familiar voice cut them off. Ali groaned and Em rested her head against her shoulder, her hands slipping from under Ali's blouse, just as she rolled away from Ali.

Hanna barged over, "Have you two made up yet because Spence and Aria are already getting tired and I want to press play on the mov- OHMYGOD. Is that a…no way! Emily!" Hanna laughed and made her way closer to Em, to get a better look.

Ali looked up at Hanna, her irritated face becoming curious. She followed Hanna's line of sight and soon her eyes landed on exactly what Hanna was getting all giddy about. Right on the left side of Em's neck right at the base, was a red mark, about 2-3 inches wide.

Ali smirked, proud of her work and Emily clasped a hand to the side of her neck, her cheeks burning a bright crimson color.

"Holy shit Em, you let Ali do that to you? Geez Ali, who knew that you wanted Em that bad? I thought you were mad at her about the cake thing, or whatever _that_ was about. Haha I'd hate to walk in on you guys when Em makes you happy." Hanna snickered and Ali only smirked, knowing exactly what happens when Ali and Em are… 'happy' with each other.

"I pretended to be upset because I knew Em would follow me, and you guys would leave to give us space…I wanted her alone." Ali shot a devious look at Em and Em returned with a smug look of her own, remembering exactly how she felt about a minute ago. Maybe she liked when Ali was 'upset' with her.

"Eh hem, hello, Hanna is still here, remember? Stop making eye sex and c'mon, we're all waiting for you guys."

Ali laughed and walked over to Em, intertwining their hands together, following Hanna to the living room, "you're lucky I let you all spend the night, or it wouldn't just be eye sex."

Hanna choked on her own breath and Emily felt heat rush to her cheeks, and other more intimate places. Ali looked over at Em, recognized the look on her face and smiled, biting the corner of her lip, knowing exactly what was running through her mind so she leaned to Em's ear, "don't worry babe," Ali coaxed in a whisper, "because as soon as the girls are gone," Ali trailed her hand down Em's back, "I'll have you all to myself, and we can finish what we started." Em shuddered and bit made a moan, part of her wished she wouldn't have suggested that the girls spend the night.

Alison's POV

Em and I walked into the living room, hand in hand, and I had to admit to myself that it felt good, to finally be and act exactly the way I should've those years ago. Maybe things would have been different, easier even, if I had just listened to Em all those years ago; if I had stopped building walls and pushing Em away, and now her I am, learning how to love.

Em's hand squeezed my hand a little harder and when I turned my head towards her, she wore a worried look on her face.

I smiled as genuinely as I could and shook my head. Her eyes pressed me but I turned my attention to my transformed living room.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind Ali, but we pulled out the sofa couch and went ahead and set everything else, just like old times."

Hanna smirked before sitting down in a chair, except Em didn't usually have a hickey in the old times."

Spencer and Aria's eyes roamed over Em's neck, and once both found the red mark, they shared the same expression: wide eyes, raised eyebrows and a gaping mouth. Then they snapped it shut and stared between me and Em. Em blushed and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear.

Hanna laughed again, "So yeah, other than that…"

Aria finished for Hanna, "just like old times."

I smiled at Aria who sat crossed legged next to Spencer, both girls sitting comfortably on many of the extra blankets from my closet. 'Just like old times.' It felt so good to hear, it's been years since all 5 of us hung out like normal teens, whatever normal was to us nowadays. I couldn't help but feel like I was dreaming and I was scared that I was going to wake up soon and all this would be gone, Em would be gone.

Before I knew it, Em's free hand was waving in front of my face, "Ali, hey, are you okay?"

I was snapped from my reverie at her soft voice. I shook my head to show everyone I was just in deep thought.

"Yeah, Em, I'm fine, I was just-"

"Thinking? Yeah, you've been doing that a lot lately." The other girls turned their attention to me and I said most of the truth.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that it's been a while since we were all together, doing something 'normal.' Aria said 'just like old times,' and I guess I was just remembering the last time that was."

The girls nodded approvingly before Hanna spoke up, "yeah it seems like it was a lifetime ago…but at the same time, when we're all here like this, it feels like it was just yesterday."

I sensed the other girls thinking about it too, their stares started looking _through_ instead of _at_ things.

Spencer laughed lightly, "I remember a few years back when we all spent the night in the barn, Em and Hanna did karaoke to some, who was it?"

Hanna sighed and then laughed, "It was Katy Perry Spence."

I watched as Spencer continued, "Yeah her song, and when you were done Hanna, you started eating all these sweets, and when you woke up you had frosting all in your hair."

I felt Em's body, so close to mine, shake with light laughter, I looked at her watching her laugh and reveled in the sight of her smile. I had spent two years trying to memorize the way she smiled, or how her laugh sounded, but nothing could compare to the real thing.

"Hey," Hanna was on the defense, "that was such a long time ago okay. We were young and I didn't know how to say no to a red velvet cupcake."

Spencer smirked, "oh yeah, then what's changed?"

Hanna threw a pillow from the chair at Spencer. "I know how to say 'later.'"

We all started laughing, and Em pulled me to the sofa bed. Just as before, we always shared where we slept at sleepovers. I sat into her body, her arms around my waist, her legs stretched out on either side of mine, and I rested my head in the borough of her chest. She was warm and her body encompassed my smaller frame, I felt safe and protected. The girls shared 'awes' at our gesture and when the laughing died down, it got silent for a few seconds.

Aria spoke next, "yeah and now we're all seniors and our school year is about to come to an end."

A cold chill ran through my body at the mention of our senior year ending. Em's senior year was ending. I didn't have enough credits to graduate on time and I had no clue had Em's plans were. I felt Em's body stiffen at the mention and I knew instantly she was thinking of the same thing. I also knew she probably knew what her plans were, and if it weren't for the others, I'd press her about it.

She sighed behind me, "yeah well right now all I know is that it's not even April yet, we've got time and right now I just want be with you guys and watch a movie."

I could tell by her voice that something was up. Hanna moved to put the movie in after Spencer and Aria agreed with Em. I took the opportunity where the attention wasn't on us and turned my body to Em. "Em, is everything alright?"

I looked into her brown eyes and I sensed sadness, but she managed a smile, "yeah Ali."

I wasn't buying it. "Okay Em, but I know you're lying."

She opened her mouth to say something else, but I cut her off, "it's okay Em, not now, we don't have to do this now."

She looked down, hurt. I didn't mean to come off upset, so I leaned in and kissed her cheek, I turned more and reached a finger to push her chin up, "Hey, I'm not upset ok? I just…I know we have stuff to talk about, it's just not right now okay?"

Em's eyes met mine, and she nodded. It bothered me that she lied about hiding something. Usually it was reversed. I guess I finally get a glimpse at how Em felt all the times I lied blatantly to her face, even though I knew she could see through me.

I leaned back into Em and let her hands trail up and down along my arms. The motion soothed my worries and I placed my hands on top of her thighs and ran my own hands across and down her thighs, traced my fingers in a circle around her knee cap and ran my hands back up her thigh. We touched each this way, it wasn't sexual but it was intimate and personal. It felt so good to have her near. It felt good for me to be with her like this and not worry about anything…for now. As soon as the movie's opening credits started rolling, the girls cuddled under blankets in their usual spots and I snuggled deeper into Em under our shared blanket.

Her hands wrapped around my torso and her slipped her hands under the hem of my shirt and began stroking her fingers lightly over my stomach. The small contact sent rivulets of pleasure through my nerves. My senses under my skin were like live wires, every touch between us was electric, and I longed to feel more of her skin but both of us just sat and enjoyed the feel of this moment.

That moment didn't last very long. Halfway through the movie, Hanna's stomach started to grumble, "Hey Ali, do you have any snacks?"

I sighed, always the same old Hanna. If she really did move to New York, or Los Angeles, I was honestly going to miss her so much, "yes Hanna, what do you want?"

"Come with me to make popcorn." She titled her head towards the kitchen, her eyes beckoning me to go with her to the kitchen.

"You know where everything is Han, go and-"

"Ali, can you please?" If I knew any better, Hanna had something on her mind that she needed to say.

I groaned and started to move, missing the warmth of Em's body when I stood. I placed my hand on the armrest and leaned in, pecking her on the lips, "I'll be right back."

She looked up and smiled, god she was breathtaking, "and I'll be right here, waiting."

"Em, it'll be like 3 minutes, she'll be back." Em shot Hanna her best…well I had no clue what that face meant…either way, it was still cute.

As soon as Hanna and I were in the kitchen, she went to the cupboard and popped a bag of popcorn in the microwave, and as soon as the buzzing sound drowned out the background noise from the TV, we both turned towards each other. I was right, she had to tell me something.

"Spit it out Han, what is it?"

She looked somewhat surprised, "How did you- oh well that's not what matters, Ali I have to talk to you about something."

I placed a hand on my hip, "you don't say, no what is it?"

She looked to the side, like she always does before she says something important or hard. She took a deep breath and on her exhale, "it's about you and Emily."

I was shocked, "What about us Hanna I thought-"

"Ali, wait, I'm not attacking you guys right now, okay? Just listen to me."

I looked at the time on the microwave, "okay well you have 1 minute 50 seconds."

Hanna looked at the microwave and whipped her head back towards me, "look Ali, I said it's about you and Em, but I mean it's about you guys like later on."

I looked at her questioningly, letting her continue without interruption. "I just, okay well look into that living room," she pointed her hand behind her and my eyes followed, "what do you see?"

I was confused and wasn't sure what she wanted me to say at this point, "umm, I don't know Hanna, it's my living room. I see the TV, my couches, Spencer, Aria, of course Emily and-"

"Okay, well you know what I see?" It was rhetorical so I waited for her to finish, "I see a small family, _my _family. My _sisters._ I see that in Spencer, in Aria, in Em." She paused and waited for our blue eyes to meet, "and I see it you okay?"

I nodded unsure of where this was going. She was right, the girls were her family, "Hanna, but what does this-" she cut me off.

"Have to do with you and Em? Well, Spencer has Melissa I guess, if you count her as a sister, Aria has Mike, even you have Jason. But I don't really have anyone you know? I mean we all have our boyfriends, but other than Caleb, it's just me and my mom. I don't really talk to my dad anymore, so it's just me. And then Em, too. Her mom is always working, her dad is always stationed somewhere far or whatever.

"Ali, what I'm getting at is now you and Em have each other. Our little family is back together. Look in their, don't we look happy?"

I nodded, "yeah, yeah we do."

"Exactly, we're happy right now, and all getting along. Ali, I don't want that to change."

I was starting to get what Hanna was getting at.

"Ali, you know I want you and Em to be together, you know I do. But I've seen you two when we were younger and I see you two now. I just, I," she was struggling to let go what she needed to say.

I helped her, "And you're afraid that I'm going to break Em's heart again and our little circle will be broken again?"

She looked at me with weary eyes. "I know it sounds selfish, but I can't deal with that again. I'm sure Spencer and Aria don't want to either. Just promise me Ali, that you'll do what it takes to work, me us. Do it for yourself, do it for Em...she loves you, and despite what you think, you deserve to be happy. Ali you deserve love."

I stood in awe, staring at Hanna. I never knew she could be this earnest and open about these kinds of things. It pained me to feel that Hanna doubted me, but she had faith in me, I knew she did.

"Ali, just make sure that you don't mess up, and if you do, don't run, and don't take years to fix it."

She didn't wait for an answer as the microwave dinged. She poured the popcorn into a bowl and walked into the living room.

I stood there, alone in my kitchen and soon felt a tear slip from my eye. I was Hanna's family. I was the girls' "sister." Hanna may have her moments but she was right. I wiped the tear from my eye and made my way towards the living room. I nuzzled back into Em's arms, felt her steady breathing raise her chest, up and down, steadily. I relaxed as her steady heartbeat thudded against my back and I slowly let my eyes drift shut during the movie. I kissed Em goodnight and before I shut my eyes, I took one last look at Spencer sitting up against the sofa, I watched Aria's head fall into Spencer's lap and I watched as Hanna popped pieces of popcorn into her mouth, some spilling onto the floor around her.

_I promise, Hanna._

I was making all these promises, to Hanna, to Em, to myself; I just hoped that I had the strength to keep them all.

_*****Hey! So, wooo that's over, I know there wasn't any Em's POV and I cut a few Emison "scenes" from this chapter, but I hope you all still liked it? It seemed to just go/flow better this way. I've had a lot of positive feedback on my portrayal of the girls…mostly on Hanna's character, so I wanted to share more of 'my' Hanna Marin with you all. But that's not all; Spencer and Alison will have a moment, as well as Em and Aria and in the next chapter, look forward to a little angst, more Emison in public :) and more friendship dynamics. But no worries, there will be plenty of fun and humor too! Don't be shy to leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, requests…etc! I'm on break for a week so be on the lookout for faster updates. (New Stories?) Thank you all for reading and being the best!*****_

_**-XOXO, Lina :***_


	27. Chapter 27

_***** Just want to show some gratitude before you all start to read: To Emisonnn18, yes I will post the second Halloween chapter soon. And to my new reader, guest from NY, thank you. To my new guest who leaves reviews, love you. And to wishfulthinkingpowell, I thank you so much! You guys are awesome, and seriously make my day.**_

_**Now, hello, so like I said in the previous chapter, I was going to be updating a little faster. Thank you all for reading this far, I look forward to sharing some of my new work, but all in good time. *wink wink* Anyways, please enjoy this chapter…things will be moving quick pretty soon…lots of things coming up in this story and I'm excited to get them to you. Read, enjoy and review! P.S. For some of you out there, who get paranoid, just so you don't freak at the title, April is NOT a person. Haha*****_

_**I'll be back soon bitches.**_

_**-L**_

**Chapter 27 : The Morning After & April**

Emily's POV

Ali came back from the kitchen a little while after Hanna, and without a word, crawled back into my arms, covered us with the heavy blanket and nuzzled her body back into the cradle I formed with mine. It felt nice to hold her so close to me, our bodies fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces yet I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. In this moment that felt so right, I felt like maybe something was off between us. It might have been the fact that Ali and I had just got together and now at the mention of graduation and college, our future together seemed hard to picture.

We would have to talk soon, I knew it. I had to come clean and I know she would have a lot to say. Ali shifted her body one more time, her head cradled into my chest and my worries slowly slipped away as I recognized the warm vanilla scent of her hair, vanilla and something distinctly just Ali. She felt like home to me, she smelled like home…so I focused on that, and held her tighter. Soon we all fell quiet, either sleeping or watching the movie but soon the whole room fell into silence, all background noises ceased to exist and all I could concentrate was the woman in my arms, and I fell asleep, our heart beats thumping in tandem, mine against her back, hers against my chest.

**_In the morning***_

Spencer's POV

Damn, how did Aria and Hanna _both_ end up on me? I lifted my head and looked down at my body…well, what was showering from under Han and Aria's bodies. It was cute but I'm sure I lost the feeling in my legs sometime last night. Aria's head was on my lap, facing me and I smiled…her small frame against my longer legs really made her look like a kid. She was the smallest person I knew, but she was feisty- like the rest of us- but in her own way.

Then Hanna. Oh, Hanna. I'm sure she had the hardest time falling asleep. She was tangled in the sheets, her hair a golden tangled mess and her legs rested heavily on mine. She slept with her mouth slightly agape, her head tilted sideways. Even in her sleep, she was comical. These two, I'd miss once we went our separate ways.

I sat on my elbows and turned my head and looked at Em and Ali. They had somehow both scooted their bodies lower on my sofa bed so that they were now lying down normally. Em had her arm draped over Ali's stomach, she was the outer spoon and Ali was curled into Em's body, her own arm draped over Em's, and their hands were atop one another. I'd be lying if I thought any other than them looking perfect together…almost too perfect.

Other than Emily, it took me the longest to forgive Ali. She did shady things in the past, she lied to us, was manipulative, she hurt people, she was cruel. But that was the past. I knew Ali was really trying to break away from that, and I, or anyone else, couldn't keep holding her accountable for the things she did years ago. It was still hard, but for Em's sake, I would need to forgive her…and eventually trust Em that she knew what she was doing, and trust that Ali wouldn't hurt her. I looked around the small living room and thanked her mentally. She was also the reason I had these friends, that I had these girls in my life, they were family. She also saved us numerous times from A and despite us turning against her when she came back, Ali was the reason we were living A-free right now. I'd always owe her for bringing the girls to me and for getting rid of A finally.

As if my legs' being completely immobile wasn't enough, my head started pounding, the only remedy? Caffeine.

I slowly bent my knees to release them from under Hanna, I felt her legs slip off heavily, falling against all the sheets and comforters we had laid out on the floor. Then I grabbed the nearest pillow and quickly substituted my thigh for the pillow and laid Aria's head down on it gently. I wobbled when I stood up and walked towards the kitchen as quiet as I could. When I passed Em and Ali, I looked at Em's face. She looked completely happy. I looked at Ali and as scarred as I know she was, she looked stronger, she looked peaceful for once…she looked happy too.

I padded barefoot to the kitchen and found some ground coffee beans and set them next to the coffe maker, I checked the nearby cupboards but I couldn't find –

"Looking for these?"

I whipped around to face Ali, standing on the other side of her counter, with coffee filters in her hand. How the hell she still manages to do that amazes me.

"Sorry, Spence, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just, I don't sleep as heavy as I used to, you know, before um…" She trailed off and for a split second, the light faded from her eyes and I could see images of a dark past play like a movie in fast forward in her mind.

"No, it's okay Ali, I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought." I shrugged and held my hand out for the filters. I didn't quite know what to say to her so I awkwardly turned my body around and focused my attention on making the coffee. I thought Ali would leave and go lay back down, instead she walked over to where I stood and placed her hand on the counter to get my attention.

I faced her and before I could get a single word out, "Spence, I know you weren't finished…last night, when we told you about us. I know you had – have more to say." I looked at her and considered lying, but we've all agreed to stop that and I had been good about it, up until now. But she knew me, Ali knew all of us well enough to see through our lies…well most of them anyways. "Spencer, I've come through hell and back and every second of every minute of every god damn hour of a day I spend with Emily, there's a voice in my head telling me how bad I am for her. It's my own voice, and we all know how cruel I can be so I'm sure there isn't anything you have to say that I haven't already told myself."

Her voice cracked and I wasn't quite sure if it was from it being morning, but I have a feeling it had more to do with the fact that she tells herself that she's not good enough for Em. I look over Ali's shoulder at the girls, all still sound asleep and as if she read my mind, "there still sleeping like the dead for now, but I suggest you speak quiet and fast." She didn't say it to be mean or cruel but there was a certain firmness in her voice that I – nor anyone else – could possibly ignore.

I sighed first. "Okay Ali, you're right. I didn't say all I needed to last night. Partly because I couldn't face Em being upset with me again and the other part well…"

She started to tap her finger on the counter top, and even in her fuzzy pajama bottoms, Ali held an authoritive aura about her. It was amazing and intimidating at the same time.

I met her fierce blue eyes, "…and the other part was because I believed you. Ali we all sat with you while Em ignored you these past few months, but we also spent years backtracking and piecing Em back together again. After _you_ left her. After you _broke _her heart. Ali we watched Em tear herself apart over you and then pretend that it was all ok. We knew it wasn't. She may have been a good actress for everyone else, but we're her friends, we could tell."

I could see Ali visibly wince at the memory, but other than that split second of vulnerability, she kept a straight face and nodded. I checked that the girls were still sleeping and then kept going; I need to get this off my chest as much as Ali needed to hear it all.

"Ali a few months ago we decided to let you back in. I decided that we could be friends again, and we're getting there. But you broke my trust a long time ago. And as much as I do love you, because I do, I'm still learning how to trust you again.

"I know you've fixed things with Em, well most of it I bet. But you've got to understand that I'm still learning how to trust you and because I love Aria and Hanna and Em, I'm going to have to learn to trust you with her too."

She looked down and then back to me, "I get it Spence, you're just trying to be protective. I – I love you too. I love all of you. But please learn to believe and trust me when I say I love Emily. I really do Spence. I was a fool all those years I spent pushing her away. She brought out a side of me I was afraid to show, so I pushed it all away, the feelings, the memories, but I regret pushing her away the most." She looked sadly out the window above the sink, her eyes becoming glassy, making the blue look more like the ocean.

"Spencer, I've been in love with Emily since the time we met, I just never knew it. I was scared. I still am scared. I'm scared that one day Emily is going to wake up and realize that she can do better and then she'll leave me for good. I don't deserve her Spence, I know I don't; after the way I treated her and all of you, but she makes me so happy, she makes me a better person, the person I _want _to be – for her – and for myself and for as long as she'll let me, I will spend every day proving that I am any bit of deserving of her love."

To be completely honest, I was shocked that Ali was saying all of this, and to me. This was definitely a new side of Ali I have never seen before. I guess this is the part Hanna gets glimpses of and the part Em has fallen head over heels for since they met. I was strange but I felt Ali's words. She had spoken with a power in her voice, but before it was cold and stern, now, it was heartfelt and real: raw.

"Ali, I – I'm sorry. I just, I don't Em to get hurt again. I don't want you to get tired of her like all your other dolls you used to have and string her along for another ride, because in a couple of months, when that ride stops, me and Hanna and Aria won't be able to pick her up and piece her together, we'll be too far or too busy. Em is strong but a blow like that would absolutely crush her and she has too much pride sometimes to ask for help."

Ali moved her hands to grip my shoulders, I was scared but her hands were gentle, warm. She looked me square in the eye before stating, "Spencer Hastings, if I live for forever with Em, it would still never be long enough for me to get tired of her ok? She's it for me, I don't want anyone else and one day I want her to feel the same way, okay?" I stood with my eyes wide and my back rigid, I nodded and she dropped her hands, "I just know this is going to be hard."

"I believe you Ali." I said in an almost whisper, shocked still by everything she had said, "I believe you and I will trust you on this, but I swear to god you hurt Em, if she so much as sheds a tear because of you I will – "

But Ali's enormous smile stopped me midsentence, "I knew you'd believe me Spence. I really do love her, and I knew you would see that." Then she did something totally out of character and hugged me.

I stood awkward with my hands pinned to my sides, "umm, Ali, I know you and Hanna have had plenty of heart to hearts, but you and I have got to take it slow."

She let me go as if I was on fire and stepped back, "uh yeah sorry Spence, I uh just, you know, you guys accepting me back into your lives and as Em's girlfriend means a lot to me. I just uh"

I laughed as the coffee maker beeped, telling me it was done, "it's okay Ali, I get it."

She waited until I took my first sip, closing my eyes, inhaling the rich aroma and reveling in the feel of hot liquid down my throat, caffeine finally entering my bloodstream.

When I opened my eyes she as staring at me, an amused look on her face, "Spencer Hastings and her coffee." She shook her head and chuckled but her eyes said she had something else in her mind.

I waited until she realized that I could tell and she looked over her shoulder at Emily and sighed contently. Then she turned to me, "She is strong Spence, and beautiful and I want life to be easy now, there's no A and I'm not…dead…she deserves to not worry." Ali turned to look at Em sleeping peacefully and continued to talk with her back facing me, "I want for it to be easy for us one day: to be together. I first told her I loved her because she was big on happy endings, and I want to give Em her happy ending."

I didn't know if I was supposed to respond, of if she was actually just thinking out loud, but she answered my unasked question with a question, "Do you think it'll ever be easy for us?"

She was still staring at Em and the way her eyes were, unfocused, made me think she was envisioning the future, specifically _their _future. The future called tomorrow, next week, next month, year, the next 10 years.

I said what I felt would make the most sense, "Ali let me tell you something," she turned slowly to me, waiting, "Ali, I am no love expert, I don't hold the secrets, and I can most certainly not tell you what the future holds, my phone can barely correctly tell me tomorrow's weather," she smiled but it was an 'are-you-serious smile' so I laughed it away and continued, "but here's what I do know, I know Em and I know a little bit about you. I also know a little thing about love and that it is hard."

She looked discouraged but I was Spencer Hastings, and like Ali had said, I would tell it how it was. "Ali, Emily is amazing, so she won't be easy. If she wasn't amazing she would be easy, you guys would be easy. Right now, you are still learning everything about each other; ease will come with time if you let it. And honestly if you think she is worth it – and I get the feeling that you feel that she is – then you won't give up, you can't, and neither will she. If only one thing was sure in this world, it would be Em's love for you, but if you give up on her, then you're not worthy."

She inhaled deeply, the air filing her lungs and Ali stood a little straighter, a little taller and her chin moved ever so slightly upwards. _That's it Ali, you are a fighter, fight for Em._

"Alison, the truth is, everyone is going to hurt and be hurt. We all have done it, we've all certainly felt it, but what I know Em has discovered is that you just have to find the ones worth suffering for."

Alison's POV

I was shocked that Spencer was forgiving me, and truly going to trust me, especially with Em. It felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from my chest. I knew it would be hard but the last few months lead to this: getting the girls on board, I just hoped that Aria would feel the same way.

I thought over that last few minutes Spence and I just shared in my kitchen.

Spencer was right; Em knew that to love me meant pain and hardship and suffering, but she took the risk in hops that she would find happiness with me. I wouldn't be a gamble anymore; I would be there for Em, always. I didn't say anything to Spencer when she was finished; she simply rubbed my arm, smiled and walked into the living room sipping her coffee. I wouldn't ever tell Spence but it was enough for me to know that I would suffer a thousand times over if it meant I could spend one more second in Em's love.

That Spencer, sometimes I liked to think she was a wise old woman, trapped in an eighteen year old's body.

Emily's POV

I groaned and started waking up when I felt a warm hand on my arm gently rocking me back and forth from sleep. "Just five more minutes mom, I'll wake up right now."

I was having a dream…or a memory of last night. I had woken up to get a glass of water and jumped out of my skin when Aria scared the crap out of me, when she came out of the bathroom.

We laughed quietly but instead of going straight to bed, Aria asked if we could talk. I was nervous, and knew it would be about Ali, I was reluctant to do it, but o said yes anyway, so we sat on the stools in Ali's kitchen and Aria did what Aria does: she opened up and made me open up.

"_Em, I imagine you already know why I want to talk to you?"_

_I looked at the smaller brunette; her hair still looked good despite having slept on it for a few hours already. I met her colored eyes, big and bright, "yup, so spit it out Ar, I'm tired." I didn't mean to come off as rude, but I honestly was just tired, and I wanted Ali's body next to mine already._

"_Em, listen, I'm not going to tell you you're a fool, I won't say you're making a mistake because I know you. I've been with you since day one okay? I knew when we were younger that you loved Ali, the looks haven't changed okay?"_

_I nodded and just let her continue. "Ali was right when she said I knew all about forbidden love. But for you guys, it's not forbidden anymore, she just admitted to all of us that she loves you, and I love you like a sister Em, so hearing her say that is all I need to be on your guys' side, I just want you to know that."_

_I smiled, still unsure of what to say to her, "thank you Aria, it means a lot, to have your support, I'm just not sure about Spencer now."_

_She placed her small hand on my arm, it was cold. Especially cold, compared to the way Ali's touches felt in my skin, "Hey, don't worry about her okay? She'll come around. If we were on a scale of support for you guys, well Hanna would be number one…I mean you know she calls you guys, uh…"_

"_Emison?" I helped her._

_She laughed, "yeah! 'Emison,'" then she sighed, "only Hanna."_

"_Yeah, I'm not entirely thrilled, but I think it's growing on me." _

"_Yeah, Hanna has a way with stuff like that, anyways, I'm number two on that list, that makes Spencer last of us three, but that doesn't mean that she's totally against you two okay? I've talked to her. I mean I know you've butted heads with her in the past but she really loves you Em, and if she was the one talking to you right now, well she'd probably be drinking coffee, she'd tell you to be careful but she'd also say that she just doesn't want you to get hurt," then she added, "none of us do."_

"_Ali isn't going to hurt me. Not again, Aria, she really is different. I know it, I can feel it. The way we love is- is intense you know?"_

_Aria smiled, "yeah, Em of course, and I'm glad she makes you feel that way, you both deserve to be happy and as long as she behaves," she continued with a playfulness in her voice, "then little ole Aria doesn't have to go all bat shit crazy on her."_

_I genuinely laughed this time, "yeah okay Aria, thanks, I'll make sure to call next time she cheats when we're playing cards."_

"_Em you know what I mean."_

"_Yeah I do, thanks."_

_I brought her in for a hug. _

"_Now let's go to bed, I really am tired."_

"_Long weekend?" Aria asked, raising her eyebrows knowingly._

_Good thing it was dark, it hid my blush, "haha yeah Aria."_

_I truly had the best friends in the world. Even if they were super protective, or super tiny yet scary, or gave me and my girlfriend a weird couple name. Still, the best._

I gasped and groaned even more as soon as I felt the heavy weight of a body jump on top of me, the giggling that I heard next was unmistakable. _Ali._

"C'mon Em, it's like 12 already, wake up." Ali had managed to jump on top of all the blankets covering me and straddle my hips. My face was covered and I held the blanket tightly over my head. Ali was pulling and yanking on it, all the while whining, "Em, c'mon lazy ass, get up, get up, get up!" She bounced her body on top of mine and under different circumstances, I wouldn't have minded, not in the slightest, but I really just wanted to curl tighter into a ball and sleep.

"Ali, go away, I'm tired."

She stopped jumping on me and her bodies still, "go away?" She asked, over exaggerating the hurt in her voice, "okay, Em, if that's what you want."

She unhooked one leg and started to climb off of me. I threw the blanket off and grabbed her wrists and pulled her next to me. Her hair flopped over her face, blonde tresses covering her face. I reached a hand up and untangled her hair as best as I could. I soon found to blue eyes, staring intently at me and uncovered a bright smile. We shared a gaze for a few seconds and I leaned in and connected our lips.

She kissed me quick on the lips and pulled away. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"It's not you Em, we have morning breath. I don't want to kiss you like this."

I laughed and cupped her face in my hands, "Alison DiLaurentis, I love you and when I wake up I want to kiss you. I don't care if you have morning breath or if you just ate an onion sandwich, you are my girlfriend and I will always want to kiss you."

She blushed, an event more rare that a lunar elclipse, "Oh my, did I just make you blush?"

Ali laughed, playfully smacked my arm and leaned in to kiss me. I tried to deepen the kiss and again she pulled away, "Em I'm glad you want to kiss me, but um you're the one with the morning breath."

I feigned shock and took my turn smacking her on the arm, "fine, from now on, we will not kiss in the morning, how's that for hygiene?"

Ali stayed quiet and when I faced her she jumped on me again and crashed our lips together. She wasted no time at all making the kiss deeper, swirling her tongue in my mouth, grazing her teeth over my bottom lip and I released a moan. She laughed against my mouth, "not so stubborn as you think are you, Emily Fields?"

I pulled away and stared at her face: her smooth skin, blue eyes, rosy cheeks…I was falling harder and harder. "Shut up and kiss me Ali."

She smiled and this time leaned in slow, pecking my cheeks first. Trailing wet open mouthed kisses over my neck, her hands reaching in my hair and then she looked at me before connecting our lips, "I love you Em, and your morning breath." She leaned in and when our lips finally touched, we kissed slow, and soft, deep and sensual. Eventually we maneuvered to get the sheets out of the way, our bodies connecting and only being separated by our clothes.

Ali nestled a thigh between my legs and one of my thighs gladly found its way between her legs. She moaned into my lips when I pushed my thigh up and she bit down on my lip. I bucked my own hips forward when she bit me. Damn it was so sexy when she marked me, whether she meant to or not.

Ali moaned louder and when we started gasping for air she sat up and starting lifting her arms up to bring her shirt over her head. I grabbed her arms and stopped her.

"Em what are you"

"Ali, god knows I want you, especially right now, but don't you think you should do this somewhere else?"

Ali looked around confused. And then I looked around and realized something. "Ali wait, where are the girls?" Wow, some friend I was.

Ali laughed at me for not noticing sooner. "Well they woke after I did and after Hanna practically barfed out the coffee Spencer made – because it was too strong obviously – the three of them got dressed and headed for food at The Brew. I offered to cook and I told them to stay, but they insisted that we needed alone time." The mention of our own alone time made Ali's eyes darken and she rolled her hips over me to demonstrate what "alone time" meant to her.

I close my eyes in frustration, "okay Ali, but um, this would be our first time…home, or at your house whatever. I just thought maybe…you didn't want to do it in the middle of your living room in broad daylight?"

I couldn't meet her eyes but I felt the heat of her gaze on my skin.

"Ali? What are you thinking?"

She winked and let a smirk form before answering me, "Okay Em, you're right," she leaned in towards the side of my face, turned her mouth to my ear and whispered, "come to bed with me Emily."

I shuddered and closed my eyes, releasing a heavy breath. I have waited years to hear that, to hear it from Ali. I'd fantasized and dreamed that one day I would get to hear her say that, my whole body rose in temperature and I ached uncomfortably between my legs. My breaths became shallower and Ali licked behind my ear, "Em, let me have you, in _my_ bed, between _my_ sheets," I was losing my mind, "I want these walls to hear you scream _my _name, will you _come_ with me," holy shit; I couldn't even muster enough concentration to say anything. I was becoming a melted mess under her touch. And was that a sexual innuendo?

My body tingled and ached, my legs pulsated and Ali dragged her hands over my body. "Em, answer me."

"How much," I took a deep breath, and swallowed ,"time do we have?" I licked my lips and bit the bottom one, waiting for her answer. I didn't get a verbal one; Ali climbed off of me, grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. As soon as we got in, she slammed the door, locked it and pinned me against it, "my dad isn't coming home until tomorrow morning, so we've got time." Ali smirked and kissed my neck, it was like we both couldn't get close enough to each other.

The door was digging into my shoulder with her entire weight pressing me against it so I pushed myself off, held her hips in my hands and brought her with me towards the bed. Her nails dug into the flesh on my arms and I let out a moan. I wanted everything about this moment to be perfect, I wanted to go slow, but I had been waiting to get to Ali like this for years. We came close when she came back, but as good as it felt to finally have her lips on mine, I couldn't bring myself to go there with her, not when I still had no idea how she felt. It wasn't enough for her to say sorry, I wasn't enough then to tell me those kisses weren't for practice.

It was enough now. I heard enough. I _felt _enough.

When Ali's legs hit the edge of the bed I slipped my hands under the hem of her shirt and she mirrored my movements. We slipped our hands under each other's shirts and dragged them upwards, slipping the fabric over our heads in unison, until we both standing shirtless.

My eyes roamed her body: her smooth skin, fair skin, soft and warm…I wanted to touch it all, feel her beneath me, on top of me.

Ali leaned forward, wrapped her arms around my back, held my shoulder and brought my body close to hers. Her lips cascaded over my chest. She started at the very base of my neck, moved across my collar bone, kissed the tops of my shoulders and then kissed lower, down my sternum, between my breasts.

She stopped there and traced the outline of my bra with soft kisses, my grip on her hips returned and I held her tight. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back: Ali's lips on my skin made it hard for me to breathe, I could hardly think about anything other than her pink lips covering my tan skin. Her hands reached up to my back and she fumbled for a few seconds before finally unclasping my bra. My legs were getting weaker, but I forced myself to stand a little longer. My breath hitched when her hands slipped under my bra and cupped me firmly, she traced a thumb over my nipples.

Her eyes met mine and held my gaze as she slipped my bra straps from my arms and lowered her face. She removed her hands and kissed each of my breasts, with a soft open mouth kiss that quickly turned into a suck and she pulled her mouth away with a small popping noise. It was my turn to dig my nails into her skin, and she hissed when I did.

"Turn around," I told her and I was surprised when she listened to me without questioning or challenging me with her eyes. I released her waist and watched her turn her back to me. My hands slipped behind her neck and flipped all of her hair over one shoulder. With one shoulder free and exposed, I kissed her, the smooth skin, the same way she kissed me. I mimicked her again and ran my palms flat against her back. Up and down, until I could hear her breathing get heavy. Her head tilted back and I moved closer so she could rest it against my shoulder.

My hands were pinned between us and her hair fell in soft waves over my chest, I laughed lightly.

"Em," she said breathlessly, "what's so funny?"

I smiled and kissed her shoulder, "Your hair, it tickles."

She laughed and shook her head gently so that her hair could brush over my chest again.

"Ali," I groaned.

She laughed and it was practically music to my ears. It made me laugh too and rested my forehead against her shoulder. I kissed her and moved my hands higher along her back. My fingers reached her bra and with a small movement of my fingers, I unclasped it. I let my hands follow the curves of her arms and from behind her I wrapped my arms around her torso and let my hands cup her breasts.

She gasped and then relaxed into my arms. I slide my hands lower, slowly and without a word I slipped them into the waistband of her jeans, low enough so that my fingers traced the top of her panties.

Ali moaned and I felt the vibrations course through her body and she brought her hips back to meet my core. I removed my hands and undid the button on her jeans, why was she dressed? I didn't know. I still had my pajama bottoms on from the night before…but not for long.

When I undid her button and slid the button down, I placed my hands back on her hips and slowly started pulling her pants down. I had no choice but to lower my body as I went. Each inch I went lower, I stopped to place my lips on Ali's skin and soon I was on my knees, her pants to her ankles. I kissed the backs of her thighs and I used my hands to spin her around in front of me. I looked up and her eyes were closed, her hands, cupping her breasts.

I slid my hands down the outside of her thighs and back up, bring my body back to stand with her. I kissed her lips and her eyes opened: deep blue and swirling like a storm over the sea. They were darker than usual, they possessed a certain seductiveness to them that my made my body tingle with giddiness and nerves and pure sexual desire for her. That look could melt the ice caps and I laughed again, imagining Ali standing atop a snowy mountain, her gaze causing them to melt into giant pools around her, wouldn't that be something?

"Em, if you keep laughing, I'm gonna think you're laughing at me."

I smiled and kissed her reassuringly but she didn't kiss me back, she waited until I pulled away and she pouted. I smiled again: was this how it would be between us? Half naked yet still pouting and teasing and acting as kids? Would we always be hungry for each other? Would I still blush at a simple kiss from her? If it was, I wouldn't mind spending everyday like this, as long as it was with her.

I didn't answer her so she crossed her arms over her chest to hide her breasts but all it did was push them higher and closer together and I had no control over the way my eyes dropped and I stared at her.

"Em, my eyes are up her," I met them reluctantly, "so tell me why you were laughing."

I smirked and grabbed her in my arms, "Ali, I'm laughing because you're completely gorgeous and sexy and when your eyes are dark, I feel like I'm melting under them. I'm laughing because I still can't believe that we're here, _together. _You have no idea how badly I've wanted this Ali."

She smiled and her arms dropped, Ali leaned in and kissed me and I gladly kissed her back. We stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace, warm tongues tangled, lips gliding smoothly, breaths catching in our throats and it was pure bliss.

Eventually Ali flipped positions and I found myself being pushed on my back onto the bed. Soon my pajama bottoms were off and Ali and I were lying on her bed, topless in our panties.

"Em?" Ali asked when she rolled on top of me.

"Yeah Ali?" She bit her lip and let it roll between her teeth, she didn't say a word. I reached my hand up and raised her chin so our eyes met, "what is it?"

She took a deep breath and let her hand trace patterns across my chest, then she swallowed, "Em, I want you to know, this isn't just sex. I mean it is still sex, but it means more, it always feels like more…and I uh, I want you to know that."

Her voice wavered and I smiled, "Ali, I know, it's more than just sex to me too, you should know that. I just didn't know if you were reading to um say that we-"

"That we what Em, were…_are_ making love. Oh I'm ready. I'm ready to make love with you now, and I always will be."

I hungrily attacked her lips and kissed her with all the passion I possibly could, I rolled her over so I was on the top and that's what we spent the next hour? Hours? Rest of the day?...doing.

Alison's POV

When I woke, I was happy to find myself, again, in Em's arms. Em, my Em. Emily who had spent the last few hours screaming and moaning my name, who arched her back off of _my _bed when she was coming. Emily Fields who made me throw my head hard into my pillows, who pushed her fingers inside of me and curled them so that my whole body shook with pleasure, who's name _I _was moaning. Em, who had made me cum more times than I could ever count or remember, with her hands, her mouth..,god, that tongue…and I'm sure she had my body convulsing and releasing over her just when she was simply grinding her toned leg between mine. Jesus, Em had more hold over me than she would ever know.

Emily Fields who was damn sexy and laying naked next to me in my bed, who I finally had in my bed for the first time. And it was great, it surpassed all the times we had sex before because now it was more…_we had just made love_ and I was still recovering, physically and emotionally. I would never forget today, not for anything in the world. Every moan, every kiss and bite and every scratch was burned into my memory and I hope it was like that for her. I smiled, _thank God we the girls left this morning._

I didn't know Em was awake, but she caught me grinning to myself like an idiot. Her hand cupped my face and I rolled on my side to face her, "what's that face," she asked.

I smiled harder, watched her lips and answered, "what face," even though I knew what she meant.

"Ali," she said a little more sternly, "that face your making when I woke up?"

I smiled and pecked her lips, "it's nothing Em, I'm just happy, okay? I, I haven't been this happy, well happy period, since…well I can't remember the last time I was this happy."

She smiled widely and _that _look warmed me straight to my core. Then she smirked, "hmm I can think of the last time you were happy."

I raised my eyebrow, waiting. I pursed my lips and waited again for her to continue. She trailed one single finger from the side of my face down my neck and then kissed the base of my neck, "Ali," her voice was husky from waking up, "weren't you happy when I did this?"

I closed my eyes, this was too good to end now, "maybe?"

She wasn't expecting that because suddenly her movements stopped, "Hmm, so you weren't happy when I moved like this?" She hooked a leg over my thigh and rolled her hips into my flesh. A breath got caught in my throat when I felt the heat between her legs rub against me.

"Somewhat happy." I teased, hoping she would continue. This braver, bolder Emily was exhilarating.

"Hmm, so, you mean to say when I do this," she slide her hand to my breast and pinched a nipple before rolling it roughly in between two fingers. My hips twitched, giving me away, yet I wouldn't let my voice betray me, so I answered her, "nope." It was a lie.

"Alright, but I thought you were happy when I had my hands," her hand from my breast trailed lower along my body, lower and slowly down the skin of my stomach, "here," and she stopped above my core. My core that was becoming hotter and wetter. _Oh fuck, not again. _I don't think I would survive another mind-blowing orgasm from her hands.

"I-I-I um, I…" I was stuttering, unable to focus.

"Ali," she growled in my ear, "don't lie. I know you were 'happy' when I had my fingers buried in you," she was whispering seductively in my ear and then without warning she slide two fingers easily into my wet folds, "Oh god," I moaned.

"And don't tell me you didn't like it when my head was between your legs," her fingers pumped once, twice, and third time and each thrust made my body twitch and my back raise slightly from the bed, "and my tongue was working over your clit." She rubbed her thumb hard into my clit and I ran out of breath to fill my lungs. "God, Ali you were so sexy screaming my name…and you're so wet right now, I could take you again."

I was already panting, eyes closed, "So do it." I was breathless.

She curled her fingers in and out of me, "yes," I sighed but when she pulled out I opened my eyes in shock and frustration.

"Sorry, babe, but as your girlfriend, I only want to do what makes you 'happy,' and since making love to you isn't one of those things…"

I grabbed her face and shut her up with a kiss; I pulled away, "Emily, shut up. God, everything you do makes me happy." I looked at her and watched her smirk, of course she knew that already, but it didn't hurt to add emphasis, "_EVERYTHING_."

Em smiled that smile again and reached an arm out, "come here," was all she said, all she needed to say, before I scooted my body close to her, turning around so that I was the small spoon, a position I was starting to get used to.

She wrapped her arm around my waist and I placed my arm on top of hers. I was nestled perfectly against her body and I let myself believe that we were truly _made _for one another. Em leaned her face into mine and spoke softly in my ear, "I'm glad we had the girls come over, thank you for last night."

I tensed briefly and then relaxed; I didn't want Em thinking anything was wrong. "You don't have to thank me Em; I needed them to be here too. I- I wanted their approval." It was easier to talk about this when her soft brown eyes were melting mine, "I want you to be happy, and I know how much the girls mean to you, so I had to have their approval of us…of _me._"

Em squeezed me harder, "Ali, even if the girls hated the idea of us being together, well yeah I'd be upset, hurt and angry even, but that would never stop me from wanting to be with you."

I placed my hand on top of hers and let my fingers trace lightly over the back of her hand. Her breath was hot on my neck, her body hot against my back. I had to face her, but I opted out for turning half way to lie on my back, staring at my ceiling, while Em's eyes bore into the side of my face. I sighed heavily, deeply.

"Em, but what if I mess up?"

It was quiet before she answered, "what do you mean?" And she asked slowly, I got the feeling that maybe she thought I had already messed up and didn't tell her.

"I just mean I'm tired of feeling like I'm always going to be under a microscope, that everyone is watching my every move, waiting for me to mess up; what if I do something, or say something and then, well this, _us_, is ruined. What if I ruin what we have Em? How am I supposed to live with myself?"

Em's eyebrows scrunched together, "hey, you won't okay, besides you promised you wouldn't walk away from me, remember?"

I still couldn't meet her eyes, "yeah, well I've broken promises before Em, you know that."

I didn't realize she was rubbing my arm, until her hand stopped moving. "Ali," she asked, worried, "where is this coming from? Do you still," she stuttered, "do you still want this?" Her voice cracked and I whipped my body to face her.

"Hey, hey Emily," she wouldn't look at me so a grabbed her face in my hands, "hey, look at me," she timidly lifted her eyes to meet mine, "I will always want this, I will always want _you, _I want this more than anything, I'm just scared, okay? This is all new to me, I feel like, I – I don't even know how to love you. I can barely process that fact that I get to be on the receiving end of yours."

Em's eyes softened, "Ali, as long as you love me, that will be all the proof I will ever need, that will be promise enough okay? As for how to love," she took a short pause, "you're doing a pretty good job if I do say so myself." She smirked and look over the parts of my body not covered my blankets.

I smiled back at her, "Em," I said groaning lightly, "you know what I mean."

"I do, I do, but I don't know why you keep doing this. You love me, I love you, it's that simple. For me it is anyway, there are no in-betweens, I see no ifs, ands, or buts….well I've seen a butt…"

Ugh, "Emily, will you be serious for a second? Sheesh want has gotten in to you?"

She smirked a devilish smirk and answered, "you have." Plain and simple, my sweet Em really was sexy in the sheets. Literally. And for another rare time in my life I found myself blushing.

"Emily Fields!"

She started laughing, "okay, okay, I'm sorry, kind of, haha okay, serious face." She made this ridiculous face and I couldn't help but laugh. When I was done, Em was awaiting my eyes.

"Ali, let me ask you something. Does this feel right to you?"

I looked at her hands when they came up from the blanket to hold both of mine. She intertwined our fingers and then undid them in my right hand and placed my palm flat against her chest, above her heart. It wasn't hard to feel her steady, strong heartbeats in my hand. "Does it?" she asked again.

"Yeah, but-" she cut me off.

"No, Alison, no buts remember?" When she used my whole name my body fell even deeper under her spell. "And when you kiss me, does that feel wrong?"

"Em, no of course not, it never does."

"Okay then, one final question. When we're making love, is there any part of you, your body, your mind, your soul that doubts what we're doing?"

I was stuck, she was amazing, I – I how did I get so lucky? "Ali, answer me."

"No, Emily, I never doubt when we're together. Not when we touch, kiss, or make love."

She smiled victoriously, "then that's all the promise either one of us need okay? Ali, we've been by each other for a long time, we've faced some crazy shit_ together,_ and we've been through hell and back again, _together._ I've spent the past few days, probably the best days in my life, _with you. We were together, _and I'll be damned if anyone or thing stops me from spending the rest of what we'll have _together _okay? As long as you want this," she swallowed, "as long as you want _me, _we'll be ok."

My eyes turned glossy as a thin film of tears started to form, "I- I don't know what to say Em, other than I'll make this better than ok, I love you."

She kissed my lips softly, "I love you too."

I leaned my head in and rested it in her chest. I smiled again, "we told the girls, now we just have to tell your parents."

Em's body stiffened, "shit." And then we both laughed. Yup, no doubt whatsoever, I was the luckiest girl in the world. No one else had an Emily Fields…no one but me.

_***Last week of April***_

Alison's POV

"Well then what do you think I should do Han? We haven't even brought it up."

"Well, if one of you was a dude we'd know who would be the one asking."

I put my hands on my hips and stared at Hanna hard, she just crossed the line. In the past month, I've wanted to slap everyone at school who's asked either me or Em, "so who's on the top, who wears the pants, is Em the guy in the relationship?" My answers have always been for them to go…breathe Ali.

"Hanna you know Em and I seriously hate that right? We're are two girls, no fucking dude, we both wear jeans and skirts and dresses and share being on top, so if you and all the other insensitive jerks will stop…"

"Ali, Ali woah, okay, calm down, I'm sorry, I was only kidding."

I sighed and then unclenched my fists, any harder and I would've broken my lunch tray in half.

"I- I know, I'm sorry, it's just every time Em and I go out in public, some has got to ask dumb, insensitive questions, I – I didn't mean to get angry with you."

Hanna looked at me knowingly, of course she understood. Her and Aria and especially Spencer had all stuck up for Em when she came out, and I know Hanna didn't mean anything in a bad way.

"I'm just nervous, I don't know if Em is waiting for me to ask, or if she wants to ask me, I want to be surprised, but at the same time, I want to surprise her. Buuuut, I don't want to ruin it if she has something planned. God, Han, I'm a mess, and still new to this. Hanna? Hanna!"

I turned around and she was engaged in a conversation of the cafeteria lady, asking if she could get a chocolate pudding instead of Jell-O.

I hooked my arm in hers and dragged her back with me.

"You're impossible, you know that right?" Hanna just shrugged an held up her hand whose arm wasn't wrapped in mine. In it was a small container, "I got the pudding didn't I, Ali?"

I laughed, "c'mon, Spence is probably done in the bathroom."

Emily's POV

"Ali and I have been going out for almost a month now. Our one month anniversary is in three days, on this Friday. I'm nervous Aria, what if she doesn't ask me? What if can't ask her? Ugh I hate that I still get nervous like this around her."

"Calm down, Em, it's obvious that you guys will go together, just figure out who's going ask who, okay?"

Yeah but that was the thing, I was thinking that Ali would ask, but then I thought it would be nice if I asked this time, since she's the one who asked me to be her girlfriend. "You're right but I can't ask her who's going to ask, that'd be pointless."

"Em, please breath, what are you an Ali doing on Friday?"

I thought back to the conversation we had earlier this past weekend about our anniversary plans. "Um, I don't know really, ever since Ali and I have made it official, we haven't actually gone out in public for a date." I was ashamed almost because the last few weeks consisted of the two of us, rented movies and take out. We ate the take out, but the movies hardly ever stood a chance. We always were in one of rooms, with better, more fun means of 'entertainment.'

"Oh," Aria said awkwardly, understanding why we didn't stand time out, "well then um…"

"Well I mean she told me on Sunday that she owes me a real date, but she never told me where or when and what we'd be doing. I guess I could ask her then right?"

"Yeah seems good." But I wasn't convinced, I was nervous. We had all become really good at reading each other so Aria reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "Emily, it's only Prom, okay? You still have three weeks, and either way, you and Ali will be going together, I'm sure deep down you both know it doesn't matter who asks who, right? Just hurry up so we can all go dress shopping."

I smiled, she had a point, "you're right Aria, it's just I always dreamt of asking Ali to be my girlfriend, that didn't happen, so this is my chance you know?"

"Yeah, then don't wait till Friday, ask her when you guys go home, ask her when her and the others get back, ask her…"

"Okay Aria, I get it, I'll make sure I ask her first, geez, you were on a roll, I'm surprised you didn't just tell me to ask Ali when she got back."

I almost jumped from my skin when a warm hand was place on my shoulder; I recognized the touch from the electricity that shot through my body, "Ask me what babe?"

My eyes widened and I was stuck, Aria seen me before Ali did and swooped in, "Oh, uh Em was going to ask if you wanted to go to the movies after school today?" I shot Aria an angry but appreciative look. She simultaneously threw my under the bus and pulled me out. The movies, with Ali, on a Tuesday? Hmm, it would be practically empty after school. All these made a reoccurring thought cross my mind, it was a little fantasy that I've had for, well ever since Ali and I had gone to the movies…with the girls too…a while back.

"Em, did you hear me?" Ali waved her hand across my face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" My cheeks were blazing.

"I said what movie are we going to see?"

Oh shit, think Em. Just go with the truth. "Umm, I'm not sure, I just wanted to go to the movies with you, I didn't really check to see what was playing first."

"Is this a date?" She raised her eyebrow. I know it couldn't be, our first official date was going to be on Friday.

"No, of course not, just me taking my girl to enjoy stale popcorn and flat soda in a dark dusty smelly room called the movie theaters."

Ali sat down on the bench with her tray of a salad, apple and water and once her butt was planted firmly on the seat she leaned in and kissed me, longer than what was appropriate for the public's display. She pulled away and all I could think about was my fantasy again. Ali's lips were close to my ear, "how romantic."

The whole table heard and we were rewarded with, Spencer's "should you guys get a room?" Aria's "aw you guys are cute" and Hanna's "yup I called it, cutest couple ever, when I plan the wedding?"

It was all background noise after we heard Aria and Hanna start to argue for the hundredth time who would plan 'our wedding.' Ali and I had both learned to deflect those comments, we hadn't even talked about what would happen next month after graduation, let alone what we would do when….if we were still together when we were old enough to get married.

Ali reached under the table and held my hand. "Ali?"

"Yeah Em?"

"Do you still have your extra clothes in your locker?"

Ali eyes sparked in curiosity, and she answered back slowly, "yes I do Em, why? Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing now."

I looked her over, teasing, "well…"

She slapped my arm, "stop it."

I laughed and grabbed her hand, "no, there is nothing wrong with what you're wearing, but if you still have your skirt in your locker can you wear that before we leave after school?"

She raised an eyebrow at me questioningly, but I couldn't let her know my motives.

"Em, why don't we just go back to my place and I can change before the movies?"

I closed my eyes and imagined exactly what would happen once we set foot in her house, in her room…God her room, where she and I had spent hours upon hours between the sheets, making love, pleasing each other…nope definitely couldn't do that.

I opened my eyes and answered her between gritted teeth, "Because Ali, I think you know exactly why we can't do that." I lowered my gaze to rake over her body: full curves and slim fitting clothes, I licked my lips. When I met her eyes, they were dark, lids heavy.

"Gross, they're doing it again," groaned Spencer.

"Doing what Spence?" Aria sounded genuinely curious.

"Aria, did you _not_ just see their faces?! Emily practically undressed Ali right now!"

Hanna looked between the two of us and placed her fist under chin. She looked at Spencer and then said to no one in particular, "Eye sex is hot."

Spence practically spit her drink all over Aria, choking.

When the coughing stopped, Spence wiped the back of her hand over her mouth and turned a serious look towards Hanna, "If they're such a turn on Hanna, maybe you guys should have a three-some already." Spencer looked between Hanna and Ali and I.

Hanna tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at me then she looked at Ali and back to me. "Well, I mean I wouldn't mind, if they didn't Spence, would you guys?"

Ali laughed, "Not even in your dreams, Hanna, sorry but I don't share Em." Ali placed her hand on my thigh and ran the flat of her palm along my leg. She cupped my knee and gave it a squeeze, "yeah sorry Han, but Ali is all mine too."

Hanna shrugged, "I'm just saying, if I was gay, I'd be gay for Emily for sure. And they way you make Ali scream, I'm sure you're good in bed."

Ali's hand tightened on my leg and she shot Hanna a death glare, "Hanna," she said between her teeth, "don't talk about Em that way. Not unless you want me to…"

"Ali, calm down," I gave her, a smile, but still blushing hard from Hanna's comment.

Ali started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?"

Ali turned to me, "haha Em, Hanna has already told me this before, I just went along with it to see your reaction."

Now my face was really burning, and even the other two started to laugh. A smile broke across my face; I guess it was kind of funny. Soon the five of us were laughing at Hanna and me and Ali.

When the laughter died, I turned to Hanna, "good, so that means you haven't…um," Hanna smirked and looked at Ali with a cautious stare.

She cleared her throat, "Actually Em, I wasn't kidding about the you being amazing in bed part. I went over your house last week to see if you wanted to hang out or go get food but by the time I got to your front door…all I could her was moans and Ali practically screaming your name. Ali, I'm surprised you could talk to the next day for your presentation in Government."

Ali smirked and looked at me, "what can I say, Em knows exactly how to touch me to…"

"Woah, okay, I literally just finished eating guys, and unless you want my lunch spewed out on your shirt can we drop this?"

Poor Spencer.

"Yeah, not that I'm all for you and Em being…eh hem, 'happy,' but I'm sure you two can talk to Hanna about this own your own time, in private, where no one else can hear you." Aria was done and I just looked down, totally embarrassed.

I was saved from saying anything when the bell rang. We all stood and were heading back to our classes, Spencer and Aria had a class together, Hanna and I were both in the same class and that left Ali and I without the same class together for the rest of the day, so we parted with a kiss. It was a kiss like all the other kisses during this time of day except this time, Ali slipped her hand lower and gave my butt a firm squeeze.

"Ali," I scolded yet couldn't hide the smile on my face, "not here."

"Oh," she smiled, "then where?" her hand trailed up my back and around to my stomach. I gripped her wrist and stopped her before anyone could see us, especially Spencer, she had seen and heard enough.

She smirked, "what? I won't see you for like whole 2 hours, I need something to remember." Ali smirked, shot me a wink and before she walked off I called to her, "Ali?" she turned and her hair flipped over her shoulder, "don't um, forget the skirt."

She smirked again, this time harder, "I won't Em, anything for you babe."

I walked into to next class and checked my phone for the time, it read twelve fifteen…that just meant 2 hours and fifteen minutes until I could see Ali…and then go to the movies. I'd have to thank Aria for that later.

_*****Hello, I hope you enjoyed, so for those of you who celebrated the holidays, I hope you all had a great week…and for those who didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, well I hope your week was still just as good, and I hope this still qualifies as a quick update? Like all the other times, I've just been busy, also just writing very slowly.**_

_**Anyways, I know this chapter was longer than usual, I've been editing my chapters, and I tend to add scenes, and dialogues and eventually what I had planned for chapter 25 you are now reading here, two chapters later in 27. I hope you don't mind, but I feel like a story sometimes just takes time. To be honest, I thought this story was just going to be around 30 maybe 32 chapters…as it stands, I'm looking at 40 something to 50?…or I'll just write Part 2 as a separate story? IDK yet, help me decide please? I take everything you guys have to say into consideration. **_

_**I wasn't planning on adding this movie scene into the story, but I haven't written some good Emison smut in a while, what do you guys think? Push back plans for 28 and show you exactly what Em has in mind? Wink wink. Leave a review about this chapter and let me know your thoughts for the next one.**_

_**Love you all, Lina*****_

Next Chapter: (The Movies &) The Anniversary


	28. Chapter 28

_**Woah, hey everyone, I realize I have been gone for a long time and I want to apologize first and then thank you, because if you're reading this, then that means you'll be reading this chapter and for that, I'm always thankful. I've been gone for about 2 weeks because as the end of my first college semester came in, I had a lot of finals to study for and sadly that meant putting this story aside for a time.**_

_**However, I am now on break for a month and I look forward to writing up these chapters, and bringing you new stories. I had a suggestion from a reader about seeing some of their prompts being written and I am all for it! If you have any ideas for prompts or stories that you would like to read/have me write, leave them down below in a review or feel free to message me as some of you already have.**_

_**So, without further ado, please read and enjoy this chapter. Updates are coming sooner than you think ;)**_

**Chapter 28 – The Movies and The Anniversary **

Alison's POV

I sat in my last classes after lunch, shaking my leg up and down and tapping my fingernails on my desk. I couldn't place the feeling I was getting, but I knew Em didn't _just _want to watch a movie. Why did she want me in a skirt? I started to think maybe she didn't want to be seen with me in public wearing my plain old jeans. But no, I knew that wasn't it. I could parade all of Rosewood in mom jeans, or footie pajamas and a hair net and I know Em would still smile and call me beautiful. I knew it because I would say the same thing to her if she did that.

"Miss DiLaurentis," I was called at by our stupid teacher.

I snapped my head to him and ignored all the faces staring at me, "I'm sorry, what was the question?" I asked with as much poise as I could in that moment. I was just glad that none of the girls were in a class with me, they'd tease me because I'm sure they'd know exactly what I was thinking about.

"Well this is English, Miss DiLaurentis and I was talking about your final project due in 2 weeks, and since everyone has been assigned readings since freshman year, I'm making it so you can pick the book you'd like to do your report on, so my question was, which book would you pick? Do you even have on in mind?"

I didn't like the tone he was using with me, but I couldn't snap at him, that might mean detention and that would mean no Em later. I cleared my throat and faked a smile as best I could, "Why yes Mr. Hanover, I have a book in mind, believe it or not."

He looked shocked that I didn't buckle under his tone or hard stare. Ever since I returned, even teachers have been giving me these looks, but I didn't care anymore. He sighed as if in defeat and continued to push me, "Oh, and what book might that be?"

I stared at his stupid round face, looking at me like I was lower than him, just because he was a teacher. That didn't mean crap to me.

"Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, Mr. H. Now would you please pick on someone else? I was perfectly fine daydreaming in your boring class while you talk before you interrupted me."

Shit, I messed up. Dammit Em would be mad at me. Oh well, I usually enjoyed making it up to her.

My thoughts were interrupted again when Mr. Hanover yelled for the class to stop laughing.

"Class, be quiet!" Then he turned his gaze in my direction and raised a little sausage finger at me, "and you Miss Alison DiLaurentis, I don't care who you think you are, but you cannot talk to me that way. Go to the principal's office right away."

I smirked. Oh well, he should've left me alone. I gathered up my stuff and exited his class, but before I walked through the doorway I turned around and gave the class my best smile, then I turned to dear old Mr. H, "I hope you have a great day Mr. H, now that I'm out of your hair…well your toupee, I guess."

I turned on my heels and closed the door, walking away with the sound of the class laughing again.

That wasn't so bad; surely the principal would let me off with a warning.

Emily's POV

Last class of the day and I was anxious to see Ali, I was also sort of nervous. I didn't know why, but I just really hoped she'd like what I had planned for us, in just a few short hours. When our teacher turned her back to write notes on the board, I quickly pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Ali.

_Hey, I can't wait to see you later!_

Almost immediately, my phone buzzed and the screen lit up with Ali's name across it and a little message: _me neither ;)_

I smiled and was going to send a kissy face to her when my phone vibrated again with another text from her. _Meet me in the bathroom by the locker room ;)_

I shifted my weight in my seat and smiled hugely. Sure, Ali and I had ditched class a few times, but that was usually first period, well because we were either too tired from the night before, or too wrapped up in each other in the morning to get up so soon.

I sent her back a quick okay and excused myself from class.

It took about five minutes to walk to the bathroom near the locker room; it was closer to the front of the school which made me wonder why Ali didn't just want to meet by the bathrooms closer to her classroom. I opened the door and walked in and instantly my eyes fell on bare legs, coming out from under Ali's black skirt. She was leaning over the bathroom counter, closer to the mirror to apply on lip gloss. She didn't meet my eyes, not even in the mirror, so I stopped her when she uncapped the lip gloss.

"Don't bother putting any of that on."

She raised a single eyebrow and turned around to face me, neither one of us moving from where we stood.

"Oh," she started, "and why's that?" Her tone was playful and a smirk played at the corners of her lips.

I looked at her up and down hungrily, licked my lips and then walked over to her, placing my hands firmly on her waist. Our eyes never left each other's. I used my hands to push her against the counter and when I did she gasped and tilted her head back. I took the opportunity to move in closer, kissing my way up her neck. When I reached her jaw line, I made small licks up to her ear and gently biting on her skin and whispered, "because when I'm done kissing you, it'll be out of place anyway."

She hummed into the feel of my breath so close to her skin. "And what if I don't let you kiss me?"

I stopped working my lips over the skin of her neck and pulled away to look into her eyes. They were the perfect blue: intense and storming and I could easily get lost in them, drown myself in her.

She took her eyes off of mine for a brief second and stared down at my lips. She quickly looked back up at me, but it was too late, I caught her.

Then I remembered something she used to tell me when we were younger. She was different then, but right now it seemed appropriate to tease.

"Ali?"

"Mm hmm?" I stared at her face and let the wicked smile cross my face.

"I know you want to kiss me." It felt weird to say it; I heard it in my voice, in person, instead of in a ghost of Ali's voice, like in my dreams.

She stared at me and I think she thought of all those times she had teased me, and not in the way we do now. A flash of hurt crossed her face but a smile quickly returned and soon her small hands found their way to the sides of my face, pulling me in for a bruising kiss that soon left me gasping for air.

When we finally pulled away to catch our breaths, Ali rested her forehead against my chest and I turned my head to rest my cheek on top of her head.

She moved after our breathing settled, "Em, I will always want to kiss you."

I smiled and kiss her gently on the lips.

"Don't I look good in this skirt?" Ali broke the silence and wiggled her hips in my hands.

I looked at her butt in the mirror and bit my bottom lip, "of course you do, thank you for wearing it."

I smirked and ran my hands around to her back and pushed her body closer to mine.

She looked up, "so you gonna tell me why you wanted me to wear this so bad?" you dragged her finger lightly up my arm and even through my shirt sleeve, she made my skin tingle. "Because you know Em, we're usually taking each other's clothes _off, _not usually _changing _them. By the time her hand finished making its way up and down my arm a few times, my eyes were closed and I forgot where we were for a moment.

"Em, am I going to get an answer, or are we going to stand here all day?"

I snapped back to reality, and looked at her face, she wanted an answer, but I couldn't give her one, not yet anyway. So I did what we both do so well to each other, I teased her.

"You know they say patience is a virtue Ali."

She narrowed her eyes and tightened her lips into one line, but that didn't last. Soon she raised her chin and smirked, the twinkle I always saw in her eye glinted even in the pale light in the bathroom and she laughed a little as she spoke, "Em, you want to talk about virtuous?" There was double meaning hidden in her tone, and I'm sure that was also a rhetorical question.

She pressed our bodies as close as humanly possible and began to trail her hands up the sides of my thigh, up around my ribs until she held my neck in her hands… "Em, when you're making me scream your name late at night, are we being virtuous?"

My legs trembled and I could only moan. I shook my head and swallowed hard, "I- I guess not."

"Exactly, and when I run my hands over your chest…drag my body against yours…and when I finally rest my head against your inner thigh," the air was getting thinner and soon my legs felt like they would buckle, "are we being virtuous?" Ali had somehow slipped her thigh between mine and I leaned her against the counter for support.

I buried my head into the crook of her hair, taking in the smell of her hair and groaned, "ugh, Ali stop teasing."

She laughed and played with the ends of my hair, "answer my question I asked earlier and I will."

I smirked into her shoulder and moved back to look at her face, "I can't. Not now, but since you want to tease me, don't be surprised when I pay you back, only this time, you won't be able to handle it." I detached my body form hers and started to move towards the door. I didn't even know how long we'd been gone, but before I took but three steps, Ali yanked my wrist back, "Is that a threat Em?"

I managed to pull off a smirk, something I had become quite good at doing since being with Ali, "no babe, it's not." And when she sighed in what seemed like relief, I added, "It's a promise. Now I have to get back to class, and you should too."

Ali looked like she was surprised but managed to wipe it away and replace it with her famous poker face. "I can't go back to class. I was kicked out."

Alison's POV

Emily turned on her heels, wearing both worry and upset on her face. "Kicked out? Again?! Ali! Wait, so does that mean you have to stay after school?"

I loved when she was like this. It reminded me even more of how much love she had towards me and how much more love I needed to return to her. I walked towards my girlfriend and grabbed her hands in mine, "don't worry Em, I got out of it." She raised her eyebrows and when I didn't continue, she pressed, "got out of it? How?"

I shrugged and smiled that bright smile I knew she just couldn't resist, "I just apologized and said it's because its senior year and I've had a lot on my plate, about grades and graduation and college in a few months."

I stopped talking when I mentioned college because Em's body stood rigid and her grip in my hands tightened. "Em, and that's another thing. We still have never talked about college. I mean I know what all the other girls are doing, but when I mention it to you, you put up this wall and totally shut me down." I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice, even though I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did.

Em pulled her hands from mine and shoved them deep into her pockets. It left me no choice but to cross mine over my chest. She looked down nervously, "why won't you talk to me? We've been together for a month and we haven't even talked about our- our future!" My voice rose in volume and soon the silence I was getting from her made it sound like I was screaming in her face. I took a deep breath and walked again to her.

"Listen Em, do you even want to have a- a future…with me? Is this why you won't talk to me?" I couldn't meet her eyes; I only stared at the old tiles on the floor. I didn't realize it, but I whispered it so low that I could barely hear myself. But I know she heard me because her head whipped up and she met my eyes and then wrapped her hands around my upper arms, "Ali, yes, of course I do. Hey, look at me."

When my eyes met hers they were warm and brown, I could see the love. The dimples above her eyebrows formed and she continued, "Ali, I promise you we will have this talk, I'm just not sure what I want yet, college wise okay. It's complicated." She sighed and then gave me a look, "I know we do complicated pretty well, but I just don't know where or what I want to do. But the one thing I do know is that as long as I can picture a tomorrow with you, then that's all the future I'll ever need okay?"

Em's words cut through my insecurities and tore at the seams holding my heart together, and like that I let them come seeping in; my heart was being filled by her more and more everyday and I wouldn't mind letting myself drown in her love. I sighed heavily, I knew I trusted Em and eventually we would talk. Em always kept her promises.

"You always know exactly what to say, you know that right?"

She smiled at me, the smile reaching her beautiful browns, and reached her hands out to her sides, "Yeah what can I say, I mean isn't this romantic? You, me, that stall with no door and the faint smell of pee, and don't forget that graffiti," she pointed her hand to the far wall, "I mean what does that even say, Alex sucks…yeah oookay, not gonna finish _that._"

I looked at her face and laughed. How in the hell did I get so lucky? "Yeah, super romantic Em, I can't imagine how I'm going to out do this on Friday…I mean look at the writing over there. Whoever did that even wrote in _cursive_. Nice." I shook my head, sarcasm laced my voice and Em broke into laughter.

I looked at the scribbles in permanent marker more closely, "Look Em, it says 'Go Sharks' that's nice, except wait, they forgot the 'r.' Well then, Go Shaks' it is!"

I was still staring at laughing at the writing some idiot left on the wall when I felt Em come behind me and turn me around in her arms. Before I could get a word out she kissed me hastily on the lips and I didn't waste another second kissing her back, getting lost in the way her tongue felt as it traced the outline of my lips, begging for entrance that I easily gave her.

She pulled away and kissed my forehead, "Ali, I love you."

I thought about where we were, the small, somewhat smelly bathroom, sharing kisses and exchanging 'I love you's, it would have been weird but I really loved Em, and I guess that is what love is like right? No matter where we were, what we were doing or wearing, our love would always be the same, _feel _the same.

"Ali, this is usually the part where you say it back."

I hugged her body closer, "Of course I love you too, Em. I love you, I love you and I can't say it enough, okay? Emily Fields, we are two beautiful girls, kissing in this shitty bathroom of our school and I don't care. I don't care if we were stuck in a pile of shit in the middle of a jungle, or stranded on a deserted island with no food, because I love you!"

Emily's POV

Ali started her rant, while she was still in my arms and I smiled, smiled harder when what she started to sound crazy, but it made sense to me, I knew exactly what she was saying and I felt my heart swell.

"Ali, you're crazy."

"Only for you babe." She winked and my stomach flipped.

"Ali stop, someone will hear us." After all, she _was_ practically screaming just about 15 seconds ago.

But that didn't stop her. She removed my arms from her body and did a small spin, the ends of her skirt, lifted by the air, gave me a view of more of her legs. God she was so beautiful, I couldn't believe she was finally mine.

"Em, can't you tell by now that I don't care who hears me? I'm not afraid to everyone here that I love you, and I'm in love with you."

"Ali, okay, okay." I didn't know what was coming over her, it was like she was drunk, "Ali have you been drinking? You're barely this crazy when you're drunk."

She threw her head back in a small laugh, "Em, you're too easy! Of course I'm drunk! Drunk in looooooooove." She was practically screaming as she tried to belt out the part of the song Drunk In Love by Beyonce. I laughed so hard, she was so cute.

"Okay Ali," I said checking my phone, I've been gone nearly ten minutes, I have to go."

She pouted, "uh okay, I guess you're right. Well, since I got sent out of class, I'm going to drive to my house to drop off my car, pick me up after you get out for our 'not date'?"

"Sure babe." We walked out the bathroom and before I got too close to my classroom, she left me with a kiss, "see you later."

I watched her disappear around the corner to the main hall before getting back to class.

_At the Movies…._

"Em, I thought this wasn't a date?" Ali was really persistent about this whole 'not a date' thing. But seriously, I was just buying popcorn.

"Fine, we're not here on a date, then I won't buy the big popcorn and, and you can buy your own drink?" I wasn't sure how to make this not a date, so for a brief second I pretended I was here with Hanna. But that didn't help because Hanna would _want_ to share a big popcorn…and a slushie…and chocolate candy. Okay then, Spencer...who would convince me not to even eat any popcorn because it probably wasn't popped fresh today and certainly wasn't worth the $8.50. Okay then fine Em, imagine I'm with Aria. Aria wouldn't mind what I decided and would pick the gummy fish. Great, Ali hates gummy fish.

I paid for a small popcorn and a water bottle and waited while Ali bought a Hershey's bar and a pink lemonade.

We walked into the theater and I wasn't surprised to find it empty, the guy in the front said no one starts to really show up until the evening and if they did, they'd be here for the new movies…which is exactly why I chose for Ali and I to sit in the back of the theater room showing an old black and white film.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the back of the small room, in the furthest isle from the screen and made sure to sit right in the middle, Ali tried to sit on the left of me but I wouldn't have it, not today.

"Em, but I always sit on this side. That way I can lay on you and you can feed me and you. C'mon we do it all the time on our couches that way." She pouted and I couldn't too much away.

"Ali, just not today okay? Can't we try something a little_ different?_"

She made a face, thinking it over but finally gave in, taking the seat instead to my right. My right hand, my most dominant one. She would know soon enough why I wanted her there.

The movie started, I moved the arm rest between us and like the movies we watched at home, we sat as close as we could to one another. I looked around and found only a few more heads sitting in the theater with us, the closet one an older man about three rows ahead.

I waited until all the popcorn was gone and we finished our candies before I started to make 'my move.' I rubbed my hands against the top of my thighs in case any moisture had formed and placed my arm around Ali. Not in the let me yawn and make a move, but in the way I always did every time she was over, or spent the night.

Ali lifted her body slightly so my arm could wedge behind her back and around her shoulders. I brought her body even closer to mine and let my right hand find its way into her hair, massaging her scalp before removing my right hand and placing it under her chin. She was facing forward, trying to ignore me, but in her eyes I could tell she knew, plus she was smiling that smile again. So I forced her chin towards me, I leaned into her ear, "Ali, look at me."

She turned her head slowly and I moved in, closing the distance between us until our lips met. I kissed her softly at first and then removed my hand to start making small circles on Ali's thigh.

Alison's POV

It was weird for Em to ask me to sit on the right side of her, when at her house and mine, I always sat on the left so that her right hand was free to change the channel, or feed me with popcorn or snacks as I rested my head in her lap and her left hand stroked my arm or played with my hair, or simply rested on me. We could actually lay any way we wanted, as long as we were touching, but I started to understand why we switched 'sides' as soon as her hand started to make circles on my thigh with her right hand.

I couldn't resist anymore so I turned my face into Emily's neck and kissed her softly. I opened my eyes for a brief moment and watched hers slip close, both of us reveling against the feel our tongues swirling together in a dance for dominance. I pulled away and she moved to place her warm lips over the skin of my throat. I loved when Em was bold.

I watched her eyes scanned the theater before she turned her head back towards me. The nearest person was an older man about three rows ahead. But I'm sure Em wasn't worried about that guy catching us just kissing. Em lifted her hand to my flushed cheek and turned my head. She seemed nervous about something and instead of waiting for her to go on with what she had in mind, I leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

She pulled away, with a nervous grin on her face, "Ali?"

"Yes, Em?"

She looked down at my legs, and I felt the heat of her gaze travel over my bare thighs, stopping at the hem and then they traveled farther up until our eyes met, "Ali there's been something that I've wanted to do, with you, for a while." She swallowed and stopped there. I didn't ask any questions, I loved when Em told me exactly what she wanted. Whether she was screaming it, moaning it into my mouth, or begging for it, her voice and the sound of her sexual commands sent me reeling. Unless this time, Em wanted to _show _me what she wanted, which I was fine with too.

Em leaned into my ear and placed her hand back on my thigh, "Ali, the reason I wanted to take you to the movies and to have you in this skirt is because…" her voice became lower and thick, raspy in my ear and I shuddered as she told me _one _of her fantasies.

My breathing became shallow, was she serious? My sweet Emily, she wasn't so sweet right now. And I couldn't love it more.

Em wasted no more time connecting our lips again. This time I moaned as I opened my mouth, granting Emily entrance. Her fingers pressed into my thigh, our kiss was soft, and then it became more heated. Instinctively I turned my body more towards Em as she pulled me closer. Any closer and I would've been sitting in her lap.

We kissed long and soft and deep, soon the movie was forgotten to us both.

Em decided it was time to take charge and I sat back into the chair, letting my girl have her way with me. I wouldn't tell her now, but this wasn't just Em's fantasy come true, it was mine too.

Em reached her left hand over and cupped my breast firmly in her hand, gently brushing her thumb over my already hardened nipple through my thin shirt. I felt her whimper softly into my mouth and then I worked to deepen the kiss laughing gently as I felt her fight back a smile. In the almost month that we've been together, we've become pretty good at recognizing what to do to make the other feel the best. In the weeks we've had together, we've become learned every plane of skin, moan and whimper we hand to offer. There wasn't one part of Emily that I hadn't touched or kissed and I couldn't think of any skin that went untouched by her either.

Em's fingers started their travels up my back and into my hair. She held me gently at first and then rougher, holding me captive against her sweet mouth, making me moan softly as she swept her tongue along the inside of my mouth in long, slow strokes. In response, my tongue tangled in hers and we stayed, tongues dancing until she moved to my neck, along my jaw and returned her lips back to mine, where they molded perfectly.

I sat there in the theater seat unable to think about anything other than the beautiful woman I got to call mine. And I let her keep going, not surprised when her hand slid down the length of my stomach, my stomach muscles quivered in response, and then her long fingers splayed out under my t-shirt, raking her nails over ,my skin first and then slowly gliding her fingers, caressing the soft skin of my stomach so lightly it was ghost-like. It tickled so I squirmed under her touch. The hand that was resting on my thigh clenched deeply into my awaiting flesh. Em was never really rough with me, but God I loved when I made love to her and left my mark…and I loved it when Em would grab me tighter, bite me harder or suck my skin in deeper into her mouth, leaving her marks on me.

Em's fingers son traveled up higher on my leg and slipped under the fabric of my skirt. She ran her hand over the tops of my thighs and then slipped them further up and down to my inner thighs, rubbing the flat of her palm into my skin and applying pressure so hard and delicious that my body shook and bounced up out of my seat. I placed my hands on either one of my thighs and held them for support. I could feel the heat between my legs pooling already and I bet Em could feel that heat burning into her skin by now. She crawled her fingers farther along my leg, the fabric of my skirt rising up and revealing more of my skin as she went. Em stopped when she reached my scar on my leg, one ugly gash that even scar cream wasn't helping go away.

She ran her fingers lightly over the length of it, and I looked down. The light of the screen cast a shadow over it and I could see the rough edges, standing out against my smooth whiter skin. I sucked in a breath when she traced over it even lighter and that's when she tilted her head up and moved to my ear. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Her voice was low and raspy with desire but that didn't stop the love that poured out of her words from reaching my core. I blushed deeply and was glad the room was dimly lit so didn't have to see me. I would never know what I looked liked in Emily's eyes, but she always gave me glimpses and that gave me hope that we would last for a long time.

I sighed deeply and brought her face to mine for another kiss. And with practiced ease Em slid her hand up to reach the edge of my underwear and she started slipping her fingers under the waistband before my brain could even catch up with what she was doing.

As her long fingers dipped into the front of my panties, my skirt resting in folds at the base of my hips, Emily pulled her mouth away, and moaned lightly "Alison." She whispered against my mouth and both of my cheeks and I closed my eyes and felt as her lips traveled to my ear. The sound of my full name on her lips thrilled me.

She breathed my ear and my eyes stayed closed as her fingers moved lower, her fingertips sliding down to find my needy flesh, hot and wet. Em flicked her fingertip against my clit and my body felt like it ignited from within. My body jerked softly and she used the opportunity to push my thighs open wider.

"God, you're already so wet, Ali," Em moaned as she bit down over my earlobe, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time now."

My breathing was already becoming ragged and heavy so I barely managed to speak, "so then do it already," I encouraged and that's all Em needed to hear. She started to rub her forefinger in circular motions against my clit, applying more pressure with each circle; I reached down between my legs and grabbed her wrist tightly in my hand. I could hear my wetness against her hands and instead of being even the slightest bit embarrassed, I was turned on even more. Em had barely even touched me and already I was dripping for her. "Emily, don't stop." It sounded like a plead but Emily didn't have the strength to do anything else but nod and increase her speed over me. It felt so good to have my sweet Emily doing something so naughty for a change, and in public. The thrill of maybe getting caught sat at the back of my mind and only added to the pleasure I was feeling. I tilted my hips up and off the seat to rock them gently against her fingers.

"Mmm," Em started to purr softly as her tongue swirled soft circles beneath my ear, at the top of my neck, at the corners of my mouth and over my shoulder, "You feel so good beneath my fingers, Ali." I turned my face and captured those pink lips in a bruising kiss. Soon it was Em trying desperately not to moan long and low into my mouth. I could tell because her teeth sank low into my bottom lip.

When she released it I whispered in her ear, "Don't I always?" We shared a smirk and that was all the answer I needed.

Em's fingers circled my clit, around the outside and then back to the tip, gently alternating between flicking and stroking. My mind was becoming a mess and I wanted so badly to cry out her name. But getting caught would mean this would have to end and there was no way in hell I was going to let that happen. It was both of our fantasies so I would make sure by the time we left this room, it was fulfilled.

My hand was still gripped tight over her wrist and I could feel the muscles in her arm contract as her finger worked over my clit. I lifted my hand to her cheek again. And when she finally tore her gaze away from between my legs, I brushed my lips against hers, "Em," I pleaded softly. "I need more."

"Your wish is my command," was all she replied, breathing the words heavily into my mouth as she pushed her hand deeper into my panties, her fingers sliding lower, to my hot entrance. She pressed her thumb against my throbbing clit as first one, then a second finger, slipped into my heat. I hissed at the filling sensation her fingers had inside my walls and I let my head fall back against the carpeted wall behind me, gasping as her fingers finally plunged inside me. I couldn't control to hold she had over my body as my hips began to rock in tandem with Emily's thrusts, allowing her fingers to slip in deeper, sliding in and out, in and dragging back out in a tantalizingly slow rhythm.

I watched Em lift her head to watch me. We loved watching each other's faces when we both got so lost in pleasure like this. I the way we please each other left of us both in love with the way we would abandon everything around us. Ignore everything but each other, forgetting all of our senses, except the way we touched. Her touch was the second best thing this universe could ever give me, her love was the first. I sat back with my head thrown into the wall, biting my lip to silence the moans that wanted so badly to escape and my grip on my own thighs tightened until my nails were digging into my skin, threatening to break the skin, but it was worth it. My breathing shallowed and I let my mind go blank as everything except where and how Em touched me fell away.

"Yeah, baby," I whispered softly against the corner of Emily's mouth. "Keep going, please."

"Ali," Emily gasped when I squeezed my thighs together, trapping her hand and stilling her movements. I nodded in her direction in apology and spread them again, slowly, allowing Em to pick up her previous pace.

It wasn't enough, I wanted so badly to come so I latched my hand around her wrist yet again, pushing down, urging her to slip her fingers deeper, press against my flesh harder. I bit into the flesh of my lower lip when she obliged, I had to keep quiet or I knew Em would stop. All I cared about was releasing myself over her and making Emily's fantasy (and mine) come true. Em turned her face back and leaned closer to me, watching me intently as I held my lip between my teeth and her fingers plunged faster and deeper, her thumb pressing and rolling against my clit. I was nearly there and I finally gasped, my thighs shaking as she felt my orgasm crash around her, starting low and deep, until I was panting for air. She turned her face captured what little breath I had in her mouth. I moaned into her wet lips. I could feel my walls pulsing around her fingers. Em expertly swallowed all of my soft moans and whimpers. I could only tighten my thighs around her hand yet again hand and buck my hips forward into her, riding out the very last waves of my orgasm.

She kept pumping her fingers and rolling my clit between her fingers, pinching lightly and tugging on my swollen nub until I had to pull my lips from hers. "Okay Em, I- I don't think I can handle more, not right now." It was the first time I asked Em to stop, I always wanted more from her, but this time, my skin was so sensitive, I was almost 100% positive that if she kept touching me, everyone in the whole theater would hear me. She slowly pulled her fingers away, my body still convulsing softly.

She must have known how sensitive I would be because she pulled away and started pressing soft, soothing kisses against my ear and all along my neck, resting her hot hand above my stomach. I was still breathing deep, panting softly when Em brought her lips to the inner curve at the nap of my neck. "Hey," she smirked at me.

I said hey back and smiled. She returned the smile and almost timidly met my eyes, "I've um, I've always wanted to…to do that with you," she admitted, shy at first but then the amused self-satisfaction in her voice came out loud and clear.

"God, Em, I fall harder and deeper in love you more and more every day, is that even possible?'" Emily sighed as she let her eyes roam over my face. We were both beaming.

"Yeah, it's possible, because it happens to me to."

"you fall in love with yourself every day?" I teased.

She shot me a look and in the dark I could tell exactly what look it was. I put my hands up, mimicking surrender.

She leaned in to nuzzle her nose against my neck, then she moved to my ear. "You're so beautiful when you're falling apart under my touch."

I didn't know why, but soon I was bubbling with a small laugh, "I guess I know why you wanted me to wear this skirt so bad. You could've have done what you did if I kept my jeans on."

She smirked and rolled her lip between her teeth, "oh I still would've done it." I swallowed, realizing that she wasn't joking on that part, "the skirt just made it easier, babe." Emily shifted and turned to face me in my seat and as the movie ended and the credits began to roll, she winked at me and held her hand out, "C'mon love, let's go home." I was shocked when I met her brown eyes, still dark with desire; it looks like I was barely getting a taste Emily's list of fantasies.

Emily's POV

Ali and I walked out of the theater hand in hand. The guy standing at the door asked pleasantly, "how did you ladies enjoy the movie?" I opened my mouth to speak but Ali beat me to it.

"Oh, I _loved _it, I think it was worth seeing again, isn't that right babe?" Ali asked as she faced me with a small wink and a devious little smirk.

"Oh definitely." And we walked for the theater to my car and the whole drive to my house all I could think was damn, I loved this girl.

That Friday…Their Anniversary

Hanna's POV

"Hanna, can you guys pleeeease do this for me? I want to _really_ surprise her tonight…well that's if she doesn't surprise me first." Emily's voice rang through from the other end of the line and she sounded frantic and in a hurry.

"Em, will you please calm down? Am I your best friend or not?"

I could hear the background noise stop and smiled when I heard her sigh, "Yes, Hanna, you are."

"Then," I piped up, "trust me. I'll get it done, and no worries, I'll have Spence and Aria with me too."

And just like clockwork my other two brunette friends walked in my room.

"Ooo, is that Em?" Aria asked, climbing her smaller body onto my bed.

"Yeah, Han, if it's her put her on speaker."

I did as asked and as soon as I set the phone down on my bed, both Aria and Spencer said hi to Em.

"Oh great, you guys are all really there." Emily sighed again and I feigned a hurt voice, "ouch, so you didn't think I could do this on my own?"

We heard Em's laughter from the phone and she reassured me, "no, I know you could but I feel better with Spencer and Aria there. One, because I know Aria will make sure it stays how I envisioned and Spencer will make sure you don't try and rent us a stripper pole for the night."

"Hey," I defended, "I mentioned it once as a joke okay? When will you let it go Em, gosh? And besides, Ali didn't seem to mind."

I laughed when Spencer choked back a cough of surprise, and that's when Aria cut in "oookaay, well, enough of that. Em, when did you want us over?"

Emily hummed on the other line, thinking, "Umm, well I left Hanna with a spare key…Oh! Which reminds me, will one of you hold on to that too?"

I rolled my eyes as Spencer held her hand out in front of me. I should have been offended but I would probably lose them or leave them here and waste time coming back to get them.

"You know Em, I don't even know why you need me to help then." I was only teasing but I knew Em would try and make me feel better. That's Emily, she had the biggest heart I'd ever known but between the two of us, our heart to hearts were sometimes so funny.

"Oh shutup Hanna, of course I need you, you're the one who helped me pick out the um…well you know." Em's voice fell short and I realized the other girls, let alone Ali, didn't know that Em and I had driven a few minutes out of town to a nice little French lingerie shop to pick out a nice ensemble for Em to surprise Ali with.

"Pick out what exactly?" Spencer crossed her arms, tucked her chin into her neck and looked at me through those brown eyes that searched me for answers. She could be quite intimidating, but seriously Spence? She was wearing a navy blue knitted sweater with a fox on it, a clip was pulling her hair over to one side and her light brown pants were rolled up a few times to reveal her little ankles. She looked like an oversized third grader, but I could only feel love for my friend, all of them. In the end, well besides my mom, they were all I had.

"Um, nothing," I had to save Em, because even through the phone she wasn't a very good liar. "I just went with Em to the store to pick out the flowers and the pictures she wanted to print from her phone."

I think Spencer believed me, and I would've told her but even though we were all the same age, Spence was like the big sister of us all, so when it came to our…Em's sex life, she was on a need to know basis, as in she didn't _need to know _about any of it.

"Yeah, and back to what I was saying, Ali should be here soon, our dinner reservation is at six…so um, I'm not sure. Maybe go over to my house at 7? Or is that too soon? I have no idea when we're getting back. I have everything pretty much set up, don't move anything out of place please, I just need for the…" Em was rambling and I know it was the nerves.

"Em, Em please," I tried, "would you calm down? We won't forget and I swear we will be gone in enough time; what's that saying say…out of sight of your mind before you guys get back okay?"

She didn't answer me, instead she started laughing, her giggles muffled in the speaker, "what now?" I looked to Spencer who was snickering softly and Aria sitting with a grin on her face.

"Hanna, it's out of sight, _out_ _of mind_." Spencer corrected me.

I laughed softly in realization but mainly rolled my eyes at everyone, even Emily, my nervous best friend, probably walking back and forth in her room, fixing every strand of hair and smudge of lipstick into perfection for Ali, who was my other crazy best friend, probably doing the same thing.

"You know what guys, whatever. Potato, tomato okay? Em we'll text you when we're done at your house okay? Now bye, finish getting ready and have fun tonight."

Spence and Aria chimed in their goodbyes too before I picked up the phone and pressed end, "is anyone else hungry?"

Emily's POV

After my phone call with Hanna and the girls I tried to do as she said and finish getting ready, but nothing I put on seemed right. Ali didn't tell me much about where we were going, or what we were doing, so with every outfit and dress I tried on, I found a reason why it wouldn't be appropriate to wear. I checked my phone and I nearly had a panic attack when I seen it was already 5:20, Ali would be here in 10 minutes, and I didn't want to let her in the house, I needed to be ready and waiting just outside my door when she got here.

Like clockwork, just as I was about to put my phone down, Ali called me. I paced back and forth and picked up on the second ring.

"Hey babe, I'm just leaving my house, you ready?" her voice made my stomach do a little flip, I know I had just seen her at school, but I missed her so much already. I chewed my lip for a while before answering, "Uh, yeah, yeah of course I'm ready, I'm just you know, looking for my…lipgloss."

I stopped pacing in my room, and stopped in front of my mirror when I realized I was still in my bra and panties, the set Hanna had helped my pick out. I was nervous about this too, what if Ali didn't like it?

"Em, hellooo, Em, are you listening?" Ali's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm listening."

"Liar, haha Em, I bet you're not even dressed. You're probably still deciding what to wear, am I right?"

I groaned because it was true. "Ali, you didn't even tell me we're going, I know we're having dinner, but what about if you planned something different…I didn't want to be dressed up too much, or dressed down…"

"Woah, easy there, babe, it's just a date, me and you, good food and maybe a short walk okay? I have a surprise for you too; it's under your bed. Wear that with your short heels and meet me outside in five. I love you."

I was still shocked with what Ali had told me to do that I didn't even have time to say I love you back to her. So I hung up my phone and went to pull out this box underneath my bed. When the hell did she put it there? I plopped in on my bed and threw the lid off in a hurry to be dressed and ready for her in 5 minutes. I looked down and seen it was brand new black dress from a small boutique Ali and I had passed when we drove out of town a few weeks ago.

I would get her back for this because we both agreed that we wouldn't be buying gifts for one another, and this was breaking the rules. I slipped it on and was even more surprised to find how well fitting it was…it almost fit a little too well. The neckline plunged down between my breast, far enough that my mom wouldn't let me leave the house is she had seen me, the waist was tapered in, showing off my hips and on the left side, there was a long opening, revealing the majority of my leg, especially when I walked. I envisioned Ali when she picked this out, knowing exactly how I might look in this.

I sighed and smiled, blushing at the thought that Ali was still thinking about me that way, even when she went dress shopping for me. Dress shopping, hmm, I hoped that we would be doing that soon too. I had a few requests to make of my own that I'm sure Ali wouldn't mind.

Alison's POV

I got to Em's house in record time, I was anxious to see her in the little number I had picked out for her a while back. I knew this day was coming and just like our trip one month ago, I had planned most of everything, I wanted it to be perfect, after all, Emily Fields deserved the best of everything, and that's what I planned on giving her. That didn't stop my heart from picking up pace, beating what felt like fives faster than normal. I knew one thing was for sure, I loved Emily and if I was still this so in love and nervous about her, I couldn't wait to wake up one day, hopefully with years of being together behind us and celebrate yet another anniversary of our love. I only had to make sure Em stayed in love with me.

I pulled up next to her house on the sidewalk and didn't even have to send her a text about me being outside. I looked up to her doorway and there she was, with her back to me as she was locking her front door. I rolled down the window and grinned widely as our eyes met and she made her way to the passenger seat beside me, I mentally patted myself on the back for picking out that dress. I imagined the way it would look on Em when I bought it, but my imagination was crap compared to what was actually here in front of me. We shared a long look as she climbed into my car. She timidly bushed a long strand of her hair behind her ear and I smirked at her, watching her leg reveal itself through the slit in her dress as she slid her body into the seat.

"Damn, you look good Em."

She blushed and took her turn looking me over. I wore a dark blue dress, I knew blue was Em's favorite color and to be completely honest; I didn't look that bad in it. Her warm brown eyes, so loving and caring and soft turned a shade darker as she allowed her eyes to roam over me. I shifted in my seat a little uncomfortably, "Em, you know if you keep looking at me like that, we're never going to make to our reservation."

She reached across the center console and rested her hand on my hip, sliding it up and over to trail her fingertips between my breasts. My breath hitched and involuntarily I released a moan. I felt her smile as her lips ghosted over my neck; her fingertip pushed my chin upwards, tilting my head back into the driver seat. She moved her lips to my ear and whispered in a low voice, "well then, that would be their lost then wouldn't it?" I gulped, surely she knew exactly where this would lead, and I could never resist a chance to lay in bed with Em, but my stomach growled and broke the silence. I opened my eyes wide when Em's body was no longer touching mine.

She sat herself back into the seat and buckled up, "well then, looks like we should feed you." She winked and faced forward. I smiled and laughed, turning the engine back on. She was an insufferable person sometimes, but she was my insufferable girlfriend, so I couldn't complain. I groaned one last time, imagining exactly what I would've done to her, right here in my car…but I guess that would have to wait until tonight.

"What was it you told me Em? Patience is a virtue?"

She looked at me, eyes that dared me to keep going. I didn't take it, "shutup and drive, Ali."

"Yes, m'am." I said like I was saluting a military officer. She playfully slapped my arm.

"You look good too babe. Just in case you were wondering, you know blue is my favorite, and it looks even better when it's on you."

Breathe Ali. I felt heat form in my stomach…this was going to be a long first date.

No One's POV

The girls drove for about 30 minutes, alternating between sharing the silence with interlocked hands, and singing at the top of their lungs to various songs on the radio until they finally reached a small town Em had never even been to before. Ali drove expertly through the streets, making Em believe she had been here before. Maybe Ali hid here before? She quickly shook the idea of Ali on the run and hiding so close to Em yet letting her believe she was dead for so long. Instead she stared quietly at the girl of her dreams.

Em watched as the muscles on Ali's arm tensed lightly when she gripped the wheel. Marveled in the way the street lights reflected light into her long blonde hair. She instead got lost in the glimpses of sea blue eyes and warmed herself at the thought of those heart shaped lips on hers again. Before Em could finish admiring all the little things about her girlfriend that made her smile, Ali began to slow down and pull into a small parking lot next to an even smaller restaurant. Ali quickly parked and cut the engine, turning to Em.

"Okay babe, before we go in, I have some ground rules." Ali took a deep breath and reached to hold Emily's hands in her own.

Emily looked confused but let Ali continue. "Okay, so I have been to this town before, and I went into this restaurant before." Emily tensed her hands wrapped in Alison's and Ali could already read her mind. "I came her alone Em, I wanted to bring you here for a while now and I had to check out the menu first and make sure everything felt just right. I made the reservation in person too so…."

Emily wasn't getting what the ground rules were yet. "Ali, you said there were ground rules?"

Ali simply laughed lightly, "Yes some general rules, so I'm paying for dinner, no ifs, ands, or buts."

"No Ali, you can't I worked a few extra shifts last week, I can handle it, you already bought this dress, which by the way, breaks our rules and…"

Ali smiled widely and put a single finger to Em's lips, "I said no Em, I already have it taken care of."

Em sat back and pouted, "are you ever going to let me pay you back?"

Ali smirked and kissed Em's cheek and pulled away, but not before whispering, "oh, you will pay me back Em, just wait." She winked and that made Em think of all the ways Ali made her _pay her back._ She swallowed and looked at her dress, with the long slit on the side and thought back to a few days ago at the movie theaters. All she could think was _oh shit, I'm in trouble._ The thought must have translated to her face because Ali just laughed at her girlfriend's face and nodded knowingly.

"Another ground rule." Em sighed and waited, "you have to dance with me."

Em sat back and wondered why Ali wanted to dance with her. "Ali but it's a restaurant, don't you think…"

"Shh, babe, you worry too much, people get up and dance in restaurant's all the time. Besides, this is one of those restaurants where the middle of the floor is cleared just for that reason. So, you and me, we are dancing."

"Or what Ali?" Emily challenged and knew she shouldn't have because Ali pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest. Em knew exactly what that meant and although neither girl could pull off and no sex threat, Ali looked pretty serious. "okay, okay Ali, I'll dance with you. But only to one song."

Ali smiled and slowly turned to Em, "three songs or else I won't let you spend the night."

Em was a little shocked that Ali would keep her from her but she groaned and finally agreed, "you're insufferable you know that right?"

Ali laughed. Yeah, they were definitely meant to be together.

"Yeah, I've thought that about you too, now can we please go eat? I'm starved."

With that, the girls unbuckled and walked hand in hand into the small restaurant with a name Emily still didn't quite catch.

Emily's POV

Ali walked in and greeted the host with a bright smile and with a small show of her ID we were lead to the back of the restaurant. As we walked I sensed exactly what kind of food we would be eating: French. My stomach knotted up and butterflies flitted around against my insides. My mind flashed back to when Ali and I had a conversation about Paris and going away forever there. I wondered if she had remembered too. I could smell fresh baked bread and desserts and the centerpiece of almost every table were small white flowers and a miniature statue of the Eiffel Tower.

She really did choose the best spot for us to have dinner.

Soon we were led to the back of the restaurant and out a door to the side labeled 'privé.' I was never that good in French, but I knew enough to know that that translated into private. We walked through the doors and I found myself on the boards of a small deck-like balcony overlooking what looked like an imitation of French Riviera, it was absolutely breath-taking. The balcony was dimly lit, little lanterns hanging above the tables and all along the overhang was little white lights, like Christmas lights, and like Ali promised there was a big opening where it looked perfect for dancing. My chest swelled, my heart warming and filling itself more and more with love for Ali, who was staring at me, beaming, a sparkle in her eye, watching me taking it all in.

The waiter sat us at a small table covered in a white tablecloth. Atop it was a small Eiffel Tower, white flowers in a small vase and in a basket was the best smelling bread my nose had ever been blessed to smell. He smiled and set down the menus. "Madame," he said in a heavy French accent t in my direction, bowing his head. He looked at Ali and greeted her by grabbing her hand and kissing the top of it, "Ah, Miss DiLaurentis, so very nice to see you again. The chef sends his hello's and wants you to know he will be personally preparing and bringing out your food. I hope you and you're beautiful girlfriend enjoy your night, and if there is anything else you might need, please let me know."

I eyed the waiter as his lips kissed Ali's hand but calmed down as I realized it was a formality, just something he would do to anyone he had met before. Soon he left when Ali dismissed him and that left Ali and I and one other couple at the far end of the deck alone.

"Ali, this is ridiculously fancy. How are you even affording this? I'm just going to order a small salad and maybe more bread."

"Em, don't worry about it okay?"

"Don't worry about it? Ali, are you kidding me? This is probably gonna cost a fortune, I'm helping pay for this."

Ali laughed at my rambling, "Hey, calm down, it's actually all on the house okay?"

I was stunned, wondering what Ali had done to get us free food. She sensed my thoughts and reached across the table and held my hands in hers, running her thumb across the tops of them. She sighed heavily and met my searching eyes, smiling. "Long story short, because I know you'll keep asking, I met the chef's daughter and I gave her a make-over because she was feeling miserable, now she's happier than ever and to pay me back the chef said he'd pay for dinner when I decided to eat here.

Hmm, seemed convincing, like something Ali would do, and besides, why would she lie now? "okay, so one good old fashioned confidence booster and now we're eating free dinner?"

"Yeah, Em, just trust me okay?"

"I do, I do."

She laughed and released my hands, sitting back into the chair. "Good, now let's eat; I'm sure everything hear is amazing.

And it was, everything starting from the moment I walked in with Ali in my hand was absolutely amazing. We spent a while deciding what to eat. I finally decided on having (well after a basket of bread to myself) Poulet à la bretonne, which after a discussion with Adrien, our waiter, I found out was a dish whose traditional home was Brittany and it was Brittany cider chicken simmered with navy beans, beets, and my favorite, bacon, in apple cider. It was amazing, the best dish I had probably ever had.

Ali ordered a soupe à l'oignon, an onion soup based on meat stock, often served gratinéened with cheese on top. The chef did come out and serve us, thanking her again for making his daughter happier and left us with hugs and kisses on our hands. I stared at Ali, loving her even more when I found out that his daughter was only 8 years old. She had become sad when her mother passed and Ali recounted the story saying how she spent a few days with the little girl, taking her shopping for a new outfit and dong her hair in little braids and bows. I had never seen Ali with children, so as she spoke, my mind became lost in the thought of little blonde girls, just as beautiful running around into Ali's arms, calling her-

"Babe, how's your food?"

I snapped up and realized the chef had left, leaving Ali and I to eat. "Huh, oh yeah it's amazing, thank you. How is yours?"

She said it was good, but that didn't stop our little fork battle she tried to have with me over my plate. In the end I gave in and couldn't resist the urge to feed her myself. My eyes dropped to her exposed chest when she moaned gently into my fork. She opened her eyes to me ogling her and laughed.

The rest of the night continued that way. Playful and teasing and we recounted the funny moments we had had in the past month and we exchanged funny stories about Hanna in the past week and it was perfect. Talking to my girlfriend, my drop dead gorgeous girlfriend and eating amazing food and soon the night pressed on, the last rays of the sun, getting swallowed my darkness. Our plates were taken away and surprising we had room for dessert.

Adrien brought out a plate full of chocolate covered strawberries and another with sweet crêpes and left us to it. "Enjoy ladies; your bill has been taken care of and enjoy the rest of your night."

After thanking him, Ali and I fought over the crêpes until they were gone and when all that was left was the strawberries, Ali and called for a truce and settled on feeding each other the strawberries one by one. She dared to suck my fingers into her mouth and roll her tongue over them, cleaning any chocolate or strawberry left. I swallowed and knew that to her my eyes were becoming lidded with desire. I could feel my body heat rise in temperature and I started to feel the tightening of the muscles in my stomach. Ali knew exactly what it was doing to me so when she fed me a smaller strawberry I returned the favor and savored the taste of her sweet skin mixed with the sensation of the dessert. Ali's eyes dropped to my mouth and I mimicked her yet again and swirled my tongue over her fingers, humming so she would feel the vibrations over her hand.

I smirked and released her fingers when she started to bite her lip. With her hand in mine, I kissed each one of her fingertips. Ali's eyes fluttered before she shut them and reveled in my mouth on her skin. I tempted to cut the night the short and take her home and do what we had though about periodically through the night, but tonight was way too romantic to rush through it, I wanted to spend every second one night would allow with her and the way we had both planned.

Ali watched my face for a while and we sat in the silence. That was another great thing that we had developed over the past month: we didn't need to talk all the time, the silence between us had become comfortable enough to just sit and take in the pleasure of one another's company.

Time seemed to slow when I was with Ali and it was crazier because when I finally looked up and away from her, and us, I realized time was still moving, not faster or slower, just at its constant rate, the way it always does. If I could have but one superpower, tonight it would be to control time, I'd spend the next hours, days and years of my life with Ali right beside me, while the rest of the world waited for us to stop having so much fun…but that would never happen. If I had the power to, I would freeze time and spend forever and a day living a carefree life with her.

But I didn't have that superpower, and soon time would catch up with me and the two of us would have to face some very tough decisions. We would have to talk about them because the longer I waited to talk about this summer and college the harder it would be to accept the facts. Maybe I was a coward for pushing it away, maybe I was just too scared. I had just gotten Ali, I didn't want college to separate us again.

I may not have had superpowers, but the way Ali could read me and sense my change in mood was nothing short of her own kind of superpower. She reached across the table searching for my hands and I moved them from my lap to rest in hers.

"Emily, stop it."

I scrunched my eyebrows and looked into her eyes questioningly.

"You're thinking too hard. It's our anniversary, whatever you're thinking about we will talk about, but not tonight okay?"

I sighed and let a small smile creep over my face, "okay."

"Good, now c'mon, we're not done, if I'm correct, you still owe me a few dances." She stood, fixed her dress and sashayed over to where I was, still sitting, admiring the curve of her hips and her own plunging neckline. Our dresses were somewhat similar and I didn't mind, not one bit. I reached up to wrap my slender fingers in her hands and let her lead me to the center of the balcony, still dimly lit by the hanging lights.

No music was playing when we walked to the center, but as soon as Ali reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, soft romantic music started playing, no lyrics, just music first and I wrapped my arms around her waist and let our bodies sway in rhythm to the music playing. I looked around and found the other couple staring at us for a moment until they seen I had caught them. They didn't stare to judge or scrutinize, instead they smiled and nodded at one another, exchanging silent approvals of their own. Then they stood and started to dance too, except closer to their table, giving Ali and I the whole floor. I smiled when the woman looked at me.

The past month wasn't that easy for the two of us in public. Most of everyone knew I was gay, yet there were still people that shot us dirty looks and made remarks under their breath. I still got asked who was the guy, men complained that we were 'too hot to be gay' and of course I had the one mother drag her daughter away from the counter I was cleaning at work when Ali came in a surprised me with a kiss. There were always going to be those people, but I didn't care. Those, like the woman and her husband, understood love when they saw it. Love doesn't look like a guy and a girl, it doesn't even look like a guy and a guy or girl and a girl, love looks like two people totally wrapped up in each other, to care about the hell else was going on around them. And that's what Ali and I had displayed on several occasions. Although, Ali still was Ali and scared the shit out of some people, told off some guys and even Hanna threatened people if they kept judging us. Even Spencer and Aria told off Noel Kahn for asking if he could watch us make out. I loved my friends for that.

Ali rested her head against my chest and it brought me back to the here and now. I held her body against mine tighter and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Our bodies swayed in small circles, we took turns spinning in one another's arms and we always ended in the same position, with Ali' body pressed firmly into mine, my arms wrapped around her, I never wanted to let her go.

"Ali?"

She didn't move her head from my chest, and I breathed in her scent, "yeah Em?"

"Thank you, for all of this, it's been amazing. Everything was just perfect."

"Em, you don't have to thank me, and don't say was, the night is far from over." She looked up then and let her hands untangle from my neck, sliding lower along to rest over the small of my back.

"Haha I don't doubt that babe."

She simply smiled again and rested her head back against me. I'm sure my three song requirement was up but we stayed there in silence again, letting the night air wrap around us, dancing in the notes of soft French lullabies, breathing deeply the feel of each other and letting our hearts beat against each other's chests. We were dancing away part of the night, transfixed in our own portion of forever. Soon Ali pulled her head back; my eyes met hers, two blue orbs, shining from the soft overhead lights. I imagined they would look even better had the light been coming from the moon. She met mine with a smile, "Em you look really good in your dress."

"Why thank you," I said trying not to blush too deeply. Not blushing at all was just out of the question.

She laughed and I felt it against my stomach, warm and sweet. "I love how I can still make you blush too. God, you're so beautiful, it's almost not even fair to the rest of the world that only the shithole of Rosewood has had the privilege to lay its eyes on you."

"Ali, stop it, you sound ridiculous, you're the one everyone thinks is beautiful. You are to me."

"Em, stop, you're gorgeous and even more so because you don't even know it. I love how you look all the time. When you wake up and you have a little drool on the corner of your mouth and your hair is standing up taller on one side than the other."

"Ew Ali no, stop please, don't remind me." I was almost embarrassed that she had to see me like that every time she stayed over. I usually tried to wake up before her and fix my face but the morning Ali caught she came to the conclusion that love was love. Love was double chins and mom jean days, love was drool and the snoring in bed, it was the sweat on hot days and all the ugliness that came on other days. And I agreed…well after she tackled me and tickled me until I did.

"No, I'm serious Em, you always look good to me, but especially tonight. I love your hair like that, the way it falls on the side of your neck," she trailed her hands over my neck, "and down your shoulders and back." Her fingertips trailed between my shoulder blades and I shuddered.

"You know Em, we are surrounded by all of these lies, all of the time, and people who talk too much and don't understand, but you, you're the truth, and you have the kind of look in your eyes as if no one really knows anything but us. It's just another reason I love you."

"Ali," I started but stopped. I didn't have much else to say, I was speechless. I knew exactly what she meant, and she was right. For the past few years there have been so many lies and people walking around like they had any clue about what was going on, and now with A gone, there were still people judging the five of us and even just me and Ali like they had even the slightest idea of what had happened, or what was happening between us now. But I didn't care and neither did Ali. They could make up all the stories about us all they wanted, because the truth was here in my arms, the truth was that we loved each other. Period.

"It's okay Em, you don't have to say anything, I just want you to know it's enough for me, all that you are is all that I'll ever need." My heart skipped a beat and I brought my mouth to hers in a sweet kiss, deepened when she slid her hand into my hair and pushed our mouths deeper into each other, our lips melding into one. I pulled away, aware that the other couple was still amidst our company.

I rubbed my nose against hers and she giggled, "God Ali, if only you knew."

"Knew what?"

I smirked "That I'm so in love, that I've been for years and every moment I spend with you I just keep falling harder."

She leaned up to my ear and whispered, "It's okay to fall. Fall Em, fall hard, and fall into me. Fall _with_ me. We'll fall together and if there's ever a bottom that we reach, then we'll both be there, catching each other, or hitting the bottom with our arms wrapped around one another."

I breathed deeply; Ali was a artist with her words. She painted pictures in my mind with colors only her voice could produce. I kissed her on the mouth again, this time letting her tongue swirl into my mouth in a dance for dominance, until I let her take over. I released a small moan and felt Ali's full lips curve into a smile against my lips. We stopped to catch our breath, still standing in the middle of the balcony, still letting the music float in the air around us. Our bodies still swayed with the music and when Ali's body was the only thing between me and the light of the moon behind her, I stopped and stilled her body by placing my hands on her hips.

"Em, why'd you stop?"

"Because, you look so beautiful in this light. Your silhouette over me, the light barely shining through the strands of your hair, the way the moonlight brings out the blue in your eyes, looking into them is like looking into the ocean."

She smiled and I seen her cheeks turn a very faint shade of red. She tucked her hair behind one ear and said to me, "well then it's a good thing you can swim."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind drowning in them you know, get lost in you forever."

She took my hands in both of hers and let our fingers lock, "but you wouldn't drown, and you wouldn't get lost."

"Yeah, why are you so sure?"

"Because…you're my mermaid. You can't."

I smiled, I loved that Ali had a special nickname just for me.

"Then it looks like we belong together forever Ali, I can't be a mermaid without an ocean, now can I?"

"No I guess you can't, but I need you too you know. Without a mermaid, an ocean is just a mess, a huge body of water that everyone would be afraid to get lost in, but a mermaid makes the ocean better. More desirable, less scary I guess. Like you, you make me a better me, and I never want to lose that…or you."

"Hey, don't talk like that. You won't okay? I promise." I ran my hands over the length of her arms, without my arms wrapped around them like before, they felt cold, "c'mon, as much as I love this, I have a surprise of my own for you."

"Em, it better not be a gift. The dress wasn't even technically a gift bec-"

"Shush, Ali, it's not, let's just go back to my house okay?"

Alison's POV

Well it looks like I wouldn't be paying Em back for the movie scene tonight. After dinner, dessert and the dancing, the rest of the night seemed like it was going to go as she planned, which I was fine with, it took the pressure off of some things, especially since I think my dad would be home later tonight, that would cut our time short. But, since Em suggested her place, I guessed that Mrs. Fields wouldn't be home.

Once at her house, Em walked me to her door and put a blindfold on me.

"Ooo are you paying me back for our time back at the cabin Em?" I teased and she hushed me.

"No, not yet anyway, but if that's what you want to do with the blindfold later we can." She was playful in her tone, but the way she finished her words, low and deep in my ear sent chills down my spine, oh we would definitely be doing that later.

"Okay Ali, I'm going to go upstairs now, but count to 15 and then take the blindfold off okay?"

I sighed, "Em if you wanted to play hide and seek…"

"Ali," she groaned and I laughed, "okay go then I'll count. One, two, three…" I heard her heels being taken off and her feet pad towards the stairs and finally the sound of her steps were inaudible. I fogot what number I was on so I yelled "FIFTEEN! Ready or not Em, I'm gonna getcha." I laughed but when I ripped the blindfold off, I stopped.

What was in front of me wasn't funny at all; it was so incredibly cute and sexy. I smiled…the romance for tonight was far from over. In front of me was a trail of red and pink rose pedals starting from a pile of them around my feet and leading up the stairs, inevitably to Em's room. I took my heels off and dropped them to the floor beside me, noticing a single white rose in the pile of rose pedal, and attached to it by a string was a picture of Em and I from the first week we were together. A small sticky note was in the corner and in her handwriting was written, _flip me over. _I flipped the picture over and read more of what she had written, _Ali, I borrowed your idea, well kind of. Play a game with me? Find all the pictures, they're some of my favorite moments of us this past month...well any I would dare to take a picture of and print;) Then find me. Kisses, Em._

I smiled and held the picture in my hand, I looked up and my eyes scanned the stairs, it was completely dark in her house, the stairs were lit by small tea lights, lining the sides and casting a faint light over the rose pedals. I walked towards them and found a picture of Em and I at the Brew, I was sitting in her lap, wiping the whipped cream from my drink onto her nose. I laughed, remembering it as if it was yesterday. I blew out the candles as I went, I had I feeling once I was in Em's room, I wouldn't be leaving any time soon. A few more steps and I picked up another picture, this one of me and Em sitting in a booth, her arm wrapped around me and my lips giving her a kiss on the cheek, at a pizza place with the girls. Hanna had half a pepperoni in her mouth, Spencer was looking at her like a disappointed mother and Aria was bubbly with laughter. I remembered we went there one night after some intense studying and Aria asking the guy at the table in front to snap a few pictures of us.

It was perfect and I laughed again, it felt good to remember that we all became so close again, so fast.

I continued to walk up the stairs and by the time I reached Em's room I had 8 pictures. I followed the path of rose pedals and lights to the foot of Em's bed and found one last picture, it was of me sleeping. I was in Em's bed, wearing her sweats and baggy t-shirt and the sheets were tangled around my legs. I looked like a hot mess but still in permanent marker she wrote in the corner of the picture _my sleeping beauty._ I smiled again, I guess Em and I were fictional Disney characters.

I called for her when I set the pile of pictures down. "Okay Em, come out now." In an instant I felt Em come behind me and wrap her arms around my waist and in my ear, "boo."

I spun in her arms and didn't waste another second before kissing her hungrily on the lips.

I reached behind my back and tried to unzip my dress but Em's lips detached from mine and her hands gripped my wrist, "not yet Ali. I have one more game to play with you."

"Ugh, Em, you and your games."

She raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed, "okay, okay what is it?"

"The pictures."

"Yeah, I love them, I got them all right?"

"Nine, including the first one right?" I had no idea what she was playing at.

"Yeah," I answered and then watched Em walk to the foot of the bed, shuffle through the pictures and set aside the very first one I had picked up. I followed her and stared at them.

"Okay, put these ones in order."

"What, Em, this is your game? Hmm I think, I'll take you up on that hide-and-seek offer. Go, go hide." I pretended to push her away and she only pushed me back playfully, "would you stop it…just put them in order okay? You'll see. Unless…you can't do it?" She was challenging me and I never backed down from one of Em's challenges. I huffed, "Okay fine."

I stood while Em was behind me, watching me arrange the pictures on her bed in the order of which they were taken. It took me about a minute and when I was done, I turned around, "there, you happy?"

She smirked and looked over my shoulder, "good, you got them right."

"Em, c'mon, what's this about?"

She grinned wider and swallowed. "Okay, now turn them over, but one at a time."

I cocked my head to the side. I hadn't think to flip any of the other pictures over after the first one so I was genuinely curious to see what puzzle Em had put together for me.

She stood beside me and watched my face.

I turned over the first picture and it read: _Ali,_

The next: _will_

The third: _you_

Fourth: _go _

My heart started to pound faster in my chest in anticipation, I turned all cards over and read the full message, "_Ali, will you go to PROM with me?"_

I smiled widely and felt my insides bounce with giddiness. I whipped my head to the side and when Em wasn't there I turned a full 180 and found her standing with two tickets to Prom in her hand. The theme was Parisian (hah figures) and in her hand was a single yellow rose, my favorite color. I stared at her for a few seconds, taking it all it, this perfect moment that I never wanted to forget.

"Ali, will you spend a 'Night in Paris' with me?" Em looked at me and wore a huge grin on her face.

I practically ran to her and kissed her hard on the lips, "yes!" I kissed her again and pulled away "yes!" One more time until Emily placed her hands on my hips, dropped the tickets to the floor and kissed me properly. I moaned into her moan and ran my hands over her chest, slipping my hand under the fabric to cup her breast. She bit down hard on my lip and started to guide my body towards her bed.

When my legs hit the edge, she spun me around, unzipped my dress and dragged it off of my body, leaving kisses in her wake. When I stepped out she moved her kisses to my ear, "Get on the bed." It was a command, not a suggestion or a question so I did as I was told and rolled onto my back. I looked up at Em, her eyes dark and lidded, her lips wet and plump and she reached behind her back and unzipped her dress, the shoulders fell and she caught the fabric against her chest to keep it from falling all the way off. Heat pooled between my legs and my own eyes fell to her chest. Her soft breasts held close to her body, and all I could think was having them against me, in my hands, in my mouth. I sat in my matching bra and panty set, wanting to take them off, but knowing I had more fun when Emily was the one to do that.

So I sat and waited, "I have one more surprise for you Ali. I went to a little French boutique with Hanna and well she helped me pick a little something out.

I moved in the bed, the throbbing between my thighs beating harder, the heat in my stomach getting hotter.

Em let the fabric fall and she revealed my little surprise: a dark red lace set that contrasted beautifully against her skin and pressed Em's breasts together deliciously, I thought it was just the dress' doing but now I seen the real reason and I couldn't wait to free her breasts from the fabric and feel her hardened nipples rub against mine. At the thought, my own nipples strained forward in my bra and I whimpered. I wasn't in any restraints, but my body was paralyzed by Em and I could only sit and squirm, waiting.

She let the rest of the dress fall and I bit my lip at the sight, damn she was too sexy. She finally crawled over me and laid her body firmly over mine, slipping a thigh between mine and kissing over my chest, I wrapped my hands over the side of her neck and in her hair and moaned loudly into her mouth.

"So, you like my surprises?"

"Yes, Em, I fuckin' love them, god I love your surprises."

She laughed against my body and my breath hitched when it caused her thigh to hit my center, hot and already wet, sensitive and awaiting her touch.

"Good, because I've got more for you tonight Ali."

"God," reached my hands to cup her breasts through the red fabric, "if I ever leave your bed, remind me to thank Hanna."

She smiled again and began her assault with her lips over every inch of my body. It felt like flicks of fire against my skin and soon I was whimpering under her.

"Alison," I shuddered and moaned, "I'm going to fuck you so good tonight." A wave of heat rushed to my core, I loved when Em cussed. I loved being the reason for her undoing and losing control enough to cuss. "Happy anniversary babe, I love you." Her breath was hot over my chest, moving lower, over my stomach until she was breathing hot over my center.

I could barely breath, I was so ready, "Happy Anniversary Em, I love you. Now please, just make love to me will you? I've been waiting all night."

She smirked and hooked her fingers into the waistband of my panties, "I thought you'd never ask."

_**#####**_

_**Hello everyone, so I hope you all enjoyed the second half of this chapter? Life sometimes gets in the way of me and writing this for you all, so I had to update in parts. But this was one hell of a chapter and I had sooo much fun writing their dinner scene. I left some things out and added things in some places, so please tell me how you all liked it, or not?**_

_**Anyways, I want to thank all of you for reading and especially everyone who reviewed, you left such great things and honestly it's comical if you were to watch me read these. I get an email of your reviews, follows, favorites and honestly my excitement/reaction is equivalent to a child ripping presents open on Christmas day…times 2. Lol, I jump up and down and squeal (true story, I have been caught by my friends and family) they really make my day and I appreciate every word…even the 'OMG please update' s. I love those too. Promise.**_

_**Responses to reviews:**_

_**Many commented that you like how playful I make Em and Ali, thank you; I love playful and teasing Emison. Also yes, I will include more of Em's fantasies, I'm glad you guys liked that; I hope I didn't ruin the movies for anyone? I thank Drea82581 for hoping my finals went well, they did! All A's but one C, I kicked my first semester of college's ass and I thank EsEm27 for loving all the detail I put into my writing and crediting me for my 'perfect portrayal of all the PLL's'. Honestly, I'm humbled at how great of a writer you think me to be, any of you. It's amazing and I love you all. To Fuzelz, I will update the Halloween story, I promise! I've just been focused on this, but I will have the second part up before Christmas. Now, Christmas, for any of you still reading my long rant here, I will have a special Emison story up and ready. Maybe 2? I love the smut and playfulness, but I was also thinking about the drama from the last episode but I'm not sure, only time will tell, just be on the look-out. ;)**_

_**Alrighty then, I'm going to go back and write Chapter 29 for you all. Again I hope you enjoyed reading and as always, drop a revieeeeeeew! Thanks, xoxo, Lina**_

_**Next Update:**_

Chapter 29: Dresses and _Three_ Tickets?


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hello, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**_

_**I love you all I hope you continue to read and enjoy and review. Your reviews literally make my day 100x better, if not more. You are funny and sweet (some a little naughty, but I like that too *wink) and I'm continually humbled. THANK YOU!**_

_**Now, here are some quick responses to some of my reviews from the last chapter:  
>Diane: Sorry I didn't continue with their night at home, but hopefully this chapter will compensate for that.<br>To the Guest who recognized my use of Tenerife Sea: Thank you, I love you specifically hahaha  
>EsEm27: Outdo myself? Please tell me how so? ;) It's Emison, I have to!<br>(guest(s)): Yes we will see some more fantasies but farther along the road and in different stories (check out Ch 2 of my Santa's Little Helpers story) prom is coming soon…and for hitting some of you in the feels, well, I may have committed literary suicide by giving myself the feels lol**_

_**Alrighty then, so please read and enjoy and tell me what you think!**_

Chapter 29: Dresses and _Three _Tickets?

**What is more painful: When a person whom you trust hurts you? Or when the person whom you hurt, still trusts you?**

Alison's POV

Weeks had past and my relationship with Em and the girls is better than ever. Six weeks with the girl I love and it had felt like forever…my mind still plays back to the night of our anniversary; it was absolutely amazing. Em was amazing, our food was amazing, our dance was amazing, Em asking me to prom was absolutely perfect, like a dream come true…and after that, the sex we had was absolutely mind blowing, probably the best the whole month we've been together, but then again, I think that every time. Something about knowing that the sex got better excited and scared me. Scared me because what if I couldn't keep pleasing her? But the way she was scratching at my back and calling my name, well…it mostly excited me. Making love to Emily, the only person I was ever wanted to love so intimately was perfect.

But our relationship wasn't _just_ about the physical things we did. It never was to begin with, it just so happens to be a bonus. No, our relationship cut right through me to the core of who I was…who I was still trying to become. Emily was the only one who ever seen me the way I always wanted to be, but I was too afraid to show it. Too afraid to listen to Emily, yet alone allow myself to feel something for her that went beyond our friendship. I was so afraid that by the time I realized what my feelings meant, I was almost too late.

I absentmindedly stare around the room I'm in and realize it's not my own.

"Hey, Ali, did you hear me?" It was Hanna's voice; I turn over in her bed and see her sitting at her desk.

I shake my head and try to give her my best smile, "No, I'm sorry Han, what were you saying?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me, "Geez Ali, would you stop daydreaming all the time, what's gotten in to you?"

"It's not a what, it's a who and that who is-"

"Okay, enough! I get it okay. You two are crazy you know that?"

I rolled on my back on her back and let my hair fall over the edge, "Yeah Hanna, crazy in love."

Hanna immediately started laughing as she got up to sit by me, then throwing a nearby pillow in my face.

I sat up to face her, "hey, what the hell was that for?"

She lurched forward and took a hold of my shoulders, shaking me as she pretended to yell, "Who the hell are you and where have you taken my friend Alison? Ali, hello? Ali? Are you still in there?" She was yelling in my face, so close I could smell the pepperoni pizza.

"Hanna, stop, what the hell are you doing, stop being weird."

She pulled away and sat back against her bed frame, "I'm not the weird one, you are."

"No I'm not-"

"Oh yes you are, the Ali I know would never say stuff like that, I mean I would expect it from Emily, but not you."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, "well, I've changed Hanna, I'm not who I was a few months ago, I'm a different person than who I was, better."

She looked her over, the playfulness in her eyes fading, "I know."

I uncrossed my arms and scooted closer to her, "what is that supposed to mean, why'd you say it like that?" Her voice sounded off, I couldn't place it but I knew she had more to say.

"Nothing, it's just that, can I be proud of you?"

It was my turn to let out a laugh. But it didn't last long until I realized that tone in her voice was seriousness.

"Proud? Of me? Hanna, we're the same age, and you're not my mo- you're not my parent."

She looked at her hands and then back to me, "yeah, I know that, but that doesn't mean I'm not proud of you. We are all proud of each other sometimes, we were proud of Em for coming out, for doing great in swimming, we were proud of Spencer for sticking up to you before and for defending herself. It can happen between friends ya' know."

I decided she was right, because even though I was a bitch to Hanna before, I was proud of her when she lost all that weight, and I was proud of Aria when she confronted her dad about his affair. "Okay, so maybe you've got a point. But, what is it exactly that you're proud of me for?"

She smiled and said plainly, "Emily."

I quirked an eyebrow at her, "what does Em have to do with any of this?" My blonde friend was the one being weird now, it was unlike Hanna to give insightful talks like this, serious talks, but I guess I wasn't the only one who had changed, we all had.

She took a breath before going on, "I- I- when you left-disappeared- Emily was devastated, crushed, she tried so hard not to show it, but the cracks she was hiding were just getting deeper, and regardless of how wide they got, she didn't let anybody in."

I had to stop her, because I've heard it a million times, I've played it in my head, and every time that I was reminded by it, I found it hard to breathe and my chest tightened, "Han, I've heard this over and over okay, I-"

She put her hand up, "Ali, I'm not trying to open old wounds here, just hear me out okay?"

I nodded and reluctantly sat still, letting her finish.

"I-well me, Spence and Aria- all watched her the first couple weeks, break down and distance herself, that smile of hers faded, her laugh was hardly ever heard and soon it was like that for all of us, we branched out and grew out of reach with another, and the only thing holding us together was you.

"A year after we all thought you were dead, the A messages started, and we all started hanging out again, but I could tell that even though we all seemed okay, Emily was different. Spencer pointed out that she was poisoned by the hope that maybe you were still alive. The way she would act when you were mentioned, or the way she talked about you…I may be dumb sometimes, but I'm not stupid."

Strangely enough, that made sense, and it was true.

"Anyways, we were all starting to wonder what would happen and how we would deal with the fact that after a year, you had to be dead, no one had said it yet, but we all thought it. I think Em thought it, but she didn't believe it, she couldn't. And even when Maya was around and she got better, I knew, I knew it the looks they shared were right. Believe it or not Ali, but before you left, I caught the way Em watched you, or the way you would steal glances at her when no one was looking, I knew that between you two there was love. It seemed crazy and impossible but filling and sure. But the 'love' she had with Maya wasn't the same. I knew the holes burrowed away in Em's heart weren't filled. Not with Maya and not even with Paige. Em was never the weakest, she is the strongest…but she's also not the worst liar like we all think."

Hanna kept talking and for the first time, I let her, I listened and I sat, mouth closed hands in my lap with my legs criss-crossed and I let my heart clench, listening to every word, soaking it in like a sponge.

"Em may be a terrible in public, and too other people, but she was the best at lying to herself. Like you, maybe even better. She lied when she thought she could get over you, or forget you, and she lied to us and herself when she agreed with us on you being A.

She rubbed the tops of her legs and took a deep breath. "Ali, I'm proud of you because of who you turned Em into. I know we've all thought and said that it was the other way around, but you've changed her too, and for the better, not for the bad ways when you were still, well _the old Alison._ I see it, you make her happy, and she makes you happy. You guys are like that Ying-Yang thing."

I allowed myself to laugh now that her voice was returning to the playful one everyone was used to.

"Ali, I'm serious, you know for a long time I thought – we all thought – that there was no way you would ever win Em back."

"Gee, thanks."

"But you did. You guys need each other, like really _need _one another, and I am proud of you as your friend that you finally got your shit together, stopped acting like a little chicken and got your girl."

I picked up a pillow and threw it at her. "You, did not just call me a chicken, you bitch!"

"Whatcha gonna do Ali?"

I smirked, "I should kick your ass, but I don't think Em would be to happy with us if I did."

"Haha, Alison DiLaurnetis, you are so whipped."

Okay, if Hanna wanted to tease, she would get what she asked for, "Whipped?"

"Yes, by Em." She was laughing.

I smirked at her, "Oh yeah, you bet your ass I am. Em has whipped me, spanked me, handcuffed me to her bed and-"

"Wait handcuffed? Woah you go Em."

"Geez Hanna, you're impossible, you dork."

She shrugged, "takes a dork to know one."

"I am not a dork."

"Whatever you say….," she got up and walked out her door, "…dork."

Emily's POV

Spencer pulled in front of Hanna's house and me, her, and Aria all got out to meet Ali and Hanna. We set aside this whole weekend to go dress shopping for Prom. Yeah, a whole weekend because Prom shopping to Hanna meant dresses, shoes, purses, and accessories of course. We walked into the house I made my way up the stairs, knowing Ali would be upstairs with Hanna but I didn't have to wait long to see either of them because as I passed Hanna on the stairs, I soon heard Ali's voice close behind.

"That's it, I'm kicking your ass, I don't care what Em-"

And then our bodies collided right as I reached the top step and to prevent us from taking a nasty tumble down the stairs, I forced my body forward, wrapping my arms around her torso, both of us falling, landing on my arms and her back.

"Ugh, Jesus Christ what the hell?" Ali scrambled under me to move the long tangles of blonde hair from her face.

I smiled when her eyes settled on me, "well hello to you too."

"Emily," she sounded shocked to see me, shocked but happy, I loved that she got this way…that _we _both got this way with each other.

She leaned up to kiss me and when she pulled away I asked, "now what was that you were screaming? You don't care if I what?" I waited for her answer but was interrupted when Hanna called from down below, "aww c'mon, can you guys not do that on my stairs? Or in my house at all, thanks."

Ali and I laughed and I helped her up.

"Sorry Han," Ali said, "but I think you're already too late on that second request." Ali slinked her hand into mine, squeezed her fingers around mine and winked.

Hanna stood wide eyed and mouth open before she started her rant, "what the, oh hell no! Em, tell me it's not true, this is not funny Ali! Em, tell me you're joking?"

I was blushing, hoping Ali would save me from answering this one, but she didn't say a word and before I knew it, we were off the stairs and face to face with Hanna, I shrugged and tried to smile at her, "Um, sure, we're joking?" I cringed when I was done, and Hanna face was priceless.

"Ohmygodohmygod. You guys, oh hell no, you are both banned from my house! Where, when…WHY?!"

Ali laughed next to me and the other girls joined in, overhearing every word.

"Hanna, calm down."

"Calm down," Hanna threw her hands up in the air, "how? You guys had sex in my house and I didn't know!"

Spencer stepped in before it looked like Hanna was going to pass out, "yeah, Hanna and you and Caleb having sex in my family's lake house…on my nana's couch is any better?"

Hanna huffed, it looked like she was about to say something but closed her mouth, "fine" she barely muttered between closed teeth, "but never again. Never. N-E-V-E-R. How's that for the spelling bee."

"Great Hanna I answered, and we're sorry, really we are, aren't we Ali." I turned to Ali who had an amused look on her face this whole time.

"Yeah Han, I'm sorry I totally couldn't control Em and fucked her in your bathroom last week."

And all of us including myself, "Ali!" But she just smiled and shrugged her shoulder, "what she asked? I had to answer her!"

Aria made her way to the door, opening it for all of us, "can we just go already and find some dresses?"

"Yeah, what Aria said." Spencer grabbed her keys and walked out, followed by Aria, me and Ali and Hanna last, locking her door and muttering just loud enough for us to hear, "unbelievable, I'm never using that bathroom, EVER, ever again."

I climbed into the car with Ali sitting right next to me in the back, next to Aria. Ali placed her hand high in my thigh and whispered impossibly low into my ear, "I'm not really sorry that I did that Em," I swallowed, keeping my breathing even, "I'd do you anywhere."

"Ali," I tried to say so now one in the car would hear us.

She kissed my cheek and blew softly in my ear, "just wait until we go try on dresses, the fitting rooms have a lot more space than a small bathroom."

_Oh god, today was going to be a loooong day._

Two Hours Later…

Alison's POV

We had already spent an hour in this store trying on hundreds of dresses and the five of us were feeling less hopeful that we'd find the right dress for us all in this store Hanna dragged us into. We found some that had potential to be great Prom dresses but so many things went wrong. Aria's was too long, Spencer's was too roomy in the chest department, Hanna's chest was smothered in hers and between Em and I, we just couldn't find two dresses that seemed to go well together, and then Hanna's voice rang through my ears, "yeah, think of color scheme guys, oh and the theme, what it is again?"

In unison Emily and I answered, "A Night in Paris."

"Wow, that was creepy, I thought only twins had that telephonetic powers."

"Aria," Aria started.

"What?" I watched Han shrug, completely unaware.

"It's tele_pathic_." Spencer corrected.

Hanna looked even more confused, "well, what did I say? You know what, it doesn't matter, nevermind."

Hanna brushed it off and the four of us shared a laugh.

"Ali, how much do you really need to match with one another? I mean, if we want to find a dress in here, we're going to have to pick one of these."

Em gestured her hand over a chair sitting in front of the dressing rooms, with two stacks of dresses – hers and mine- sitting high on them, and no matter what combination we had, none went well together.

"Em, c'mon, I want Prom to be perfect, we can go wearing colors that clash." I tried reasoning with her.

"Well, why not?" She had no idea to think ahead.

"Emily, seriously, for the pictures! Don't you want to have pictures wear we look like a couple, not just two girls who fell from a skittle's bag?" I pointed at the top two dresses that were next to each other in their piles.

Em looked and cringed at the dresses "yeah, I guess you're right. That purple and this green would be…"

"Disastrous? Hideous? A complete injustice to humanity?"

She laughed, "okay, maybe not that far but yeah, we wouldn't be too aesthetically pleasing in those dresses."

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "you know Em, if were up to me," but then Hanna and her impeccable timing came barging in with four long dresses in her arms, "Okay guys, I think I found the perfect dresses for you,_ and_ they match _and _they're perfect with the theme!"

She threw them at the two of us before we could even protest. "And they're not even expensive! That means you can spend more on the shoes!"

Em and I stood stunned for a few moments before Hanna started ushering us into the fitting rooms, "Go look, there are plenty of rooms open, go try them on! Aria and Spencer just found the dresses they want, and I think if the lady can send that pink one in to get it altered in time, I'm going to go with that one."

"Ugh, so it's just us then?" I looked at Em and then to the huge pile we had made trying to find the perfect dress.

"Yup, just waiting on you guys. I mean the two of you looked drop dead gorgeous in any one of those dresses," she pointed behind us to all the failed attempts at matching them, "but these are a little less bold in color but they're sexy as hell and are really elegant at the same time, just like something you both would wear in Paris when you get married."

I stopped breathing for a second when Hanna mentioned marriage. I hadn't _really _thought that far ahead. I thought crossed my mind but I never considered the location let alone the dresses and being the one to have Em's hand in marriage, vowing our love to one another.

"Um," Emily's voice, shy and awkward cut the silence.

"What," Hanna said, "I know you both want to go there so bad, why not get married there? Or at least have your honeymoon there?"

"Hanna, we're barely 18 and still have college and I don't even know…" Em's voice trailed, losing all confidence. It was probably because college was still a big fat question mark.

"Yeah, Han, don't be ridiculous, we're too young to think about," I couldn't say getting married. I couldn't say it because the moment I thought it, my mind spun out of control, playing vivid images of Paris, of a giant clearing in a field of flowers on a cliff overlooking a French Riviera, the Eiffel Tower in the background. In my mind I was turning over my shoulder and watched as Emily emerged at my side and we were walked by our dads down an isle to get married. In my mind I seen Hanna as our maid of honor, Spencer and Aria as our bridesmaids. I shuddered and I tried to forget the images that seemed like an impossible dream.

"What, don't act like you two haven't thought about it? You guys are meant for one another, we all see that. So what does it matter how old you are when you tie the knot?"

"It just does Hanna, there are a lot of other things that a couple has to talk about and sort out, before they can." I shot a sad look at Em who had yet to talk to me about college. It was irritating but she managed to deflect the conversation every time I tried to bring it up.

"Well, when this 'couple' is done talking, you let us know."

"Us?" Em asked, asking exactly what I was thinking.

"Yeah, US. You know me, Aria, and Spencer."

"Why all of you?" I asked, and it sounded harsher than I had meant it to be.

"Oh, c'mon, the three of us were made to plan your wedding." I looked at Em and after we exchanged looks of confusion, "we're not following."

"Ugh," Hanna sighed, "okay fine, you guys want to get married 10 years from now, whatever, but think about it. Spencer will be some big-shot lawyer who I'm sure could work out the legalities and find the perfect spot and work out the budget and that Spencery stuff she would like. Aria would be photography for some big time magazine or something so she could easily hook up the picture taking and would totally be into the decorations and me well, hah, once I take Vera Wang's spot in fashion, well I could have each of your dresses custom designed and everything. Just think. We're the perfect team."

I brushed my hair behind my ear and slowly turned to Em, her face was flushed and I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

We stammered for words and Hanna laughed at our loss, "don't choke on it now, but when the time comes, I better hear 'oh Hanna you were right.'"

Em and I awkwardly laughed, nervously looking at one another and back to our crazy friend.

"Yeah, sure Hanna," I teased.

"I'll take that as a maybe…oh and I want you first daughter named after me."

Emily started in a fit of coughs.

"Kids, seriously Hanna? We were just kids, barely legally considered adults."

I grabbed Emily's hand, even though she was using it to hold up the dress, I looked into her eyes, and pictured little versions of her running around our house, I imagined being called mom. "No, we won't name our kids after you Hanna, but maybe you can be one of their godmothers."

Hanna grinned wide and walked away after saying, "deal, now go try those on, we still have to find shoes."

She walked away and left Em and I to ourselves. The shop was small and aside from the two ladies working here, only the five of us were in it.

"Ali," Em started when I turned around to face her. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"It's okay Em, I know we haven't talked yet, and I'm trying so hard to be patient with you, but you should know, that even though I have no idea what we're going to do about college, I do it you know."

"Do what Ali?"

I took a quick deep breath and looked up at her brown eyes, twinkling with curiosity, "I do it. I picture everything Hanna was talking about. I lie to myself when I try to whisk the dreams away, but I do Em. I picture us married and older and having kids and getting all grey together, old and retelling parts of our lives to our grandchildren, about how we met, how we fell in love and stayed in love to tell them all about it, and maybe I'm crazy but I see it happening and some days I look into your eyes, your eyes that I want our kids to have, kid_s, _because yes I want more than one. I want them to be kind and have your warm eyes, and when I look at you and wake up next to you, I imagine that you think the same things sometimes. Do you Em, god I'm rambling. Don't answer, no wait, answer me please."

Emily leaned forward and put her finger to my lips. When my mouth stopped moving she dropped her hand and smiled lightly, "To be honest, I don't think about it sometimes Ali."

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach and I wanted to run.

"I don't just think about it sometimes," Em reached her hand under my chin, lifting it up, "and that's because I think about it all the time. When I sleep, when I look at you, as I kiss you and hold you in my arms, I imagine our life years from now, still wrapped up in each other. And then I imagine our kids, little girls, or boys, running around but they don't have my eyes, they have yours. Your electric blue that I lose myself in, that find a way to shine brighter than any light in the room, especially when you're smiling. I imagine coming home and hearing little voices, calling us mom. I do think about it, I just- I just couldn't convince myself that you did too. I had no idea that that's what you would want."

"Em, we're young, but we know love, and thinking about the same future together is just a small part of being in love."

"Ali, then I have to tell you about college, I need to-"

I put my hand on her arm, "it's not the time or the place, Em; let's just get through today okay? We'll talk tonight."

Emily's POV

Ali didn't let me tell her what I had – what my parents had planned – after graduation, so we proceeded to going into the fitting rooms and trying on the dresses. I seen Ali's dresses Hanna had picked out: one was navy blue and the other one was a crème color. I closed the door to my room and looked down at the two dresses Hanna had found me and I was surprised that I hadn't seen them before because they were gorgeous.

I heard a knock on the door before I even had a chance to get undressed.

"Em, open up, tell me what you think."

I set the dresses the down and opened the door, my jaw dropped.

"Wow. Wow. You look wow."

"Em, you're vocabulary is amazing, Spencer would be proud."

I looked her up and down, she had the crème colored one on and against her fair skin she looked elegant and sexy and wow.

"You look good, I like that one."

"Yeah?" Her eyes were dark, her mouth playful.

"Yeah," I repeated, walking towards her, "I like it a lot." I leaned in and before my lips could brush against hers she pulled away, a laugh cracking in her chest, "then I better try on the other one to see what you think?"

"Ugh, you tease." I closed the door and tried on the gold dress. It was a closer to a fainter yellow, Ali's favorite color, but the sheerness of the fabric, its shine, made the color of the dress classify as gold.

I did a twirl in it and checked all the angles in the mirror, but I had no clue how it would fit all the way up my torso.

"Um, Ali?" I called out loud enough so she could hear me.

"Yeah? Did you put one on?"

"Yeah, but can you come and zip me? I can't reach."

I heard her door click open and opened mine before she knocked again. And at the same time we both stopped in our tracks, "DAMN."

Ali was in the second dress, I was navy blue, studded with golden embellishments around the waist, on shoulders and even lower along the dress, so light that you could only see it near the hem when she moved and light caught the shimmering.

I could feel Ali's eyes roaming over me too. Her eyes dropping to my chest, down over my waist.

"Damn Em, I think that's the winner. Don't even try on the other one. I love that."

I smirked, "yeah that one is too, and our colors go good together." Ali came into the dressing room and shut the door behind her, "remind me to thank Hanna later."

I didn't know why but suddenly when Ali walked into the fitting room with me, the room seemed smaller and the air around me was hotter. I swallowed hard, "Yeah, I love this gold one and it's your favorite color too." I looked at Ali who had moved behind me, her hands resting low on my hips.

"Yeah Em, and blue is yours…it's a win-win." Her breath was hot on my neck and it traveled down my back. I could feel the small hairs on my back raise.

"Ali, just zip me, please." But it came out with less confidence than I wanted. Already I was breathless.

"Fucking Christ," Alison groans. "You smell so good Em. I could just eat you right now."

That was it, my breathing stopped, my next breath getting trapped in my chest. Ali leaned forward and kissed my neck. I looked up at us in the body length mirror adorning the wall opposite of us. Ali met my gaze through the mirror and I could feel the heat of them warm my body. Her eyes were lustful, her kisses lingering on my skin too long to be innocent.

"Ali, what are you doing?" I tried to keep my voice even, but it was barely a whisper, my breathing was shallow.

"C'mon Em," her voice was just as ragged as mine, "don't you want to be eaten?" Her voice laced with sex. It was silky and sent a shiver down my back.

Suddenly, Ali slips her hand under the straps on my shoulder and glides the dress down, low enough so the front hangs on my chest. I fight the urge to slam her body up against the door and have my way with her by biting onto my lip.

"Answer me Emily." Her voice has changed, its husky now and my eyes widen when I realize she's taking her dress off. Behind her Ali takes everything off until she is standing in nothing but hot pink colored lingerie, and I realized she planned for this to happen, but instead of being upset, in that moment I just wanted to be pressed tightly against her.

Her smile increases when I look at her in the mirror, and before I know it I let a small "yes" escape my lips and the moment it leaves my mouth, she throws herself against my back and attacks my neck, "that's my girl," she replies with a devilish grin.

Soon I'm standing in nothing but my bra and panties; thank God I decide to coordinate today, but not that that mattered.

Ali spun me around, wrapping her legs around me and smashing our lips together in a messy kiss and my hands slide down, grasping her ass to push her back against the mirror, hard enough I thought I may have cracked it with her.

"God, Em I like when you're rough," it wasn't my intention, but as Ali says that between kisses I can't help but feel heat pool between my legs. My mouth opens wider for Ali as her tongue swirls, hot and erotic, in my mouth, then she bites my bottom lip, causing me to whimper.

"I like the sound of you whimpering like that," Alison moans into my neck as I grab her ass harder, my fingers pushing into her flesh. She drops to her feet, keeping one leg wrapped up around my waist and rocks her core against my thigh, leaning back against the mirror. Which gave me a thought, that the next time we had sex at our house, I wanted to do it with a mirror, take her from behind as we were standing, using the mirror to watch her every face. But I was cut off from those thoughts by Ali, desperately yanking at what little we had on left.

I tried to talk to her; I didn't think we would actually do this here, _now_, but I have trouble breathing while I feel her hands roaming all over my almost naked body. "Take it off." She demands me and when I shake my head, Ali makes this growl, pushing me back across the small room until my back slams into the wall. She yanks my bra off, and before she slips her fingers into my already soaking panties, I grab her wrist and spin us around, but that doesn't stop her, she resumes her assault and runs her hands possessively all up and down my torso, cupping my breasts and scraping her nails along my stomach.

I watched as she closed her eyes, tilting her head back, and giving me full access to her neck, which I can't ignore, returning the roughness by leaving my own love bites over her skin, causing her to bite her plump lip. We both knew that if she moaned loudly, this would all be over. Soon the flat of her hands run over my body again, moving slowly up, over my breasts, covering them and giving each a light squeeze. I squirm, trapped between her body and the wall. Ali takes her own bra off and presses them into me, our nipples rubbing each other into hardened buds. She wriggles her thigh in between my legs, pressing my core, hard. So hard that I fight to suppress my own moans. Ali's lips ghost over my flesh, her mouth traveling lower until she's placing hot and sloppy wet open-mouthed kisses over my breasts. On its own accord, my hand moves and tangles into her hair the same time she reaches for my panties. She starts sliding them down and I try, although not very hard, to stop her.

"Ali we're in a public place and the girls are waiting-"

"Oh please," Ali smirks, leaving small bites along the length of my neck, "so you mean to say I can't carry out one of my fantasies, but you could when we were at the theaters?" She asked with raised eyebrows and I could feel myself getting wetter against her thigh.

"Yes or no, Em," Ali asks again in a throaty voice that dampens my panties again. She lets her hand that was playing with my nipple slip up to my neck and hold it firmly, it was new and thrilling the way she was so possessive over me, causing me to gasp in surprise.

"I'm going to get you naked and have my way with you, whether you like it or not Em, I let you fuck me in the movie theaters, now it's my turn," by this time she was growling into my ear and I moaned, writhing my center against her leg, while she relentlessly sucked on my skin just underneath my ear.

In one quick move, her panties were off and her bare leg resumed its place between mine, greeting herself with my soaked panties.

"You're so wet babe," she whispered into my ear.

"Take it off," I practically plead, wishing all fabric would disappear. Ali ignores my plead but continues to press her fingers to me, rubbing my sensitive clit through the wet fabric.

"Say please," she demands me as her returns between our bare breasts, holding on of mine roughly, grabbing and pinching my nipple until I gasp quiet. "Ahh-please, Ali," she rubs my clit harder, faster, not saying anything

"Please, oh god, mmhm, please, oh fuck me," I threw my head back so hard, it made that walls of the rest of the room rattle, the mirror across from us shaking ever so slightly. Finally, Ali slips her hand into my panties and pushes them down, giving her access to run her fingers up barely pushing through my slit.

"What is it you told me before? Be quiet or someone will hear and then I'll stop? So do as I say Em, don't let anyone hear you."

"Oh god, I don't even care, let them," I whimpered, letting go of my inhibition and letting all shame or embarrassment fly out the window as Ali worked her fingers into the muscles around my hips then sliding them back over my center, her fingers playing with her wet folds.

Ali teases me, "You fool everyone but me, Em, I know how hot you always are for me, I'm not the only horny one all the time like everyone thinks."

She was right, hardly anyone but Ali and sometimes Hanna, knew exactly how much I yearned for Ali, or just how often, so I told her in the best voice I could manage, "ah, just for you baby."

She hummed in agreement and I cried out, Ali had managed to maneuver our bodies to the edge of the small chair adorned with cushions, throwing the rejected dresses to the ground and pushing me towards it, so hard that I fall forward, hands landing on the sides of the chair, steadying me. I try to stand up, but I'm shoved forward by hot hands, "stay there and don't move." Ali's stern voice alarms me. I look up into the mirror and behind me I can see Ali, standing behind my bent over body her eyes dark her lip curled up in a growl like curve. I feel myself getting impossibly wetter, some of my juices beginning to slide down my leg. In this position I feel very vulnerable: ass sticking upwards, giving Ali a line of direct access to my now dripping slit. "Ali please-" I begin, but I'm cut off quick when I feel her push two fingers between my thighs, slipping into me from behind. My body jolts from this new sensation and I drop my head into chair, closing my eyes and desperately pushing my body back, harder into Ali's fingers, trying to get her to go deeper, trying to ride her hand and feel her fill me.

"Damn Em, you're so tight," I can feel Ali, moaning behind me. "Look at me." It's not a question so I snap my neck up and watch Ali as her arm starts to move slowly, her fingers starting to thrust in and out of me. She then leans forward, never breaking our eye contact and she moans softly when her body is bent over mine, her free hand snaking around to rub my stomach and then up to my breast where she gives it a pinch.

Ali increases the speed and I feel myself tighten around her, it wouldn't be long before she brought me to my climax. Her fingers worked in and out of my hot center, her free hand still caressing my breasts. But then Ali pulled her hand away and wrapped it around my front, entering me again with an added finger, and in order for her to keep up her thrusts, she pressed the full length of her body against me. I stood up and instead leaned against the mirror, getting a full view of my naked body and Ali behind me, her hand snaked around my body, her fingers buried deep within.

Ali moved up to her tiptoes and in my ear told me, "I want you to watch me fuck you Em. Don't take your eyes off me." I did as I was told, unable to concentrate on doing anything else other than what she told me to. When she stood flat on her feet, her hardened nipples rubbed into my back and my ass was pressed flush against her center. She was hot and wet. "Fuck Alison." I hissed between clenched teeth as I watch her through the mirror, her fingers disappearing and reappearing again and again.

Ali's free hand reaches out and grabs one of the hands gripping the edge of the mirror, she pulls it away with hers, making me support my body weight now, with my left hand. "I want you to touch yourself with me Em." My body shudders and she places her hand on top of mine, guiding it down to my clit, where she coaches my fingers in circular motions. It was nothing like I'd ever experienced so my only words that managed to escape were, "Oh holy fuck Ali."

"That's it baby, harder Em; I want you to help me make you cum. Cum on _our _hands." She moved her head forward and clamped her teeth down over my shoulder. My fingers pressed harder into my clit and made circular motions over my bud, pulling and pinching until I felt how swollen and sensitive it was. Ali pushed into me harder and I watched my own breasts bounce from the force she applied. At that same pace Ali moved her hand that was over mine to touch me, her fingers meeting. One hand holding me open while the other pumped into me, in a final push, curl of her fingers into my g-spot, and hard pinch over my clit I was brought to one of my most violent climaxes. My body convulsed, and I could see the long muscles in my stomach contract and pull, pushing out my juices over our hands.

I stayed there and caught my breath while Ali's body slumped onto my back, catching her own breath. "Me too Em," she said between breaths, I would've asked but then a steaming hot fluid started to run from my ass down the back of my thighs, "Jesus Christ that was so hot," Ali was still breathless, "I came too Em, god that felt so good." When I think my breathing is somewhat normal I move to sit down on the bench, wrapping my arms around Ali, dragging her with me. I sit down first and lean back and let her climb over me, sitting down with her legs wrapped around my waist. Our hot cores pressed into one another's and simultaneously we groan, and her head falls burying her face into the crook of my neck, her long locks of golden hair cascading down her back.

When Ali and I regained enough strength to get up and get dressed, we were about to open the door when we heard loud obnoxious knocking and the unmistakable voice of our number one fan: Hanna.

"Hey when you too freak machines are done literally _screwing _around, the girls and I are ready to go."

I leaned forward and opened the door, "We're right here Hanna, Ali just had to um, help me with a zipper."

She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, and I bet there was more unzipping than there was zipping up anything, am I right?"

Ali pushed from behind me, "Yes, Han, exactly." Ali laughed and walked away with both of our dresses, over to the register.

I was stuck with Hanna's gaze roaming over me, the look on her face looked both impressed and shocked.

"What? Stop looking at me like that."

"Nothing, nothing Em," her voice was light, "I just, I didn't think you had it in you."

I blushed and under my breath told her, "it was Ali's idea."

Hanna laughed, "well from what I heard, you started it back at the movies."

"Hanna! How long were you standing outside?" I was embarrassed now that Hanna had a front row seat into hearing Ali and I in the fitting room.

Hanna smirked, "too long Em, too long." And she chuckled, "Meet the rest of us in the car, we're all hungry."

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted, "that is, unless you and Ali already _ate _back there?"

"No, Hanna geez!" I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with my best friend, and as if matters couldn't be any more awkward, Ali appeared beside me and laced her arm through my mine, "no Han, I knew Em wouldn't let me get that far, but I'm sure it'll be on the menu tonight, am I right babe?" I groaned and put my head in my hand.

Hanna was laughing uncontrollably all the way until we got to the car. Ali was going to have to pay for that later.

_Later that night…_

Alison's POV

"Ugh, I'm so tired already. Why was shopping for Prom so tiring?" Em groaned and plopped down on her bed, ignoring any grace or traces of being lady like. I laughed and answered her with a smirk, "oh, I can think of one reason." She rolled over and stood up, "oh yeah, that reminds me, we should probably clean up if you still want to go out with the girls for dinner later."

I moped across her room to where she was standing and looked up at her pouting, "Aw, do we have too?"

Emily smiled a devilish smile that I have only seen a few many times and whispered into my ear, "my mom still isn't home…we can shower together," Emily suggested and immediately I became aroused. _Oh hell yes._

"Sounds like a plan to me, when is your mom getting home?"

Em checked her phone, "not for at least another hour or two."

I smiled and dropped all our begs on the floor, "that's great Em, it's about time we do this."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, it's every time that we've wanted to do this, we always get interrupted, and now…"

"It's like another one of your naughty fantasies come true isn't it?" Emily smirked and wrapped her arms around me, kissing me on the lips and pulling away so I could answer.

"Oh, you act like you haven't been waiting for this, it's _our _fantasy and you know it."

Em detached herself, "Okay babe, whatever you say. I'm gonna start the shower to get it all warm and ready, can you grab me some clean clothes from my drawer over there and get us some towels?"

"Yeah," I tried to hide my excitement but I was giddy with it. I felt desire and joy course through my veins, "I'll get us some clothes and towels, I'll meet you inside," I assured her as she agreed and made her way to the bathroom.

"Ali, don't take too long." She pulled her shirt off over her body and winked.

"Oh, I promise I won't," I returned the wink, "just no _having fun _without me."

"Haha, I could never." Em let a naughty smile tug at the corners of her lips and walked off down the hall into the bathroom. I stood and when I heard the water running I snapped out of my reverie and went for the towels and the clothes. I went to Em's hall closet, pulled two towels from the top shelf and went to her room. I knew where all of Em's go to clothes were so for her I pulled out jeans and a printed T and for me I took some of her swimmer's sweats and a t-shirt she always wore when she had nothing else to wear. We were just going for pizza, again, or burgers later, so I wasn't to desperate to make a fashion statement.

I was ready to go to the shower when I remembered we'd still need underwear, so I went to Em's dresser and pulled one of the drawers open. I laughed when I seen her one and only pair of footie pajamas and her collection of crazy socks.

"Em, you're such a kid." I thought out loud.

I reached for the next drawer and bingo! I found her underwear and looking down I also seen our Prom tickets. I smiled widely, I couldn't wait for Prom: just two more weeks and I would be walking into that stupid school with Rosewood's finest, Emily Fields, my date, _my girlfriend,_ on my arm, it was surreal.

I realized I never even knew what the tickets looked like so I picked them up. They were definitely our Prom tickets, decorated with all the need to know stuff and a background of the Eiffel Tower. I wished that were actual plane tickets to Paris, one way for Em and I to get away from this small town and live life like I always dreamed about. I have a mini flashback again to the time I talked about spending forever in Paris with Em. It seemed like ages ago, yet it felt like yesterday.

I put our tow tickets back and pulled a pair of underwear out, but when I did, a small envelope fluttered to the ground. I thought nothing of it at first but popping out from the corner of the opening of the envelope, I could tell what it was…another ticket? I pulled this third ticket from its envelope and my eyes recognized the American Airline symbol in the top corner.

Why did Em have a plane ticket? I pulled it all the way out and read what was in my hand. My body went cold, muscles stiffened and above all my heart became lead and fell into the pit of my stomach. It felt like something stabbed me from the inside out and I swore I could hear small cracks and fissures erupting over my heart. A lump formed in my throat. I couldn't believe my eyes. My eyes that started to sting and become misty, tears filling them, blurring my vision until they started spilling out over my cheeks and over my chest.

I knew this was too good to be true. It was too perfect to last. My heart ached painfully in my chest and I forgot how to breathe. The room spun around and I finally felt a twinge of what Em must have felt when I broke her heart. If this was the even a small fraction of what she went through each time I betrayed her, than I deserved far worse than the excruciating pain emanating through ever fiber in my body. I felt like my body would collapse and that I would fall into nothingness. I had betrayed Em, broke her heart and left her and now I was getting a taste of what that was like.

I know I promised her back at the cabin that I wouldn't be the one to walk away. I promised her that she wouldn't have to watch me leave her. But I was used to letting people down. I had broken promise before. This one would only be half broken. She wouldn't watch me leave, because I would leave before she could see me. I wouldn't walk away either, I had to run.

Part of me knew that I should have stayed and talked but I did what I always used to do, I did what I was good at…protect myself. Old habits die hard, and I guess I hadn't changed as much as I thought.

I dropped everything in my hands and ran from Em's room, ran from her house, ran from her love. I had to get away; I slammed her doors as I fled. I shut her doors and tried to ignore the ripping pain in my chest and shut my heart from feeling anything at all anymore. I ran home in record time, grabbed my keys and took off in my car, not knowing where the hell I was going, only that I had to get as far away from Rosewood, from Emily, from her and what I thought was something to grow old with.

I slammed my hand repeatedly on the steering wheel, cussing and crying and letting my heart shed into pieces. I was convulsing, my chest over taken with violent sobs and I kept telling myself it was what I deserved, I never deserved Emily anyway, I should've been grateful for the time I did have with her, but I should've known. It was why she couldn't talk about college, why she never brought it up, why she always brushed it away. I was so wrapped up in our 'love' with one another, I never considered the worst. I was naïve. I guess it's true, love is blind. I was so in love that I was also incredibly blind to think that everything was going to be fine. I was stupid to believe that I had it in me to make us work.

I kept driving, as long as I could stay awake through the night, ignoring my phone that was going off every 10 seconds, watching in my peripherals as it light up on the passenger seat for a few hours until it shut off, dead.

I drove forever, my eyes reddened and swollen, my chest sore, head throbbing, thoughts reeling, not knowing where I was or when to stop and all that played through my mind was the image of that plane ticket. That plane ticket I grasped so tightly in my hand: A one way ticket to California set for June 1st, the day right after graduation.

Em was going to walk away, _fly away._ Fly away with the best memories of my life, and I thought I could handle it, I thought I could turn around and face her, but I wasn't brave enough to stay, I was good at running. I just wasn't strong enough to stay just to watch her leave and take my heart with her.

_**Don't hate me for the ending, everything is explained in the next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading! I would love to hear your reactions and thoughts! You're support means more than you know. I look forward to reading your comments! xoxo Lina**_


	30. Chapter 30

_*****Sorry for the wait everyone, holidays are around the corner and my only excuse for taking a while to update: well shit, LIFE JUST HAPPENS lol. Last chapter's reviews were a little over the place. I was called out for' being a rookie and going for the cliché melodrama that sooo many fanfiction authors have'. To that guest, this is my first story and well yes I am a rookie. I'm young, you'd be surprised at how young, so pardon me for not meeting your standards, go and read another story then, it won't hurt my feelings. But to the rest of you, I love you all and still thank you for the support!**_

_**Read, review and above all, I hope you enjoy.*****_

"_Running away from your problems is a race you'll never win"_

Chapter 30:

No One's POV

"I don't know why she would just run, we were supposed to talk about college and I was going to tell her tonight about my trip to California and, and…" but Emily couldn't continue, she buried her face in her arms and let the sobs take over her body, shaking even her bed, where she sat, her knees curled up into her chest, trying to figure out where the hell Ali went. She tried her phone, tried Ali's house, she told herself Ali was playing another game, or she went to go get food and would be back to surprise her.

But deep down Emily had known when Ali didn't join her in the shower that something was wrong, she knew it as soon as she walked out of the bathroom and was greeted with silence that something was wrong. She called Ali's name but when she walked into her room and seen their clothes sitting on the bed and the tickets were dropped onto the floor, all _three_ of them, that Ali had jumped to conclusions and did what she had done before: run and didn't look back.

Emily had tried to look for her but she ended up back in her room, dropped to her knees, crying as her tears spilled over onto the ticket she was hiding for so long. When she could control her breathing enough to speak, she called Hanna and within 5 minutes, all three girls were at her house, practically breaking down the doors and coming in to comfort her. So here she was, a wet mess, salt stained t-shirt, red and swollen eyes, beating herself up for not telling Alison the truth sooner, for trying to postpone their talk. Spencer, Aria and Hanna were surrounding her, rubbing her back and holding her in their arms.

"Well how did she find the ticket Em?" Spencer asked her friend, always the one to try and solve the puzzle.

Em, to the best of her abilities, guessed exactly how Ali had found the plane ticket.

Aria stood and took the ticket from Spencer's hand, "Emily, you're going to California? The day after graduation?"

Hanna released her arm from around Em's back and stared down at her friend, "Em, I thought you didn't know where you wanted to go to college yet? Why didn't you tell us you were leaving so soon?"

The sobbing had transformed into a steady stream of sniffling and shaking breaths. Em could feel her heart cracking, the patchwork she had done the last time Ali left was falling apart and each shard that fell cut everything in its path, tearing her up from the inside out. She was broken over and over again and now she felt as though she was drained and her heart was just a pile of crushed memories and stolen kisses, beating sharply, throbbing painfully against her chest, against her rib cage. Her body threatened to fall apart, barely being held together by what little strands of hope she had left.

"I didn't tell you guys because it's just complicated right now. My dad is going to be stationed in California for a few months and he can't come to my graduation. So, my mom bought us tickets as soon as she found out, to go and see him the day after as a surprise."

Spencer looked at Em, who couldn't meet any of the girls' eyes, "and that was complicated how? You couldn't just tell all of this to Ali?" Spence didn't mean to sound rude, but it didn't make sense to her for Emily to hide this from them, and especially from Alison.

Emily looked up, hurt, "No, no I couldn't because that's not all that there is, my dad found out more than a month ago, before Ali and I got together that he is going to have to _live _there and after my mom found that out, she figured we had already bought the tickets, so we might as well move their too, get the hell out of Rosewood for good. At the time, I agreed to it, I wanted to get as far away from Alison as I could, and my parents still think I want to go to California…and then I got this call from a few scouts from a few schools, and they already have it all figured out." Emily threw her hands up in the air and her voice was shaky, cracking from the realization that she messed up by not coming clean sooner, "So with a possible scholarship and both my parents living there, college in California would just be the best option."

Hanna rubbed Em's back to calm her down, "Well why don't you just tell your parents you don't want to go…"

"But that's just it Hanna, what if I still do? What if I didn't want to admit it to myself before, but what if I really want to go to California? You know, not everyone dreams of making it in Rosewood, Han, you know that. I mean look at where you're going. I could want to leave too."

"And you can Em, you can go do whatever the hell you want, it's just why didn't you tell Ali this sooner?"

Emily stared at her hands, her hands that a few hours were wrapped around Ali's. She tried to picture the way Ali's hands looked. She tried to remember the color of her nail polish: yellow, of course. She pictured which hand had the little scars where she had burned her knuckles in the kitchen when she was younger: her right hand. Emily thought over all the little details of Alison's hands and soon she was crying again. She didn't realize she left the girls without an answer until Spencer returned to the bed and grabbed Em's hands in her own.

"Hey, it's okay, okay? Ali will come back, we'll find her. She loves you Em, she'll come back."

Em shook her head, "You don't know that," her voice was flat, lifeless, and barely audible to the rest of the girls, "I messed up Spence, how will she trust me? How…how can I trust her, she didn't even wait for me to explain! What's that mean about what she thinks of us…" then her voice shook, "if there is an 'us' anymore."

"Hey, you guys are Emison," Hanna tried for a lighter mood, and failing, she said more seriously, "you were meant for one another, every couple has their moments of fuck ups okay? You've dealt with them before, and you can do it again."

"Yeah, Hanna, but I thought we had gone through that already, that we were done. We were nothing but mistakes and bumps in the road, now is this what I have to look forward to if we get back together? That when shit looks bad, she's going to run out? Even if she does come back, how can we fix this?"

Emily was pained with every word she said, every single syllable was forced by something deep within her to come out of her mouth. She hated the thought but she realized the only reason she was strong enough to talk about it right now was because she had done it before, she did it when they thought they had found Ali's body, she had done it when Wilden questioned her in the library about her letter to Ali, when she saw Ali in the warehouse, when Ali had finally came home, when she thought Ali was A, and a month ago when both girls cut themselves opened and poured their hearts into one another.

She was this strong because she had had her heart ripped out and beaten before. This was worse though because she had finally had Ali but she let something like a stupid plane ticket drive a wedge between them, it was like all the work they had done to get to where they were was erased, she was back to square one. More than anything she wished for the blonde to come walking into her room, to apologize and make things right. But it didn't happen.

None of the girls even dared answer her. They sat and shared the silence. Em's head was pounding; the pressure in her sinuses caused from the crying was hurting her whole head. Not to mention her swollen eyes and aching chest.

"Em, you shouldn't be alone, we can stay with you tonight if you want?" It was Hanna's voice soft in Em's ear, while her hand was still warmly placed on her back.

Em couldn't answer; she only shook her head, burying her head until it rested against her knees.

"Are you sure? If not, you can come to my place?" But Em thwarted the offer again with the shake of her head and resumed to her previous head tucked in knee position.

Spencer stood up and motioned for the other girls to get up as well.

"Okay, we don't want to push you, but you call us if you need _anything_ and we'll be here. You know that," Aria had spoken up and went to hug Emily one last time.

Em finally pulled herself together for a few seconds, pulling at the invisible bands holding her together, to smile weakly at her friends, "yeah, I know, thanks guys, I'll be okay."

Spencer, Aria and Hanna all knew that that was a lie, but they trusted that Em would be fine on her own for now, that she needed time. They nodded and left her room.

As soon as she heard her front door click shut downstairs, Em let it go. She rolled to her side, still hugging her knees and let the waterworks fall, she didn't muffle her sobs in a pillow, didn't care how badly her body started to shake and didn't care that the side of her face was wallowed away in a tear-soaked pillow. She tasted her tears in her mouth, warm and salty.

Emily curled away into a ball and let the pain wash over her; the pain of her heart being ripped out and torn to shreds again, except this time she knew it was all her fault. She cried until the pain in her chest numbed her body and sleep was the only thing that was left to do. Her eyes felt drained, dry and red, swollen and glossy. Her throat was sore from the sobbing and deep her chest, the ache was so big that she could hardly breathe, falling asleep in a pain that only lessened slightly as she slept.

Spencer's POV

After the girls and I left Em's house we all went back to my place to talk. We knew this was going to tear Em apart…but we also knew Ali would be hurting too, wherever she was, she was hurting and alone and thinking that Em was planning on leaving her the second high school was over with.

"I can't believe Ali would just leave Em like that without talking to her first, if Em said they were going to talk about it, why wouldn't Ali just stay? She shouldn't of run; I thought she said she changed." Aria tried to reason out loud and she had a point. But that's when Hanna butted in.

"She HAS changed, yeah she shouldn't have run, but that doesn't mean it's her fault!" she was practically screaming in defense of Alison, the sudden outburst shocked both me and Aria, but I knew it was only because Hanna cared deeply for Alison, and despite their differences in the past, Hanna had been the first one to forgive Ali.

"Oh so its Emily's fault for being left alone while Ali ran away from her problems again?!" Aria snapped back and before I could stop them, Hanna stood up from the stool, her hands on the countertop.

"I'm not blaming anyone, it's BOTH of their faults!"

I stood between Hanna and Aria and stopped them both from saying anything else about the girls, "guys calm down, you are both right. Em shouldn't have waited so long to tell Ali; don't you think she knows that? More than any of here, _she_ knows that, I bet she's sitting in her room right now, beating herself up for not telling Ali sooner." Hanna took her seat and Aria's muscles in her neck and shoulder relaxed.

They nodded and together mumbled a hushed 'yeah.'

"Okay, Em should've just talked to Ali as soon as she found out…but," and I looked to Hanna, "that doesn't mean that Ali should have taken off like that either."

Hanna's back straightened as if she was getting ready to say something else, so I kept talking before she had her chance, "running away isn't going to solve anything and as hurt as we know Ali must feel about that right now, she's also got to know that she can't always run from her problems. Em and Ali are drawn to each other, Ali will come back. And if she doesn't I'm going to find her and drag her ass back here myself."

I sighed and went into my kitchen to make coffee, "have you already tried her phone?"

"Yeah, I have…" said Aria.

Hanna added, "…and it goes straight to voicemail."

The three of us sat in my kitchen, thinking about or two friends, both thinking the other was mad at them, and thinking maybe it was the end of their relationship. I shook my head, disappointed that either of them would so easily doubt their feelings for one another. It was because they had both broken each other's heart already. I sighed and sent a silent prayer to Ali, wherever she was to drag herself back and fight for Em like she told me she would.

After some time, Hanna broke the silence, "I can't believe this. They couldn't keep their hands off each other earlier and now we have this mess to sort through." Hanna sighed deeply and continued, "I feel bad for Ali, she really tried to get Em back and when she did, I mean we all seen how happy they made each other, it was like _finally_ you know? Finally they're together, and we've seen Ali, the Ali she wants to be, the one that only Em used to see and now, she's gone again." Her voice trailed off and slowly she started to get up, when no one responded, "well today has been beyond long, I think I'm going to head home now."

Aria grabbed her purse and turned to look between me and Han, "yeah same here Spence, I should get going, my mom is dying to know what my dress looks like."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah go guys, I'll check on Ali's phone again later and maybe stop by Em's and I'll text you guys," I assured them and then practically shooed them out of the door.

As they left I could tell that they both felt bad for Em, and I could also see that both were also feeling for Ali, but I wasn't.

In the last few minutes, I realized that I was angry with her. I was pissed that she had found another way to hurt Emily. It was stupid, why the hell did she run? After all we had talked about that night in the kitchen and after all the crap Hanna had said about her changing, I couldn't believe she didn't have the courage to stay. She said she would fight for Em, and this wasn't fighting. I was angry with Emily too, for keeping it a secret and not using the courage I knew she had to tell Ali the truth. I knew their might be more to either one of their stories and they at least needed to talk about that first if we ever wanted to see them together again.

I poured myself some coffee and picked up my phone and dialed. After the third ring, it picked up, "Hello, Caleb? Hey, yeah, Hanna's fine, no she's at her house, but um, can I ask you for a favor? Uh yeah, just meet me at my house please, and oh, bring your computer with you, thanks?"

Alison's POV

3 straight hours of driving and I had to stop somewhere for gas, my phone was dead so I couldn't GPS where the hell I was so at the nearest off ramp, I exited and weaved through small streets in a desolate old little town and found a gas station. I got out and paid for some gas on my credit card, I realized I skipped out on dinner and bought some snacks too.

"That's going to be $8.13," the little old cashier said in some accent I couldn't even recognize.

"Okay, uh hey, I'm just passing through town, but do you know where I can find a cheap motel I can stay at for the night?"

The old man looked me over, peering through his thick bifocals, "yes, keep driving north along this back road, make a left on Michigan St. and then a right, drive all the way down and sooner or later you'll come up on a small motel.

"Thanks," I said and handed him a ten dollar bill, "keep the change."

I walked out and when I got in the car, I realized why the old guy was peering at me the way he was, I looked like an absolute train wreck. I pulled the mirror on my visor down and looked myself over. My mascara had run down along my cheeks, the tears washed most away so it was very dull, but against my white skin, it was as if I had just started to cry. The front of my blouse was tear stained and my eyes were bloodshot red. How the hell did I get out of the car and not see that I was a mess?

Then the ache in my chest and the pit of my stomach reminded me why. The whole way up here, wherever 'here' was, a part of my mind contemplated turning around. A voice in my head screamed at me to wake up, that this was just a bad dream and if I went back to bed, I would wake up. That same voice yelled at me for being foolish and running, but another voice, an older one that I don't think ever went away, laughed at me and pointed out all the insecurities that I had thought I flushed away: insecurities that told me that Emily being able to love me was too good to be true, it told me that we would've never last, that eventually the thrill of being with me would've faded. That voice kept telling me that there was no way I ever deserved her. But I couldn't believe.

I got to the motel and after I was handed back my card and room key from check-in, I headed upstairs to a lonely, run down room. It was small and the walls were bare, a dull grey and two walls covered in wallpaper with flowers on it. It wasn't the best room I'd ever stayed in, but it would have to do until…well I guess just tonight. I couldn't run again, I had to force myself to go back home - to Rosewood. To Emily, because she is my home. "No, she _was,_" that voice taunted me and I cringed and sat myself on the bed.

The springs dug into my back when I had lain down but it was nothing compared to the way I felt on the inside. I was crumbling, slowly falling apart, not even caring where the pieces landed. It was the worst pain I had ever felt. I had no idea how I was able to run away from the person I loved, the only person who had loved me, truly loved me in all my forms, and tell myself to keep going. I had no idea how, while crying and screaming at myself, I didn't crash and end up in a ditch somewhere. I didn't know if I was going to be able to go back and face the harsh realities that were waiting for me. But I had to, I had to. I gave myself a pep talk. Emily Fields was the only light in a vast pit of darkness that was my life. I didn't know how I would make up for this one, this time, but I knew I had to, I just had to, I could not, _would _not give her up.

If I knew nothing at all but one thing right now, I did know this: my heart ached for Emily. Even now, when I should be mad at her, even when I knew she was curled in her bed crying, angry at me, probably working twice as hard as she did before to either find a way to forgive me, or build her walls, my heart ached for her. And the longer I waited, the harder it would be to tear them down. I knew that every heart beat that throbbed against my chest was for her, it was for Emily. I left any love that I was ever capable of within the walls of her room, of her heart, and if she shut me out for good this time, for being a coward and not trusting her, and then I knew I would never be able to get that love back.

I didn't realize how hard I was crying into the flattened pillow until I move my face slightly and found the whole side I was laying on drenched in my salty tears. I rolled over and faced the right side of the bed; it was the side Em normally slept on at my house and the side I had slept on at hers. I looked at the empty pillow and my mind forced images of her there, her eyes were shut, deep in sleep and if I closed my eyes hard enough I could hear her even breathing. I reached my hand out and opened my eyes again when my hand fell atop the old empty pillow. Another fresh wave of tears rolled from my eyes, down the sides of my face.

I rolled onto my back and reasoned with myself that it would be okay. That _I _would be okay, Emily and I would figure it out and we would be fine.

I rolled over again and I wished I had brought clothes to sleep in. However, I should've been happy with my jeans and blouse because soon my thoughts raced to the last thing I was doing in Em's room, when I was looking for some of her clothes to wear. I thought of the way they would've fit on me had I worn her sweats: low and loose on the hips and long, bunched material around my ankles. I sobbed harder, slamming my fists at my side; I was so stupid for leaving. What was she thinking about me and what I thought about us since I left?

_Stupid Alison, you just ran away from the only thing good in your life. How are you going to fix it this time?_

The voice in my head kept telling me how dumb I was, and I wanted to shut it off and go back to Rosewood right then and there, return to Emily's house, barge in her room and beg for forgiveness and to talk. But I was afraid and I was still upset, I was a mix of emotions: I was hurt and angry and I imagined there would be screaming and yelling and throwing things.

I cringed at the memory of an angry Emily and thought back to the night we told the girls about us…Spencer was right when she said this wouldn't be that easy. Love wasn't easy. I thought it was, especially with Emily, but it wasn't easy because I'm still trying to grow out of the old me.

The way I was raised and taught to lie, the way I was forced to protect myself at all costs, and the way I pushed away all my feelings and emotions, they were still very much a part of who I was, and as much as I have changed, I knew that they were never going to just go away, I could try and make them better. Emily loved me despite all of that, despite everything I was and everything I did, she _chose_ to love _me._ And how did I repay her? I didn't even have the patience to wait and hear her explanation. Emily who had waited for me for _years,_ even when I was presumably dead; she waited for me when I was still caught in my own web of lies, she had been the only one, still waiting for me to come around, she waited for me and I couldn't bare waiting in her room for mere minutes while she told me what the ticket was for and why she hadn't told me sooner.

It was just easier to accept the worst and try to ignore my feelings; I was never the best at showing my emotions on my sleeve, all that was left on my sleeve was washed off mascara and tears.

The pain in my head started to subside and soon my body went slack, doing its best to mold comfortably into the bed. My eyelids were heavy and every part of me ached for sleep. The thoughts running through my mind were exhausting, draining the energy from me. I couldn't bear to keep thinking.

I would just rest right now and first thing in the morning, I would drive home and, and – well I would figure it out. I just needed a little time.

I shut the bedside light off and before I drifted to sleep, the last image that crossed my mind was one of Em, sitting in her window seat, doing what she always did. I imagined her waiting for me, waiting for me to make things right, and waiting for me to come home, and that gave me hope for the morning.

Spencer's POV

The perks of having a boyfriend in the police department, and a friend whose boyfriend is a computer whizz: I could almost find anyone I wanted…okay, fine, put them together, and _they _could find anyone…that I wanted.

"Spence, you know what I'm doing is illegal right? I could lose my job for this plus-"

"Toby, just do it please? C'mon, you and Em used to be really close friends-" but he cut me off.

"And we still are, and I care for her, but why can't you just wait a few days, or better yet, let _them_ handle it?" I could tell her was running his hands through his hair, sighing and hoping Caleb would somehow turn me down.

"Hey, you're on speaker and by the look on Caleb's face, he's not butting in to side with you any time soon."

"Hey man, I didn't put those words in my mouth okay? Hanna is busy with her mom, but I'm helping because if she heard about this, she would be breathing down my neck making sure I did exactly what she said. I didn't know Ali that well, and I still don't but neither one of them deserves this." I shot Caleb a thankful look and then thanked Hanna mentally for engraining it in Caleb that Emily and Alison meant a lot to her…and all of us.

Toby sighed, the noise coming out muffled in the speaker "fine, fine, I'll go and I'll do it. Rosewood PD have always had a way with bending the rules…I just thought I'd be different."

I felt bad that I was asking for this sort of thing from Toby to do, but I cared so much about Em and Ali too, that I didn't realize what I 'code' I was asking Toby to break for my friends.

"Toby, I-" I started but I didn't think saying sorry was appropriate.

"It's okay Spence, I get it…if the tables were turned, I'd ask the same I'm sure."

"Yeah, if the tables were turned, flipped over and then inverted, I'm sure that we would all break the law for each other…we all have before anyways, right?" Caleb added as he sat on my couch and put his laptop on the coffee table. "Now, are we going to do this, or not?"

A couple hours later…

"Wow, that was fast." I looked closely at the screen of Caleb's laptop and see where Ali last was, according to her credit card usage, she was at an old motel just a couple hours outside of Rosewood.

Toby ran Ali's plates to see if any traffic cams had picked her up somewhere, but the last place her car was spotted was just leaving Rosewood; apparently she had managed to keep hidden from cameras by taking the back roads, but with Caleb's help, we hacked into her phone but we seen that there were no calls or texts made since earlier in the day and all by us, when we trying to find out where she was. I had no clue how Caleb managed, but there was GPS in Ali's phone, so with that and tracing her credit card activity, we found the motel she was at.

"Great, thank you Caleb." I hugged him around the shoulders and he just shrugged, wrapping up his stuff, "yeah, no problem." He turned to leave and while his body was still halfway in the doorway, he turned to me, "Hey, Spencer?"

"Yeah?" I answered, standing where I was, not moving.

"Well, now we've found her, so what are you planning on doing now? Are you going to tell Em?"

I almost forgot to tell Caleb, "Um, no, I'm not going to tell her. I'm going to drive up there myself and make sure she doesn't run again. If she leaves for two years, I'm afraid that when she comes back, Em won't be there this time."

He sighed and nodded his head, "And what if Ali was already planning on coming back?"

I hadn't thought of that in the past hours when I was trying to find our friend, but I always had an answer, "Well then, I guess I'll just be going to tell her to hurry up and stop keeping Em waiting?"

"Good answer."

"Thanks. Oh and Caleb?"

He turned towards me and smiled, "I suppose this little trip you're taking is supposed to be a secret?"

"Yes please?"

He shook his head, "I won't bring it up, but if Hanna asks…"

"I'll be on the road home already and hopefully so will Ali."

"Alright then."

"Alright, thank you Caleb, I appreciate it."

"Yeah, I can't imagine either one of them without the other; it would be like watching them walk around without a limb or something."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I have to make sure Ali stays."

Caleb wasn't one for so many words, so I let him nod me off and leave without another word.

I called Toby and thanked him again, I would owe him later, but right now, I couldn't waste another second sitting here when Alison could be planning her next 'trip' away from us.

I check my phone for the time, it was only 9:45 and I had had my fix of coffee. I reasoned with myself that I could drive now to where Ali was, maybe stay the night there and leave, and make sure she did too, to go home and be back before any of the girls had known I left. That is unless Hanna somehow managed to squeeze something out of Caleb.

I grabbed my car keys and took off before I changed my mind.

Alison's POV

I rolled around in the bed most of the time that I was trying to fall asleep, but every time I closed my eyes, images of Emily crossed my mind. Images of her walking away from me when she said she was done with me, images of the first time we kissed in my bed, of her in the lake, telling me it was okay to let go, I had images of her crying, of her laughing, of her eyes, of her laying in my bed, images of Emily that I knew I would never be able to forget. I rolled on my side to the little clock radio watching as the time turned from 11:56 to 11:57, it was close to midnight, close to it being a new day.

I rolled over back so I was lying flat on my back, staring at the dull popcorn ceiling. What was I doing here? Why did I leave? Why did-

_Knock knock knock!_

Who the hell was someone knocking on my door and why?

I got up slowly and cautiously made why way to the door. It was dark out so I couldn't quite make out who was out there, all I seen was the back of someone – a girl's head – and then, they turned around. I opened the door in a matter of milliseconds.

"Spencer?! What the hell are you doing here?"

She turned and looked me up and down, shaking her head, "You know Ali, I should ask you the same thing?"

I opened my mouth but no words would come. "How did you find me?"

She pushed her way in through my arm and sat herself on the very edge of the bed. She ran her palms along the rough fabric of the blanket and huffed loudly. I closed the door and stood with my back to it. "So this is where you came," she asked disapprovingly, "instead of working things out, you came to this crap hole? Hm." She sounded upset but I just ignored what she said.

"Spencer," I tried again, "what are you doing here and how did you find me, wait are the girls with you, is E-" but I couldn't say her name, I stopped and stared at the rug, trying to distract myself by staring at the stains. I could feel Spencer staring at me and after a while she finally spoke.

"No, I came alone and I have my ways okay Ali? Sometimes it isn't about what you know, but_ who_ you know…and in this case, I know a cop and a computer hacker."

I stared her over and immediately realized she was talking about Toby and Caleb. I would've pressed her on why they would help her, but then I realized again, that they probably did it for Em. Hanna and Spencer loved Em and Caleb and Toby loved them…so, the dots connected, and the only line leading to me was the one from Em. I knew it deep down, even if she was upset with me, that she loved me.

"Alison, I came to stop you."

"Stop me? Stop me from what?"

"What do you think Alison? Running! You can't keep running Ali; you should know that by now. You can't keep running from her. You and Emily are tied to one another, and every time you leave, you take a piece of her with you and it just gets harder for that piece to fall back into place."

It sank in that that piece was in fact a piece of her heart, the best part of what makes Emily so special and tough and caring. My eyes were getting glossy and I couldn't meet Spencer's gaze, I just played with my thumbs, running my hands over and over until I was staring at my scars on my hand from where I got burned. Emily once said a scar is just something to tell a story about. They were reminders of what we've been through, and what we've overcome. Too bad no one would see the scars I was marking over her heart…and mine.

"What if she doesn't want me back? She must think that I-"

"Not want you back? Are you fucking kidding me? Alison, you are all that Emily ever wants, all the time. If I can see it than I know for sure you know that. Why do you keep doubting that she loves you? Hasn't she told you already a million times? Hasn't she shown you repeatedly?"

I was starting to get angry now, angry for Spencer spying around to find me, angry she was yelling at me about Emily, like she knew her better than me, but most of all, I was angry at myself because I knew she was right.

"Yeah but why did she hide that ticket from me then?"

Spence just sighed and I could tell she was thinking. "You want to know why? Then you are going to have to get your ass up and go and find out for yourself, it's not what you think okay? Em's dad is in California, Emily just wanted to see him…there's more, but it's not my place to tell you that."

Immediately my heart sank and I felt like a complete idiot, of course Emily's dad was stationed in California. Emily had cancelled a movie night with me so that her and her mom could video chat with him. I felt sick to my stomach for jumping to the worst possible conclusion. For leaving her like that.

"Oh God, what have I done?" I turned to Spencer and her eyes lit up.

"You messed up pretty bad Ali. Emily was curled in ball crying over you again. And I know I said I would hurt you if you hurt her, but that wouldn't do her any good either. None of us could believe, okay well we could, but to walk, no _run _away from Emily, again? After everything the two of you have been through…what were you even thinking?"

I wasn't easy to admit, but I found myself laying it all on the line for Spencer to hear.

"I don't know Spence. I saw that ticket and I thought of Emily on a plane, flying to the other side of the country and not looking back."

"Why would you think that? She loves you, even now. I know she's hurting, but that's because _she loves you_, maybe more than anyone will probably ever be able to love someone, so why would she leave you? Why are you going to run."

I sighed and let silent tears roll down my cheeks until they fell again, onto my shirt.

"I wasn't planning on running away, but I can't hold her back Spencer, Emily was meant to do great things, I won't be able to graduate on time and that leaves me in Rosewood for at least another year." I took a deep breath and kept my eyes on the rug. "I know she loves me, and god I love her, I love her so freaking much, but I can't influence her future that way, I know the kind of programs they have over there, I can't stand in the way of that, I couldn't. So I thought if I ran, I wouldn't have to deal with a goodbye like that, and even better, I wouldn't keep her grounded…she's waited for me for too long, and too many times."

"_You_ ran away Ali, not your feelings, you know that. You know that all the happiness you are ever going to find is sitting on her bed, in her room, crying for you, over you and because she needs you."

"That's where you're wrong, Emily never needed me, I was the one who always needed her."

"Yeah? How about you go back to Rosewood and see for yourself Alison. You need each other. It's possible to be apart and you know that. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, and I've told you that before. I'm just mad and so is Aria and Hanna and most of all Emily. We're mad that you didn't fight, you didn't stay of listen and you didn't fight for her. To Em, it seems like you've given up. She thinks you don't love her."

"I do, but I don't deserve her. I don't deserve to be as happy as I am when I'm with her, I just don't."

"And you believe that? Why? What about Emily and her happiness? Don't you think she deserves to be happy, don't you think she deserves to be with the one person in this world who she loves and has loved and I'm sure always will? Stop being so damn selfish! You love her, then make her happy. You want the best for her? Then give it to her. Stop moping around and fight for her! You broke that promise to me, but now is the time to make it right!"

Spencer's words settled in within seconds. A million things were running through my mind the moment Spencer stopped talking. I fought the urge bust open the door and to keep running until I was out of breath. But I didn't have to fight that urge that hard because another feeling consumed my body and all I wanted to do was get back to Em. To be back in her room and apologize and say I'm sorry. I needed to go back and stop another tear from leaving her face. I fucked up bad, but I had to make it right, and if I failed, I promised myself it would be the last thing I ever did.

"But I do Spencer, I love her more than anything. I love her, I always have and I always will. I always will love her." The words fumbled out of my mouth, tripping over the other in one long exhale. "I've got to go Spencer, I've got to go, I can't keep keeping her waiting."

"You're going to leave now? But it's 12 in the morning!"

"Spencer I don't care, I'll be fine. I just have to get back, okay, the sooner the better."

Spencer got up, "then what the hell are you doing here?" She yelled at me with a smile.

I didn't say a single word as I grabbed my purse, pulled my cars keys from it and ran to the door. My body was half way out of the frame before I turned around and ran to Spencer, almost tackling her onto the bed. Her small frame fit easily around my arms, she felt nothing like Emily, but I hugged her anyway and kissed her cheek, detaching myself and leaving a shocked look on her face.

"You know I would expect Hanna to be the one to come and slap me probably, but I'm glad it was you. I love you Spence, even if you push all my buttons, sometimes they're the right ones."

She smiled and shooed me from the door, "go, just go dammit. You can thank me later."

After that I left my friend in that crappy excuse for a room got to my car. I don't think I ever ran so fast in my life. I jammed the key into the ignition and hit the pavement, ignoring most traffic rules and rushed my ass back to Rosewood, back to Emily, back home.

Spencer's POV

Alison left in a bright whirlwind of messing blonde hair against the dark black of the night sky, it was like a scene from a movie, she was a mess and an emotional wreck and things seemed so wrong but she still looked perfect. She ran without looking back but this time I was okay with watching her run because I knew she was running in the right direction.

I took a few deep breaths and sent Toby and my mom a text so they wouldn't worry. I was tired and I knew I was not going to able to drive back after just having driven here, so I lay back on the scratchy sheets and let myself drift into sleep. The last thought I had before falling asleep was one I had had before about Ali.

I imagined her sitting her car right now speeding down empty highways and I wished she could hear my thoughts: go Alison, run, and_ fight for her._

Alison's POV

I reached the outskirts of Rosewood and my stomach started to do flips. My palms sweated against the steering wheel and my breathing started to hurt my chest again. My mind went blank and I drove like I was in autopilot, letting my head fill with what I would say to make things right. What I could say to make her listen, to forgive me.

I didn't realize I was sitting in front of her house until a cat jumped on the hood of my car and scared the hell out of me. I shook the jitters off and stared at the house on my right. It felt strange to be afraid of walking through that door even though I had done it a million times already. I stared at the driveway; Em's car was there but not her mom's. I hoped she wouldn't be home anytime soon.

I checked my stereo and seen the time, it was 1:45 in the morning. I doubt Em would even be awake. I took another deep breath and leaned over the passenger side, and looking out the window I could see the shadow of her pillows against her window seat mirror: her lights were on.

_Okay Ali, you can do this. The girl you love is right through though doors, waiting again, for you to make things right with her._

My heart started beating faster and slower at the same time. My palms sweated but a cold chill ran down my back. I sat in my car for what seemed like hours, running back the words I would say to her. More 'hours' passed and when I checked the time, it was 1:51. Six minutes felt like an eternity so at 1:52 I unbuckled my seat belt, swallowed my pride and slowly walked up to her front door. I stood on her porch until my feet fell asleep and I pulled my key from my bag. Em had given me one after our anniversary and I thanked her for it right now.

I turned the key and when the lock clicked I stepped inside her house. It felt like the last time I was here was years ago, but I know it had only been a matter of hours.

Her stairs were carpeted, so I climbed them in silence, stopping dead in my tracks when I came to her shut door. My heart beat so loud I was afraid she would hear me. I knew she was sleeping then too because I could hear nothing but the soft voices of the TV.

One more little step forward. I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it…

_Alright Ali you can do this, you can do this…_

_*****yeah, you must all hate me right about now? I'm sorry but I needed a place to end for right now. I know it's been days since my last update, and with the busy schedule I've had, this is what I could finish writing for you right now. Any longer and I would've been upset with myself, plus some of your reviews are very demanding ;) Not that I mind of course, I'm flattered that you are hungry for more.**_

_**Please review what you think about this chapter, about Spencer and etc. Also what do you think will happen in the next chapter…throwing things? Yelling? The works, right? And is anyone a fan of makeup sex? *wink wink* Haha I won't give too much away, so tell me what you think!**_

_**Love you all and I hope I'm back sooner rather than later, Lina.**_

_Chapter 31: The Break-Up or The Make-Up?_


End file.
